


Dern Lacuna

by Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeil, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Physical yutae, Romance, Suspense, Yutae with no feelings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 111,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: Dern Lacuna : a missing memory that hide secrets.La meute de Johnny résidant à Busan accueille Yuta, un oméga apeuré, trouvé par l'un de leurs alphas. Tous vivent en harmonie depuis, pour le plus grand bonheur de Yuta, enfin accepté et à sa place. Mais le passé trouble de Yuta finit par refaire surface, et pourrait bien mettre toute sa meute en danger...YuJae (Yuta and JaeHyun) et autres couples NCT (JohnTen, DoIl, LuWoo).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous~ 
> 
> Me voilà avec ma première fiction NCT ! Sur mon OTP, YuJae, qui n'est pas assez mis en avant malheureusement.  
> Voici donc le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !
> 
> Bonne lecture,  
> Yukkuri.

**Chapitre 1**

Les bruits de rires de l’animation venant de la rue principale le firent se sentir plus seul encore, alors que le jeune homme était front et mains appuyés contre le mur devant lui, tentant de reprendre son souffle, le corps en sueur et le visage baigné de larmes. Après des heures à fuir dans les dédales et l’agitation des rues de Busan, Yuta, jeune oméga, venait enfin d’arrêter sa course. Il était simplement épuisé, et était dans un piteux état, couvert de poussière, de boue et de sueur d’avoir parcouru des ruelles malfamées et escaladé des bâtiments abandonnés pour fuir. Il n’avait plus de force, tout son corps tremblait, alors il laissa son corps glisser contre le béton, pour finir assis contre le mur, ses jambes tendues devant lui.

Il laissa sa tête s’appuyer sur le mur, levant le visage sur le ciel et il posa une main sur son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite dans sa cage thoracique, avant de rabattre les pans de la veste, qu’il avait dérobé sur un balcon, autour de lui pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il avait fui trop vite, et n’avait pas eu le temps de récupérer quoi que soit, pas même son téléphone. Il lâcha un petit rire jaune à cette pensée, car son téléphone ne lui servirait pas vraiment, vu qu’il ne connaissait personne dans cette ville, ni même dans ce pays, qui serait susceptible de lui venir en aide. Il jeta son regard vers l’entrée de la ruelle, à peine visible de là où il se trouvait, derrière un container à poubelle.

Il n’eut même pas la force de se lever pour regarder s’il pouvait trouver quelque chose à manger dans ladite poubelle, bien trop épuisé. Son regard retourna sur la lumière venant de la rue, et il espérait juste qu’il en était assez loin pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui. Il pria pour qu’aucune personne – surtout pas un alpha – ne capte son odeur de la rue animée, car vu son état présent, il serait totalement incapable de se protéger ou de fuir à nouveau. Le froid commençait à le ronger, et il frissonna, son corps tremblant encore un peu plus et il sentit ses forces le quitter. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, en particulier son dos et sa jambe gauche. Il glissa une main sur sa cuisse gauche en grimaçant et laissant échapper un sanglot douloureux. Sa vision se fit floue, il entendit quelqu’un parler sans capter ce qu’il disait puis il perçut juste une ombre au-dessus de lui avant de tomber dans l’inconscience sans pouvoir résister, son corps trop fatigué pour tenir éveillé davantage.

JaeHyun écoutait sans vraiment d’attention ce que le petit oméga à ses côtés lui disait, marchant avec lui en hochant parfois la tête au hasard. Son esprit était actuellement à milles lieux des babillages de son ami et il avait un air neutre sur le visage. Il avait presque été forcé d’accompagner le thaïlandais en ville, sous la menace de Johnny, son compagnon, qui devait s’occuper des plus jeunes de leur meute aujourd’hui et ne pouvait donc pas escorter Ten, l’un des deux omégas de leur clan. Le grand blond sursauta lorsque Ten lui donna un petit coup dans le biceps en se plaignant avec une moue boudeuse :

« __ Tu ne fais même plus semblant de m’écouter JaeHyun, c’est malpoli._ »

L’alpha leva les yeux au ciel en répliquant calmement avec une voix ennuyée :

« __ Je pensais simplement au fait que John m’en doit encore une. Il sait que j’ai horreur de venir en ville. Surtout quand c’est pour ta séance de lèche-vitrine, princesse._ »

Ten ne s’offusqua même pas du petit surnom et lâcha un petit rire alors qu’il traversait la route, l’alpha sur ses talons. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur chemin, Ten se décalant parfois près des devantures des magasins pour observer les articles en vitrine, JaeHyun ralentissant le pas pour rester à sa hauteur sans pour autant le suivre totalement. Le shopping n’était vraiment pas son truc, contrairement à Ten ou TaeYong, mais il était obligé de rester près du brun s’il ne voulait pas subir des représailles de la part de Johnny si quelque chose arrivait.

Cependant, au moment de traverser devant une ruelle étroite, Ten continua sa route pour rejoindre une autre vitrine de magasin, sans remarquer l’arrêt soudain de JaeHyun. Le blond s’était arrêté, les sens en alerte en ayant redressé la tête et tourné toute son attention vers la ruelle. Il sentait une odeur forte et musquée venant d’un oméga visiblement en détresse, et cette pensée seule le fit avancer dans la rue sans une once d’hésitation. Il entra dans le couloir étroit, sans faire attention à Ten, toute son attention à présent centrée sur l’odeur et les bruits qui parvenaient de la pénombre. Il entendit un gémissement plaintif au moment où il s’approchait d’une poubelle, et appela alors pour essayer et espérer obtenir une réponse.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors il avança encore, prudemment. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en se figeant lorsqu’il fut totalement encerclé de l’odeur si forte, et il dut prendre une grande inspiration pour rester calme et concentré. Il posa une main devant son nez pour masquer l’odeur et observa la scène sous ses yeux. Un jeune oméga, totalement débraillé et évanoui était installé contre le mur. Son odeur prouvait qu’il sortait à peine de sa période de chaleur et cette pensée fit se froncer les sourcils de JaeHyun.

_Qu’est-ce que cet oméga faisait là, évanoui ? Savait-il combien il était dangereux pour un oméga de s’exposer ainsi près d’une rue passante en dégageant une telle odeur ?_ Pensa-t-il.

JaeHyun s’avança encore plus près du jeune homme, jusqu’à arriver à sa hauteur. Il s’accroupit devant lui, peu d’espaces les séparant, et JaeHyun fronça le nez au parfum dégagé. Il approcha doucement ses mains de l’inconnu, un peu effrayé de le toucher. Il glissa une main contre la poitrine du châtain, restant silencieux et concentré, essayant de détecter s’il respirait encore. Il s’autorisa un soupir rassuré en constatant qu’il respirait bel et bien et qu’il était juste inconscient. Profitant de l’inconscience du garçon, JaeHyun observa son corps, pour repérer d’éventuelles blessures.

Et il lâcha un grognement en remarquant qu’il y en avait. Et pas qu’une seule. Il prit doucement le poignet du garçon entre ses doigts, observant de larges ecchymoses et coupures, comme s’il avait été enchaîné. Cette simple pensée fit se développer son aura dominante et protectrice d’alpha, dans le but de repousser tout possible intrus. L’odeur de sang séché mélangée à la fragrance de l’oméga empestait l’environnement, faisant tourner les sens de JaeHyun. Il posa sa main sur le visage du jeune homme, sur son menton pour redresser son visage et ainsi l’observer. Au moment même où il redressait la tête du garçon, la voix de Ten retentissant dans la ruelle le fit se figer.

« __ JaeHyun ? T’es là ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le brun qui entrait dans la ruelle en jetant un regard derrière lui, avant de s’approcher. Son air inquiet se transforma en moue surprise lorsqu’il vit l’oméga évanoui devant son ami. Il les rejoignit, se mettant de l’autre côté de l’inconnu. Il observa JaeHyun toujours muet qui fixait le jeune évanoui, et concentra son attention sur l’étranger, avant d’ouvrit de grands yeux et de s’exclamer :

« __ Yuta !?_ »

Son intervention fit sursauter JaeHyun qui lui jeta un regard en fronçant à son tour les sourcils, demandant en fixant à présent son ami :

« __ Tu connais ce gosse ?_

 __ Oui ! C’est un ami d’enfance. Un japonais de l’âge de TaeYong. Je ne l’avais pas vu depuis six ans…_ »

_Donc c’est mon aîné_ , pensa JaeHyun en fixant le visage du garçon.

Ten affichait à présent une moue soucieuse sur le visage, et glissa sa main sur le front de Yuta, ses doigts dégageant finalement son visage de ses cheveux trop longs et couverts de saleté. Il scruta son visage et fut certain qu’il s’agissait de son camarade japonais, qu’il avait connu et côtoyé des années auparavant. Sa main se promena ensuite sur sa joue, et il grimaça en remarquant les marques et bleus qui recouvraient les parties visibles du corps de Yuta, et ses traits creusés par la fatigue et très certainement le manque de nourriture. Il remarqua ensuite d’autres marques sur son cou et ses clavicules, mais ici il ne s’agissait pas de bleus.

« __ Mon dieu, que t’est-il arrivé ?_ Il ajouta ensuite à l’attention de l’alpha : _Il faut qu’on l’aide, on ne peut pas le laisser là._ »

JaeHyun hocha la tête en restant toujours silencieux et retira sa propre veste pour la poser sur le torse du garçon qui semblait frigorifié. Il se pencha ensuite pour tenter de le prendre dans ses bras et le réchauffer encore davantage. Ten resta le regard fixé sur la forme endormie de Yuta tout en récupérant son téléphone. Il aida tout d’abord JaeHyun à se redresser avec Yuta dans les bras, puis composa rapidement un numéro sur son portable avant de porter l’appareil à son oreille immédiatement. Il échangea quelques mots rapides avec son interlocuteur en jetant de fréquents regards sur le japonais calé contre le large torse de l’alpha. Ce dernier tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l’odeur alléchante que dégageait l’oméga fragile entre ses bras.

Une fois l’appel terminé, Ten déclara en hochant vivement la tête :

« __ Johnny est d’accord. On y va, il a besoin des soins de Taeil._ »

Ils rejoignirent alors rapidement la voiture, JaeHyun conduisant et Ten installé sur la banquette arrière avec la tête de Yuta calé contre ses cuisses. La main de l’oméga était posée sur le front de son homologue, guettant un signe de fièvre. Lorsqu’il sentit la peau sous ses doigts s’échauffer et se faire suante, il ordonna au blond d’accélérer.

Ils arrivèrent en temps record, et Ten n’eut pas le temps de détacher sa ceinture que la portière s’ouvrait sur Johnny, un grand châtain qui affichait un air soucieux. Il vérifia rapidement si Ten allait bien, avant de diriger son regard sur l’oméga encore évanoui dans la voiture. Il analysa rapidement son apparence, fronçant le nez à l’odeur qu’il dégagea et face à son apparence piteuse. Il reporta son attention sur son compagnon, l’attirant à lui tandis que JaeHyun s’occupait de récupérer l’inconnu entre ses bras.

« __ Depuis quand est-il évanoui ?_ demanda-t-il tout en glissant une main sur la taille fine de Ten, le guidant vers la maison.

__ Depuis que je l’ai trouvé dans la ruelle je pense. J’ai senti un vent de détresse et quand je suis entré dans la ruelle, il venait de perdre conscience._

__ D’accord. Emmène-le vite à l’intérieur. Taeil est déjà là et on a fait de la place dans le salon pour que Taeil s’occupe de lui et de ses blessures_. »

Le blond hocha la tête et entra donc rapidement dans la maison, après avoir recalé le japonais entre ses bras. Une fois dans le salon, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le canapé couvert d’un drap et d’une serviette. Il se recula ensuite sur le côté pour laisser la place à Taeil d’intervenir. Le bêta eut un moment de pause devant l’état de l’oméga et à l’odeur dégagée. JaeHyun observa le visage du châtain avec attention, espérant presque voir des signes de réveil. Il redescendit cependant sur terre lorsque le bêta lui demanda de venir l’aider à retirer les vêtements de l’oméga. L’alpha se figea et n’eut pas le temps de réagir que Ten passait devant lui, prenant le relais sans lui laisser le choix.

« __ C’est bon je m’en occupe Jae. Merci de l’avoir porté._ »

L’alpha resta alors immobile un instant, les yeux fixés sur l’oméga et le bêta qui s’occupait de retirer le t-shirt en lambeaux du corps de Yuta, dévoilant ainsi son dos au regard de JaeHyun. Cela révéla alors une peau couverte de griffures et plaies plus ou moins profondes, certaines visiblement infectées ou mal soignées. JaeHyun sentit une rage monter en lui, ses sens protecteurs d’alpha se réveillant à nouveau devant la détresse et la douleur qu’avait dû ressentir l’oméga. Il commença ainsi à laisser échapper ses phéromones, mais fut calmé lorsqu’une main forte se posa sur son épaule.

  
Il dégagea son attention du petit oméga en train d’être soigné par Taeil, et il tomba sur le regard bienveillant de Johnny, qui le guida tranquillement vers la cuisine.

« __ Laissons-les s’occuper de lui._ Il ajouta ensuite en devinant l’inquiétude de son bras droit, _On en saura sûrement plus lorsqu’il se réveillera. »_

JaeHyun observa une ultime fois le salon du coin de l’œil, la dernière vision qu’il eut étant celle de Ten assis sur une extrémité du canapé, qui maintenait la tête de Yuta contre ses genoux pendant que Taeil commençait à nettoyer les plaies sur les poignets fins du jeune homme.

Il ne resta étrangement pas serein tout le temps qu’il fallut à Taeil pour s’occuper du châtain, ne parvenant pas à rester calme et posé, surtout lorsque Ten les rejoignit dans la cuisine avec une moue contrariée sur le visage. Le petit brun se dirigea rapidement vers Johnny, se calant naturellement sur ses cuisses, sa tête se cachant contre son cou tandis que son alpha glissait ses mains autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui, ses doigts caressant distraitement le bas de son dos sans rien dire, pour le rassurer.

Les yeux de JaeHyun quittèrent le couple et se posèrent sur ses propres mains jointes sur ses genoux, ses doigts serrés sur le tissu de son jean. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les manches blanches de son pull étaient légèrement tâchées de sang. Il lâcha un grognement en se redressant vivement, faisant sursauter le couple qui échangea un regard intrigué en le regardant quitter la pièce.

Se savoir couvert du sang de Yuta contrariait fortement JaeHyun, alors une fois arrivé dans sa chambre à l’étage, il retira avec vivacité son pull, le jetant sans ménagement dans un coin de sa chambre, le regardant d’un œil mauvais. Il soupira et resta un instant debout, avant de s’asseoir sur son lit en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il sentait encore l’odeur de l’oméga sur lui, et cela lui donna presque mal à la tête.

Le blond resta dans cette position, se calmant progressivement jusqu’à ce qu’il entende la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Johnny entrer avec ses affaires entre les bras, et les installer sur le bord du lit non occupé de l’autre côté de la pièce.

« __ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

Le leader de la meute soupira et s’installa sur le lit en face de JaeHyun, passant une main dans sa chevelure en répondant :

« __ On a installé l’oméga dans notre chambre. Et pour éviter qu’il ne panique à son réveil, je vais passer la nuit ici. Vu les marques que Taeil à soigné sur tout son corps, je pense qu’il a été maltraité ou abusé… Et il faudrait donc éviter qu’il ne fasse une crise d’angoisse en se réveillant aux côtés d’un alpha qu’il ne connaît pas._ »

Cette explication fit soupirer JaeHyun à son tour et il jeta le deuxième oreiller qu’il utilisait contre la poitrine de Johnny, qui le réceptionna rapidement entre ses bras sans soucis. Il grogna ensuite en s’allongeant avec l’oreiller sous sa tête :

« __ Et Ten veut rester avec lui… Je pense qu’il est très inquiet, comme il le connaissait avant. J’espère juste que ce Yuta ne s’en prendra pas à lui à son réveil._

 __ Sous ses airs de princesse, Ten sait se défendre, ne t’inquiètes pas. Puis nos chambres sont côtes à côtes donc à la moindre agitation, on pourra intervenir_. Le blond eut un petit rire devant la surprotection dont faisait preuve Johnny.

JaeHyun ne connaissait pas vraiment le sentiment d’insécurité que son aîné pouvait ressentir, car lui n’avait pas de compagnon et n’avait jamais vraiment côtoyé d’oméga, à part Ten et JungWoo qui étaient tous les deux clamés. Il soupira encore une fois et retira son t-shirt et son pantalon, restant en simple boxer et s’allongea enfin sur son lit, les bras calés sous la tête et il se mit à fixer le plafond. Il ne bougea de sa position seulement lorsque la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit à nouveau sur Johnny, qui semblait soucieux. Il fronça alors les sourcils et lui demanda du regard ce qui n’allait pas.

« __ L’oméga… Je veux dire, Yuta semble vraiment mal en point. Il avait une immense balafre transversale dans le dos, profonde et infectée. Je pense qu’il va devoir rester plus longtemps qu’on ne le pensait. J’espère qu’on n’aura pas besoin de le conduire à l’hôpital…_ Il reprit après une petite pause : _Il faudra voir son état à son réveil._ »

Johnny se tourna ensuite pour faire face au mur, laissant JaeHyun fixer son dos, coupant ainsi la conversation. Le blond dégagea les cheveux de son front une nouvelle fois et se rallongea, reprenant sa position précédente et il se perdit dans ses pensées en fixant pensivement le plafond. Il entendit vaguement Johnny bouger un peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

La première chose que sentit Yuta en se réveillant fut la douleur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa vue se faisant un instant floue. Il s’habitua à la luminosité et il s’attendait à trouver le ciel gris, ou le sol de la ruelle où il avait perdu connaissance la veille. Mais il se retrouva face à un plafond blanc, et le corps enveloppé dans une couverture moelleuse. Ces premières constatations le firent paniquer, et il sentit son cœur s’accélérer, ne parvenant pas à bouger, son corps encore trop affaibli. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de calmer sa respiration, le temps d’émerger complètement de sa torpeur.

Ses sens lui revinrent alors totalement et il capta enfin les odeurs qui l’entouraient. Il sentait des odeurs appartenant à des alphas, des bêtas mais également celles d’omégas. En sentant tout ce mélange d’odeurs, il commença presque à avoir mal à la tête. Il réalisa finalement que l’odeur d’un alpha et celle d’un oméga semblaient bien plus fortes et proches de lui. Il tenta de se redresser, mais lâcha un grognement de douleur en sentant un poids sur son torse. Il paniqua alors, et repoussa le corps qui était endormi sur lui, geignant douloureusement lorsque son geste vif réveilla sa douleur.

Le japonais glissa une main sur son ventre en venant mordre sa lèvre pour retenir le nouveau gémissement qui menaçait de lui échapper, et fronça les sourcils en baissant le regard sur son corps à moitié nu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué de voir qu’il était soigné, la moindre de ses plaies recouverte de bandage ou de crème. Il porta son attention sur la personne à ses côtés, soupirant presque en remarquant que c’était l’oméga qu’il avait senti plus tôt, et qu’il s’était simplement réinstallé sur le côté sans se réveiller. Il ne voyait pas son visage, seulement son dos, ses cheveux bruns et une oreille fortement couverte de piercings. Yuta tira les draps à lui, s’enroulant dedans pour cacher son corps. Le japonais chercha des yeux ses affaires, désirant plus que tout se couvrir, car il se sentait exposé.

L’un de ses mouvements dût réveiller l’inconnu car le brun bougea, jusqu’à se tourner sur le dos en se frottant les yeux. Il les ouvrit ensuite et son regard se fixa sur Yuta. Ce dernier resta alors figé, un pied sur le sol et le reste de son corps encore installé sur le lit. Il était comme une biche prise dans les phares d‘une voiture, immobile et en panique. Il ne bougea pas, jusqu’à ce que le brun, visiblement un étranger comme lui, ne se redresse et pose une main sur la sienne sur le matelas.

« __ Yuta ! Tu es enfin réveillé !_ »

Le fait que cet adolescent connaisse son prénom, et lui parle aussi naturellement fit peur à Yuta, et il se redressa aussi vite qu’il put pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il fut cependant arrêté lorsque Ten se redressa lui aussi, attrapant son bras, et il se tourna alors vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre et son bras libre rabattant le drap contre lui. Il tenta de se dégager de sa prise, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« __ Laissez-moi… Lâchez-moi…_

 __ Hey non, du calme, du calme. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?_ »

Les deux omégas restèrent immobiles, Ten laissant le temps à Yuta de se calmer et de l’étudier. Il lui fit un doux sourire, demeurant silencieux. La réalisation atteignit les yeux de Yuta lorsqu’il crut reconnaître l’oméga en face de lui. Ten le sentit se détendre légèrement et le japonais prit la parole :

« __ T-Ten, c’est toi ?_ »

Le sourire qui lui répondit fut sa réponse, tandis que Ten relâchait sa prise sur son ami d’enfance, pour l’attirer à lui dans une forte étreinte.

« __ Mon dieu Yuta que t’est-il arrivé ?_

_ _Je…_ commença le japonais après un instant de silence. »

Il fut cependant interrompu par la porte de la chambre s’ouvrant sur un jeune homme aux cheveux gris, qui entra tout naturellement dans la pièce, parlant directement sans faire attention à la scène sous ses yeux :

« __ Dis Ten tu n’aurais pas vu mon sweat ?_ »

Il se figea, la main toujours sur la poignée, lorsqu’il vit Ten, accompagné d’un jeune oméga à moitié nu couvert d’un simple drap à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils et allait poser une question mais fut coupé par un mouvement brusque de l’inconnu.

Yuta sentit l’odeur d’un alpha fouetter son nez jusqu’à l’asphyxier, et il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, paniqué. Il jeta en un geste vif le drap qui couvrait son corps sur la tête de l’alpha, prenant celui-ci au dépourvu. Ten attrapa le bras de Yuta pour le calmer, mais ce dernier paniqua et le repoussa fortement, le faisant chuter en arrière contre une étagère, provoquant un immense fracas.

En un instant, Johnny et JaeHyun débarquèrent dans la chambre, Johnny attaquant directement Yuta, le plaquant brutalement au sol. Il posa une main autour de sa gorge, et l’un de ses genoux était calé contre les côtes du jeune oméga, tandis que JaeHyun se déplaçait rapidement vers Ten.

« _ _TaeYong ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?_ demanda JaeHyun en aidant Ten à se redresser. »

L’alpha aux cheveux gris se dégagea du drap qui couvrait son visage et prit un air surpris, découvrant la scène san comprendre vraiment pas la situation. Il regarda alors l’oméga plaqué au sol par leur leader, en répliquant :

« __ J’en sais rien ! Je voulais demander quelque chose à Ten et cet oméga a paniqué en me jetant son drap dessus._ »

Ten remercia JaeHyun avant de tourner son attention vers Johnny et Yuta. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la position de Johnny sur Yuta. L’alpha était contre Yuta, sa main serrée sur la gorge du châtain l’empêchait presque de respirer, et son coude était douloureusement appuyé contre les côtes de l’oméga. Au moindre mouvement, il pouvait broyer sa cage thoracique. Johnny usa de sa force d’alpha pour forcer Yuta à se soumettre, l’effrayant fortement. Le japonais avait à présent le visage baigné de larmes et le corps tremblant sous la peur tandis que son odeur changeait pour montrer sa soumission.

Ten s’empressa d’attraper le bras de Johnny pour le faire lâcher prise. Après un moment à continuer à regarder Yuta avec un air assassin, la voix presque implorante de Ten sortit l’alpha de sa torpeur, et il lâcha finalement prise, libérant Yuta qui roula sur le côté en portant une main à ses côtes et en toussant fortement, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Johnny se redressa ensuite vivement, inspectant Ten sous toutes les coutures en grognant, fortement mécontent :

« __ Je savais que c’était une mauvaise idée de te laisser seul avec lui ! Il aurait pu te faire très mal !_ »

Il s’attira un regard contrarié de son compagnon, qui se dégagea de lui pour s’agenouiller près de Yuta en de lents mouvements pour ne pas l’effrayer davantage. Il lança un regard à Johnny pour lui répondre :

« _ _Calme toi, je vais bien. Il a pris peur en voyant TaeYong donc il m’a repoussé. Tu n’étais pas obligé de lui faire du mal._ »

Le japonais pleurait à chaudes larmes, suffoquant presque en sentant les trois fortes odeurs d’alpha dans la pièce. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sentant une main se poser dans son dos. Il laissa échapper encore plus de soumission en murmurant d’une voix brisée :

« __ Ne me faîtes pas de mal… Je veux juste partir. Ne me faîtes pas de mal. Pas encore…_ »

L’état dans lequel il était serra le cœur de Ten qui lança un regard noir à Johnny, faisant se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre à celui-ci. Les autres alphas se lancèrent des regards, inquiets en voyant la réaction de l’autre oméga, et surtout en sentant toute la soumission qu’il dégageait. Le thaïlandais soupira avant de se déplacer pour faire face à Yuta sans que celui-ci n’ait à se retourner pour faire face aux alphas. Il leur fit d’ailleurs signe de quitter la pièce, ce que les alphas s’empressèrent de faire.

Une fois que les omégas ne furent plus que tous les deux dans la pièce, Ten passa une main dans les cheveux du japonais pour dégager son visage. Il attendit patiemment que Yuta redresse la tête pour le regarder, il lui fit un tendre sourire avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ _N’aies pas peur. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Les trois alphas que tu as vus sont gentils, Johnny a juste agi ainsi parce que tu m’as repoussé violemment. Le blond est celui qui t’as trouvé dans la ruelle hier, JaeHyun. Et TaeYong est également très gentil. Tu n’as pas à avoir peur d’eux ou de nous, d’accord ?_ »

Ses mots détendirent légèrement le japonais qui hocha la tête avant de demander d’une voix timide et tremblante, détournant le regard pour le poser sur le sol :

« __ Vous n’allez pas m’enfermer ? Ni m’attacher ?_ »

Sa question fit se figer le thaïlandais qui le regarda, incrédule. Qu’avait donc vécu son ami pour être dans cet état de frayeur ? Et surtout qu’avait-il fait pour mériter d’être attaché et enfermé ? Il pensait comprendre l’origine des marques violacées et des plaies sur ses poignets. Il secoua la tête pour masquer ses pensées et songea que le plus important pour l’instant était de calmer son ami pour qu’il se repose et récupère correctement.

Ten l’aida à se remettre sur le lit, et récupéra ensuite le drap que TaeYong avait laissé au sol. Il entoura Yuta du tissu avant de lui répondre d’une voix douce en glissant une main sur l’une de ses mèches de cheveux :

« __ Bien sûr que non. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages ne t’inquiètes pas. Regarde, je suis un oméga et je vais très bien hm ?_ Une fois que Yuta eut hoché la tête, il continua : _il ne t’arrivera rien de mal ici d’accord ? Je te le promets._ »

Il laissa Yuta se remettre de ses émotions, puis en voyant qu’il semblait un peu plus calme, il retira juste un peu le drap de son corps pour observer les endroits où Johnny l’avait serré tout à l’heure. Il remarqua alors que des bleus commençaient déjà à apparaître sur ses côtes et son cou, faisant grimacer Ten. Son ami avait déjà assez de marques sur le corps, alors en voir de nouvelles se former causées cette fois par son compagnon le fit grogner. Ten soupira et passa une main sur la joue de Yuta, puis son front pour dégager sa frange qui masquait ses yeux. Il lui fit un nouveau sourire et lui dit toujours avec douceur qu’il allait juste chercher de quoi refaire ses bandages.

Il passa rapidement dans le couloir sans lancer un regard vers Johnny qui l’attendait devant la chambre, et alla directement dans la salle de bains pour récupérer la trousse de soins que Taeil avait utilisé la veille. Le thaïlandais retourna ensuite dans la chambre, claquant presque la porte au nez de Johnny qui allait lui parler. Il soupira en laissant son front reposer sur le bois de la porte avant de se retourner. Il découvrit alors Yuta assis sur le lit, le corps caché par le drap qui laissait simplement dépasser sa tête, un air douloureux et fatigué sur le visage. Il fit tout de même un petit sourire à Ten, et semblait un peu plus détendu.

Ten lui rendit son doux sourire, sortant de quoi s’occuper de lui avec un sourire tout en lui expliquant lentement ce qu’il comptait faire, comme le ferait un médecin pour rassurer un enfant qui avait fait une chute. Il ne voulait pas effrayer à nouveau Yuta, et ne voulait pas qu’il se blesse davantage. Il resta silencieux, recouvrant les plaies de bandes après avoir appliqué de la crème sur les divers bleus qu’il présentait sur le corps. Yuta ne prononça pas non plus un seul mot, et luttait visiblement contre le sommeil. Ten sourit doucement et une fois qu’il eut fini, il rangea tout dans la trousse et fit une boule des bandages et compresses usagées. Il se redressa sur ses pieds et fit un dernier sourire à Yuta avant de lui annoncer :

« __ Je vais te laisser te reposer. Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais demander aux garçons de ne pas entrer ici. Ils te laisseront tranquille jusqu’à ce que tu sois prêt à leur faire face, je te le promets._

__ Merci…_

__ Je t’en prie. Maintenant repose-toi d’accord ?_ »

Yuta lui fit un sourire un peu plus franc, en hochant doucement la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté. Il replaça le drap sur ses épaules avant de fermer les yeux, commençant déjà à s’endormir. Ten resta à ses côtés jusqu’à ce que Yuta s’endorme vraiment, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Voir son ami autrefois si souriant et rieur dans cet état de détresse lui brisa le cœur et il espérait revoir le Yuta pétillant et plein de vie d’il y a dix ans rapidement. Il vint doucement passer une main sur le visage du japonais, embrassant son front du bout des lèvres en rajoutant une couverture sur son corps. Il quitta ensuite la pièce en silence, veillant à bien fermer la porte pour que l’odeur des alphas ne se fasse sentir dans la chambre. Ten prit ensuite une grande inspiration en s’adossant un instant au mur, s’accordant une petite minute de répit. Il savait qu’à la minute où il mettrait un pied dans le salon, il serait étouffé sous les questions de ses camarades. Il souffla puis rejoignit le salon.

Il était temps de mettre les autres membres de la meute au courant des derniers évènements.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le second chapitre !  
>  On fait un petit (ou pas) saut dans le temps et on découvre la nouvelle vie de Yuta ! :D

**_Cinq ans plus tard_ **

****

Le jour était à peine levé, la pièce toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Personne ne devait être réveillé dans la maison puisque tout était silencieux. JaeHyun était endormi sur le ventre avec les bras calés sous son oreiller. Son sommeil avait toujours été très léger, si bien que lorsque la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit avant de se refermer en un instant et que l’odeur d’un oméga envahit la pièce, JaeHyun lâcha un petit grognement, se réveillant rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna sur le côté, écoutant les pas feutrés résonner dans sa chambre puis il sourit doucement en sentant le bord du matelas s’affaisser. Il leva alors les draps, laissant ainsi la place pour que son aîné le rejoigne dans le lit. JaeHyun laissa son corps fin se coller au sien sans ouvrir les yeux, sachant très bien de qui il s’agissait : Yuta, qui venait chercher un contact humain et rassurant après cinq jours à rester enfermé et isolé dans sa propre chambre, pour subir sa période de chaleur.

JaeHyun inspira un grand coup, mais le regretta presque immédiatement lorsque l’odeur forte de Yuta imprégna ses sens. Il expira alors fortement en fronçant le nez, l’odeur du japonais était véritablement alléchante à cet instant, encore plus que d’habitude pour lui puisque le japonais sortait tout juste de sa période de chaleur. En plus du fait que JaeHyun était un alpha ni accouplé ni lié à quiconque donc il était plus sensible à cette fragrance. Il tourna la tête vers le plafond, s’allongeant sur le dos pour permettre à Yuta de s’installer confortablement contre lui. Il sentit Yuta soupirer de bien-être, cela lui arrachant un sourire attendri. Il glissa une main autour de sa taille fine, remontant la couette sur leurs corps, laissant seulement ses épaules et sa tête découverts, réduisant ainsi la force du parfum dégagé.

Cela faisait à présent cinq ans qu’il avait trouvé Yuta inconscient dans cette ruelle, et cinq ans qu’il avait choisi de rester avec eux, comme nouveau membre de leur meute. Ils étaient à présent pratiquement tous majeurs dans la meute et le blond et le châtain s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Les débuts avaient été assez timides, mais Yuta s’était finalement révélé au fil du temps comme un jeune homme turbulent et moqueur, mais très gentil et tout simplement adorable malgré le mauvais caractère qu’il pouvait parfois avoir. Il n’était jamais pire que DongHyuck, qui ne s’était pas amélioré en vieillissant : il était toujours un sale gosse pour lui, malgré ses dix-neuf ans à présent. JaeHyun se perdit alors dans ses pensées, revivant la première rencontre entre Yuta et les membres de la meute.

_Durant deux jours après l’arrivée catastrophique de Yuta chez eux, les membres de la meute l’avaient laissé seul sans l’approcher, pour lui permettre de s’accommoder aux différentes odeurs, et aussi à autant de monde. Cela lui avait permis de bien récupérer de ses blessures et sa fatigue, et à Ten d’expliquer brièvement la situation, même s’il n’en savait pas plus que ça. Ce fut lors du troisième après-midi chez eux que Yuta s’autorisa enfin à sortir vraiment de la chambre où il restait presque toute la journée depuis son arrivée dans cette maison. Il sortit alors timidement de la pièce, faisant quelques pas dans le couloir puis descendant le début des escaliers, jusqu’à arriver à la rambarde qui donnait sur le salon._

_Il s’arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers, et se cacha presque derrière le bois de la rambarde, intimidé. En effet, dans le salon se trouvait la majorité des membres de la meute. Il resta immobile et nerveux, à observer les différentes personnes assises dans les canapés et fauteuils, déterminant le rang de chacun. Il sursauta lorsque tous tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui, sauf un jeune garçon blond qui continuait à regarder l’écran de télévision devant lui. Yuta se dissimula alors complètement dans les escaliers, s’asseyant sur les marches, sentant sa respiration s’accélérer brutalement devant toute l’attention qui lui était tout à coup portée._

_Ce fut Ten qui s’approcha de lui en premier, le rejoignant doucement dans les escaliers. Il s’agenouilla devant son camarade oméga, et lui fit un doux sourire en lui tendant une main. Yuta releva la tête vers son ami brun, et le tendre sourire qui lui était adressé le détendit un peu et il attrapa donc sa main, se redressant grâce à son aide. Ten l’attira alors avec lui plus bas, l’accompagnant pour descendre les marches après lui avoir murmuré :_

_« _ Viens, n’aie pas peur. »_

_Une fois arrivée en bas des escaliers, Yuta resta à nouveau immobile quelques instants, étudiant la réaction des alphas devant lui, regardant chacun d’eux avec attention, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Une fois qu’il sentit que les alphas ne tentaient pas de lui montrer leur dominance, Yuta hocha doucement la tête et recommença à avancer, se cachant presque totalement derrière Ten. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un dernier sourire avant de s’écarter brutalement pour que le japonais soit totalement exposé aux autres. Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux avant de bafouiller, ne sachant quoi faire ou comment réagir._

_Certains, que Yuta identifia comme étant des bêtas, lui firent un petit signe de main se voulant encourageant, et les alphas le fixèrent simplement, tandis qu’il voyait du coin de l’œil un oméga lui sourire. Il sentit le regard fixe de JaeHyun et TaeYong, qu’il reconnut comme l’alpha qui l’avait trouvé dans la ruelle et l’alpha qui avait fait irruption dans la chambre de Ten le premier jour, et cela le fit se mordre la lèvre sous l’intensité de leurs yeux. Son attention fut détournée des deux alphas lorsque le garçon blond vint se coller à ses jambes, enlaçant sa taille en criant avec bonne humeur :_

_« _ Enchanté Yuta Hyung ! Moi c’est JiSung ! »_

_Le jeune blond leva la tête vers Yuta, lui faisant un sourire éblouissant et adorable, et ses yeux formèrent deux petits croissants. Cette image fit fondre Yuta qui lui rendit son sourire, attendri et il lui répondit timidement en lui rendant son étreinte._

_Cet échange fut le déclencheur pour que les autres membres de la meute viennent tour à tour entourer Yuta pour se présenter. Le japonais fut rassuré lorsqu’il vit qu’un autre oméga – JungWoo, s’il avait bien retenu – que Ten vivait également dans la meute, et qu’il paraissait en parfaite santé. Les derniers à venir le voir furent évidemment les alphas. Tout d’abord Johnny, qui se présenta enfin officiellement et s’excusa de l’avoir blessé le premier jour, puis les autres. Yuta se tendit un peu à leur approche, avant de se détendre à nouveau lorsqu’ils lui parlèrent comme s’il était leur égal, sans tenter de montrer leur héritage d’alpha et surtout sans tenter de le soumettre. Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir un peu lorsque le dernier alpha – qu’il reconnut à l’odeur comme celui qui l’avait trouvé dans la ruelle trois jours auparavant – croisa son regard._

_Ses yeux d’un noir profond scrutèrent sa silhouette et Yuta en fit de même admirant l’aura qu’il dégageait. Elle était intense mais apaisante en même temps, mais différente de celle de Johnny, l’alpha leader de la meute, ou même de celle de TaeYong qu’il avait d’abord trouvé intimidant. Yuta rompit le contact visuel, détournant le regard vers ses mains jointes devant lui avant de relever le regard vers le visage de l’alpha. Après un instant de silence complet dans la pièce, l’expression sérieuse de l’alpha se fendit finalement d’un sourire, dévoilant – oh mon dieu, pensa Yuta – des fossettes. Le blond vint poser une main sur sa tête, frottant doucement ses cheveux et lui dit d’une voix grave qui fit vibrer Yuta :_

_« _ Je suis JaeHyun, ravi de te voir éveillé et dans un meilleur état. Bienvenu parmi nous. »_

_Cette phrase, dite de cette manière, le fit immédiatement se sentir spécial, chez lui, comme le membre d’une famille perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Il mordit encore sa lèvre et rendit finalement son sourire au blond, s’inclinant légèrement pour le saluer en retour. Cet échange permis aux autres membres de la meute de se détendre totalement. Finalement, le visage de Yuta se fendit d’un large sourire qui ne le quitta plus, illuminant son visage. Peut-être avait-il finalement trouvé une meute qui pourrait enfin prendre soin de lui et devenir sa nouvelle famille. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé son nouveau chez lui._

JaeHyun sortit de ses pensées lorsqu’il sentit Yuta frotter son nez à son cou. Il eut un tendre sourire et baissa les yeux vers lui pour l’observer jouer avec la bordure de son t-shirt sur son ventre. Il le regarda sans rien dire, attendri, un doux sourire aux lèvres. La moue encore endormie et les cheveux en bataille de Yuta l’attendrirent encore davantage. L’alpha observa ensuite l’oméga glisser sa tête sur son épaule et fermer les yeux, comme s’il allait se rendormir. JaeHyun passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Yuta sans rien dire, profitant du calme de la pièce. Le silence fut finalement brisé lorsque l’estomac du japonais se fit entendre, faisant rire JaeHyun et rougir Yuta qui cacha son visage sous le drap. JaeHyun se redressa alors se décalant de Yuta, sous le regard de celui-ci qui fronça les sourcils de se faire déloger ainsi.

« __ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_

 __ Je vais te chercher de l’eau, et de quoi manger. Tu devrais d’ailleurs y être allé en premier avant de me rejoindre._ Dit-il en lançant un regard en coin à Yuta tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Yuta se rallongea alors en faisant une petite moue, sans répondre, car il savait que l’alpha avait raison. Il observa JaeHyun secouer la tête avec un petit sourire malgré sa contrariété avant que l’alpha ne sorte de la pièce. Yuta ferma les yeux, inspirant l’odeur de JaeHyun qui imprégnait les draps. Il commençait presque à se rendormir lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau, dévoilant JaeHyun qui portait une bouteille d’eau et un paquet de gâteaux. Il s’assit sur le lit, laissant la place à Yuta de se redresser, posant le paquet sur ses genoux. Il lui tendit ensuite la petite bouteille d’eau une fois l’oméga assis, l’observant en boire de longues gorgées.

Il lui tendit ensuite les sucreries et ne le quitta pas des yeux le temps qu’il lui fallut pour en manger quelques uns. Une fois qu’il eut fini, JaeHyun récupéra le paquet et le posa sur sa table de chevet, avant de se rallonger sur son lit en sentant que Yuta était rattrapé par la fatigue. Il lui fit signe de se joindre à lui à nouveau, ce que son aîné s’empressa de faire, reprenant place contre son torse en soupirant de bien-être. Le bras de JaeHyun se glissa à nouveau tout naturellement autour de la taille du plus petit, qui laissa échapper un bâillement derrière sa main. Il finit par se rendormir rapidement, sous le regard bienveillant de JaeHyun, qui se laissa rattraper par le sommeil à son tour, enivré de l’odeur douce de Yuta, sa tête appuyée contre la sienne. 

Ils furent cependant dérangés quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit silencieusement. C’était DoYoung, qui venait réveiller JaeHyun pour le déjeuner. Le roux fut cependant surpris un instant en voyant une masse collée à l’alpha dans le lit. Il s’avança un peu avant de soupirer en découvrant Yuta presque totalement enroulé dans les draps. Il n’en restait qu’un bout qui couvrait le torse et le haut des jambes de JaeHyun, le reste étant enroulé bien serré autour de l’oméga. DoYoung finit par sourire, habitué à tomber sur cette scène le matin à chaque fois que Yuta sortait de sa période de chaleur. Il secoua la tête et se décida finalement à réveiller les dormeurs, tout de même étonné que JaeHyun n’ait pas ouvert les yeux en l’entendant entrer.

Il s’avança vers le lit, du côté de JaeHyun et n’eut qu’à effleurer son épaule pour que le blond n’ouvre les yeux avec un petit grognement. Le bêta leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction et chuchota, pour ne pas réveiller Yuta brusquement :

« _ _Debout JaeHyun, le petit déjeuner est presque prêt. Je te laisse réveiller Yuta ?_ »

Il reçut un rapide et faible « Oui » comme réponse, et il sourit en retour en repartant de la pièce. JaeHyun quant à lui se retourna dans le lit dans l’idée de réveiller Yuta. Il eut d’ailleurs un petit rire en voyant la position de Yuta : il dormait sur le côté, roulé en boule et presque entièrement couvert par la couette. Et il avait pris tous les draps pour lui, comme à son habitude. Il se demandait parfois si Yuta était vraiment plus vieux que lui, en voyant la position dans laquelle il était pour dormir. L’alpha pensa un instant à réveiller son aîné en lui retirant brutalement la couette, mais se souvenant qu’il sortait à peine de sa période de chaleur et qu’il devait toujours être assez sensible, il se ravisa. Il choisit finalement de le réveiller en douceur, glissant sa large main sur la joue de Yuta pour caresser sa pommette rosie en murmurant :

« _ _Yuta, réveille-toi. Il faut qu’on aille manger_. »

La première réaction qu’il eut fut un grognement, avant que Yuta ne se retourne en se collant contre lui, les draps entre eux. L’oméga bâilla en lâchant presque un couinement sur la fin, puis vint frotter ses yeux après avoir sorti un de ses bras de l’épaisseur de la couette. Il s’étira puis ouvrit enfin complètement les yeux, regardant JaeHyun avec un petit sourire, le saluant d’une voix encore endormie. Il observa l’alpha s’asseoir sur le lit puis se lever pour enfiler son jogging. Le cadet proposa ensuite une main à Yuta pour l’inviter à se lever, et le petit oméga s’en empara en souriant. Il se servit de JaeHyun comme appui, puisque ses jambes étaient toujours tremblantes. En le voyant hésitant, le blond passa une main autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui.

« __ Ça va aller ? Je vais t’aider jusqu’à la table d’accord ?_ »

L’oméga ne fit qu’hocher la tête en mordillant sa lèvre, serrant sa main dans celle libre de JaeHyun. Ils sortirent de la pièce calmement, sans se presser, JaeHyun faisant attention à Yuta, prêt à le rattraper à tout moment s’il venait à chuter. Ils arrivèrent au salon quelques minutes plus tard, et furent accueillis par les membres déjà réveillés. TaeYong, Taeil et DoYoung étaient dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner, tandis que Lucas, JungWoo, Jeno, JaeMin et RenJun mettaient la table pour tout le monde de manière efficace. Ce fut JaeMin qui vit le duo en premier, prenant un air surpris en voyant Yuta. Son expression surprise se transforma rapidement en un immense sourire, et il posa ce qu’il avait dans les mains sur la table pour traverser la pièce en vitesse. Il ralentit cependant son pas une fois proche de l’oméga et de l’alpha, se laissant ensuite glisser dans les bras de Yuta, sous un sourire de celui-ci. Ils s’enlacèrent un instant, Yuta souriant fortement de retrouver tout le monde après près d’une semaine passée isolé.

« __ Yuta Hyung ! Tu m’as manqué !_

 __ Toi aussi, JaeMin._ »

Ils restèrent proches encore un instant, avant que JaeHyun ne guide doucement Yuta jusqu’à la table, l’aidant à s’asseoir et ne le lâchant qu’une fois certain qu’il ne risquait pas de chuter. JaeHyun s’installa ensuite à sa droite, vite rejoints par les autres et ils commencèrent à discuter. JungWoo sortait lui aussi de sa période de chaleur depuis quelques jours, aussi YukHei, son compagnon alpha, ne le lâchait pas et restait collé à lui, sa large main ne quittant pas un instant la cuisse fine de son oméga. Ce fut ensuite au tour de TaeYong, Taeil et DoYoung de s’installer en amenant les plats, les installant au centre de la grande table pour que chacun puisse se servir. Taeil servit directement les deux omégas à boire et à manger, leur faisant à tous deux un doux sourire. Il servit ensuite les plus jeunes, puis laissa les autres se servir. Le calme fut interrompu lorsque les derniers levés arrivèrent enfin, DongHyuck et Mark se chamaillant déjà de bon matin, et JiSung encore endormi et les cheveux en bataille.

Il manquait encore Ten et Johnny, mais ceux-ci avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit éveillés, à surveiller JiSung qui avait été malade toute la soirée. Le cadet de la meute n’avait commencé à se sentir mieux qu’en milieu de nuit, seul moment auquel le couple avait jugé bon d’aller enfin se coucher. Le plus jeune ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présente de Yuta, saluant ses aînés et surtout TaeYong qui eu droit à un bisou sur la joue. Ce ne fut qu’une fois installé devant son bol, la tête appuyée dans sa main, que JiSung vit Yuta l’observer lorsqu’il leva finalement les yeux. L’oméga l’observait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, qui s’agrandit lorsque JiSung ouvrit de grands yeux, tout en se relevant.

L’adolescent de dix-sept ans se leva d’un bon, complètement réveillé à présent, et fit le tour de la table. Il sauta presque au cou de Yuta qui lâcha un rire, le réceptionnant sans difficulté entre ses bras. Il rendit alors son étreinte au plus jeune, qui le salua en le gratifiant lui aussi d’un baiser sur la joue. Yuta laissa échapper un petit rire et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec affection, avant d’embrasser son front.

« __ Hyung, tu m’as manqué !_

__ Toi aussi petite terreur. Ça va ? On m’a dit que tu avais été malade hier soir, ça va mieux ?_

_ _Oui ça va,_ répondit-il en hochant vivement la tête. _Johnny et Ten Hyung se sont occupés de moi._ »

Yuta hocha la tête et lui fit un nouveau sourire en détachant son étreinte, avant d’ajouter :

« __ Retourne manger, tu en as besoin. Et ne t’inquiète pas je passerai la journée avec toi aujourd’hui._

 __ Trop cool ! On jouera ensemble à mon jeu vidéo ? Le même que la dernière fois._ »

Yuta acquiesça à nouveau et JiSung lui fit un immense sourire avant de retourner s’asseoir sagement pour reprendre son petit-déjeuner. Yuta en fit de même, lançant un rapide sourire gêné vers TaeYong. En effet, depuis son arrivée, il sentait le regard de l’alpha sur lui. Ses joues rosirent légèrement et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, baissant la tête vers son assiette en se raclant la gorge. Yuta adorait son aîné, TaeYong était l’un des membres avec lequel il était le plus proche. Mais il y a trois ans, lors de l’une de ses périodes de chaleur, il n’avait pas su se contrôler et avait fini par la passer avec TaeYong. Certes, il avait été attiré par lui par le passé, mais lorsqu’ils couchèrent ensemble, il n’y avait rien de romantique, seulement le besoin d’être touché.

Le japonais avait immédiatement regretté leur échange, se sentant un peu honteux d’avoir fait subir ça à TaeYong, car il pensait à l’époque que le brun l’aimait, mais Yuta ne l’aimait pas en retour. Du moins pas d’une manière romantique. Il le considérait davantage comme un grand frère que comme un amant potentiel, si bien qu’il s’était senti coupable des semaines suivant l’incident, évitant l’alpha autant qu’il le pouvait. Il avait mis du temps avant de trouver le courage de mettre les choses à plat avec TaeYong, et celui-ci avait, pour son plus grand bonheur, ressenti la même chose, rassurant Yuta. Malgré cela, à chacune de ses périodes de chaleur, l’alpha le fixait fortement, inquiet pour Yuta, autant car il n’avait pas pu l’aider, autant pour le fait que Yuta ne voulais pas d’aide.

Ce fut une main sur son bras qui sortit l’oméga de ses pensées, et il découvrit alors JaeHyun qui le fixait avec un air inquiet, tout comme Taeil et TaeYong en face d’eux. JaeHyun lui pose une question silencieuse et le japonais fit un simple petit sourire tout en secouant la tête, pour le rassurer. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette, mangeant un peu plus lentement, sentant toujours le regard TaeYong. Ce dernier échangea ensuite un regard quelque peu froid avec JaeHyun, avant de reprendre son repas. TaeYong avait beau dire qu’il n’en voulait pas au japonais pour l’évènement d’il y a trois ans, mais Yuta lui, s’en voulait, se sentant toujours coupable car ayant le sentiment d’avoir forcé cela à TaeYong. Il lâcha un soupir et secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées et étira son dos douloureux en fermant les yeux.

Il allait vraiment reprendre son repas lorsque leur leader et son compagnon entrèrent dans la pièce. Tous tournèrent leur attention vers eux, souriant et attendris devant l’air encore endormi de Ten. Johnny salua tout le monde, un peu mieux réveillé que Ten, et il sourit en voyant Yuta à table avec eux ce matin. Il vint alors tapoter l’épaule de l’oméga sans rien dire, échangeant juste un sourire avec son cadet. Un instant après, Ten remarqua lui aussi la présence de Yuta et vint alors le saluer en se calant derrière lui, passant ses mains autour de son cou en embrassant sa joue. Yuta fit un faux air dégoûté en venant essuyer sa joue de sa paume, comme si son ami venait de lui faire un bisou baveux d’enfant.

Ten prit un faux air outré et tapa gentiment son épaule en réponse, lui tirant puérilement la langue et faisant rire les autres membres de la meute devant la dynamique des deux omégas à laquelle ils étaient habitués. Le thaïlandais passa ensuite vers JiSung, demandant au plus jeune s’il allait mieux et sourit à la réponse positive. Il embrassa son front comme une mère le ferait, puis rejoignit les genoux de Johnny, frottant son nez contre le cou de son alpha en lâchant ensuite un bâillement silencieux. Le petit déjeuner reprit calmement et une fois que tout le monde eut fini, Yuta s’extirpa du groupe. Il alla récupérer des vêtements dans sa chambre, en profitant pour ouvrir la fenêtre en grand pour aérer et retirer la forte odeur qui imprégnait l’air. Il rangea également les divers accessoires qu’il avait utilisé durant cette semaine, les rassemblant pour les remettre dans la boîte que Ten lui avait offert car « il faut bien s’amuser même si tu n’as pas d’alpha ». A cette pensée, Yuta leva les yeux en riant tout seul.

Il récupéra sa serviette et son petit tas de vêtements, rejoignant la salle de bains tant que personne n’y était. Il se déshabilla et entra directement dans la cabine, passant son corps fatigué et courbaturé sous l’eau chaude. Il s’empara de la douchette, enclencha le mode jet massant et dirigea celui-ci vers son dos, ses épaules et ses reins. Il soupira de bien-être, profitant du calme. La première douche qu’il prenait dès qu’il sortait de sa période de chaleur était sa préférée : il pouvait toujours prendre son temps pour se détendre sous l’eau sans que personne ne lui dise rien et ne se plaigne. Il se sentait tout de même un peu mal parfois, car à quatorze personnes dans la maison, certains devraient forcément prendre une douche froide, après lui. Surtout si JungWoo sortait lui aussi de sa période de chaleur.

Une fois lavé et habillé, Yuta quitta la salle de bains pour reposer son pyjama et pour enfiler son sweat rouge préféré. Le vêtement était un peu défraîchi et toujours un peu trop grand pour lui, mais c’était son préféré. Il était confortable, et c’était l’un des premiers vêtements que les membres de la meute lui avaient acheté quelques jours après son arrivée avec eux, donc il y tenait tout particulièrement. Il rabattit les manches sur ses poignets, après un instant à les fixer, puis sortit de sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Même six ans après, les traces étaient toujours visibles, sa peau encore marquée de stries malgré les années qui avaient passé et les soins presque quotidiens que Taeil lui avait prodigué.

Les souvenirs de cette période difficile de sa vie le firent s’arrêter en plein milieu du couloir, sans qu’il ne remarque Taeil derrière lui, si bien que lors de son arrêt soudain, son ami lui rentra dedans avec un bruit de surprise étouffé. Yuta ne sortit pourtant pas de sa torpeur, ses doigts jouant avec les manches de sa veste en les tirant vers le bas pour masquer ses mains, seuls ses doigts dépassant du vêtement à présent.

Penser à cela, juste à la sortie de sa période de chaleur passée seul, le fit craquer. Il sentit rapidement les larmes lui piquer les yeux car il était toujours très sensible. Taeil se décala pour se placer devant lui, et voyant son expression et ses gestes, il eut un sourire triste. Il tira doucement le bras de Yuta vers lui, son corps suivant et bientôt, l’oméga se retrouva collé contre son corps, ses bras autour de lui. Taeil murmura alors, en prenant doucement son avant-bras entre ses mains :

« __ Shhht Yuta, n’y pense pas d’accord ? Tu veux que je te masse un peu ?_ »

Yuta releva finalement un visage fatigué et triste vers le bêta, et hocha silencieusement la tête, sachant que s’il tentait de parler, il craquerait encore plus. Taeil lui fit un tendre sourire et le prit alors doucement par la main, l’entraînant derrière lui vers la seconde salle de bains de l’étage. DongHyuck qui se trouvait dedans commença à râler en les voyant entrer alors que c’était enfin son tour pour la douche, mais il ravala vite sa remarque en remarquant l’état de Yuta. Il eut une moue triste lui aussi, et récupéra ses affaires en silence après un échange de regards avec Taeil. Il quitta donc la pièce sans rien dire, rejoignant sa chambre pour l’instant.

Le brun laissa la porte entrouverte, guidant ensuite Yuta en douceur jusqu’au bord de la baignoire, puis récupéra la crème antidouleur pour les cicatrices. Il s’accroupit ensuite devant Yuta, récupérant sa main droite et remontant le vêtement sur son avant-bras pour dévoiler son poignet. Il fit ensuite glisser une noisette de crème sur sa peau, Yuta frissonnant à la sensation de fraîcheur sur sa peau. Il laissa Taeil faire, observant son visage concentré et non ses doigts qui massaient délicatement son poignet. De sa main libre, l’oméga vint essuyer les larmes qui avaient dévalé ses joues en utilisant la manche de son sweat. Après quelques minutes, son aîné s’occupa de sa seconde main, toujours en silence et en douceur. Cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut fini et Yuta se sentit un peu mieux. Il murmura un faible remerciement à Taeil, les yeux toujours brillants de larmes. Taeil secoua la tête avec un faible sourire.

« _ _Ne me remercie pas, c’est normal._ Il eut un instant de pause avant de continuer, un peu plus hésitant cette fois : _Ton dos, tu veux que j’y jette un œil aussi ?_ »

Yuta déglutit mais hocha tout de même la tête, se remettant debout puis se tournant pour montrer son dos à Taeil. Il retira en des gestes lents son sweat rouge, le posant sur le bord de la baignoire, puis en fit de même avec son t-shirt. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, et les rouvrit après quelques secondes lorsqu’il sentit les doigts de son aîné sur sa peau. Il ne put s’empêcher de glisser son regard sur le miroir devant lui, qui lui permettait d’observer son dos à travers le second miroir de la salle de bains derrière eux. Il fut à nouveau dégoûté par ce qu’il vit, comme à chaque fois : une large balafre rayait son dos dans la diagonale. La cicatrice était toujours visible, large et blanche, mais disparut bientôt sous les mains de Taeil qui étalait à nouveau de la crème sur sa peau.

La fraîcheur et l’odeur mentholée de celle-ci soulageaient Yuta qui ferma les yeux, profitant des gestes de Taeil. Cela était également un rituel, entre lui et le bêta. Yuta n’était pas quelqu’un de pudique, il était plus content de son corps depuis qu’il avait enfin un régime sain et un rythme de vie normal, mais il refusait de montrer son dos, sauf au bêta qui l’avait soigné dès son arrivée chez eux, cinq ans plus tôt. Yuta revoyait encore l’expression douloureuse de TaeYong lorsque celui-ci avait vu son dos nu le lendemain de leur première fois ensemble. L’alpha avait même versé quelques larmes en serrant un Yuta également en pleurs contre lui. E à cet instant, Yuta souhaiterait être enlacé par un alpha pour rester calme.

Perdu dans ses pensées et les yeux fermés, il ne vit donc pas la porte s’ouvrir et TaeYong entrer dans la pièce, avant de s’arrêter devant la vision qu’il eut. Le brun mordit sa lèvre et déglutit avant de s’avancer. Il fut hésitant, mais en voyant des larmes rouler sur les joues de Yuta, il entra finalement complètement dans la pièce, surprenant Taeil qui venait de finir le léger massage. Il laissa donc la place à l’alpha qui avança lentement, laissant Yuta réagir. Une fois que les sens olfactifs du japonais assimilèrent la présence de l’alpha dans la pièce, il rouvrit les yeux et, trop fatigué pour lutter, se tourna pour lui faire face. Il laissa couler ses larmes plus intensément, ses yeux humides croisant ceux inquiets et tristes de TaeYong qui s’empressa de l’attirer contre lui, l’enveloppant entre ses bras, tandis que Taeil quittait la pièce avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres devant la scène que ses cadets lui offraient. L’alpha passa une main derrière la tête de l’oméga, guidant en douceur sa tête vers son cou, l’invitant silencieusement à s’imprégner de son odeur.

Il lui chuchota ensuite des mots rassurants et doux, pour le calmer. Il resta dans cette position sa lâcher Yuta, raffermissant même sa prise autour du corps fin de l’oméga. Il s’empara de sa veste du bout du bras, pour la poser sur ses épaules et ainsi masquer son dos nu si quelqu’un d’autre entrait dans la pièce. Il laissa Yuta se calmer et relâcher la pression, le sentant extrêmement fatigué autant physiquement qu’émotionnellement d’avoir passé cette période seul encore une fois. Une fois que les tremblements de l’oméga furent calmés, TaeYong décala doucement son visage de lui, venant caresser ses joues humides de ses pouces en lui murmurant avec douceur :

« _ _Tu devrais retourner te reposer, tu es encore faible. Je n’aime pas te voir comme ça._

 __ Non. Non. Ça va aller. J’ai promis à JiSung de jouer un peu avec lui aujourd’hui, et je ne veux pas encore me retrouver seul dans ma chambre. Vous m’avez manqué._ »

Sa voix était encore et faible et cassée après ses larmes, mais ses mots étaient tout de même assurés. TaeYong hocha la tête et sourit doucement, passant ses doigts juste sous les yeux de l’oméga pour essuyer les dernières traces de larmes.

« __ D’accord, mais si tu te sens mal, n’hésite surtout pas à venir nous voir, moi ou JaeHyun d’accord ? Tu pourrais même aller voir Johnny ou YukHei. C’est notre rôle de s’occuper des omégas. Qu’importe ce qu’il peut y avoir. Et il est hors de question que tu craques tout seul dans ton coin. On sait très bien que ça ne te réussit pas vraiment n’est-ce pas ?_ »

Yuta lâcha un petit rire en hochant la tête. Son aîné avait raison, souffrir dans son coin ne l’avait jamais aidé, surtout que la majorité des alphas étaient une bonne écoute et parfois de bons conseils. Et ils parvenaient à le rassurer et le calmer, comme TaeYong venait de le faire. Il s’écarta un peu, et TaeYong se pencha à sa place pour récupérer son t-shirt. Il l’aida à l’enfiler puis lui redonna sa veste pour qu’il puisse la mettre correctement. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant d’une voix douce :

« _ _J’ai vraiment horreur de te voir pleurer et souffrir, Yuta. Je t’aime._

 __ Je t’aime aussi TaeYong Hyung…_ »

Ce n’était pas de l’amour romantique, tous les deux le savaient, et ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que Yuta ne rabatte la capuche de son sweat rouge sur sa tête. Il vint ensuite passer un peu d’eau sur son visage, puis les deux jeunes hommes restèrent dans la salle de bains jusqu’à ce que Yuta soit prêt à en sortir, totalement calmé. Il remercia TaeYong à nouveau, et celui-ci passa un bras sur ses épaules, embrassant sa tempe avant d’ouvrir la porte. Yuta sourit en suivant son aîné dans le couloir, observant sa silhouette en songeant qu’il avait une chance inouïe d’être tombé sur eux il y a cinq ans. Ils représentaient la meute, la famille dont Yuta avait toujours rêvé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite, avec ce troisième chapitre ! 
> 
> Merci à ceux qui ont déjà laissé des kudos et qui lisent ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusque maintenant ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !  
> Yukkuri~

Après son échange avec TaeYong, Yuta partit directement dans la cuisine boire un peu d’eau, et eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans le salon à son retour que JiSung et Jeno se ruaient vers lui, tout sourire et en sautillant presque sur place, excités que Yuta soit de retour pour jouer avec eux. Ils prirent chacun une main de l’oméga et le tirèrent derrière eux en souriant. Ils le guidèrent jusqu’au canapé, l’asseyant dessus avant de s’asseoir de part et d’autre de lui. JiSung lui passa l’une des quatre manettes, en prit une pour lui et laissa Jeno récupérer la sienne puis lancer la console et le jeu. Yuta s’installa en tailleur, replaçant la capuche sur son crâne et sourit devant l’excitation des plus jeunes, attendri. Il finit par éclater de rire lorsque Jeno s’exclama :

« _ _Enfin un concurrent à notre niveau ! Mark est vraiment nul, c’est même plus drôle de jouer avec lui !_ »

Le bêta entra dans la pièce à cet instant, et se plaignit en grognant alors que ChenLe, membre de la meute de leur ami Kun en visite chez eux pour le week-end, éclatait de rire dans son oreille. Le blond s’écarta alors brutalement du chinois, et vint se placer devant le canapé en râlant à nouveau :

« __ J’ai perdu dix pourcents d’audition à cause de ton rire de dauphin ! C’est pire que les ultrasons mon dieu !_ »

Tout le monde présent dans le salon éclata de rire à nouveau, et la partie du trio commença ainsi. Au retour de DongHyuck, celui-ci se joignit à la partie, soutenu par Mark qui l’encourageait bruyamment derrière le canapé, sautillant presque sur place lorsqu’il atteignit la première place devant Yuta. Jeno se plaignit à JaeMin qui passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, l’encourageant d’un sourire. Yuta était pour sa part encouragé par Ten, DoYoung et JungWoo, tandis que les alphas et Taeil les regardaient de la table à manger, un sourire aux lèvres de voir tout le monde réunis autour d’eux, et surtout que Yuta soit à nouveau avec eux. Aucun d’eux ne supportait de devoir laisser l’oméga se débrouiller durant ses périodes de chaleur, mais Yuta avait insisté pour qu’ils le laissent tranquille, ne voulant pas les importuner.

Johnny observa la petite forme de Yuta jouer en silence, la tête calée dans sa main tandis qu’il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il se souvint comme si c’était hier de la première chaleur que Yuta eut avec eux. Cela ne s’était pas vraiment bien passé, Yuta étant paniqué de vivre cela entouré de quatre alphas à l’époque, donc deux qui étaient sensibles à son odeur vu qu’ils n’avaient pas de partenaires. Seul Johnny et YukHei avaient réussi à garder la tête froide durant cette période et avaient presque dû chasser les deux autres de la maison lorsque Yuta avait commencé à se faire du mal, se griffant fortement les avant-bras sous le stress et lorsque les alphas avaient été bien trop enivrés par l’odeur pour pouvoir continuer à se contrôler. Il avait ensuite chargé Ten et JungWoo, les deux autres omégas de leur meute, de s’occuper de leur nouvelle recrue en détresse, car eux savaient quoi faire pour calmer l’oméga.

Durant ces jours, il avait aménagé rapidement le grenier de leur maison, qui servait autrefois de simple débarras. Il l’avait alors transformé en chambre qui pourrait les accueillir, lui et Ten, et ainsi laisser Yuta seul dans une chambre à l’étage. Et depuis tout allait mieux. Yuta se retrouvait au bout du couloir et ne gênait personne une fois enfermé dans sa pièce, tandis que le leader et son compagnon étaient un peu plus tranquilles, isolés seuls en haut. Depuis, Ten et JungWoo étaient les seuls autorisés à voir Yuta pendant ses périodes de chaleur, pour lui apporter à manger et l’eau nécessaire. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir entrer dans la pièce sans être étouffé ou dérangé par l’odeur que dégageait Yuta, et étaient donc les seuls de la meute à pouvoir intervenir si quelque chose se passait mal.

Le regard de Johnny finit par glisser tout naturellement vers son compagnon, et son cœur se gonfla d’amour pour lui, l’alpha étant complètement attendri en voyant le grand sourire qui éclairait le visage de Ten. Il dût avoir un air niais sur le visage en le regardant car TaeYong tapa ses côtes de son coude en riant, tandis qu’il lui disait d’une voix moqueuse et rieuse :

« _ _Fais gaffe John, tu baves un peu._ »

Il éclata ensuite de rire, vite suivi de YukHei et Johnny, tandis que JaeHyun restait silencieux, même si un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres. Son regard ne quittait pas le trio de joueurs, ses yeux surtout fixés sur la capuche de Yuta. Il ne voyait pas son visage de la place où il était installé, simplement son dos, mais il ressentait dans l’atmosphère et dans son esprit que Yuta était heureux. Plus heureux que ce matin, puisqu’il avait retrouvé tout le monde. Et l’alpha était lui aussi content qu’il ait retrouvé le sourire, après la tristesse qui avait ressenti plus tôt dans la salle de bains.

JaeHyun avait d’abord été surpris, lorsqu’il avait découvert le lien spécial qui l’unissait au japonais. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était le premier alpha à vraiment lui venir en aide, mais depuis leur rencontre, il était l’un des seuls de la meute capable de détecter l’humeur de Yuta à son odeur ou à un ressenti dans son esprit. Et cela, peu importe si l’oméga était dans la pièce ou pas. Il avait demandé conseil sur ce phénomène, surtout lorsque Yuta avoua qu’il était capable de ressentir la même chose à son sujet. Johnny avait alors fait appel à leur ami Kun, chef de meute dans la ville au Sud de la leur, qui était un expert dans les liens spéciaux pouvant exister entre des membres de meute qui n’étaient pas clamés.

L’alpha leur avait alors expliqué que c’était un contact très rare, mais très solide. Il s’agissait d’une forme spécifique de lien entre deux rangs, nommé « Nexus ». Il était défini comme le lien fort qui pouvait se créer entre un alpha et un autre rang, ici un oméga, si l’alpha était le premier que l’autre puisse rencontrer qui lui vienne en aide et lui offre la possibilité d’une nouvelle vie. C’était en effet le cas pour JaeHyun et Yuta, et après cette discussion, les deux amis n’en devinrent que plus proches encore, plus fusionnels.

Ce fut à YukHei de taper l’épaule de son voisin, faisant sortir JaeHyun de ses pensées. Il quitta Yuta de vue et porta son attention sur lui, l’interrogeant du regard.

« __ Tu le regardais fixement avec un air idiot. Ne t’inquiète pas, il ne va pas s’envoler. Et Johnny nous parlait_. »

JaeHyun s’excusa alors et se tourna pour se concentrer sur ce que le chef de la meute avait à lui dire. Après un petit sourire, l’alpha répéta donc :

« __ Je disais donc, qu’il ne faut pas qu’on oublie que la réunion des meutes du pays qui a lieu dans deux jours. Et c’est toi, JaeHyun, qui est chargé de nous y représenter cette année. Je compte donc sur toi pour y assister à ma place._ »

JaeHyun soupira, pas vraiment motivé à l’idée de devoir aller jusque Seoul. Surtout que le trajet était long et que la réunion durait souvent 5 jours, où les discussions étaient souvent ennuyantes et très longues. Il n’était pas non plus le plus alaise pour échanger avec d’autres alphas, souvent irrité par le comportement de certains, qui pensaient que les autres statuts leur étaient dévoués. Il était seulement proche des meutes de YiFan et de Kun, qu’ils côtoyaient souvent puisqu’ils venaient de Busan comme leur meute. JaeHyun ne voulait surtout pas devoir laisser Yuta en partant si loin, surtout que l’oméga sortait à peine de sa période de chaleur. Johnny dût voir son doute, car il vint poser une main sur son épaule.

« __ Je ne peux pas y aller, je dois gérer des difficultés en centre-ville avec les autres meutes de la ville. TaeYong et YukHei doivent eux s’occuper des plus jeunes et ne peuvent pas bouger de la maison plus d’une journée et tu sais bien que DongHyuck n’est absolument pas prêt pour ça, trop jeune et surtout inexpérimenté vu qu’il n’est présenté que depuis un an. Mais ne t’inquiète pas pour Yuta, il y aura toujours un alpha près de lui. N’est-ce pas ?_ »

Les autres alphas hochèrent la tête, et TaeYong échangea un regard lourd de sens avec JaeHyun. Le blond n’était toujours pas particulièrement ravi à la perspective de laisser la meute, mais il hocha la tête, résigné. Il n’avait pas le choix. Le tout était de l’annoncer en douceur à Yuta, pour que celui-ci ne se sente pas trop mal. JaeHyun passa une main dans ses cheveux et annonça finalement à Johnny :

« __ Tu peux compter sur moi pour cette réunion._ »

Johnny lui donna une tape affectueuse sur l’épaule, sachant qu’il pourrait compter sur son bras droit. Il fit un sourire puis se redressa, allant embrasser le crâne de Ten avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bains, tandis que TaeYong et YukHei se levaient également pour aller préparer le repas. JaeHyun reporta son attention sur le salon, où les garçons jouaient encore. Ten tapait les cuisses de Yuta avec excitation, criant de joie avec JaeMin car le japonais venait de gagner encore une fois. Yuta éclata de rire, et ce son réchauffa le cœur de JaeHyun qui se mit lui aussi à sourire.

Le plus jeune était adorable, surtout lorsqu’il attira un JiSung déçu vers lui pour le câliner gentiment après une défaite. Le garçon rendit son étreinte à Yuta, passant ses bras autour de lui en se plaignant, le petit oméga disparaissant presque entre ses bras car le cadet était plus grand que lui d’au moins une tête. Yuta proposa alors que Ten joue à sa place, et qu’il vienne jouer avec lui pour l’aider. Le garçon vint alors s’installer devant Yuta, le plus âgé collant son torse au dos de JiSung et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il aida le jeune homme à jouer, lui donnant parfois quelques conseils à l’oreille, puis il cria de joie à la fin de la partie lorsque JiSung parvint à gagner la première place. Le blond se redressa rapidement et se mit à sautiller en criant :

« __ On a gagné ! Yuta Hyung on a gagné !_ »

Yuta hocha la tête avant d’éclater de rire, lorsque JiSung lui sauta dessus sur le canapé, le faisant lâcher une exclamation surprise. Ils finirent presque allongés sur le canapé, le plus jeune installé sur Yuta qui disparaissait presque sous la grande taille de son cadet, tandis que Ten et Jeno rigolaient légèrement. Ils furent cependant rappelés à l’ordre par Johnny quand celui-ci revint dans la pièce. Chacun se remit en place correctement sur le canapé, tournant leurs têtes vers li. Le thaïlandais se redressa rapidement, venant passer ses bras autour du cou de son alpha pour l’embrasser avec amour, Johnny glissant immédiatement ses larges mains autour de sa taille pour répondre à son baiser. Instantanément, les plus jeunes imitèrent des bruits de bisou et des bruits moqueurs, tandis que Yuta regardait le couple avec un air rêveur, les bras croisés sur le dossier du canapé, la tête posée dessus.

Le couple ne s’interrompit pas malgré les bruits des adolescents, profitant de leur échange avant que Taeil ne vienne les séparer en tapant sur l’épaule du chef de meute lorsqu’il vit sa large main glisser sous le pull de Ten et ses lèvres vers son oreille qu’il mordillait légèrement.

« __ Je vous rappelle que vous n’êtes pas seuls_. » Dit-il, en faisant un signe de tête vers le canapé où tous les regardaient.

Le couple se sépara alors, échangeant un dernier sourire et un autre baiser en surface avant de se séparer totalement, Ten tirant ensuite la langue de manière puéril au petit bêta. L’oméga passa ensuite devant lui et vint tapoter la tête d’un Yuta toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Le châtain secoua la tête, revenant sur terre en rougissant un peu, se cachant derrière ses manches. Ses pensées le firent rougir encore davantage, surtout lorsqu’il vit le sourire en coin de Ten s’agrandir. Son ami savait bien ce qu’il pensait, car était le seul à qui Yuta parlait de tout ce qu’il ressentait, avec JungWoo parfois. Certes, l’oméga avait également TaeYong et JaeHyun avec lesquels il pouvait échanger, mais ils étaient alphas, donc ne pouvaient pas comprendre correctement tout ce que pouvaient ressentir les omégas de leur meute.

Ten lui fit un clin d’œil, gênant encore davantage le japonais qui tapa dans son épaule, pas trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais suffisamment pour que le thaïlandais titube légèrement sous l’action. Ils furent sortis de leur chamaillerie par TaeYong qui criait « Mettez la table, le repas est presque prêt ! » donc les omégas se joignirent aux bêtas pour mettre la table. Une fois que cela fut fait, tous les membres de la meute se réunirent à table, en compagnie de ChenLe. Ils se mirent à manger tranquillement, les jeunes échangeant entre eux, avec plus d’animation que les plus vieux, qi parlaient un peu plus sérieusement. JaeHyun ne portait pas un grand intérêt à la discussion, son attention portée principalement sur Yuta, qui ne participait pas non plus, discutant simplement avec Ten. JaeHyun avait un air préoccupé et songeur sur le visage, sa lèvre se coinçant entre ses dents, réfléchissant au bon moment pour prévenir l’oméga de son absence à venir.

Yuta mangeait avec appétit, écoutant Ten sans remarquer l’attention que l’alpha lui portait. L’oméga était encore affaibli, sentant la fatigue retomber sur lui en un instant. Il mangea avec moins d’appétit pendant quelques minutes, avant de finir par poser son coude sur la table, pour caler sa tête dans sa paume. Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner et il n’écoutait finalement plus grand-chose de ce que son camarade lui racontait, se mettant presque à somnoler. Ce fut JaeMin situé à sa gauche, qui le sortit de sa léthargie en posant une main douce sur son bras. Yuta ouvrit alors les yeux en portant son attention sur le brun, et ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire en lui murmurant :

« __ Tu t’endors Hyung, tu ferais mieux de retourner te reposer un peu._ »

Yuta lui répondit avec un petit sourire, avant de frotter ses yeux en bâillant derrière sa main. Il suivit donc le conseil de son cadet et débarrassa son assiette, s’excusant auprès de tout le monde de quitter la table en plein milieu du repas. Il ne reçut que des regards doux des alphas, qui lui dire de se reposer. Après un rapide échange de regard entre Ten et JaeHyun, ce dernier se leva finalement pour suivre Yuta, s’excusant également. Il croisa un instant le regard de TaeYong qui hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il rattrapa le japonais avant qu’il ne monte les escaliers, sa large main se refermant sur celle plus petite de Yuta, qui tourna un visage souriant vers lui malgré sa fatigue évidente. L’oméga resserra sa main dans la sienne, guidant le grand blond derrière jusqu’à sa chambre.

Il fit cependant attendre un instant l’alpha devant sa porte, vérifiant que l’odeur n’était pas trop forte pour lui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour aérer, puis rouvrit la porte en souriant, invitant JaeHyun à le rejoindre. Ce dernier s’engouffra donc sans attendre dans sa chambre, retenant un instant sa respiration lorsque l’odeur de l’oméga qui emplissait la pièce lui parvint. Il souffla un grand coup avant de venir humidifier ses lèvres. Il était rare qu’il pénètre dans la chambre de Yuta, alors il profita de ce moment. Surtout que l’odeur de Yuta était enivrante.

Il entra lentement, observant la pièce avec un petit sourire : elle était un peu en bazar, le lit partiellement défait, les nombreux oreillers colorés de Yuta mis en pagaille sur le lit, et des affaires de l’oméga traînaient un peu par terre. Le japonais s’empressa de les ramasser en rougissant après avoir remarqué le regard de l’alpha en s’excusant et en rougissant. Le blond ne fit que secouer la tête avec un petit sourire attendri.

Il resta sagement près de la porte, laissant Yuta ranger et ne bougeant de sa place que lorsque l’oméga s’installa en tailleur sur le lit, tapotant la place à ses côtés. La proximité et l’intimité de ce geste firent rougir JaeHyun qui se racla la gorge, chassant ses pensées, et il rejoignit le petit oméga. Une fois installé en face de lui, il passa une de ses mains sur son visage, dégageant sa longue frange de devant ses yeux. Il sourit, plongeant son regard dans celui fatigué de Yuta. Le moment tendre fut cependant coupé lorsque Yuta bâilla à nouveau derrière sa main. Le sourire du blond s’agrandit et ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue du châtain, en caressant la peau avec tendresse, attendri lorsque son aîné ferma les yeux. Le japonais vint recouvrir sa main sur sa joue de la sienne, et il murmura d’une voix douce :

« __ Ta main est chaude, ça fait du bien._

 __ Tu as froid ?_ demanda alors presque immédiatement JaeHyun.

 __ Un peu…_ »

JaeHyun se redressa alors, indiquant à Yuta de se redresser un instant. Il récupéra le plaid qui était au bord du lit, et fit signe à Yuta de s’allonger, ce qu’il fit sans rien dire, s’allongeant sagement sur le matelas après avoir retiré son sweat rouge qui allait le gêner. L’oméga observa alors son cadet installer les oreillers correctement vers la tête du lit derrière eux, puis JaeHyun s’allongea, et fit signe à Yuta de venir se caler contre lui comme ce matin. Le japonais ne se fit pas prier, et se plaça contre le torse de l’alpha, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Le blond ajuste les draps sur leurs épaules, serrant ensuite l’oméga contre lui, lui murmurant après avoir embrassé tendrement ses cheveux :

« __ Dors et repose-toi. Je veille sur toi._

 __ Merci._ »

Il ne répondit pas et se mit à caresser distraitement les cheveux de Yuta, le sentant se détendre progressivement contre lui. Il pinça ses lèvres en fixant le plafond, se perdant dans ses pensées sans arrêter ses gestes. Il restait presque entièrement immobile, seuls ses doigts bougeaient, car il ne souhaitait pas gêner Yuta car l’oméga était vraiment fatigué. Il l’était d’ailleurs de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure des périodes de chaleur qu’il subissait seul. JaeHyun se frappa mentalement de penser à cela alors que Yuta était collé à lui, et il soupira. Il resta sans bouger jusqu’à ce qu’il sente la respiration de Yuta se calmer, et il changea légèrement de position une fois certain que l’oméga était bien endormi. Il glissa sa seconde main dans le dos de Yuta, se mettant à y tracer de petits cercles pour le détendre lorsque Yuta se tendit un peu.

Durant les quelques heures de sommeil du japonais, JaeHyun s’imprégna de son odeur en sachant qu’il devrait partir dans deux jours pour la semaine de réunion. A cette pensée, il resserra un instant sa prise sur le jeune homme, glissant son visage dans ses cheveux, et il commença doucement à somnoler, le calme de la respiration de Yuta le berçant quelque peu. Il résista cependant au sommeil, veillant sur l’oméga endormi comme il l’avait promis. Durant la fin d’après-midi, JungWoo était passé voir si les deux ammis voulaient venir manger avec eux, mais le grand blond avait vite refermé la porte avec un sourire après avoir vu l’oméga tranquillement endormi dans les bras protecteurs de l’alpha. Ce ne fut qu’en début de soirée que Yuta se réveilla à nouveau.

Il gigota simplement au début, bougeant contre JaeHyun qui pensait qu’il ne faisait que chercher à trouver une position confortable, mais les yeux noisette de l’oméga s’ouvrirent doucement après quelques instants. Le plus vieux lâcha un grognement en cachant son visage de la lumière contre JaeHyun, rabattant le drap contre lui pour couvrir sa tête. Son geste arracha un rire à JaeHyun, ce qui fit vibrer sa cage thoracique et fit inconsciemment sourire Yuta. Il attendit des minutes supplémentaires d’être entièrement réveillé avant d’ouvrir définitivement les yeux et en retirant le plaid de son visage. Il leva alors un regard encore perdu vers l’alpha qui lui sourit en lui demandant s’il avait bien dormi.

« __ Mh oui, t’es le meilleur oreiller du monde, JaeHyunie_. »

Sa remarque fit de nouveau rire JaeHyun qui secoua la tête en laissant ses bras retomber sur le matelas à côté de lui, pour permettre à Yuta de se redresser. Ce dernier resta cependant contre son cadet, profitant du silence toujours présent, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci soit interrompu par un grognement de son ventre. Ce son les surprirent tous les deux, avant que Yuta ne rougisse légèrement, embarrassé alors qu’un sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres de l’alpha. Il tapota alors gentiment la cuisse de son ami qui se trouvait à portée de main, et annonça en évitant inconsciemment le regard du châtain après son geste :

« __ Allez, debout. Il faut que tu ailles manger un morceau, petite marmotte. Il est assez tard, les autres ont déjà mangé._

 __ Quoi ? Mais tu aurais dû me réveiller Jae ! Tu devais avoir faim._ »

L’alpha haussa négligemment les épaules devant la moue désolée de Yuta, en répondant :

« __ Pas tant que ça sur le moment, puis tu dormais bien contre moi, donc je ne voulais pas te déranger._ Il se redressa ensuite en annonçant : _De toutes façons, je suis certain que DoYoung nous a mis une assiette chacun de côté pour qu’on puisse manger dès ton réveil._ »

Yuta se redressa alors à son tour, s’emparant de son sweat pour l’enfiler avant d’attendre JaeHyun à l’entrée de sa chambre, observant l’alpha remettre de l’ordre dans ses vêtements, notamment ses cheveux et son t-shirt un peu froissé. Le blond le rejoignit rapidement, et ils prirent la direction de la cuisine. Yuta fouilla rapidement dans le réfrigérateur, lâchant un bruit triomphant en voyant qu’en effet, le bêta leur avait laissé une part généreuse du repas qu’ils avaient préparé pour le soir. Il sortit donc le plat, le mettant directement dans le micro-ondes pour le réchauffer. JaeHyun sortit une grande bouteille d’eau fraîche, en servant un grand verre à Yuta. L’oméga se dirigea vers le placard à vaisselles, commençant à sortir des assiettes et des couverts, JaeHyun le regardant faire, adossé au plan de travail.

Ils furent rejoints dans la cuisine par JaeMin, qui sourit en voyant Yuta présent, et il vint embrasser la joue de l’oméga. Les deux amis échangèrent un câlin, le plus jeune passant ses bras autour de la taille de Yuta pour l’enlacer. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant avant que DongHyuc ne les bouscule pour accéder au placard d’à côté qui contenait les gâteaux et sucreries.

« __ J’ai encore faim ! Allez vous câliner ailleurs que devant mes gâteaux préférés._

 __ Yah DongHyuck !_ râla immédiatement JaeMin, tandis que Yuta tapait dans l’épaule du jeune alpha qui avait failli lui faire perdre l’équilibre. 

_ _Comment est-ce que tu parles à ton aîné dis-donc sale gosse ?_ »

Il observa ensuite DongHyuck s’emparer de son si précieux paquet de gâteaux, secouant la tête lorsqu’il ne lui donna aucune réponse. Il leva les yeux au plafond de manière dramatique en soupirant, puis demanda à JaeMin s’il voulait quelque chose lui aussi. Le brun lui montra alors un paquet et Yuta se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le haut du placard. Il toucha le paquet du bout des doigts, et l’attrapa, le faisant presque tomber sur eux au dernier moment. Il le tendit ensuite à JaeMin qui lui fit un grand sourire en embrassant sa joue pour le remercier. Il partit ensuite rejoindre ChenLe et Taeil, pour qu’ils puissent raccompagner le chinois dans sa meute. Yuta attendit pour sa part que le micro-ondes finisse de tourner pour récupérer le plat. Il pensa au fait qu’ils devraient remercier DoYoung dès le lendemain pour leur avoir mis une part de côté, car il savait combien c’était dur de garder des restes après manger, car tous avaient un bon appétit, surtout les plus jeunes.

Lorsque l’appareil sonna, Yuta récupéra le plat, et l’amena sur le plan de travail sur lequel JaeHyun avait disposé les assiettes. Il s’installa en tailleur en face de l’alpha, le laissant les servir tour à tour, avant de commencer à manger. Ils mangèrent en silence, profitant du calme de la pièce. Ils pouvaient entendre les bruits étouffés de la télévision venant du salon, où la majorité des membres de la meute devait être en train de regarder une émission ou un film quelconque. Yuta préférait rester au calme pour manger. Durant le temps qu’il leur fallut pour manger, Yuta ne remarqua pas tout de suite l’état de JaeHyun, l’alpha paraissant en véritable combat avec lui-même, le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées. Le coréen cherchait le meilleur moyen d’annoncer à Yuta qu’il ne serait pas là dans les prochains jours.

Yuta finit par ressentir son doute, car il arrêta de manger, posa sa fourchette et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant JaeHyun. Il demanda alors après une minute à fixer l’alpha en silence :

« __ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? A quoi tu penses ?_ »

JaeHyun ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire à Yuta que ce n’était rien mais l’oméga le coupa rapidement :

« __ Et ne cherche pas à me mentir. Je sens que tu es contrarié, alors dis-moi ce qu’il se passe. Sans me ménager, je ne suis pas en sucre._ »

Le cadet soupira, prenant ensuite une grande inspiration puis tourna sa chaise pour bien faire face à l’oméga. Il resta hésitant quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots avant de finalement déclarer d’une voix mal assurée :

« __ Johnny m’a rappelé que j’étais chargé de représenter la meute pour la réunion du pays de ce semestre. Je dois partir demain soir pour Seoul, et je ne reviendrais que cinq, voire six jours après._ »

Le visage de Yuta prit un air surpris, avant que son expression ne devienne presque un reflet de celle de JaeHyun en face de lui. JaeHyun s’empressa alors d’expliquer son rôle, ressentant étrangement le besoin de se justifier auprès de l’oméga :

« __ Je suis obligé d’y aller. Aucun des autres alphas n’est libre et disponible car Johnny leur a confié d’autres missions. Et notre présence à ces réunions est importante et essentielle, pour garder de bons liens avec les autres meutes du pays, mais aussi pour garder notre place et notre territoire. Je suis désolé de devoir te laisser maintenant, mais je suis sous la contrainte. Johnny ne m’a pas laissé le choix…_ Il ajouta ensuite d’une voix douce : _TaeYong sera toujours présent tu sais ? Et Ten et JungWoo aussi. Tu ne seras pas complètement seul._ »

Il retint un instant sa respiration, attendant une réponse de Yuta. Ce dernier répondit finalement d’une voix faible :

« __ Oui mais ce n’est pas pareil avec eux… Ils ne sont pas **toi**_. »

Sa réponse fut très faible, dite avec la tête baissée mais JaeHyun l’entendit tout de même clairement, son cœur loupant un battement. L’alpha vint alors s’agenouiller devant Yuta, posant sa main sur celle de l’oméga qui avait agrippé le bas de son sweat, pour la serrer tendrement dans la sienne. Il caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce, tentant d’apaiser Yuta car il sentait qu’il était triste, et cela serra le cœur de JaeHyun. Il murmura son prénom, et posa sa main libre sur son menton, redressant son visage vers le sien. Ce qu’il vit lui fit mal, comme si l’on venait de lui donner un coup dans la poitrine : Yuta pleurait silencieusement, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. JaeHyun soupira son prénom et approcha sa chaise, attirant ensuite Yuta à lui dans une douce étreinte.

« __ Yuta, shht. Ne pleure pas s’il te plait… Je me sens déjà mal de te laisser. Ne me fais pas culpabiliser davantage._

 __ Désolé, mais je n’aime pas te savoir loin de moi… D’habitude c’est juste une journée, quand tu vas travailler. Et ce n’est jamais toi qui est envoyé à la réunion._ »

JaeHyun soupira avant de répliquer :

« __ Je sais, moi non plus je n’aime pas te laisser seul, mais dis-toi que ce n’est que pour quelques jours, et que tu pourra toujours m’appeler le soir ou le matin si besoin, okay ? Les réunions ne commencent qu’à dix-heures, et finissent vers dix-neuf heures ou vingt heures, donc même si je suis loin, je serais disponible pour toi dès que je le pourrais._ »

Yuta hocha la tête, venant sécher ses larmes tout en s’excusant encore de pleurer. JaeHyun secoua la tête en lui répondant que ce n’était rien et embrassa son front avec tendresse. L’oméga, malgré son fort caractère parfois et son ton moqueur, était un jeune homme sensible. Surtout lorsqu’il sortait de sa période de chaleur, il se montrait toujours un peu plus vulnérable que d’habitude. Il était toujours en train de pleurer légèrement lorsque Ten, venu chercher une bouteille d’eau, entra dans la pièce. En voyant l’état de Yut, il s’empressa de venir vers lui, s’agenouillant devant sa chaise avec une inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage, la bouteille d’eau immédiatement oubliée.

« _ _Yuta ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ »

Il jeta un regard vers JaeHyun, le regardant avec suspicion avant d’ajouter en le pointant d’un doigt accusateur tout en calant la tête de Yuta contre lui, comme le ferait une mère pour protéger son enfant – bien que Yuta était son aîné –.

« __ Qu’est-ce que tu as dit toi encore ?!_ »

JaeHyun leva les mains en signe de paix avant d’annoncer :

« __ Tais-toi Chittaphon. J’ai dû lui annoncer que **ton** alpha m’avait désigné pour aller à la réunion de meutes de ce semestre, sans me laisser le choix, ni le temps de l’annoncer à Yuta. Donc si tu dois t’en prendre à quelqu’un d’avoir fait pleurer Yuta, c’est à lui._ »

En entendant son véritable prénom, Ten grogna en lui lançant un regard noir, tapant ensuite fortement dans l’épaule de l’alpha qui ne sourcilla même pas. Yuta renifla piteusement et vint essuyer ses nouvelles larmes avec ses manches avant de reprendre la main de JaeHyun dans la sienne, sans pour autant se détacher de son homologue oméga. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration et s’apaiser. Il rouvrit les yeux une fois qu’il se sentit mieux, et lâcha un petit sourire pour ses amis qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Ten embrassa le front de Yuta avant de retourner dans le salon, prêt à montrer son mécontentement à Johnny. Yuta quant à lui tenta de rassurer JaeHyun en reprenant son repas, même si la faim n’était plus tellement présente.

Le reste de la soirée, Yuta resta très proche de JaeHyun profitant de sa présence. Il alla même dormir avec l’alpha, dormant serré contre lui, sous le regard protecteur de JaeHyun qui traitait son leader de tous les noms. Le lendemain, Yuta ne lâcha pas JaeHyun d’une semelle le temps que celui-ci passa à la maison avant d’aller travailler au fleuriste du quartier, lorsque Yuta n’y travaillait pas lui-même. Il revint assez tard, la soirée étant déjà bien entamée et tous étaient devant la télé, Yuta enroulé dans un plaid, posé contre les jambes de JungWoo. Les deux omégas avaient passé la journée ensemble, puisque YukHei était en mission de surveillance dans le quartier voisin au leur, et que Ten était également de garde dans une épicerie pour la nuit, accompagné de TaeYong qui y travaillait également depuis cet été, afin que l’oméga ne soit pas seul sans surveillance.

JaeHyun passa derrière le canapé, laissant l’oméga remarquer sa présence, avant d’embrasser son front pour le saluer sans qu’il ne bouge. Yuta voulut se redresser, mais Johnny appela JaeHyun, pour échanger avec lui sur ce qu’il faudrait dire et expliquer durant les réunions. Yuta soupira mais se recala contre JungWoo, qui jouait avec ses cheveux pour lui changer les idées. Après une dizaine de minutes, les plus jeunes de la meute furent envoyé se coucher car ils avaient cours le lendemain, et Yuta et JungWoo finirent par aller se coucher eux aussi, tous les deux fatigués. Yuta passa cependant vers la table où les alphas discutaient, et il embrassa la joue de JaeHyun en lui murmurant :

« __ Tu vas me manquer JaeHyunie. Bon courage…_ »

L’alpha lui fit un tendre sourire et lui promit de revenir vite, avant de se reconcentrer sur la discussion une fois que Yuta eut rejoint les escaliers et disparu de sa vue. Les alphas discutèrent alors jusque tard dans la nuit, revoyant chaque point de leurs observations des six derniers mois, afin que JaeHyun puisse correctement représenter leur meute au rassemblement. Ils partirent se coucher, JaeHyun s’arrêtant un instant devant la porte de Yuta avant de faire demi-tour lorsqu’il capta la respiration calme de l’oméga, signe qu’il était profondément endormi. Il murmura alors pour lui-même, debout au milieu du couloir :

« __ Bonne nuit Yuta, tu vas me manquer aussi, petit oméga._ »


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir (ou bonjour ha on sait pas) à tous~ 
> 
> Voici le chapitre 4, qui cette fois est concentré sur JaeHyun et sur le rôle que John lui a confié.  
> Encore un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des Kudos, et à celles qui commentent (Thaly et Alex, cœurs sur vous les filles :3 )
> 
> Enjoy~

Le jour du départ était arrivé pour JaeHyun, qui se réveilla à six heures du matin. Il prépara son sac et ses affaires, récupéra ses clés de voiture. Il descendit dans le salon, et vit que seuls quelques membres étaient déjà réveillés seulement. En effet, il n’y avait que Johnny, Taeil, Mark et TaeYong de levés. Tous l’accompagnèrent à la porte, et JaeHyun fit promettre à Taeil d’aider Yuta au maximum s’il avait encore une crise come la veille. Le bêta lui promit de prendre autant soin de l’oméga qu’il lui serait permis et l’assura que tout irait bien, tout comme TaeYong qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. JaeHyun se posta ensuite devant Johnny, qui lui tendit un petit carnet rempli de notes, correspondant aux différents points qu’il devrait expliquer durant les jours de réunion.

JaeHyun le récupéra d’un geste sec, toujours contrarié de devoir partir à sa place. Johnny savait très bien d’où venait la petite rancœur de JaeHyun, aussi il ne s’offusqua pas de son geste brusque et fut pas surpris des mots qu’il eut en guise d’au revoir. JaeHyun le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui disant d’une voix rude :

« __ S’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de grave pendant mon absence, sache que je t’en tiendrais pour entier responsable. Que tu me sois supérieur ou pas._ »

Il partit sans attendre de réponse de Johnny, jetant son sac sur la banquette arrière de son pick-up rouge, pour ensuite prendre place derrière le volant. Il lança un dernier regard vers les volets encore fermés de la fenêtre de la chambre de Yuta qui donnait sur la route, avant de secouer la tête et de lancer le moteur, dépité. Il s’occupa ensuite de régler son GPS avec l’adresse que Kun lui avait envoyé la veille, qui correspondait à l’hôtel où ils séjourneraient, lieu auquel ils devaient se retrouver. Une fois l’itinéraire calculé, il partit rapidement, saluant les membres toujours à la porte de la maison d’un signe de bras par sa fenêtre ouverte. Il prit directement la nationale en direction de Busan, soupirant d’avance face aux quatre heures quarante-cinq de route qui l’attendaient. Il ne cessa de jeter des regards dans le rétroviseur jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus leur demeure en visuel.

Il rejoignit rapidement la nationale, presque soulagé en voyant qu’il n’y avait pour l’instant pas trop de monde sur la route. L’alpha était toujours contrarié contre son leader, mais il n’avait pas le choix et il le savait. Depuis quatre ans que ces réunions existaient, créées à la suite des informations apportées par Yuta et les quelques rumeurs dans le pays, JaeHyun n’avait jamais été obligé d’y assister, puisque Johnny y allait toujours, seul ou accompagné de TaeYong, le troisième alpha plus fort de la meute, après JaeHyun et leur leader lui-même. Il n’était jamais parti bien longtemps loin de la meute, surtout depuis cinq ans, lorsque Yuta était arrivé chez eux. Il n’aimait déjà pas laisser les deux omégas de leur meute, préférant être proche au moindre souci, mais en accueillir un troisième oméga avait augmenté le stress de chacun qu’il puisse un jour arriver malheur à l’un d’entre eux. Surtout Yuta, s’il voulait rester honnête.

JaeHyun savait bien que ses craintes étaient exagérées. Il faisait confiance à sa meute, là n’était pas le problème, mais il tenait beaucoup au japonais, beaucoup trop peut-être parfois. Surtout que Yuta n’était pas son oméga. Il ne l’avait pas clamé durant l’une de ses périodes de chaleur, et ne le ferait certainement jamais. Il y avait déjà pensé maintes et maintes fois, mais n’osait pas franchir le pas car ne voulait pas risquer de perdre la relation actuelle qu’il avait avec son cadet. Ils étaient proches, et s’il le fallait, JaeHyun se contenterait de cela. Yuta était assez discret quant au sujet de ses sentiments, restant assez secret sur ce sujet. Certes, il montrait lorsqu’il était joyeux, triste, contrarié ou en colère, mais ne parlait pas de ses sentiments. Et même le lien si spécial qui unissait l’alpha et l’oméga ne permettait pas à JaeHyun de savoir ce que le japonais ressentait pour lui.

JaeHyun pensait même que Yuta était davantage attiré par TaeYong que par lui. Après tout, ils avaient déjà passé une des périodes de chaleur de Yuta ensemble. Cette simple pensée fit grogner JaeHyun qui resserra les mains sur le volant, en sentant un léger grognement gronder dans sa cage thoracique. Il n’avait rien contre le brun, absolument rien, mais JaeHyun était assez jaloux de la relation qu’ils avaient entretenue, et entretenaient peut-être toujours. Il évitait de le montrer, mais la proximité qui existait parfois en Yuta et TaeYong était ambiguë selon le blond. Peut-être un jour trouverait-il le courage de dire ce qu’il pensait au japonais, mais par pour l’instant. Il n’était pas prêt.

Le passé de Yuta y était aussi pour beaucoup dans l’esprit de JaeHyun. Le châtain avait mis du temps avant de leur dire ce qu’il s’était réellement passé pour lui, avant que JaeHyun ne le trouve au bord de l’évanouissement dans cette ruelle cinq ans plus tôt. Le premier jour de son arrivée, seul Ten avait eu le droit de voir Yuta, les autres membres de la meute complètement confus devant la situation. Les plus jeunes n’étaient pas encore présentés, et ceux qui pouvaient sentir Yuta se demandait ce qu’un oméga aussi effrayé faisait chez eux. JaeHyun se souvenait encore de la discussion qu’ils avaient eu une fois que Yuta avait rencontré TaeYong assez brutalement le lendemain matin de son arrivée.

_Après avoir quitté la chambre de Johnny et Ten après l’incident avec l’oméga inconnu, TaeYong rejoignit le salon avec JaeHyun, un peu choqué de ce qu’il avait vu. Que faisait cet oméga chez eux ? Il demanda alors à JaeHyun qui lui expliqua que lui et Ten l’avaient trouvé la veille en fin d’après-midi dans une ruelle, inconscient et couvert de blessures plus ou moins graves. TaeYong avait alors froncé les sourcils, inquiet pour l’oméga inconnu. Ils s’installèrent dans les canapés, Taeil était en train de rassembler des bandages et autres produits de soins pour l’oméga. Johnny les rejoignit finalement, l’air un peu contrarié à la suite de la réaction de Ten. L’alpha soupira et s’installa dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Les adultes furent ensuite rejoints par les plus jeunes qui s’étaient réveillés, apprenant ainsi qu’un nouvel oméga était chez eux depuis la veille._

_Lorsque Ten entra dans le salon, il fut presque étonné de trouver tout le monde déjà rassemblé dans les canapés et les fauteuils. Et tous étaient presque silencieux, à la grande surprise de l’oméga. Même DongHyuck, Mark et JaeMin ne se chamaillaient pas pour une fois. Johnny, en leader de leur meute était évidemment installé sur son fauteuil, que Ten rejoignit en continuant de scruter la pièce. TaeYong et JaeHyun, les bras droits de Johnny mais également les deux alphas les plus forts de la meute après leur leader, se trouvaient au plus près de lui, sur le second fauteuil de la pièce. JaeHyun avait pris possession de l’accoudoir du fauteuil, tandis que TaeYong était assis normalement sur le siège._

_Les autres membres présentés étaient quant à eux dans le canapé. DoYoung et Taeil, les deux bêtas, installés côte à côte avec leurs mains enlacées, tandis que l’alpha, YukHei, tenait son oméga contre lui, ce dernier installé sur ses cuisses. Les couples chuchotaient entre eux en lançant des regards vers Ten et JaeHyun. Les plus jeunes quant à eux, étaient installés en tailleur sur le sol, aux pieds des meubles. Seul Mark, ressentait la tension des plus vieux, car était le seul présenté parmi les autres. Ils étaient tous trop jeunes encore, âgés entre douze et quinze ans seulement, et n’étaient donc pas encore présentés, sauf Mark qui avait connu son statut plus tôt que l’âge déterminé. JaeMin, Jeno et JiSung discutaient entre eux, tandis que Mark et DongHyuck regardaient les alphas avec inquiétude._

_JiSung, le plus jeune de leur meute car âgé seulement de douze ans, était encore un bébé pour Ten, lui-même âgé de dix-huit ans. Ten balaya la pièce du regard, arrivant derrière le fauteuil de son alpha, faisant ainsi remarquer sa présence. Ce fut JiSung qui réagit en premier, se redressant rapidement pour rejoindre l’oméga._

_« _ Ten Hyung ! »_

_Il lui sauta dans les bras en guise de bonjour, faisant sourire Ten qui le réceptionna en passant une main derrière sa tête, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux blonds. L’intervention de JiSung fit taire tout le monde, et tous tournèrent leur attention vers le duo, surtout vers Ten. Le thaïlandais leur fit un sourire, et tous finirent par poser des questions, créant une cacophonie car tout le monde parlait en même temps. Ten leur fit signe de se taire, s’installant tout naturellement sur la cuisse de son alpha, à la surprise de celui-ci qui s’attendait à devoir encore subir le mécontentement de Ten après qu’il ait autant effrayé Yuta. Il accueillit cependant son compagnon d’un baiser sur la joue, avant de reprendre une posture plus droite._

_« _ Bien, maintenant que Ten est là, on va pouvoir commencer à vous expliquer la situation de cet oméga présent chez nous, ou du moins ce que l’on sait pour l’instant. »_

_Ten hocha la tête aux paroles de son alpha puis déclara :_

_« _ Une question à la fois s’il vous plait. Mais n’haussez pas trop la voix, Yuta a besoin de repos et de calme, et je ne veux pas qu’il panique en entendant tant de bruit. »_

_Immédiatement, Mark leva la main, et après un signe de tête de son leader, il demanda_

_« _ Comment vous l’avez trouvé ?_

_Ce fut JaeHyun qui répondit à la question :_

_« _ J’ai senti son odeur dans une ruelle à côté de la rue où on était hier après-midi. Il était inconscient, appuyé contre le mur. Il était totalement affaibli, blessé et inconscient._

__ Et tu le connais Ten ? Tu sais son prénom… demanda JaeMin._

__ Oui en effet. Répliqua-t-il rapidement. Vous vous souvenez de mon ami d’enfance ? Le japonais. C’est lui. »_

_Ce fut ensuite au tour de JungWoo de poser une question :_

_« _ Il a quel âge ? Tu l’a côtoyé longtemps quand tu étais petit ? »_

_Ten ne releva pas le fait que son camarade oméga venait de poser deux questions successives, lui lançant un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre avec une expression plus sérieuse :_

_« _ Il a le même âge que TaeYong et Johnny. Et c’était un de mes amis d’enfance. Je ne l’avais pas vu depuis six ans, et la dernière fois que je l’ai quitté, on était à Séoul, et il devait repartir pour le Japon avec ses parents. C’était avant que nous soyons présentés, et on a passé nos premières années de maternelle et primaire ensemble avant qu’il ne parte. Il m’a aidé à faire face à des moments difficiles, étant étrangers tous les deux, on s’est beaucoup soutenu, et on a notamment appris le coréen ensemble, en se débrouillant. Depuis six ans, je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu’on le retrouve dans cette situation… »_

_Les yeux de Ten étaient brillants de larmes aux souvenirs de son enfance à Yuta, mais aussi de voir son état actuel. Johnny glissa sa main sur sa taille, venant en caresser la peau sous son pull de son pouce, pour apaiser son oméga. Il laissa Ten se calmer, prenant la parole pour expliquer la situation actuelle :_

_« _ Taeil s’est chargé de le soigner aussi bien que possible, dès que JaeHyun et Ten l’ont ramené ici. Il avait de très graves blessures. Il est très effrayé et le sera sûrement davantage en voyant que nous sommes si nombreux. Donc lorsqu’il sera en état de vivre en communauté avec nous, et s’il le désire bien sûr, je vous demanderais de rester calme, d’éviter de parler trop fort ou d’être trop agités, le temps qu’il s’habitue à votre présence. »_

_DoYoung fronça les sourcils et leva la main, pour prendre la parole par la suite :_

_« _ Qu’est-ce que tu entends par « blessures graves » ? On les lui a infligé ou alors il était trop affaibli et il s’est fait mal ? »_

_Apparemment il ne fut pas le seul à se poser cette question, TaeYong et les autres membres autour de lui hochèrent la tête en regardant Johnny et Ten avec inquiétude._

_« _ Eh bien, d’après ce qu’on a vu et comment il est effrayé, on les lui a infligés. Malheureusement, il a des marques de brûlures sur les poignets, de nombreux bleus et même d’autres traces, comme si ces bourreaux (tous firent la grimace à ce mot) avaient tenté de le contrôler d’une manière ou d’une autre et de le faire souffrir le plus possible. Il est très craintif donc je pense qu’il a également dû être abusé… par des alphas. »_

_Ces derniers mots choquèrent tout le monde, YukHei et JungWoo échangeant un regard, avant que l’alpha ne resserre sa prise autour de son compagnon. Ten serra les dents, tout comme les autres membres de la meute à la pensée de faire mal à un oméga. Johnny ajouta ensuite :_

_« _ Il faut donc que l’on fasse attention à cet oméga. S’il était seul dans cette ruelle, c’est qu’il n’a pas de meute, ou du moins qu’il en avait une très malsaine. Il faut donc qu’on l’aide autant que possible. Je compte sur vous pour l’aider à se sentir bien. D’accord ? »_

_Les membres hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension et Johnny leur fit un sourire. Il jeta un regard vers les plus jeunes, qui discutaient à nouveau entre eux, de manière plus animée, formant un petit cercle sur le sol du salon, Mark et DongHyuck se joignant à eux. Ten rejoignit ensuite la cuisine, après un rapide baiser pour Johnny, et commença à préparer deux portions de petit-déjeuner. Il se perdit dans ses pensées en cuisinant, espérant que Yuta irait mieux rapidement et serait capable de lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces six années pour qu’il se retrouve dans cette ruelle sale de Busan._

JaeHyun sortit de ses pensées, se reconcentrant sur la route. Il mit de la musique pour se changer les idées et continua à rouler. Il finit par faire une pause sur une aire d’autoroute. Il se posa sur le capot de son pick-up, un café americano en mains. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, tout en sirotant son café. Il se souvenait encore de la discussion qu’ils avaient eu, quelques mois après l’arrivée de Yuta chez eux. Seuls les alphas et betas adultes, ainsi que les omégas, avaient été mis au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Yuta. Avec précaution, le japonais avait alors dévoilé que ses parents étaient décédés tous les deux, deux ans après son retour au Japon, assassinés par des yakuzas. Yuta avait alors choisi de revenir en Corée, pour fuir la mafia, mais aussi pour tenter de retrouver Ten. Il avait cherché Ten durant quelques mois, sans réussir à le retrouver.

Durant ses recherches, il avait fait la rencontre d’un alpha d’apparence très gentil et compréhensif, mais qui se révéla finalement comme étant le futur bourreau de Yuta. L’alpha avait rapidement proposé à Yuta de s’installer avec lui et sa meute, qui se composait de trois alphas et deux bêtas. Yuta, encore assez naïf et déprimé par la solitude et la perte de ses parents, avait immédiatement accepté son offre. Les premiers jours se passèrent bien, mais quand Yuta fut présenté, à l’âge de dix-sept ans, en tant qu’oméga et qu’il vécu sa première période de chaleur, les membres de la meute avaient montré un tout autre visage. Ils se révélèrent être de vrais psychopathes, et malgré les plaintes et refus de Yuta, les trois alphas le violèrent, et furent également violents avec lui.

Ils lui firent subir de nombreuses humiliations, cherchant à le domestiquer, et l’avaient gardé en captivité, attaché par ses poignets et ses chevilles, ne le détachant que lorsqu’ils voulaient abuser de lui. Ce qui avait poussé Yuta à risquer sa vie pour s’enfuir, ce fut lors de sa période de chaleur cinq ans plus tôt, avant que JaeHyun ne le découvre dans la ruelle. Durant cette semaine-là, l’alpha qui avait attiré Yuta avait essayé de le clamer comme sien, sans l’accord de Yuta. L’oméga avait alors lutté pour ne pas subir cela, et était parti précipitamment de l’endroit où il se trouvait, blessant l’alpha en s’enfuyant pour l’empêcher de le suivre. Yuta était alors parti, sans savoir où aller, et malgré son état de fatigue intense, puisqu’il avait dû supporter sa période de chaleur et les violences qui allaient avec. Ce fut cette période qui fut à l’origine de la large blessure qui recouvrait le dos de Yuta.

Penser à cela et à tout ce que Yuta avait vécu fit à nouveau grogner JaeHyun, dont les mains se serrèrent sur le gobelet en carton entre ses mains, sa mâchoire se contractant quand il serra les dents. Le gobelet vide de son café finit par être broyé entre ses doigts, et il le jeta sans ménagement dans la poubelle à côté. L’alpha passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne pensait pas que laisser Yuta pour quelques jours le stresserait autant. Il prit son téléphone, regardant l’écran fixement et hésita à envoyer un message pour prendre des nouvelles de la meute, mais se sentant ridicule, il se ravisa et secoua la tête, enfournant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Il s’étira et prit une grande inspiration après avoir fait quelques pas sur l’aire d’autoroute. Il vit du coin de l’œil que son aura d’alpha effrayait quelques automobilistes et familles qui étaient également à l’arrêt sur l’aire de repos, et il pinça ses lèvres. Il lui restait encore presque deux heures de route, alors il fallait qu’il parvienne à se calmer avant d’arriver à Seoul. La première réunion inter-meutes commencerait à midi, avec ou sans lui, et il fallait absolument qu’il arrive à l’heure. Il s’inclina légèrement pour s’excuser auprès des familles qu’il avait dérangées, et reprit le volant. Il arriva finalement devant l’hôtel un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il eut donc le temps de rejoindre Kun, qui se trouvait dans le hall, à l’attendre.

Ils se saluèrent d’une franche accolade, échangeant rapidement des salutations avant que JaeHyun n’aille déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, jetant négligemment son sac sur son lit. Il s’installa un instant sur son lit, envoyant un message à Johnny, pour lui dire qu’il était bien arrivé, et un second à Yuta, pour lui dire la même chose, mais aussi pour lui demander des nouvelles. Il lui restait encore une heure avant le début de la première réunion, alors il avait le temps de discuter un peu par messages avec l’oméga. Ils échangèrent quelques minutes, avant que Yuta ne lui réponde plus. JaeHyun se doutait qu’il devait être occupé, alors il sourit doucement et rangea son téléphone, avant d’empoigner sa veste et le carnet de notes de Johnny. Il retrouva son camarade chinois dans le hall de l’hôtel, et tous deux prirent la route du bâtiment dans lequel les réunions auraient lieu durant toute la semaine, et qui se trouvait dans la rue voisine.

JaeHyun s’arrêta un instant de l’autre côté de la route, observant l’immeuble devant eux : il s’agissait d’un bâtiment officiel, affublé d’une large pancarte en ferraille située au-dessus des trois grandes portes vitrées, et sur laquelle était gravé les mots « Packs’ Global Meeting Center » en lettres capitales argentés, accompagné des symboles représentant les trois statuts réunis dans la population. C’était le seul symbole sur l’édifice qui indiquait qu’ils étaient, en effet, au bon endroit pour le meeting. JaeHyun remonta ensuite son regard plus haut, sur les larges fenêtres recouvrant l’entièreté de la façade. Il se dit qu’au moins ils ne se retrouveraient pas dans un amphithéâtre sombre et humide. Il suivit ensuite Kun, reportant son attention sur l’entrée lorsque son ami fit de grands signes en appelant quelqu’un.

Il remarqua alors des visages et des silhouettes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus, puisqu’il s’agissait de membres de la meute de YiFan. YiFan lui-même, alpha leader de sa meute, et son bras droit, alpha également, JongIn. JaeHyun fut cependant étonné de voir qu’un des couples de leur meute, et notamment un de leur oméga, était présent, car les omégas n’étaient pas acceptés lors de ces réunions, et seuls deux membres de chaque meute étaient autorisés à participer. ChanYeol, alpha, et son compagnon oméga BaekHyun étaient aux côtés du chef de leur meute, et c’était BaekHyun, le plus petit, qui faisait signe vers eux avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Kun et JaeHyun les rejoignirent rapidement, et tous se saluèrent.

Les deux chefs de meute échangèrent quelques mots, tandis que la curiosité de JaeHyun le poussa à demander au couple :

« __ Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Je croyais que seuls deux alphas étaient autorisés à venir._

 __ En réalité, on n’est absolument pas là pour la réunion. On vient pour autre chose._ Lui répondit ChanYeol. »

Son compagnon hocha la tête, tout sourire et ajouta :

« __ Oui, on vient récupérer YiXing et JunMyeon, qui atterrissent demain, en retour de leur voyage en Chine._

 __ Oh ? YiXing est retourné voir sa famille ?_ »

BaekHyun se mit alors à lui expliquer en détails les raisons du voyage du couple, avant de parler plus globalement de leurs meutes, donnant des nouvelles de tout le monde. JaeHyun souriait en écoutant l’oméga parler, ravi d’avoir des nouvelles, car la meute de YiFan, constitués de douze personnes, étaient l’une des premières à s’être installés à Busan, dix ans plus tôt, et étaient ceux qui les avaient aidés, Johnny et eux, à s’installer et à trouver du travail pour chacun, une fois leur majorité atteinte. Ils avaient été leurs mentors pendant quelques années, avant de rester en bons termes, car vivant dans la même ville, mais dans des quartiers différents. En effet, les trois meutes dirigées chacune par YiFan, Kun et Johnny, étaient les seules répertoriées comme présentes à Busan. Ils étaient donc en partie chargés de la surveillance de la ville.

Les amis discutèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que l’heure de la première assemblée n’arrive, et que du monde ne les rejoigne devant l’entrée du bâtiment. Lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent pour permettre aux différents alphas de rentrer, BaekHyun et ChanYeol prirent donc la direction opposée, tandis que les autres entraient dans le bâtiment. JaeHyun lâcha un lourd soupir en voyant que c’était Zico, alpha de l’une des six meutes de Seoul, qui était présent pour représenter sa meute. JaeHyun ne portait pas la meute de Zico dans son cœur, celle-ci leur ayant déjà causé des soucis des années auparavant, quand Johnny avait été élu chef de leur meute. Zico était un alpha issu d’une ancienne famille très stricte, et il avait une image assez ancienne, peu moderne des statuts.

Pour lui, un oméga était quelqu’un d’inférieur, censé simplement s’occuper des plus jeunes de la meute et subvenir aux besoins d’un alpha en rut. JaeHyun ne supportait pas cette attitude, surtout que d’après les rapports de TaeYong et Johnny à la suite des années précédentes, l’alpha blond platine ne se gênait pas pour faire des remarques sur leurs omégas, puisque leurs odeurs étaient présentes et imprégnées sur les vêtements des alphas, car toute la meute vivait sous le même toit.

« _Je te promets que l’année dernière, j’ai failli le frapper en plein milieu d’une réunion. Il était à côté de moi, et n’arrêtait pas de faire des allusions salaces sur Yuta. Ça m’a énervé et j’ai failli perdre patience. Même Johnny était à deux doigts de le remettre à sa place. Ce Zico est vraiment un connard._ » TaeYong lui avait dit cela hier soir, lorsqu’il avait discuté des différentes personnes qui étaient souvent présentes aux meetings chaque année. Rien qu’à imaginer que l’alpha lui fasse la moindre remarque déplacée sur leur oméga, JaeHyun savait qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas autant de self-contrôle que son camarade, et que Zico pourrait bien finir le séjour au sol après un bon coup de poing, s’il dépassait les bornes.

JaeHyun suivit Kun, lançant des regards méfiants vers Zico, espérant ne pas être placé à ses côtés dans la salle. Le groupe d’alphas suivit les indications, rejoignant un petit amphithéâtre, dont les murs étaient constitués de larges baies vitrées. L’endroit était très lumineux et agréable, et chaque place portait une étiquette avec le nom de chaque porte-parole de meute, ainsi que la ville et le quartier d’où elle venait. JaeHyun remarqua qu’il était installé aux côtés de JongIn d’une part, et de Jackson, alpha de la meute issue de Incheon. Il soupira presque de soulagement : Jackson était bien plus sympathique que Zico. JaeHyun lâcha tout de même un grognement en remarquant que Zico se trouvait juste au rang derrière lui. _Le soulagement n’avait été que de courte durée_ se dit-il.

JaeHyun et ses voisins se mirent à discuter, le temps que tous s’installent dans la pièce. Du coin de l’œil, le blond remarqua que les représentants de la meute de Jeju n’étaient pas là. Il fronça les sourcils, car la réunion était toujours prévue avec beaucoup d’avance, et la présence de tout le monde était obligatoire. Il reporta son attention sur ses camarades, lorsqu’ils demandèrent des nouvelles des membres de sa meute. JaeHyun commença alors à expliquer que depuis l’année dernière, DongHyuck avait été présenté en tant qu’alpha. Il reçut alors des félicitations, avant que l’entrée de l’alpha leader du pays ne fasse se taire tout le monde.

Les alphas reprirent place en silence, les bruits de discussions diminuant jusqu’à ce que l’assemblée soit complètement silencieuse. LeeTeuk, l’alpha leader de la première meute de Seoul, qui était reconnue comme la plus influente entra sur la petite estrade. Il fut vite rejoint par EunHyuck et SiWon, ces deux bras droits. SiWon et EunHyuck commencèrent à distribuer un livret format A3 à chaque personne de la pièce, faisant également le recensement de quelles meutes étaient présentes et de celles absentes. LeeTeuk attendit que ces camarades le retrouvent, avant de prendre la parole, sa voix forte résonnant dans les hauts parleurs grâce au microphone devant lui.

« __ Bonjour à tous, et merci de votre présence ici aujourd’hui. Nous vous avons distribué un rapport rassemblant les données du semestre dernier, ainsi que les différentes données collectées durant ce mois-ci. Ce livret rassemble chaque point que l’on abordera, certains prendront plus de temps que d’autre. Sachez tout d’abord que, comme certains ont déjà pu le remarquer, il n’y a aucun représentant pour la meute de Jeju. Cette absence a été autorisée, car leur meute a subi une lourde attaque il y a un mois, et que certains de leurs membres ont été blessés, parfois grièvement. Nous discuterons de cet évènement durant les deux dernières journées, car il constitue le point le plus grave et important de ce semestre, car le rapport relate également d’autres attaques isolées dans quelques meutes du sud du pays. Nous aurons également des témoignages de certains membres de ces meutes ayant subi des agressions et qui sont présents aujourd’hui._ »

Il fit une pause, scrutant les réactions de la salle. JaeHyun fronça fortement les sourcils à cette information, choqué d’entendre parler d’attaques sur des meutes du pays. Il balaya ensuite la salle du regard, et remarqua qu’il n’était visiblement pas le seul surpris et anxieux de cette nouvelle. JaeHyun pensa soudainement à sa meute, et vint coincer sa lèvre entre ses dents. Il assimila la nouvelle, avant que SiWon ne reprenne la parole :

« __ Le sujet d’aujourd’hui concerne les rapports des membres, et notamment des nouveaux membres présents dans chaque meute. Vous trouverez ces informations de la page 2 à la page 10 du fascicule, et cela constituera en la réunion de cette après-midi, qui finira vers dix-huit heures._ »

A cette nouvelle annonce, JaeHyun soupira. Cette partie de réunion était toujours le premier sujet abordé, afin de faire un recensement des meutes de chaque ville et région. JaeHyun posa alors sa tête dans sa paume, s’appuyant sur le bureau devant lui en soupirant, déjà déconcentré pour l’après-midi, car leur meute n’avait subi aucun changement depuis cinq ans et l’arrivée de Yuta. _L’après-midi allait être longue…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! :3
> 
> Je vous annonce également que dès à présent, je posterais un chapitre par semaine, si tout va bien ! Il me faut un peu plus de temps pour écrire, et je préfère prendre un peu d'avance (et vous laisser un peu de suspens, sinon ce n'est pas drôle hein quand même :3) avant de poster ! 
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite~!  
> Yukkuri


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc la suite !  
> Pour information, je ferais en sorte de poster un nouveau chapitre tous les Mercredis (normalement)  
> Initialement, c'est prévu pour être posté en après-midi (vers 15h) ou fin d'après midi (17h/18h), mais étant occupée demain, je poste très tôt dans la journée (oui, j'ai prévu de poster Mercredi, donc j'ai attendu qu'on soit bien Mercredi pour poster (d'où le poll sur Twitter...))
> 
> Donc la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien, le chapitre sera posté en cours d'après-midi :) 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :D

Lorsque Yuta se réveilla, la matinée était à peine entamée, car il était encore très tôt. Il roula sur le dos dans son lit en grognant, avant de serrer sa grande peluche d’ours contre lui, se sentant encore fatigué. Il s’étira en bâillant, puis ferma à nouveau les yeux en cachant son visage derrière sa grande peluche. C’était un cadeau des plus jeunes de la meute, qui le lui avaient offert pour le premier anniversaire de son arrivée dans la meute. Il le chérissait alors fortement, et dormait pratiquement toutes les nuits avec depuis qu’il l’avait reçu. Yuta soupira et laissa la peluche reposer sur son ventre, et vint frotter ses yeux, avant de dégager ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Il lâcha un petit grognement : sa frange le gênait un peu dernièrement, et il voulait changer de couleur de cheveux, pour revenir à sa couleur d’origine, le blond. Il avait d’ailleurs rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans l’après-midi, avec TaeYong qui voulait lui aussi changer de couleur de cheveux.

Yuta resta allongé, se perdant dans ses pensées qui dérivèrent encore vers JaeHyun. L’alpha était absent depuis quatre jours, toujours à Seoul pour le rassemblement semestriel. Les deux amis échangeaient quelques messages le matin, et s’étaient même appelé la veille pour discuter. Yuta l’avait alors rassuré, en lui disant que tout allait bien, et qu’il était bien reposé et remis de sa fatigue.

JaeHyun quant à lui, racontait à l’oméga combien la majorité des discussions étaient ennuyantes, lui expliquant que les réunions consistaient principalement à revoir les membres de chaque meute, et de discuter de points un peu plus techniques, comme les futurs membres qui seraient normalement présentés, et quel statut ils pourraient possiblement avoir. Il lui dit alors que Jeno et JaeMin, les deux membres du même âge que DongHyuck, seraient très certainement présentés en tant que bêtas. Cela rassura Yuta, qui souhaitait plus que tout que ses camarades n’aient pas à subir les mêmes contrariétés que lui, Ten ou JungWoo.

Aux souvenirs de leurs échanges, Yuta s’empressa de regarder son téléphone, envoyant un message à l’alpha en lui souhaitant du courage pour la journée. Il attendit quelques minutes pour une réponse, mais rien ne vient alors il fit une moue boudeuse en grognant « C’est vraiment injuste ». Il n’avait pas entendu sa porte s’ouvrir, si bien qu’il sursauta lorsque son matelas s’affaissa et qu’une voix résonna :

« __ Qu’est-ce qui est injuste, petit Caliméro ?_ »

Il se retourna et découvrit donc TaeYong qui lui souriait avec une bouteille d’eau dans les mains. Yuta se mit en position assise, se mettant en tailleur et il fit une nouvelle moue en répondant tout en récupérant le verre :

« __ JaeHyun à Seoul…_

__ Ne râle pas, tu devrais être content qu’il retrouve sa ville natale, et qu’il puisse prendre des nouvelles de YiFan et sa meute._

__ Oui… Tu as raison…_ »

TaeYong lui fit un nouveau sourire. Yuta et JaeHyun étaient proches, et le curieux lien qui les unissait renforçait cette proximité. TaeYong vint dégager une mèche de cheveux qui étaient retombée devant les yeux de son cadet avant de lui répondre après un instant de silence :

« _ _Heureusement que vous n’êtes par partenaires, parce que ce serait encore plus dur tu sais ?_ »

Sa phrase, dite sur un ton presque innocent, fit rougir Yuta qui baissa le visage pour cacher ses joues rouges. L’alpha vit bien sa réaction et eut un sourire, attendri par l’oméga. Il avait très bien compris les sentiments de Yuta pour JaeHyun, et il était certain que seul l’intéressé ne s’en rendait pas compte. Yuta ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais l’oméga n’en avait pas besoin. Son corps et ses réactions qu’il avait parfois parlaient pour lui. Puis, la chambre de TaeYong était à côté de la sienne, donc lorsque Yuta supportait ses périodes de chaleur et était – souvent très – vocal, il pouvait entendre certains de ses gémissements, qui étaient plutôt explicites. Il eut un petit rire à cette pensée et ajouta ensuite :

« __ Tu sais, je suis certain que si tu te déclarais, tu n’aurais pas de réponse négative. Il craque pour toi._

 __ Comment est-ce que tu sais que je l’aime ?_ demanda l’oméga en fronçant les sourcils, sans faire attention à la dernière remarque de l’alpha. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, en répliquant en venant tapoter le nez de l’oméga :

« __ C’est assez flagrant en fait. Ton comportement à propos de lui est parfois tellement représentatif de tes sentiments pour lui que je me demande comment cet imbécile ne s’en rend pas compte. Il doit être aveuglé par les siens._ Il ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter : _Et tu es très vocal parfois tu sais…_ »

Sa dernière phrase gêna davantage Yuta, qui secoua la tête avant de venir frapper la tête de TaeYong avec son oreiller vert, sous les éclats de rire de l’alpha devant sa réaction. Le japonais lui lança un regard noir en le voyant se moquer ouvertement de lui, et vint lui asséner un nouveau coup de coussin, mais l’alpha attrapa l’oreiller avant qu’il ne le tape encore une fois, en souriant à l’oméga pour le calmer. Il détourna alors le sujet :

« __ Tu veux rester encore un peu posé ? J’ai entendu que tu t’étais beaucoup réveillé cette nuit._ Yuta hocha la tête et TaeYong ajouté : _Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?_ »

Nouvel hochement de tête de l’oméga, alors TaeYong vint s’installer à ses côtés, s’allongeant en lui offrant ses bras, l’oméga venant s’y caler. Le châtain posa la tête sur l’épaule de TaeYong, avant de lui demander après un instant de silence :

« __ Qui est à la maison aujourd’hui ?_

__ Toi, moi, YukHei, JungWoo, DoYoung, puisque c’est nos jours de repos. Il y a aussi Ten que je déposerais à la supérette quand on partira pour le centre-ville pour rejoindre Hendery qui y travaille. Et JaeMin et Jeno qui n’ont pas cours parce que leur professeur est absent, et JiSung qui est à nouveau malade. Il avait de la fièvre ce matin, donc on a préféré qu’il reste à la maison pour se reposer._

__ Il va bien ?_

__ Oui ne t’inquiète pas, DoYoung lui a fait prendre un médicament, et il est retourné s’allonger. JaeMin et Jeno sont restés avec lui._

__ D’accord. J’espère que ça ira._ »

La main de TaeYong vint se glisser dans ses cheveux et ses doigts y exercèrent de petits mouvements, ce qui détendit Yuta qui bâilla avant de fermer les yeux. Les gestes tendres de TaeYong le détendirent et il finit par se rendormir. Il dormit à nouveau, sous l’œil bienveillant et l’aura protectrice de l’alpha qui ne bougea pas. Yuta était comme un petit frère pour lui, même s’il pensait l’aimer d’amour, mais l’échange charnel qu’ils avaient eu il y a trois ans avait éclairé TaeYong sur ses vrais sentiments pour Yuta. Son cœur avait toujours eu un faible pour Yuta, comme un petit « crush », mais ce n’était qu’une façade.

TaeYong laissa Yuta dormir, jusqu’à ce que Ten ne pénètre dans la chambre de l’oméga. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver TaeYong avec lui, et il fit un sourire à TaeYong avant de lui dire :

« __ Il est bientôt dix heures, il va falloir réveiller Yuta pour l’entraînement._ »

Le brun hocha la tête et baissa le regard vers Yuta, passant ses doigts sur ses pommettes pour le réveiller en douceur. L’oméga essaya d’abord de fuir son contact en secouant la tête pour chasser sa main, avant que l’alpha ne glisse ses doigts sur son nez. La réaction du japonais fut immédiate : il fronça le nez de manière mignonne et grogna en gardant les yeux fermés.

« _ _Arrête, laisse mon nez TaeYong_. »

L’alpha lâcha un petit rire avant de répliquer :

« __ Eh bien lève-toi alors si tu veux que j’arrête. Il faut te lever. Notre entraînement commence bientôt._

__ Plus envie de le faire… Marmonna l’oméga en se recalant contre lui, cachant son visage dans son cou._

__ Oh non, hors de question que tu te rendormes !_ Intervint Ten en posant les mains sur ses hanches _. Bouge tes fesses du matelas ou je te jure que je prends le verre d’eau pour te le verser dessus._

 __ Même pas cap, Chittaphon~_ Répliqua Yuta sans bouger de sa place. »

Ten le regarda en fronçant les yeux et échangea un regard complice avec TaeYong, qui hocha la tête. Pendant que le brun se décalait de Yuta en douceur, le thaïlandais s’empara du verre sur la table de chevet. Il le plaça juste au-dessus de la tête de Yuta qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et un sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Le plus jeune annonça alors d’une voix remplie d’avertissement : 

« __ Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça Nakamoto, et je te jure que tu te prends vraiment le verre sur la tête._ »

TaeYong retint son rire en posant une main sur sa bouche, regardant les deux omégas se chamailler. Cela faisait partie de leur habitude, de se chicaner ainsi. Cela était leur dynamique, comme était la dynamique que partageait Yuta et JungWoo de se câliner sur le canapé à la moindre occasion. Il vit alors Yuta ouvrir un œil vers lui et faire un sourire malicieux.

« _ _Chi-tta-phon. Lee-chaoya-porn-kul~_ Dit alors le japonais, en faisant exprès de bien accentuer chaque syllabe. »

Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’il fut aspergé d’eau, la fraîcheur le faisant sursauter et il se redressa en lâchant un cri aigu. Ses cheveux lui tombaient alors devant les yeux, et il s’attira alors des rires de ses deux camarades.

« _ _On dirait un chaton trempé !_ S’exclama alors TaeYong, réellement mort de rire. »

Il s’attira un regard noir dudit « chaton », qui secoua alors les cheveux, mouillant légèrement l’alpha qui s’écarta rapidement. Yuta passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux humides pour les dégager de son front, marmonnant :

« __ Je vous hais._

 __ Faux, petit Yuta. Tu nous adore. Donc pour nous faire plaisir, tu vas te lever, enfiler ta tenue d’entraînement et venir dans le jardin pour une séance d’activité physique, comme le jeune homme civilisé que tu es._ »

Le japonais leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira et répondit :

« __ C’est bon j’arrive… Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes._ »

Dix minutes plus tard, Yuta rejoignit Ten, YukHei et TaeYong au milieu de leur jardin, tandis que JungWoo installé sur la terrasse avec JaeMin. Ils avaient statué sur une heure et demie d’entraînement. Ces séances avaient été décidé dès la création de la meute de Johnny, après que JungWoo et Ten furent molestés par un petit groupe d’alphas, alors qu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux dans un supermarché. Johnny, TaeYong et YukHei, ayant suivi des cours de self-défense avant leur présentation en alphas, avaient décidé d’établir des séances d’apprentissage de défense aux omégas et bêtas de leur meute pour qu’ils aient un minimum de connaissances sur le combat en cas de problème.

L’entraînement eut lieu, Yuta et Ten concentrés, pour retenir le maximum d’informations. Ten travaillait avec le chinois, et Yuta avec le coréen. Ils enchaînaient plusieurs mouvements, travaillant la précision pour toucher les points sensibles d’un adversaire et le mettre hors d’état de nuire de manière efficace. Yuta exécuta plusieurs gestes précis, finissant par balayer la jambe de TaeYong de son pied, faisant tomber l’alpha au sol dans un bruit étouffé. L’oméga vint ensuite se poser au-dessus de lui, le bloquant en posant son genou sous ses côtes, avec un air triomphant.

« _ _Encore gagné~_ s’exclama-t-il, fier de lui. »

Il s’attira un regard de TaeYong qui se redressa en époussetant son jogging, avant d’annoncer :

« __ Bravo Yuta, tu es vraiment meilleur de jour en jour. C’est génial._ »

Yuta fit alors un immense sourire, ravi des compliments. Ils accomplirent une série d’étirements pour finir la séance, avant d’aller tous se changer. Yuta, TaeYong et Ten se retrouvèrent dans le salon, prêts à partir pour le centre-ville. Ils déposèrent d’abord Ten à l’épicerie où il travaillait, rejoignant Hendery, un alpha de la meute de Kun. Les deux amis saluèrent le thaïlandais avant de se rendre dans une rue animée du centre-ville pour leur rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Ils en ressortirent deux heures plus tard. Yuta avait fini par opter pour des mèches blondes parsemées dans ses cheveux châtains, tandis que TaeYong était revenu à sa couleur argentée qu’il affectionnait tant.

Ils retournèrent directement à leur domicile, retrouvant les plus jeunes et DoYoung, JungWoo et son compagnon. DoYoung et JungWoo étaient en train de préparer le repas, tandis que YukHei jouait à la console avec les trois plus jeunes. Ils mangèrent tous rapidement, et passèrent le début d’après-midi à regarder les plus jeunes jouer ensemble, avant que DoYoung, JungWoo et YukHei ne se préparent pour partir car ils devaient aller faire les courses. Seuls restèrent donc TaeYong, Yuta et les trois plus jeunes. Ils s’installèrent devant un film d’action que Jeno avait choisi. Yuta s’était installé à côté de TaeYong dans le fauteuil, collé à lui, tandis que les trois adolescents étaient installés dans le canapé bien en face de la télévision. Yuta commençait presque à s’endormir, ne suivant pas vraiment le film.

Ils arrivaient presque à la fin du film lorsque le téléphone de TaeYong posté sur la table se mit à vibrer puis sonner, le numéro de JungWoo apparaissant sur l’écran. L’alpha fronça les sourcils et décrocha, en se redressant pour ne pas déranger les garçons qui regardaient le film. Yuta observa son aîné partir, en fronçant les sourcils. Il s’étira un peu et le suivit dans la cuisine, allant se servir un verre d’eau.

« __ Allô JungWoo ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_ »

TaeYong fronça les sourcils en écoutant la réponse de l’oméga de l’autre côté du fil et il annonça alors :

« __ Okay, ne bougez pas. J’arrive dès que je peux ! Restez sur le côté, et appelez le garage pour qu’ils interviennent. Je t’envoie le numéro par SMS. … A tout de suite je me dépêche._ »

Il raccrocha en lâchant un lourd soupir, avant d’expliquer en voyant le regard inquiet de Yuta :

« __ Ils sont tombés en panne sur la nationale. Ils ont le coffre rempli des courses, et n’ont aucun moyen de rentrer. Il faut que j’aille les récupérer._ »

Yuta hocha la tête, mais TaeYong ne partait pas, faisant les cent pas devant lui en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tandis que de l’autre, il se rongeait les ongles. Yuta leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main de l’alpha pour le stopper.

« __ Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu devrais déjà être en route._

__ Mais Yuta, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça._

__ Alors quoi ? Je te signale que nos voitures ont maximum cinq places. Il est impossible et inutile que l’on vienne tous._ »

TaeYong grogna à ces évidences et vint serrer la main de Yuta dans la sienne. Yuta ajouta alors, en voyant le doute dans les yeux de l’alpha :

« __ Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous. Nous n’allons pas mourir ou disparaître parce que tu pars pour environ une demi-heure hein. Puis je vais mieux et je peux veiller sur eux sans problème. Et on ne risque rien. Johnny ne devrait pas tarder, et nous ne sommes pas exposés puisque seuls les gens auxquels nous faisons confiance savent où se trouve la maison._

 __ Bon d’accord… Je vais y aller, et je vais faire aussi vite que possible, mais ferme bien la porte derrière moi Et appelle Johnny ou moi au moindre problème, compris ?_ »

Yuta hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant et suivit l’alpha jusqu’à la porte d’entré de la maison. Ils passèrent derrière le canapé, les trois adolescents tournant leurs têtes vers eux lorsqu’ils virent TaeYong se diriger vers le placard pour récupérer sa veste et ses clés de voiture. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, et Yuta passa une main sur la tête de JiSung, leur expliquant la situation. Yuta s’approcha ensuite de TaeYong près de la porte, lui faisant un dernier sourire.

« __ Fais attention à toi, et à eux hm ?_

 __ Oui promis ! Tout ira bien, ne t’inquiète pas tant._ »

L’alpha souffla avant de hocher la tête et il passa sa main derrière la tête de Yuta pour ébouriffer ses cheveux avant d’embrasser son front. Il murmura un petit mot en japonais, avant de partir, claquant la porte derrière lui. Yuta s’empressa alors de fermer la porte à clé une fois l’alpha parti, et il soupira avant de rejoindre le salon avec les garçons, reprenant sa place dans le fauteuil. Il cala le plaid sur ses jambes, et commença à somnoler, perdant complètement le fil de l’histoire qui passait à l’écran.

Un quart d’heure plus tard cependant, Yuta rouvrit les yeux en fronçant le nez. Une odeur âpre et amère flottait dans l’air. Yuta se redressa un peu dans son siège, observant les trois ados toujours concentrés sur le film sans réagir comme Yuta. L’oméga fronça les sourcils, son regard glissant sur l’horloge du salon sur le mur de l’entrée, et il remarqua que ce ne pouvait être TaeYong et les autres, vu que l’alpha n’était parti que depuis vingt minutes. Avec une expression inquiète qu’il essaya de contrôler, Yuta se redressa sur ses pieds, voulant alors aller voir par le judas de la porte de quoi il pouvait bien s’agir. Il avançait vers la porte lorsqu’un grand bruit retentit, faisant sursauter les quatre jeunes hommes présents dans la maison.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers la porte d’entrée de la demeure, et eurent un nouveau sursaut lorsque le coup retentit directement contre le bois de la porte. Le bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, les clés de maison encore dans la serrure se balançant légèrement. Au troisième coup asséné contre la porte, ce fut la structure entière de celle-ci qui trembla, et Yuta recula, rejoignant le canapé. Il sentait la peur qui émanait des jeunes hommes, et leur fit signe de se taire, et de se décaler. Il ne fit pas de bruit lui non plus, retenant presque sa respiration. L’aura de dominance qui envahit ses sens lui indiquèrent qu’il s’agissait d’un alpha. Yuta déglutit, en lançant un regard vers la table à manger où se trouvait son téléphone, en train de charger. Au moment où il allait bouger pour le récupérer, la voix de l’inconnu retentit derrière la porte :

« __ Petit oméga~ Je sais que tu es là-dedans. Montre-toi..._ »

Yuta stoppa alors ses gestes, ouvrant de grands yeux. Il fit signe à Jeno de se décaler derrière le canapé, de sortes à ne pas être vu depuis l’entrée de la pièce et leur fit signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un autre coup retentit, suivi d’un autre rapproché. Le troisième fut si violent qu’il fut fatal pour la porte, qui s’ouvrit avec fracas, la serrure se brisant sous l’impact, tandis que la porte allait taper brutalement sur le mur. Yuta se décala vers la droite, s’approchant de la table, tandis qu’il sentit son sang se glacer en voyant un alpha à large carrure entrer dans leur maison. La panique se fit plus forte, et il eut presque envie de vomir quand une vague de force l’atteignit, l’alpha tentant de le forcer à se soumettre.

Il lança un dernier regard vers le canapé des garçons, faisant un signe vers les escaliers, qu’il espérait que les adolescents comprendraient et partiraient à l’abris. Yuta réagit soudainement au dernier moment lorsque l’alpha lui fonça dessus. Le japonais se décala sur la gauche en lâchant un cri surpris, ayant évité de justesse que l’alpha n’agrippe son bras. Il glissa souplement sur le côté, portant l’attention de l’alpha hors du canapé. L’absence de présentation de ses cadets étaient un avantage actuellement, car l’alpha ne pouvait détecter leur présence, car ils ne dégageaient pas d’odeur caractéristique. Vu l’état de transe dans lequel l’alpha était de toutes façons, Yuta songea qu’il ne pourrait pas faire la différence entre les émotions de Yuta qui se trahissait par son odeur, et celles des garçons.

Yuta fit un nouveau pas latéral, pour que son assaillant fasse dos au canapé, et jeta un regard vers JaeMin qui avait redressé la tête. L’oméga fit un rapide signe de tête vers les escaliers pour leur indiquer d’aller se cacher dans une chambre ou une pièce à l’étage. JaeMin hocha la tête, ayant visiblement compris et il commença à se déplacer, suivi de JiSung et Jeno, qui lançaient des regards angoissés vers l’alpha dos à eux.

Cependant, Jeno ne fit pas attention à où il mettait les pieds en avançant, trop concentré sur l’alpha, si bien qu’il se prit le pied dans le bas du fauteuil, faisant du bruit à son passage. Instantanément, l’alpha se tourna vers eux, et lâcha un autre grognement guttural, remarquant la présence des trois adolescents. Il commença alors à se diriger vers eux, oubliant l’oméga pour un instant. JaeMin s’interposa, se plaçant devant son cadet pour le protéger, tandis que Jeno écartait les bras devant eux. L’alpha vint se lécher les lèvres, et se mit à courir vers eux. JaeMin ferma les yeux en serrant JiSung contre lui, s’attendant à ressentir une forte douleur en sentant que l’alpha approchait.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux lorsque rien ne vint, et que Jeno lâchait un cri surpris. Il découvrit alors Yuta, qui avait visiblement couru derrière l’alpha, et qui se trouvait à présent sur son dos, les bras autour de sa gorge, le tirant comme il pouvait vers l’arrière, en grognant. Ils restèrent sous le choc devant la scène, n’arrivant pas à bouger. L’alpha se débattit en sentant la petite forme de l’oméga sur lui, et il finit par attraper le bras de Yuta, le jetant par-dessus son épaule vers l’avant pour le décoller de son dos. Le japonais lâcha un cri surpris et finit par atterrir avec fracas sur la table basse, celle-ci se brisant sous l’impact. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, sentant l’un des bouts du verre constituant le dessus de table se ficher dans son avant-bras.

« _ _Yuta !!_ »

Le cri de JaeMin fit réagir l’alpha qui reporta son attention sur eux, prêt pour une seconde attaque. Le brun se figea alors, regardant l’homme avec un air effrayé. Yuta résista à la douleur et se releva aussi vite qu’il put, attrapant un large bout de verre entre ses doigts avant de s’interposer à nouveau entre les plus jeunes et leur assaillant. Il avait la respiration lourde après le choc, et il serra les dents, grondant d’une voix profonde :

« _ _Ne les touche pas_. »

L’adrénaline prenait le pas sur l’angoisse, et la seule chose à laquelle pensait Yuta à présent était de garder les enfants à l’abris. L’alpha lui grogna dessus, avançant plus lentement, de manière menaçante. Il laissa son odeur dominante envahir la pièce, empestant les sens de Yuta et lui donnant presque le tournis. L’homme essaya d’ailleurs d’utiliser sa force d’alpha pour forcer Yuta à flancher et se soumettre à lui, mais Yuta résista, serrant les poings et luttant de tout son être pour ne pas courber l’échine devant lui. S’il se laissait manipuler, ils étaient tous les quatre perdus, et il était hors de question que quoi que ce soit n’arrive à ses cadets. Il devait lutter assez longtemps pour que l’un de leurs alphas ne rentrent et les sortent de ce pétrin.

Ses jointures devinrent blanches tant il serrait les poings et il repoussa une nouvelle attaque de l’alpha qui fonçait vers eux, le déséquilibrant, mais l’alpha attrapa son bras, le faisant voler vers l’arrière, contre les trois garçons qui chutèrent au sol avec lui. Yuta sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu’il entendit un gémissement de douleur de la part de JaeMin, ce dernier s’étant tapé contre le mur dans la chute. Il se redressa alors rapidement, l’aidant à se relever avec Jeno. Il ne vit pas la nouvelle offensive arriver, et finit par être écarté des garçons, tiré par les cheveux sous une poigne de fer. Il laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte, attrapant le large poignet de son assaillant pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise.

Il fut plaqué contre le sol, avec un bras autour de sa gorge, et l’autre maintenant son bras plaqué par terre. Yuta tourna son visage vers le côté, là où les garçons se trouvaient et il leur cria alors :

« __ Dépêchez-vous de monter au troisième ! Barricadez-vous et appelez John d’urgence !!_ »

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête et JaeMin empoigna le bras de JiSung, l’entraînant derrière lui vers les étages, vite suivi par Jeno. Yuta les observa du coin de l’œil disparaître en haut des escaliers, puis reporta son attention sur l’alpha au-dessus de lui. Il ferma fort les yeux, décalant ses jambes qui n’étaient pas bloquées, les plaquant sur le ventre de l’alpha avant de les tendre soudainement. Son geste fit lâcher la prise de l’alpha qui chuta en arrière, permettant à Yuta de se remettre sur ses pieds en vitesse. Il reprit sa respiration, se mettant à nouveau entre le brun et les escaliers, pour lui en bloquer l’accès. Il lâcha cependant une plante de douleur lorsque l’alpha lui fonça dessus sans ménagement.

La respiration de Yuta se bloqua un instant lorsque son dos entra brutalement en contact avec le béton du mur sous les escaliers. L’alpha l’attrapa ensuite par le cou, sa large main couvrant la totalité de la zone, tandis qu’il souvenait sans peine l’oméga du sol. Aussitôt, Yuta agrippa la large main qui couvrait son cou et commençait à bloquer sa respiration. Il sentit rapidement le manque d’air dans ses poumons, et sa tête commença à lui tourner. L’alpha approcha ensuite son visage du sien, venant renifler son odeur en frottant son nez contre son cou. Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de sourire en coin et de plonger son regard sauvage dans celui vitreux de Yuta. Il lui murmura alors d’une voix sombre :

« __ Tu m’as l’air bien tentant petit oméga. Je peux sentir que tu n’es pas clamé, alors pourquoi on n’en profiterait pas ? Je vais prendre le temps de m’occuper de toi, avant d’aller me faire un plaisir de dépecer tes trois petits camarades. J’ai toujours aimé la chair fraîche et tu m’as l’air fort appétissant._ »

Après ces mots qui glacèrent le sang de Yuta, l’alpha glissa son visage vers le cou de Yuta, venant le lécher au niveau de la carotide avec vulgarité. Yuta serra les poings, dégoûté et des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Il tapa des pieds sur les parties du corps du brun qui étaient à sa portée, mais ce dernier ne réagit même pas, semblant encore plus excité par la situation car Yuta pouvait sentir son érection grandissante contre sa cuisse lorsque l’alpha colla son corps au sien. Yuta murmura une plainte, les lèvres tremblantes. L’alpha eut alors un mouvement de pause, avant de revenir humer son odeur une nouvelle fois. Un rire gras empli la pièce un instant plus tard et il répliqua :

« __ Oh mais dis-moi… C’est toi qui était dans la meute de TaeHo ? Intéressant._ »

Ce nom figea Yuta, qui fixa l’alpha avec de grands yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le sourire carnassier qu’il vit ensuite l’inquiéta et l’alpha ajouta :

« __ Vu ta réaction, c’est bien toi. La petite catin qu’il avait réussi à amadouer si vite. C’est également toi la cause de ces jolies cicatrices sur sa joue et son bras non ? Quand tu l’as attaqué il y a cinq ans alors qu’il voulait te marquer._

 __ Comment tu…_ Commença Yuta avant d’être coupé.

__ Comment je sais ? Oh mais j’étais là à l’époque. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi car on était trop nombreux à s’occuper de toi, car TaeHo refusait qu’on te voie seuls sans lui. Je restais cependant spectateur de tout ce qu’il te faisait… Ton visage me revient maintenant… Oh, comme je vais m’amuser à appliquer tout ce qu’il te faisait et tout ce qu’il me racontait. Tu vas crier. Tes petits camarades vont t’entendre me supplier de te tuer. Il sera ravi de savoir que tu es dans cette charmante demeure. »_

Yuta sentit son sang se glacer et son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir plus vite , les souvenirs de qu’il avait vécu des années auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux en laissant échapper quelques sanglots, mais se reprit bien vite en entendant du bruit à l’étage. Il pria pour que les alphas de sa meute réagissent vite, et qu’ils reviennent au moins avant qu’un drame n’arrive. Il grimaça et ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se ressaisir. Il grogna en sentant une main du brun se glisser sous son sweatshirt et parcourir son ventre, et il détourna la tête en serrant les dents.

Il serra le poing gauche, qui était sa main forte, et usa de toutes sa force pour lui donner un grand coup de genou dans l’entrejambe, tandis que son poing s’abattait avec puissance sur sa mâchoire. L’alpha se plia en deux sous la douleur, libérant Yuta qui tomba au sol sur les fesses. Il se redressa cependant rapidement, le souffle court, mettant de la distance entre eux.

« _ _Sale petit enfoiré._ Grogna l’alpha derrière lui. »

L’oméga n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’il recevait à son tour un coup en plein visage, le faisant s’écrouler à genoux. Sa lèvre s’ouvrit sous le choc, et du sans coulait sur son menton, qu’il vint essuyer du revers de sa main en se redressant avec ses bras. Une nouvelle plainte lui échappa lorsque ses cheveux furent tirés vers l’arrière, et il fut forcé de se laisser glisser sur le sol, les ongles courts de l’alpha s’enfonçant dans son crâne. Il grimaça de douleur, recevant plusieurs insultes et de nombreux coups dans le ventre. Yuta lui donna un nouveau coup en réponse en écrasant son pied sans ménagement, mais se reçut une gifle en retour, faisant tourner sa tête sous l’impact, avant qu’il ne l’attrape par ses poignets, et ne le jette avec force contre le canapé, se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

Un gémissement échappa à nouveau à Yuta et il cracha ensuite au visage de l’alpha, le déconcertant un instant. Il en profita pour lui asséner un coup de genou dans le ventre, et l’alpha tomba du canapé pour s’écraser dans les débris de verre de la table basse. Yuta courut alors vers les escaliers, et sursauta en entendant la voix de Jeno qui descendait.

« __ Yuta ! Ils arrivent !_ »

Le garçon était en haut des escaliers, et il se figea en voyant l’état du salon, et le visage tuméfié de Yuta. Ce dernier commença à gravir les escaliers, paniqué et lui criant presque dessus :

« __ Jeno qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Retourne te mettre à l’abris avec les autres tout de suite ! Retourne là-haut !_ »

Il sentit une poigne s’emparer de sa cheville alors il chuta soudainement dans les escaliers, se rattrapant de justesse avec les mains pour ne pas taper sa tête sur les marches. Il se retourna alors, faisant face à l’alpha qui avait une aura encore plus sombre. Il ferma les yeux aussi forts qu’il put lorsqu’il sentit l’alpha le redresser en agrippant ses cheveux, calmant sa respiration puis l’oméga se rappela un mouvement qu’il avait appris avec TaeYong le mois dernier. Le fait qu’il soit dans les marches était dangereux, mais il fallait qu’il protège ses cadets. Surtout si les alphas étaient enfin en route. Il fronça les sourcils et donna un coup dans le visage de l’alpha qui porta les mains à son nez désormais cassé.

Yuta profita de cela pour crier à Jeno une dernière fois d’aller se cacher, et finit par attraper l’alpha par l’épaule, et il sauta sur l’alpha, luttant quelques instants avec lui. Il profita d’un mouvement raté de l’alpha pour donner un coup brutal avec sa jambe dans celle de son agresseur, le faisant chuter vers l’arrière dans les escaliers. Malheureusement, la prise de l’alpha sur lui se fit plus forte, et il fut entraîné dans sa chute, tombant avec lui dans les escaliers, s’écrasant avec fracas sur la rambarde en bois, celle-ci se brisant sous le choc. L’oméga et son assaillant chutèrent encore, tombant d’un mètre au sol, la jambe gauche de Yuta se fracturant sous le choc, lui arrachant un immense cri de douleur qui résonna dans la maison, avant que sa tête ne tape sur le sol, créant une légère commotion et une nouvelle blessure.

Il resta alors par terre, les yeux dans le vague, dirigé vers la porte, entendant vaguement Jeno descendre rapidement les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Le jeune homme paniqua devant l’angle de la jambe blessé de Yuta, et du sang couvrant désormais le côté de son visage contre le sol. Dans son champ de vision, Yuta distingua le corps inerte de l’alpha à ses côtés, une large blessure couvrant son visage et un morceau de la rambarde jonché dans son flanc. Il fit un faible sourire, murmurant quelque chose à Jeno, qui ne comprit pas, trop paniqué. L’adolescent cria alors, venant poser ses mains sur la plaie sur la tempe de Yuta qui s’était ouverte sous le choc :

« _ _Venez vite ! Venez m’aider ! TaeYong !_ »

La vue de Yuta se fit floue et il discerna difficilement le visage de TaeYong au-dessus de lui. En sentant l’odeur de l’alpha au-dessus de lui, le visage de l’oméga s’étira en un sourire rassuré mais fatigué malgré la douleur qui parcourait son corps et avant de perdre connaissance sous l’air paniqué de l’alpha, il murmura :

« __ C’est bon, ils sont en sécurité…_ »

Puis ce fut le trou noir... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà~ Me détestez pas svp... J'aime mon bébé Yuta :3
> 
> Alors déjà, sachez j'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux versions. Le début était le même, mais j'ai changé la scène de "combat/lutte", et je suis carrément fière de moi, car j'ai souvent du mal à décrire et narrer ce genre de scène alors... Je suis plutôt contente du rendu final ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire, je suis très curieuse de voir les réactions de chacune hehe :3
> 
> PS : Les cheveux de Yuta sont désormais comme ceci : https://twitter.com/NCT_OFFICIAL_JP/status/1127498703407726592 <3
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et on se dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :*
> 
> Yukkuri


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s ~ 
> 
> Alors déjà, j'ai adoré les réactions de chacun suite aux chapitres de la semaine dernière, et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous surprendre avec l'attaque sur Yuta !   
> Je vous laisse donc avec la suite, notamment la réaction des autres quant à l'attaque. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

TaeYong rejoignit les autres assez rapidement, les trouvant assis tous les trois dans l’herbe, sur le bord de la route avec la voiture arrêtée quelques mètres devant eux, les feux de détresse clignotant à intermittence régulière. Il arrêta alors sa voiture derrière la leur, gardant une distance de sécurité et il descendit, les rejoignant. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque, en jetant un regard vers la voiture de DoYoung, il remarqua la légère fumée qui s’échappait du capot entrouvert.

« __ Hey, alors quel est le problème ?_

 __ Comme tu peux le voir, ça a l’air d’être le moteur._ »

L’alpha fronça les sourcils et demanda alors s’ils avaient contacté le garage, et YukHei hocha la tête en répondant que la dépanneuse était en route et ne devrait plus tarder. TaeYong ouvrit alors son coffre, prêt à accueillir les sacs de courses. Ils commencèrent alors à transporter les achats du coffre de la voiture de DoYoung à celui du véhicule de TaeYong. Tous participèrent, et à peine eurent-ils fini que YukHei lâcha une exclamation de joie, faisant de grands signes au loin. Il avait enfin la dépanneuse en visuel, et il fut rassuré. Le véhicule de dépannage arriva rapidement, s’installant devant la voiture accidentée. Le technicien demanda au propriétaire de la voiture de venir le voir pour un diagnostic, alors DoYoung le rejoignit, ouvrant la voiture et aidant le technicien à ouvrir le capot.

Les autres allèrent s’asseoir dans la voiture de TaeYong, profitant de la climatisation du véhicule, mais sursautèrent lorsque le téléphone de l’aîné sonna. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro à l’écran : il s’agissant de Jeno, et il était rare que l’adolescent l’appelle, alors TaeYong décrocha rapidement :

« __ Jeno ? Pourquoi tu-…_ »

Il fut cependant interrompu, l’adolescent le coupant brusquement, parlant très vite d’une voix paniquée, si bien que l’alpha ne comprit pas tout. Il fronça les sourcils et arrêta la musique, mettant le haut-parleur pour que les autres puissent entendre leur cadet.

« __ Jeno, Jeno. Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien si tu parles si vite. Prends une grande inspiration et explique plus calmement. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

 __ TaeYong, il faut que tu reviennes. Vite. Yuta est… On est en danger._ »

Les yeux des trois camarades s’ouvrirent en grand au dernier mot, et TaeYong demanda alors :

« _ _Comment ça en danger ?_ »

L’adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais sa respiration forte et un fracas retentirent à l’autre bout du fil, faisant se froncer les sourcils de l’alpha, qui s’inquiéta immédiatement :

« __ Jeno ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_

 __ Un alpha… Il a pénétré dans la maison et… il s’attaque à Yuta ! Dépêche-toi de rentrer s’il te plait._ »

TaeYong échangea un regard paniqué avec JungWoo, qui déglutit, avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture pour mettre DoYoung au courant de l’urgence de la situation. Après une minute, le bêta pénétra à son tour dans la voiture, côté passager à l’avant, faisant signe à TaeYong de démarrer dans l’instant tandis que l’oméga retournait à l’arrière. Ce fut le roux qui prit le téléphone, pour parler à Jeno et tenter de le calmer :

« __ Jeno, on est en route. Tu es où ?_

__ Dans la chambre de Johnny Hyung…_

__ Où sont JiSung et JaeMin ? Et Yuta ?_

__ Ils sont avec moi… Mais Yuta est resté en bas, pour empêcher l’alpha de monter… Mon dieu faîtes le plus vite possible, j’ai peur._

__ Reste à l’abris avec les garçons, on arrive._ »

DoYoung raccrocha ensuite, et ordonna presque à l’alpha à ses côtés d’accélérer. TaeYong mis donc la vitesse supérieure, dépassant les limites et grillant quelques feux, mais il s’en fichait. La vie de Yuta, et peut-être des trois plus jeunes de leur meute étaient en danger par sa faute. Ils arrivèrent en un temps record dans la rue de leur maison. Le bruit de pneus glissant sur le bitume se fit entendre, et TaeYong et les autres sautèrent presque hors de la voiture, laissant les portes ouvertes dans la précipitation. L’alpha fit tout de même signe à JungWoo de rester à l’extérieur, au cas où l’alpha tenterait de l’attaquer. 

YukHei et lui pénétraient dans la pièce, au moment même où Yuta et l’alpha chutaient dans les escaliers, tombant tous les deux lourdement au sol. TaeYong ne réagit pas tout de suite, choqué de voir l’oméga au sol, mais le cri de celui-ci déchirant l’air et la voix de Jeno le sortit de sa léthargie :

« __ Venez vite ! Venez m’aider ! TaeYong !_ »

Les deux alphas accoururent alors près d’eux, YukHei empoignant l’alpha inconscient pour l’écarter, tandis que TaeYong se penchait sur Yuta, tentant de l’appeler plusieurs fois d’une voix paniquée en voyant ses yeux vitreux.

« __ Yuta, Yuta. Hey, tu m’entends_ ? »

L’oméga leva les yeux vers lui, comme s’il l’avait compris, et son sourire fit se serrer le cœur de TaeYong qui l’appela encore une fois. Le sourire de Yuta se fit plus fatigué, ses yeux papillonnant lorsqu’il murmura :

« __ C’est bon, ils sont en sécurité…_ »

Avant de fermer les yeux. La respiration de TaeYong se stoppa un instant, avant qu’il ne passe sa main dans les cheveux de Yuta, pour les descendre sur ses joues brûlantes. D’une main tremblante, il vint donner de petites tapes sur les joues de l’oméga, désespéré.

« _ _Non, non Yuta, hey. Reste avec moi, garde les yeux ouverts. Allez…_ »

Sa voix se fit presque implorante, avant qu’il ne ressente une immense rage en observant le visage tuméfié et couvert de sang de Yuta. Un grognement rauque roula dans sa gorge, son aura se faisant soudainement menaçante et il se redressa, confiant Yuta à Jeno avant de se tourner vers l’intrus que maintenait toujours l’alpha chinois. Fou de rage, TaeYong vint poser son pied sur la gorge de l’alpha, empêchant un instant l’air d’arriver dans ses poumons. Il fit signe à YukHei de conserver sa prise sur lui, et il appuya davantage, réveillant les sens de l’alpha qui manquait d’air. Il regarda alors autour de lui, un peu surpris de voir deux alphas sur lui. Il tenta de bouger, mais TaeYong enfonça la pointe de sa chaussure dans sa gorge, l’empêchant de parler et de faire le moindre mouvement.

« __ Bouge, et je t’écrase la gorge._ »

TaeYong vint ensuite poser son pied sur le bout de bois fiché dans le torse de l’intrus, et alors qu’il allait appuyer dessus, il releva la tête vers l’entrée de la maison en sentant l’odeur menaçante de Johnny qui pénétrait dans leur demeure. Le leader eut un moment d’arrêt dans l’entrée, analysant la situation et les dégâts et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Yuta au sol avec Jeno qui pleurait, penché sur lui. Il fit signe à JungWoo et DoYoung d’entrer, leur demandant de s’occuper de Yuta tandis que lui rejoignait ses alphas et l’importun responsable de tout cela. Il lança un regard noir à TaeYong, lui faisant comprendre qu’ils auraient une discussion une fois les choses gérées, puis se pencha sur l’alpha.

Il huma son odeur et fronça les sourcils, observant ses pupilles. Celles-ci étaient dilatées, et ses iris parsemées d’éclats dorés. Johnny se redressa et grogna, lâchant un « merde » sonore, qui fit se froncer les sourcils de ses deux alphas. Le chef de meute soupira et fit signe à ses compagnons de relever l’alpha, puis se dirigea vers la sortie en leur faisant signe de le suivre. TaeYong et YukHei se lancèrent un regard avant de s’exécuter, maintenant l’alpha entre eux d’une poigne de fer. Ils rejoignirent l’extérieur, disparaissant de la vue des autres qui purent bientôt entendre des plaintes, suivi d’un craquement sonore et le bruit sourd d’un corps chutant au sol.

DoYoung, à présent aux côtés de Yuta avec JungWoo et Jeno, ferma un instant les yeux au bruit avant de reporter son attention sur l’oméga inconscient. JungWoo avait posé la tête de Yuta sur ses cuisses, tandis qu’il caressait ses cheveux d’une main tremblante. DoYoung coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, avant de regarder les blessures de Yuta. Son inquiétude grandit en voyant sa jambe, et surtout l’angle de celle-ci. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et composa rapidement le numéro de son compagnon avant de porter l’appareil à l’oreille.

« _ _Taeil ? Oui c’est moi. On a une urgence, viens vite à la maison avec le nécessaire. Fais le plus vite possible s’il te plaît… Non, je préfère t’expliquer quand tu seras là…. Okay à tout de suite. Merci._ »

Il raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Yuta, tandis que les alphas revenaient dans la pièce. Ils rejoignirent les omégas et DoYoung, YukHei attirant JungWoo dans ses bras pour le calmer car son compagnon était en larmes. TaeYong prit rapidement sa place, caressant ses cheveux et son front, avant de demander au bêta de lui ramener un chiffon humide. Une fois qu’il l’eut en main, il le passa sur le front de Yuta, nettoyant le sang qui maculait son visage. Il découvrit alors une large blessure sur le côté de son front, à la racine de ses cheveux. Il grimaça, comme le bêta à ses côtés, tandis qu’un bruit de portière qui claque attira l’attention de Johnny. L’alpha se redressa, et rejoignit Taeil qui entrait, ses yeux s’écarquillant en voyant l’état du salon.

« __ Mon dieu que s’est-il passé ?_ s’exclama le petit bêta. »

Johnny, arrivé à sa hauteur s’empressa de lui expliquer brièvement la situation, avant de le guider vers Yuta qui était toujours inconscient. Le bêta eut un léger mouvement de recul en découvrant Yuta et ses blessures, l’image de Yuta allongé et inconscient sur leur canapé il y a cinq ans lui revenant en mémoire. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et il vint s’accroupir sur le côté libre de Yuta, analysant les diverses blessures de l’oméga, tandis que Johnny rejoignait l’étage avec Jeno et le couple pour vérifier l’état des plus jeunes. Taeil commença par la coupure sur le visage de son cadet, la désinfectant efficacement avant de la couvrir d’une compresse stérile collante, puis il analysa son corps à la recherche d’autres blessures. Il nettoya la plaie sur son bras causée par sa chute sur la table basse, puis se concentra sur la blessure la plus grave : sa jambe, qu’il devina directement fracturée en voyant l’angle de sa cheville.

Il se plaça au niveau du pied de Yuta, lui retirant sa chaussette et remontant son pantalon pour palper la zone de ses doigts experts. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il confirma que le tibia avait été fracturé. Il devait replacer l’os, et pour cela, il devait le faire manuellement, avec un geste vif. Geste qui serait très douloureux pour l’oméga déjà affaibli. Taeil fit alors signe à TaeYong de maintenir le haut du corps de Yuta, invitant DoYoung à retenir la jambe droite de Yuta, leur indiquant qu’il ne fallait pas que Yuta bouge trop. Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et firent ce que l’infirmier venait de leur dire. TaeYong fixa le visage de Yuta plutôt que les mains de Taeil au niveau de la cheville et le tibia de Yuta, et il souffla un grand coup en posant une de ses mains sur le torse de Yuta, et l’autre attrapant la main fine de l’oméga dans la sienne.

Il fit un signe de tête aux bêtas, puis Taeil compta jusque trois avant de tirer sur la jambe dans un angle précis, pour redonner à l’os son axe normal. Yuta ouvrit les yeux, gémissant de douleur en sentant sa jambe être malmenée, et il serra aussi fort qu’il le put la main de l’alpha. Celui-ci serra les dents à la douleur que l’oméga ressentait, celle-ci facilement discernable dans l’odeur qu’il laissait échapper. Yuta faisait ressentir à tout le monde son besoin d’être protégé, alors TaeYong et DoYoung lui chuchotèrent des mots rassurants, l’alpha caressant sa main de son pouce, tandis que le bêta caressait sa joue avec tendresse et douceur, pour tenter de le calmer. Des larmes dévalaient les joues de l’oméga, et les yeux du roux s’humidifièrent également de voir son aîné dans cet état, tandis que sa voix se faisait tremblante.

Seule la lourde respiration de Yuta accompagnée des murmures d’apaisement de DoYoung et TaeYong se faisait entendre dans le salon, durant le temps qu’il fallut à Taeil pour apporter les premiers soins à l’oméga. Devant sa douleur, il choisit finalement de lui administrer un tranquillisant, ce qui plongea presque immédiatement Yuta dans l’inconscience. Il demanda à TaeYong de le transporter dans sa chambre, ce que l’alpha s’empressa de faire, désirant faire autant que possible pour aider l’oméga car il se sentait coupable de l’avoir laissé seul. Il fut suivi de DoYoung et Taeil, qui voulait vérifier que l’oméga serait dans une position confortable.

Johnny les suivit également, s’adossant au chambranle de la porte et observant chaque geste de TaeYong, ne quittant jamais son bras droit du regard. Il attendit que Yuta soit installé dans son lit et que les deux bêtas soient à son chevet sans rien dire. Une fois que TaeYong l’eut rejoint dans le couloir, il l’empoigna par le col de son t-shirt, et le plaqua contre le mur du couloir en grognant, coupant un instant la respiration de l’alpha en face de lui.

« __ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n’étais pas avec eux ?! Tu étais chargé de les surveiller !_ »

TaeYong resta d’abord sans voix, car il savait qu’il était en faute. Il déglutit et déclara finalement :

« __ JungWoo et les autres étaient en panne sur la nationale, après avoir fait les courses. Il fallait que quelqu’un aille les chercher… Yuta et les garçons m’ont assuré qu’il n’y aurait pas de problème, et je ne pensais pas qu’un alpha trouverait la maison…_

 __ Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils te le disent, qu’ils sont réellement capables de ses protéger. Tu as vu l’état du salon ? Alors imagine si Yuta n’avait pas eu le réflexe d’envoyer les garçons à l’abris du danger pour nous appeler qu’on intervienne. Il s’est presque sacrifié pour protéger les plus jeunes, en endossant le rôle d’un alpha. Ton rôle, TaeYong ! La seule mission que je t’avais confié pour cette journée._ Répliqua Johnny d’une voix froide. »

Il bouillonnait réellement, et relâcha TaeYong avant de se laisser emporter et de le blesser.

« __ Tu as de la chance qu’on soit arrivé à temps pour l’empêcher de reprendre conscience et faire encore plus de mal à Yuta. Tu aurais dû me prévenir sur le champ que les autres étaient en difficulté, ou que tu partais de la maison les récupérer. Je te laisserais expliquer à JaeHyun pourquoi il va retrouver Yuta dans cet état à son retour._ »

Il soupira finalement, déçu, et ajouta :

« __ Certains choix que tu fais, comme ceux d’aujourd’hui, sont la raison pour laquelle tu n’as pas été choisi comme alpha leader lors de la fondation de notre meute._ »

TaeYong baissa la tête car il savait pertinemment que Johnny avait raison. Le leader passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en lâchant un grognement de frustration. Il redescendit, laissant l’alpha dans le couloir et rejoignit le salon. Il s’arrêta au niveau des escaliers, là où un trou remplaçait la rambarde à l’endroit où Yuta et l’agresseur avaient atterris. Il jeta un regard aux nombreux débris qui jonchaient le sol, entre la rambarde en morceaux et la table basse réduite à des bris de verre, mais également la porte qui était sortie de l’un de ses gonds sous la force qu’avait dû exercer l’alpha dessus pour forcer son ouverture.

Johnny releva la tête en voyant YukHei redescendre les escaliers, arrivant derrière lui avec un visage attristé.

« __ Les garçons ont fini par s’endormir. JungWoo est resté avec eux dans votre chambre._

 __ D’accord pas de soucis. Ils vont bien ?_ Demanda l’américain

_ _Eh bien, pas vraiment. Ils sont sous le choc, ils n’arrêtent pas de demander si Yuta allait bien, et Jeno n’arrête pas de trembler._ »

Johnny soupira et hocha la tête et alors qu’il se décidait à aller les voir, il sentit l’odeur de Ten devant la maison alors il s’empressa de sortir. Son oméga n’était pas au courant de l’attaque, et que Yuta avait été blessé, alors il préférait le ménager. Il le rejoignit rapidement dehors, faisant un signe de main à Hendery qui repartait, et enlaça son oméga, en humant son odeur. Ten lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire en disant d’une voix surprise mais amusée :

« __ Je t’ai tant manqué que ça ? La journée n’était pas si longue pourtant._ »

Il se détacha légèrement de son étreinte, avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquant l’éclat inquiet dans les yeux de son alpha. Il regarda alors autour de lui, et son inquiétude grandit lorsqu’il remarqua la voiture de TaeYong avec les portières ouvertes, et la porte d’entrée dans un angle étrange. Il pencha la tête vers la maison et quitta l’étreinte de Johnny pour avancer vers la maison, mais Johnny l’arrêta en se mettant devant lui.

« __ Attends Ten, il faut que je t’explique quelque chose…_

 __ Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? John tu m’inquiète…_ »

L’alpha prit une grande inspiration et annonça finalement :

« __ La meute a été attaquée._

 __ Quoi ?? Comment ça attaquée ?_ S’exclama le thaïlandais.

__ Un alpha a profité de l’absence de DoYoung, JungWoo et des alphas pour pénétrer dans la maison et s’en prendre à …_

__ Yuta !_ Le coupa Ten, en ouvrant grand les yeux. »

Il passa alors devant Johnny et courut dans la maison, s’arrêtant dans l’entrée en découvrant l’état de la pièce. Il porta une main à ses lèvres, choqué, surtout lorsqu’il remarqua les débris au pied des escaliers. Il demanda alors à YukHei où était l’oméga et, lorsqu’il eut la réponse, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la chambre de l’oméga. Il se stoppa à l’entrée en voyant Taeil en train de vérifier sa jambe, et son regard se posa sur le visage à moitié couvert de bleus et de coupures de son camarade oméga.

« __ Oh mon dieu…_ »

Il vint alors vers l’oméga, se laissant tomber à genoux au niveau de sa tête, et vint caresser ses cheveux châtains, ses doigts suivant l’une de mèches blondes datant de l’après-midi. Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et il demanda d’une voix cassée :

« __ Que s’est-il passé ?_ »

TaeYong qui était toujours dans le couloir, répondit finalement :

« _ _DoYoung, YukHei et JungWoo étaient parti faire les courses, mais ils sont tombés en panne. Je les ai rejoint pour les récupérer, mais entre temps, un alpha a attaqué Yuta et.. et les plus jeunes._

 __ Jeno, JaeMin et JiSung ? Ils vont bien ??_ S’inquiéta l’oméga. »

Johnny qui les avait rejoints, répondit :

« _ _Ils ne sont pas blessés, simplement choqués. Yuta leur a sauvé la vie, en tenant tête à l’alpha assez longtemps pour que TaeYong et YukHei arrivent._

 __ Et.. Et Yuta, qu’est-ce qu’il a ?_ Ten demanda, en s’adressant cette fois à Taeil.

 __ Il est sévèrement blessé. Il a la jambe cassée, fracturée, mais ça ira avec du repos ne t’inquiètes pas. Il va falloir que je retourne à l’hôpital chercher une attelle et des béquilles et de quoi recoudre sa coupure sur la tempe. Il faut continuer à surveiller son état et vérifier qu’il ne fait pas de fièvre._ »

Les membres présents dans la pièce hochèrent tous la tête, puis DoYoung et Taeil partirent, prenant la route de l’hôpital avec la voiture de l’aîné. Après le départ des deux bêtas, Ten s’effondra, éclatant finalement en sanglots en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Johnny réagit alors immédiatement, attrapant son oméga contre lui en le serrant par la taille. Il le serra contre lui, l’enveloppant de son corps et de son odeur rassurante pour le calmer. Il lui chuchota des mots doux à l’oreille, attendant que sa respiration se stabilise. Il fit comprendre à TaeYong de rester près de l’oméga inconscient d’un signe de tête, tandis qu’il faisait sortir son petit compagnon de la pièce.

TaeYong vint se poser sur la table de chevet de Yuta, ses doigts venant caresser son visage en douceur, soupirant en murmurant des excuses en embrassant son front ensuite. Il passa un linge frais sur sa joue tuméfiée, s’excusant à nouveau à un Yuta toujours inconscient.

« _ _Ne te rend pas coupable de quelque chose qui n’était pas prévisible TaeYong, ce n’est pas ta faute._ Résonna soudainement la voix de JungWoo derrière lui. »

TaeYong ne se retourna pas à l’entrée de l’oméga dans la pièce, son regard fixé sur le visage du japonais. Il soupira avant de répliquer :

« __ Bien sûr que si. J’aurais dû prévenir Johnny, qui aurait pu aller vous récupérer en rentrant. Et je n’aurais pas dû me laisser amadouer et partir en les laissant livrés à eux-mêmes comme ça. Johnny a raison, je n’ai pas rempli mon rôle d’alpha, sinon Yuta ne serait pas dans cet état et les garçons ne seraient pas en état de choc. Je ne suis même pas capable de bien m’occuper d’un oméga… JaeHyun va me tuer à son retour._ »

JungWoo fit une moue contrariée puis vint poser une main sur l’épaule de l’alpha, en signe de soutien. Il laissa l’oméga et l’alpha seuls, rejoignant son compagnon en bas pour commencer à aider à remettre le salon en ordre, avant que les plus jeunes ne rentrent de leur lycée. Johnny était redescendu avec Ten, l’oméga installé devant la table à manger, un verre d’eau fraîche devant lui, tandis que Johnny avait une main protectrice posée sur sa cuisse. Ils discutaient tranquillement, et au moment où Johnny allait se relever pour rejoindre les autres et les aider à ranger, un téléphone posé sur la table se mit à vibrer. En voyant la coque rose entourant le téléphone, il reconnut alors celui de Yuta et fronça les sourcils.

Il se pencha sur la table, lâchant un « Merde » en voyant que c‘était JaeHyun qui essayait d’appeler l’oméga. Il lança un regard vers Ten, et celui-ci lui fit alors signe de décrocher rapidement.

« __ Réponds-lui. Il a dû sentir qu’il y avait un problème !_ »

Johnny hocha la tête. Ten avait raison, il était inutile de cacher les choses à l’alpha au sujet de Yuta, car il avait dû sentir que quelque chose n’allait pas grâce à leur lien de Nexus. Johnny ferma un instant les yeux avant de décrocher. Il n’eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu’il entendait la voix rude mais paniquée de JaeHyun :

« __ Yuta tu vas bien ?_

__ JaeHyun…_

__ Johnny ?? Pourquoi c’est toi qui…_ Il marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre en grognant : _Il y a un problème avec Yuta. Je t’avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée que je parte et-_

 __ JaeHyun. Calme-toi._ Le coupa Johnny. _Prends une grande inspiration et écoute-moi, sans briser le téléphone. »_

Il entendit JaeHyun faire ce qu’il lui disait, et il revint après un instant avec une voix plus posée :

« __Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe. Tout de suite._ »

Pendant un instant, Johnny voulut vraiment lui mentir, mais un regard vers son oméga et il sut qu’il devait être honnête avec JaeHyun. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et expliqua le plus posément possible :

« __ On a été attaqué. On pense à l’acte d’un alpha isolé, qui a attendu une inattention de notre part et qui s’en est pris à Yuta et aux plus jeunes lorsque nous n’étions pas là._

__ Yuta et les garçons vont bien ?_

__ Les garçons oui, grâce à Yuta. Mais lui, non, malheureusement._ Il reprit en entendant un grognement dans le combiné : _Il a été la cible de l’attaque. L’alpha s’en est pris à lui et Yuta est blessé, avec une jambe cassée et d’autres plaies. Taeil s’est occupé de lui dès qu’il a été mis au courant, et désormais Yuta se repose. Je pense que tu ne peux pas le sentir, parce qu’il est épuisé et qu’il n’a pas la force de maintenir le Nexus avec toi. »_

Il y eut un court instant de silence, et du bruit derrière JaeHyun qui avait visiblement éloigné le téléphone, puis un échange de quelques mots avant que l’alpha ne reprenne le combiné pour annoncer d’une voix sans appel :

« __ Je rentre immédiatement. Kun et YiFan s’occuperont de nous représenter, je vais discuter rapidement avec eux et prévenir Leeteuk. Il est hors de question que je reste un instant de plus loin de la meute._

__ D’accord, mais JaeHyun, ne prends pas de risque sur la route. On a besoin de toi._

__ Je fais aussi vite que possible._ Répondit-il avant de reprendre d’une voix froide : _Mais Johnny, tu as intérêt à m’expliquer précisément pourquoi tu ne les as pas protégés_. Il n’attendit pas de réponse, et la minute d’après, il avait raccroché. »

Johnny soupira en posant le téléphone sur son front un instant, avant de regarder l’écran : il y avait huit appels en absence de JaeHyun, et une dizaine messages pour demander ce qu’il se passait. Johnny lâcha un lourd grognement, surtout lorsqu’il vit les visages souriant de Yuta et Ten en fond d’écran. Il reposa le téléphone sur la table, puis lança la chaise où il était assis précédemment, la faisant voler contre le mur. Son geste fit sursauter les personnes présentes dans la pièce, et Ten à ses côtés fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser, venant poser sa main sur le bras le Johnny. L’alpha l’attira à lui d’un geste vif dans une forte étreinte qui coupa un instant la respiration de l’oméga. Ten sentit son amant trembler de rage contre lui, alors il passa ses mains autour de son dos et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser son front contre le sien pour l’apaiser. Le châtain prit de grandes inspirations, s’imprégnant de l’odeur de Ten et ses sens se calmèrent progressivement.

Une fois calme, il se recula, embrassa le front de son thaïlandais avant de s’excuser auprès des membres de sa meute pour son éclat de colère. Il soupira avant de commencer à rassembler les débris de la chaise en bois qu’il venait de fracasser contre le mur. Johnny et Ten rejoignirent ensuite la chambre de Yuta pour vérifier son état. Ils retrouvèrent alors TaeYong, qui était toujours dans la pièce, et qui caressait inlassablement une mèche de cheveux de l’oméga toujours inconscient. Ten s’avança lui aussi vers le lit, s’asseyant sur le bord du lit en posant une main sur le front de l’oméga, tandis que Johnny faisait un sourire triste à TaeYong pour lui montrer que sa colère était passée. Ils avaient besoin d’être unis pour prendre soin de leur oméga, et TaeYong se sentait assez coupable comme ça, Johnny ne comptait l’accabler davantage.

Ten fronça les sourcils en constatant qu’il avait de la fièvre, alors il vint récupérer un tissu humide pour le poser sur le front de Yuta qui lâcha un petit soupir dans son sommeil. Ten observa son visage se détendre, mais grimaça en voyant le large bleu qui couvrait son œil droit et sa joue, ainsi que sa lèvre fendue et la blessure sur sa tempe. Il se redressa avec un soupir triste, venant masser sa nuque en reculant pour retrouver finalement les bras de Johnny avec un moue contrariée. L’alpha embrassa sa joue et lui demanda si tout allait bien, et au moment où son cadet allait répondre, des pas lourds se firent entendre dans les escaliers et les trois personnes réveillées dans la pièce échangèrent un regard avant de tourner la tête vers la porte.

Ils découvrirent alors Taeil qui était de retour de l’hôpital avec DoYoung. Taeil portait une attelle pour cheville entre ses mains, tandis que DoYoung le suivait avec une paire de béquilles. Le roux posa ce qu’il avait dans les bras contre le mur à côté de l’entrée de la pièce, tandis que les alphas se décalaient pour laisser de la place pour Taeil. Il retira les draps du corps de Yuta, dévoilant ainsi sa jambe blessée qui présentait un large bleu sur toute la surface du tibia. Ten et Johnny rejoignaient DoYoung dans l’embrasure de la porte, tandis que le bêta prenait la parole tout en posant délicatement ses mains sur la jambe du japonais :

« __ TaeYong, viens près de lui et retiens-le comme tout à l’heure s’il te plait ?_

 __ Oui, bien sûr._ »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés s’empressa de faire ce qui lui était demandé, venant se poser près de la tête de Yuta, attrapant sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement, tandis que sa main libre rejoignait son épaule pour le retenir. Taeil souleva alors avant précaution la jambe de l’oméga, qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Son regard se posa tout de suite sur le visage de TaeYong, qui vint caresser ses cheveux de sa main libre en lui chuchotant de rester calme, sans lâcher sa main que le japonais serrait fortement. Il lui chuchota de rester calme, mais grimaça lorsqu’une nouvelle plainte échappa à Yuta qui serra ensuite les dents lorsque Taeil releva un peu plus sa jambe pour pouvoir placer la longue attelle en dessous.

Il installa ensuite la jambe dans l’attelle, serrant ensuite les différentes attaches assez fermement pour maintenir la jambe blessée en place pour qu’elle ne bouge pas. En voyant que le japonais pleurait à nouveau, Taeil vint se placer au-dessus de son visage pour que son ami le voit, et il lui dit d’une voix douce et rassurante :

« __ Il faut que tu restes calme, d’accord ? Je sais que c’est dur et que tu as mal, mais on est là. L’alpha ne te fera plus de mal, c’est fini tu es en sécurité. Et les garçons aussi, ils vont bien. On s’occupe de toi et TaeYong va rester avec toi._ »

Yuta hocha la tête et releva son regard vers TaeYong, lui demandant à travers un sanglot :

« __ JaeHyun…_ »

TaeYong allait répondre, mais Johnny prit la parole pour la première fois depuis que l’oméga était réveillé, ne bougeant pas de sa place :

« __ Il est en route, ne t’inquiète pas. Il sera là dès que possible._ »

TaeYong reporta son attention sur Yuta qui agrippait plus fort sa main. Le brun lui murmura alors quelques mots à nouveau, essayant de stopper le flot de larmes qui dévalait les joues du japonais, et qui lui serrait le cœur. Taeil conseilla à Yuta de se reposer, et tous quittèrent la chambre de l’oméga sauf TaeYong qui resta près de lui. Il finit par s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, et posa la tête de Yuta sur ses genoux pour le calmer en reprenant des caresses dans ses cheveux. Le japonais finit par se rendormir contre lui, toujours vidé d’énergie. L’alpha ne se détacha pas de lui, même s’il commençait à ressentir une certaine fatigue, mais l’état de Yuta l’inquiétait trop pour qu’il dorme maintenant. Il attendrait au moins le retour de JaeHyun pour que le blond prenne le relais.

En redescendant les escaliers, Johnny et les autres retombèrent devant le salon en désordre. JungWoo et YukHei étaient en train de nettoyer le désordre de la rambarde en morceaux, mais stoppèrent leurs mouvements en voyant les bêtas, Ten et leur leader redescendre.

« _ _Comment va Yuta ? demanda JungWoo._

 __ Ça va._ Répondit Taeil. _Je vais le laisser se reposer avant de l’ausculter à nouveau demain matin. La priorité est qu’il se repose au mieux cette nuit._ »

YukHei se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée, demandant de l’aide à Johnny pour la remettre en place : après observation, elle n’était pas cassée, simplement dégondée. Il fallait donc la remettre dans son axe. Pendant que les alphas s’occupaient de leur entrée, les bêtas s’occupèrent de ramasser et nettoyer les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol, Taeil grimaçant en voyant quelques bouts de verre avec du sang. Il choisit de les mettre de côté, ne les jetant pas tout de suite. Il demanderait à Johnny quoi faire de ces débris.

Alors qu’ils nettoyaient l’espace, les garçons qui étaient en cours durant la journée, DongHyuck et Mark, venaient de rentrer en discutant de manière animée sur le sujet abordé dans la journée, mais stoppèrent net leur discussion en voyant l’état de la pièce et leurs aînés en train de nettoyer l’espace. Ils comprirent aux visages fermés et inquiets de ceux-ci que quelque chose de grave s’était produit durant leur absence. Ce fut Mark qui prit la parole en premier, posant son sac sur le meuble de l’entrée :

« __ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Pourquoi la maison est dans cet état ?_ »

DoYoung posa le balai qu’il avait dans les mains contre le mur, et s’approcha d’eux pour leur expliquer rapidement la situation. DongHyuck et Mark restèrent silencieux, choqués, tandis que l’inquiétude prenait place dans leurs yeux quand ils apprirent que Yuta était blessé et que leurs amis avaient assisté à la majorité de la scène. DongHyuck s’empressa alors de demander, son instinct d’alpha décuplé :

« __ JaeMin, Jeno et JiSung vont bien ?_

 __ Ils sont assez choqués, mais ils ne sont pas blessés. Yuta les a protégés. Ils sont dans la chambre de Johnny et Ten, si vous voulez les rejoindre, allez-y._ »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent directement vers les escaliers. Ils gravirent les marches rapidement pour rejoindre leurs amis dans la chambre de leur leader. Immédiatement, DongHyuck rejoignit JiSung sur le lit, passant un bras sur son épaule en lui demander si tout allait bien. Il laissa son aura d’alpha calmer ses camarades et leur cadet. Mark quant à lui s’asseyait par terre en tailleur devant le lit aux côtés de Jeno. Il posa une main sur son épaule, inquiet en voyant ses mains trembler. DongHyuck laissa un instant ses amis profiter de son apaisement avant de demander si tout allait bien. Ce fut JaeMin qui lui répondit :

« __ On n’a pas osé redescendre, mais Johnny nous a dit de rester ici jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent de ranger en bas… »_

Les autres hochèrent la tête, car ayant vu l’état du salon, et Jeno ajouta ensuite, sa voix mal assurée :

« __ Yuta… Yuta est blessé, il a la jambe cassée…_ »

Mark pinça ses lèvres et resserra sa prise sur l’épaule de son ami, se sentant impuissant. Ce fut ensuite DongHyuck qui prit la parole :

« __ DoYoung nous a dit que JaeHyun interrompait sa présence au meeting pour rentrer le plus vite possible. J’espère que ça ira…_ »

Personne n’ajouta rien. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu’à ce que Ten et JungWoo ne viennent les voir, leur proposant de redescendre pour qu’ils puissent tous manger, et discuter de la situation calmement. Les cinq adolescents suivirent donc les omégas, Ten serrant la main de JiSung dans la sienne. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, sauf TaeYong qui était resté au chevet de Yuta, et une fois le repas fini dans le silence, chacun rejoignit sa chambre, excepté DoYoung qui préféra rejoindre TaeYong. Il entra dans la pièce, posant sa main sur l’épaule de l’alpha sans dire un mot, lui faisant un petit sourire triste. Il posa la bouteille d’eau qu’il avait apporté sur la table de chevet, mettant juste à côté une plaquette de comprimés anti-douleurs au cas-où. Il s’installa ensuite contre l’armoire de l’oméga, discutant en chuchotant avec TaeYong, et tous deux attendirent le retour de JaeHyun avec appréhension et inquiétude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plus, encore une fois (j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois uU) 
> 
> Sur ce, on se dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, avec la réaction de JaeHyun une fois rentré :3
> 
> Bonne semaine tout le monde~   
> Yukkuri


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ 
> 
> Voici la suite, avec le retour de JaeHyun dans la meute et sa réaction face à l'état de Yuta!  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez, comme vous avez apprécié les chapitres précédents :3
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous~   
> Yukkuri

JaeHyun venait de rentrer à son hôtel après le troisième et avant-dernier jour de réunion. Cette dernière avait commencé plus tôt mais également fini en avance, les libérant vers seize heures au lieu des dix-huit prévues initialement. Il était à présent installé au bar de son hôtel avec Kun, YiFan et JongIn. Les quatre alphas s’étaient installés dans un coin un peu isolé de tout le monde, pour discuter et débriefer de ce qu’ils venaient d’apprendre dans la journée. JaeHyun empoigna sa bière, en prenant une longue gorgée en écoutant YiFan :

« __ C’est une situation plus que dangereuse. Vous vous rendez compte ? Trois meutes attaquées en l’espace de cinq mois. Huit blessés, et deux omégas qui ont failli être enlevés. C’est très inquiétant… Surtout que dans un cas, l’alpha a réussi à s’enfuir._

 __ Puis vous avez vu cette information qu’ils ont trouvé de la drogue dans l’organisme des deux alphas qui ont pu être stoppés avant la catastrophe ? Il a été prouvé par des analyses que ça décuplait leurs sens. Mais dans quel but ?_ Ajouta Kun. »

JaeHyun fronça les sourcils et allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque son cœur loupa un battement. Il eut la sensation qu’un poing enserrait son cœur, et cela lui coupa un instant la respiration. _Yuta…_ Il lâcha un soupir de douleur, reposant brusquement son verre, surprenant les trois alphas à ses côtés qui tournèrent immédiatement leurs regards vers lui. JaeHyun posa une main au niveau de son cœur, inquiétant rapidement ses camarades lorsqu’ils virent la respiration de l’alpha devenir lourde et irrégulière, tandis que sa tête lui tournait. Kun fut le premier à réagir, reconnaissant les symptômes, alors il reposa lui aussi sa boisson et s’accroupit devant le fauteuil de JaeHyun. Il posa une main sur son genou, et lui fit signe de calmer sa respiration en lui parlant en douceur :

« __ JaeHyun, regarde-moi et concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Respire doucement. Doucement._ »

Le coréen prit le temps de se calmer, soufflant en serrant sa main sur son t-shirt. Il regarda Kun avec les yeux emplis d’inquiétude et demanda :

« __ C’était… C’était quoi ?_

 __ Le Nexus. Yuta, il doit ressentir une vive émotion négative et douloureuse, qu’il essaye inconsciemment de te transmettre._ »

JaeHyun allait ajouter quelque chose mais la même sensation revint une nouvelle fois, le faisant grimacer et lâcher une petite plainte de douleur.

« __ Merde… Ça fait mal…_ »

YiFan et JongIn se lancèrent un regard, avant de froncer les sourcils en reportant leur attention sur JaeHyun qui serrait les dents, tandis que Kun tentait de le calmer. La douleur se fit plus forte durant un instant, le faisant suffoquer et il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, avant que la sensation ne disparaisse, comme si elle n’avait jamais été là. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, lançant un regard paniqué vers Kun, lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il ne ressentait à présent qu’un grand vide :

« __ Kun ! Je… Je ne sens plus rien._ »

L’alpha se redressa alors sans attendre de réponse, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, sortant son téléphone de sa poche de l’autre. Il composa rapidement le numéro de l’oméga et appela. Il porta le combiné à son oreille, avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu’il tomba sur la boîte vocale quelques instants plus tard. Il réessaya, et obtint le même résultat, alors il laissa un message :

« __ Yuta ? C’est moi, j’ai senti un truc bizarre venant de toi, et j’ai peur qu’il te soit arrivé quelque chose alors, s’il te plait, rappelle-moi vite pour me rassurer…_ »

Il envoya un message écrit, puis un deuxième, avant que JongIn ne pose sa main sur la sienne pour le stopper. Il le fit se rasseoir, et lui conseilla de rappeler plus tard. Ils tentèrent de calmer JaeHyun, mais son aura d’alpha se développait, et inquiéta bientôt tout le monde présent dans le bar et le hall de l’hôtel, alors Kun et YiFan aidèrent l’alpha à se redresser. Ils rejoignirent la chambre de JaeHyun, qui se mit alors à tourner en rond avant de renvoyer un message et d’appeler à nouveau. Il essaya successivement une dizaine de fois, avant d’enfin entendre quelqu’un décrocher. Il fut encore plus inquiet en tombant sur Johnny, et non sur l’oméga. D’ordinaire, personne ne décrochait le téléphone de Yuta, sauf JungWoo, qui se permettait de répondre lorsqu’il était avec l’oméga. Jamais Johnny.

L’échange avec Johnny fut bref, mais JaeHyun dut se retenir de ne pas exploser le téléphone qui était entre ses mains. Son odeur se fit plus forte que jamais, surtout lorsque Johnny lui annonça que l’oméga était blessé. Il comprit alors que la douleur qu’il avait sentie était bien un reflet de la souffrance qu’avait dû ressentir l’oméga, et savoir qu’il était à cinq heures de route de lui le fit presque perdre la tête. Sa main serrait tellement fort le téléphone que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Une fois qu’il eut raccroché, il laissa exploser sa rage, balançant la petite table au pied de son lit contre le mur d’en face, juste à côté de JongIn qui se décala rapidement, puis il envoya voler la petite chaise de bureau à côté du meuble. Il allait également détruire un autre meuble sous la colère qu’il ressentait, mais les trois alphas calmèrent JaeHyun, attendant que celui-ci leur explique ce qu’il se passait. JaeHyun serra les poings et calma sa respiration pour annoncer d’une voix profonde :

« __ On a été attaqué. Un alpha a tenté de s’en prendre à Yuta et à nos trois plus jeunes qui se trouvaient à la maison, seuls._

 __ Exactement comme dans les autres meutes… Il y a des blessés ?_ »

JaeHyun lança un regard plein de douleur à Kun en hochant la tête :

« __ Ce que j’ai senti, c’était la douleur de Yuta quand l’alpha l’a agressé. D’après Johnny, il a la jambe fracturée à cause de l’attaque. Je vais rentrer. J’ai dit que vous nous représenteriez pour la dernière journée, et je vais prévenir Leeteuk de la situation._ »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu’il s’emparait de nouveau de son téléphone, appelant directement Leeteuk. Le chef de la première meute de Seoul répondit presque immédiatement, sa voix surprise se faisant entendre de l’autre côté du fil :

« __ JaeHyun ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?_

 __ Non. Je t’appelle pour t’annoncer un évènement grave qui vient d’avoir lieu chez moi…_ »

Au ton inquiet et sombre de JaeHyun, la voix de Leeteuk se fit plus sérieuse lorsqu’il demanda :

« __ Que se passe-t-il ? Explique-moi._

__ Ma meute a été attaqué. Apparemment, c’est le même mode opératoire que ce que vous nous avez décrit aujourd’hui. Un alpha isolé, qui attaque lorsque seuls les membres plus fragiles sont seuls…_

__ Oh mon dieu… Qui… ?_ S’exclama Leeteuk.

 __ Yuta._ L’interrompit JaeHyun. _Yuta, et nos plus jeunes qui ne sont pas encore présentés. Yuta a été blessé, alors je veux rentrer rapidement. Est-ce que tu accepterais que Kun et YiFan soient nos porte-paroles pour la dernière journée ? Ma meute a besoin de moi._

__ Bien évidemment JaeHyun. Rentre le plus vite possible près des tiens, la dernière journée n’est pas la plus importante, et je demanderais à Kun de te faire un rapport._

__ Merci… »_

Ils échangèrent quelques mots de plus avant que JaeHyun ne raccroche. Il confia alors à Kun le petit carnet de Johnny, même si cela ne lui serait peut-être pas utile pour le lendemain, mais il préférait donner le plus d’informations. Les quatre alphas se posèrent alors une dizaine de minutes pour discuter, échangeant les quelques informations importantes qu’il faudrait transmettre si besoin. JaeHyun ne parvenait pas à rester tranquille, trop inquiet. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards vers son téléphone pour regarder l’heure, et lorsqu’il fut dix-huit heures, il se redressa en annonçant :

« __ Je vais y aller. Je dois rentrer le plus vite possible. Kun, YiFan je compte sur vous._

 __ Bien sûr. Et donne-nous des nouvelles de Yuta dès que tu le peux, hm ? Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit dans les prochains jours, n’hésite pas !_ »

JaeHyun vint alors poser sa main sur l’épaule de Kun, avant que les deux alphas n’échangent une puissante accolade. Kun était celui qui pouvait le mieux comprendre l’état du blond, car il savait pertinemment la douleur que pouvait causer un Nexus, car en ayant étudié tous les aspects. Il fit un sourire à son ami, et l’accompagna jusqu’au hall de l’hôtel, suivi par YiFan et JongIn qui échangeaient des regards, inquiets pour leur meute. Lorsqu’ils eurent rejoint l’entrée de l’hôtel, JaeHyun fronça les sourcils en repérant la silhouette de Leeteuk, qu’il avait eu au téléphone vingt minutes plus tôt, juste devant le bâtiment. Il le rejoignit alors.

« _ _Leeteuk ? Que fais-tu là ?_

 __ Je suis venu te donner ça._ Dit-il en tendant un rapport assez épais à l’alpha en face de lui. _Ce rapport contient toutes les informations qu’on a pu recueillir sur les attaques perpétrées depuis cinq mois. Le moindre détail est indiqué, et vu la situation de ta meute, cela vous serait très utile. On comptait de toutes façons le distribuer demain à tous les représentants, donc je préfère que tu partes avec dès ce soir._

 __ Merci infiniment, on en fera bon usage._ »

Il enlaça l’alpha avec force, le remerciant encore plusieurs fois, avant de se détacher, de saluer tous ses camarades et de partir presque au pas de course vers son pickup garé dans le parking adjacent. Une fois dans celui-ci, il jeta son sac sur la banquette puis posa le livret par-dessus. Il envoya rapidement un message à Johnny pour le prévenir qu’il partait et mis le contact pour démarrer en trombe. Il quitta la ville sans regarder derrière lui et commença alors sa route, respectant à peine les limites de vitesse.

La route de retour fut longue et stressante, JaeHyun n’arrêtait pas de lancer de petits regards vers son téléphone posé sur le tableau de bord, ainsi que sur le livret récupéré plus tôt. Il s’imaginait retrouver Yuta dans le pire des états, et il était soudain nauséeux en repensant à la douleur de tout à l’heure. Jamais il n’avait ressenti ça, et il imaginait avec peine ce que Yuta avait dû subir cet après-midi. Il secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer, et appuya sur l’accélérateur, roulant plus vite que jamais.

Vers une heure du matin, un crissement de pneus, suivi d’une portière qui claque retentirent dans la nuit, faisant presque sursauter TaeYong et DoYoung dans la chambre, toujours aux côtés de l’oméga endormi. DoYoung se redressa instantanément, regardant par la fenêtre pour observer la haute silhouette de l’alpha blond avancer d’un pas pressé vers la maison.

« _ _JaeHyun est arrivé_. Annonça le roux au moment où ils purent entendre la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. »

TaeYong déglutit alors, inquiet plus que jamais de la réaction que pourrait avoir l’alpha en voyant Yuta dans cet état. Il ferma les yeux puis baissa le regard vers le visage inconscient du japonais, tandis que DoYoung sortait de la chambre pour aller retrouver JaeHyun. Ce dernier était déjà entré dans la maison, mais s’était arrêté à l’entrée de la pièce. Il analysa l’environnement en laissant tomber son sac dans l’entrée, un grognement roulant dans sa gorge en sentant l’odeur intempestive de l’alpha qui avait attaqué sa meute. Il serra les poings en notant l’absence de leur table basse, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur la rambarde cassée, absente sur la dernière portion des escaliers. Il remarqua ensuite la silhouette de DoYoung descendre les escaliers de manière rapide mais silencieuse.

« __ JaeHyun._ Fit le bêta en lui faisant signe d’approcher. »

Le blond avança rapidement vers les escaliers et suivit son camarade une fois parvenu à sa hauteur, sans dire un mot. Tout son corps était extrêmement tendu, essayant de se préparer mentalement à l’état dans lequel Yuta pouvait être actuellement. Il fit une pause à l’entrée de la chambre de l’oméga, dans laquelle il sentait la présence de TaeYong. Il posa une main sur son cœur en fermant également les yeux, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de faire un pas dans la pièce. Il se figea cependant à l’entrée de celle-ci, le regard bloqué sur la silhouette frêle de Yuta cachée sous les draps. Il avança lentement, comme si Yuta allait disparaître au moindre mouvement brusque, puis il rejoignit le lit de quelques pas. Ses yeux restaient bloqués sur le visage tuméfié du japonais, la moitié étant couverte d’ecchymoses.

TaeYong avait stoppé ses gestes en le voyant arriver, et se décala, posant en douceur la tête de Yuta sur les oreillers. Il ne dit rien, reculant pour laisser toute la place à JaeHyun de rejoindre leur oméga. L’alpha réagit tout de suite lorsque Yuta bougea la tête en fronçant les sourcils dans son inconscience. Il s’agenouilla près de la tête de lit, et passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux châtains et blonds de l’oméga, murmurant son prénom d’une voix nouée. Il vint poser son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux en humant l’odeur de Yuta. Il prit de grandes inspirations, sentant les sensations de leur lien enfin revenir et il demanda finalement sans lâcher Yuta des yeux :

« __ Que s’est-il passé exactement ?_ »

DoYoung et TaeYong échangèrent un regard, avant que le bêta ne commence à prendre la parole, vite coupé par l’alpha. Il décida de parler lui-même, puisqu’il se sentait toujours en parti responsable de la situation :

« __ DoYoung était parti faire des courses avec JungWoo et YukHei, mais ils sont tombés en panne sur le retour, alors ils m’ont appelé. En partant pour les récupérer, j’ai laissé Yuta et les garçons seuls à la maison, certain qu’il ne leur arriverait rien. Mais un alpha les a attaqués et s’en est pris directement à Yuta qui a voulu protéger JiSung, Jeno et JaeMin._ Il continua, un peu moins sûr de lui cependant : _Il a la jambe cassée, des plaies ouvertes et des bleus, mais sa vie n’est heureusement pas en danger. On est arrivé à temps avec Johnny pour tuer l’alpha qui s’en est pris à lui._ »

JaeHyun resta silencieux, mais DoYoung et TaeYong sentirent que l’aura de JaeHyun se faisait plus sombre et colérique, même s’il se contenait. TaeYong baissa la tête, calmant sa propre odeur pour signifier en silence au blond qu’il savait l’erreur qu’il avait commise. Sa réaction, ainsi qu’un nouveau mouvement de Yuta calmèrent JaeHyun. Ce dernier glissa ses doigts sur le front de Yuta pour en dégager les quelques mèches de cheveux, tandis que l’oméga ouvrait péniblement les yeux en geignant. Malgré l’inquiétude, JaeHyun approcha son visage du sien pour embrasser son front puis lui faire un tendre sourire tandis qu’il lui murmurait :

« __ Shhht ne bouge pas, je suis là. Je suis rentré._

 __ Jae… Hyun…_ »

La voix de Yuta était faible et enrouée, et il parvenait avec difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts. Lorsqu’il croisa enfin le regard sombre de JaeHyun, de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues, car il réalisait que l’alpha était véritablement à ses côtés. Le blond vint immédiatement passer ses doigts sur les joues de l’oméga pour essuyer ses larmes, lui chuchotant à nouveau de rester calme avec un sourire tendre. Il se pencha pour embrasser son front, sentant également ses yeux lui piquer. Il s’efforça de ne pas craquer, puis prit la place qu’avait TaeYong précédemment, s’installant contre la tête de lit puis posant la tête de Yuta sur ses genoux. Il eut un petit sourire en observant les cheveux éclaircis de Yuta, et vint en caresser une mèche pour détendre l’oméga.

Ce dernier garda le regard sur le visage de JaeHyun autant qu’il le put avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil sans pouvoir résister plus longtemps, épuisé. JaeHyun resta silencieux puis releva les yeux vers ses deux amis toujours dans la pièce. Il les regarda tour à tour, avant de fixer TaeYong. Il avait bien compris que l’alpha était celui qui avait laissé Yuta derrière lui, mais son aîné s’était également occupé de Yuta avant qu’il ne rentre, et avait réussi à empêcher une catastrophe, ce qui était le plus important aux yeux de JaeHyun à présent. Il baissa juste un instant la tête pour s’incliner et dit d’une voix claire.

« __ Merci d’avoir pris soin de lui, TaeYong._ »

Ses mots surprirent TaeYong, qui s’attendait plutôt à devoir subir la colère de JaeHyun, mais l’alpha était calme. TaeYong bafouilla quelques mots avant de se reprendre pour répondre :

« __ Tu sais que je ferais tout pour lui. J’ai fait une erreur et je compte me rattraper autant que possible._

 __ Et tu es bien parti_. Il ajouta d’une voix plus grave : _Le seul fautif ici, c’est Johnny._ »

JaeHyun lui fit un sourire qui n’atteignit pourtant pas ses yeux, son inquiétude quant à l’état de Yuta l’emportant sur le reste. DoYoung quitta finalement la pièce en silence, vite suivi par TaeYong qui jeta un dernier regard à JaeHyun, qui caressait à présent la joue de Yuta avec un sourire triste. TaeYong rejoignit sa chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté, tandis que DoYoung rejoignait silencieusement la chambre qu’il partageait avec son compagnon. Il s’installa contre Taeil, soupirant de soulagement et s’endormit rapidement. Le sommeil de TaeYong vint plus lentement, son cœur serré et se sentant toujours coupable des derniers évènements.

Le sommeil de Yuta fut agité en début de nuit, mais il se calma vers quatre heures du matin, apaisé par les gestes doux de JaeHyun qui ne le quittait pas. L’alpha était toujours dans la même position depuis qu’il était rentré, et ne comptait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas laisser Yuta seul après ce qu’il s’était passé, et surtout vu son état. Il sentait que Yuta était effrayé et sans défense, et le simple fait de repenser à la douleur qu’il avait ressenti plus tôt, son cœur se serra à nouveau. JaeHyun commençait à peine à retrouver les sensations du Nexus qu’ils partageaient et savoir que Yuta était majoritairement empli de sensations et émotions négatives lui firent froncer les sourcils.

Il ferma les yeux en venant appuyer son crâne sur la tête de lit, essayant de se détendre, et de détendre Yuta par leur lien retrouvé. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux de l’oméga, et il murmura quelques mots dans le silence de la pièce, restant ensuite silencieux et immobile, sauf ses doigts qui continuaient leurs gestes doux. Il réagit cependant lorsque le soleil perça à travers les rideaux fins de la chambre, inondant la pièce à la vitesse du jour qui se levait. JaeHyun reporta alors son attention sur Yuta, toujours endormi avec la tête calée sur ses cuisses, et l’alpha laissa échapper un soupir silencieux. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur les contours du visage de son aîné, effleurant les bleus qui en marquaient la peau et étaient mis en évidence par la lumière du jour.

JaeHyun grimaça en voyant ces marques et tendit la main pour récupérer le tube de crème anti-coups qui avait été laissé sur la table de chevet avec une bouteille d’eau et des cachets. _Sûrement DoYoung_ , pensa JaeHyun avec un sourire. Il ouvrit donc le tube et prit une noisette de produit sur ses doigts, les touchant entre eux pour réchauffer un peu la crème et ne pas faire sursauter Yuta dans son sommeil. Il vint ensuite glisser ses doigts à présents couverts de crème sur la joue marquée, en commençant par le contour de l’œil qui virait presque au violet, avant de s’occuper du reste du visage. Il massa alors doucement le visage du japonais, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part.

Il sourit avec tendresse en voyant les traits du japonais se détendre grâce à ses gestes et il finit par simplement caresser sa pommette. Le blond resta ainsi jusqu’à ce que la porte de la chambre ne s’ouvre sans faire de bruit. L’odeur de Ten envahit alors la pièce, et le thaïlandais eut un rapide air surpris avant de faire un grand sourire en voyant JaeHyun contre =. Il s’approcha en silence, refermant la porte en silence. Il rejoignit le lit en mordant sa lèvre, presque choqué de voir l’alpha avec une apparence si détendue.

« __ Ça va ?_ demanda-t-il finalement.

__ Mieux maintenant que je suis près de lui. Et toi ?_

__ Ça va… La nuit a été un peu difficile, mais j’imagine que c’était moins pire que toi._ »

JaeHyun baissa le regard vers le visage endormi et à présent détendu de Yuta avant de répondre :

« __ J’ai passé une nuit blanche. J’ai roulé sans m’arrêter, et je suis rentrée vers une heure du matin. J’ai veillé sur lui toute la nuit… Mais Ten, est-ce que tu pourras aérer en grand le salon en descendant ? L’odeur de l’autre alpha est toujours fortement présente._

__ Bien sûr. Je vous prépare quelque chose à manger ? Pour quand il se réveillera._

__ Non ne t’embête pas. Je m’en chargerais s’il y a besoin._ »

Le petit brun hocha la tête avec un sourire puis se pencha sur le lit. Il passa une main sur le front du japonais et posa ensuite un baiser sur sa tête. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce en fermant la porte, descendant au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la cuisine et aider TaeYong à préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute le monde. La chambre de Yuta retomba alors dans le silence et JaeHyun ferma les yeux. Il profita du calme pour se concentrer sur les battements réguliers du cœur de Yuta et de sa respiration lente. Le rythme le détendit et il commença presque à somnoler, sa main exerçant lascivement des gestes dans les cheveux du japonais.

Il sortit cependant de ses rêveries lorsque deux coups résonnèrent contre la porte. JaeHyun rouvrit les yeux, dirigeant son regard vers l’entrée pour observer DoYoung, qui faisait un petit sourire en le regardant :

« __ Les garçons veulent venir voir Yuta. Ils peuvent ?_

 __ Oui bien sûr !_ répondit l’alpha en hochant la tête. »

DoYoung fit alors signe d’approcher aux plus jeunes, et JaeMin, JiSung et Jeno entrèrent dans le champ de vision de JaeHyun. Le coréen leur fit alors signe d’approcher, et JaeMin tira doucement JiSung derrière lui, tandis que Jeno hésitait à entrer, hésitant. Ce fut DoYoung qui lui murmura que tout irait bien, avant de le pousser légèrement pour qu’il rejoigne ses amis. Le bêta quitta ensuite la pièce, refermant la porte en silence. Les trois adolescents étaient un peu tremblants, et clairement inquiets, alors JaeHyun pencha la tête pour leur poser une question silencieuse avant de les inviter à s’approcher encore. JiSung avait le regard fixé sur Yuta, tandis que JaeMin avança pour sa part plus vite vers le lit souhaitant voir nettement le visage de son aîné. Il eut une moue triste en voyant les hématomes recouvrant la moitié du visage du japonais et sa lèvre fendue.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser un flashback de la scène où Yuta était projeté sur la table basse, et tendit le bras pour que JiSung le rejoigne. Le plus jeune osa finalement regarder Yuta et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l’état physique de son aîné. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et sentit rapidement des larmes lui monter, mais JaeHyun intervint finalement pour le rassurer :

« __ JiSung, ne t’inquiètes pas. Il ira bien, ne pleure pas. Il ira bien. Grâce à nous tous, d’accord ?_ »

JiSung hocha la tête en venant essuyer ses yeux, puis demanda d’une voix un peu timide s’il pouvait approcher plus. Le coréen hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et son cadet fit quelques pas de plus jusqu’à ce qu’il soit au niveau du matelas. Il regarda ensuite JaeMin s’approcher du visage de Yuta, posant une main sur l’épaule du japonais, regardant ses lèvres, puis sa joue et son œil abîmés avant de relever son attention vers JaeHyun. JaeMin demanda alors à l’alpha :

« __ Tu ne le laisseras plus ? Tu le protégeras toujours hein ?_

 __ Evidemment, je serais toujours là. Promis._ »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que JaeMin ne recule pour rejoindre Jeno, qui fixait le sol sans oser regarder Yuta, se sentant encore grandement coupable de la chute de l’oméga dans les escaliers. JaeMin tira son ami avec lui, rejoignant JiSung et Jeno osa enfin poser son regard sur Yuta. Il jeta un regard sur la jambe blessée bloquée dans l’attelle et il grimaça. Il secoua la tête, revoyant Yuta chuter dans les escaliers et hurler de douleur, et il sentit ses yeux le piquer, avant que JaeMin ne serre sa main dans la sienne pour le calmer, avant d’attraper celle de Yuta de sa seconde main. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, tandis que JaeHyun les fixait tour à tour avec un air protecteur.

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque Yuta bougea dans les draps, fronçant les sourcils en grognant un peu. Ils stoppèrent leurs mouvements, reportant leur attention sur le visage du japonais, qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Les doigts de Yuta se resserrèrent dans la main de JaeMin qui baissa le regard vers le japonais, surpris. Il releva ensuite le visage vers JaeHyun qui avait porté son attention sur l’oméga, qui ouvrait complètement les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Son expression changea soudainement lorsqu’il remarqua la présence de JaeHyun près de lui et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent bien vite sur ses joues. L’alpha vint glisser sa main sur sa joue, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l’alpha, au moment où Yuta prononça son nom du bout des lèvres, comme un murmure. Le grand blond fit un sourire tendre au japonais, malgré ses larmes et il vint essuyer ses joues en répondant d’une voix douce :

« _ _Je suis là, Yuta. Je ne te quitte pas._ Il marqua une pause avant de rajouter _: et regarde, je ne suis pas tout seul._ »

Yuta releva alors doucement la tête en prenant un air surpris en voyant les trois garçons. Il vit JaeMin et Jeno qui le regardaient avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, tandis que JiSung pleurait à chaudes larmes. Yuta amorça un geste pour se redresser, grimaçant sous l’action avant que JaeHyun ne l’aide doucement, le plaçant en position assise de telle sorte que le dos du châtain soit appuyé sur son large torse. Yuta le remercia avant de tendre les bras vers JiSung qui arriva rapidement pour se jeter presque dans ses bras en pleurant. Une des mains du châtain glissa derrière la tête de l’adolescent, le serrant contre lui. JaeHyun observa la scène sans rien dire, essuyant ses propres larmes du dos de sa main. Yuta retenait difficilement ses larmes, rassuré de voir que les trois garçons allaient bien. Il fit de petits gestes dans le dos de JiSung pour calmer le garçon.

Le petit groupe resta ainsi jusqu’à ce que les larmes de JiSung ne se tarissent, puis Yuta serra tour à tour Jeno puis JaeMin contre lui, heureux et rassuré. Son état actuel avait permis de les sauver et de les maintenir tous les trois en vie. Il avait tenu assez longtemps pour les protéger et qu’il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Il sentait pourtant que JaeHyun était tendu et inquiet derrière lui, mais ne pouvait pas se retourner car son dos et sa jambe le faisaient trop souffrir. Il sentit tout à coup l’odeur de Ten, avant que celui-ci ne rentre dans sa chambre. Il releva alors les yeux vers la porte au moment où le petit thaïlandais entrait, surpris de voir autant de monde dans la pièce. Son air choqué se fit plus intense encore lorsqu’il vit que Yuta était réveillé. Il entra finalement en vitesse dans la pièce, sautant presque sur place tant il était heureux de voir son ami éveillé.

Il se retint finalement de peu de sauter sur le lit, ayant capté le regard sombre et le petit mouvement de tête négatif de JaeHyun. Il avança finalement plus en douceur et enlaça tout de même Yuta avec force, faisant légèrement rire les trois jeunes hommes et le concerné, qui lui rendit son étreinte en serrant lui aussi l’autre oméga contre lui. Ils se séparèrent après un instant puis Ten demanda, parlant très vite sous la joie et le soulagement qu’il ressentait de voir enfin son ami les yeux ouverts :

« __ Je venais voir comment tu allais. Je suis content de te voir réveillé. Ça va ? Tu n’as pas trop mal ? Tu veux que j’appelle Taeil pour qu’il t’ausculte ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu as réussi à te reposer ? Tu as bu de l’eau ? Tu as trouvé une bonne position ?_ »

  
L’attaque de questions fit rire Yuta qui secoua la tête avant que JaeHyun ne réponde à sa place :

« __ Calme-toi, Ten. Tu es pire que moi pour le coup._ »

Le thaïlandais tira alors puérilement la langue à l’alpha et reporta son attention sur Yuta qui riait toujours, les yeux pétillants malgré son air fatigué. Ten se calma alors et s’assit sur le bord du lit à côté de lui, remarquant du coin de l’œil que la main de Yuta serrait le bord du pull de JaeHyun. Il eut un sourire tendre qui se transforma ensuite en moue sérieuse tandis qu’il prenait la bouteille d’eau et le médicament qui étaient posés sur la table de chevet. Il les tendit à Yuta avec un signe de tête.

« __ Prends ça avant d’avoir vraiment mal. Je vais aller prévenir Taeil que tu es réveillé. Et JaeHyun, tu l’empêches de se lever, compris ?_

 __ Comme si je l’aurais laissé se lever tout seul tiens. Tu me prends pour qui Ten ?_ _D’ailleurs, tant que j’y suis, tu diras à Johnny de ne pas mettre un pied dans cette pièce. Sinon je l’encastre dans le mur._ »

Ten secoua la tête, désabusé à la dernière réplique de l’alpha, et se dirigea vers la porte, entraînant finalement les garçons avec lui pour qu’ils se préparent pour partir en cours, tandis que le blessé prenait l’antidouleur, laissant son dos s’appuyer sur le torse de JaeHyun qui sourit en glissant une mèche de cheveux de l’oméga derrière son oreille, profitant tous les deux de la présence retrouvée de l’autre, laissant les sensations de leur lien si spécial revenir à eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilààà ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça me ferait plaisir, comme toujours, de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire :3
> 
> A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D  
> Yukkuri


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite, avec un jour d'avance car je suis occupée demain après-midi :3
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira encore une fois ~ 
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

Yuta et JaeHyun étaient toujours tous les deux dans la pièce, le japonais laissant son corps fatigué s’appuyer sur celui fort de JaeHyun qui passa ses bras autour de lui en posant son menton sur l’épaule droite de Yuta. La tête de l’oméga vint s’appuyer sur la sienne tandis qu’il fermait les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations. Ils restèrent tout d’abord silencieux, avant que la prise de JaeHyun sur la taille de Yuta ne se resserre un peu quand il prit la parole :

« __ J’ai eu tellement peur pour toi. J’ai senti une immense douleur dans la poitrine, puis un grand vide… Kun a compris tout de suite que c’était toi… J’ai imaginé le pire…_ »

Yuta sentait dans la voix de son aîné qu’il avait certainement dû paniquer, et il voulut se retourner pour le regarder mais être ainsi contre lui le rassurait. Surtout qu’il avait peur de bouger sa jambe et de réveiller sa douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux et posa ses mains fines sur celles plus larges de JaeHyun sur son ventre, les serrant doucement.

« _ _J’ai eu peur aussi…_ Répondit-il. _J’ai eu peur que l’alpha s’en prenne à JiSung, JaeMin et Jeno. J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu pour les protéger au maximum et-_

 __ Ce n’était aucunement à toi de le faire._ Le coupa rapidement le blond. _Un alpha aurait dû rester et s’assurer de votre protection. J’aurais dû rester. TaeYong ou YukHei auraient dû rester. Ils sont tous les deux commis une erreur en vous laissant seuls, mais le seul responsable reste Johnny. Il est l’alpha leader de notre meute, et il va s’occuper de je ne sais quels problèmes de voisinages au lieu de gérer notre meute. S’il avait correctement joué son rôle de chef, tu ne serais pas dans cet état lamentable._ »

La voix de JaeHyun se fit plus dure au cours de son discours, car il repensait à ce qu’ils avaient appris durant les journées du meeting, et cela l’angoissait plus que de raison. Yuta vint se mordre la lèvre en sentant ses phéromones alors il commença à exercer de petites caresses sur les mains du coréen, lui chuchotant de se calmer.

« __ JaeHyun, ne t’énerve pas. Pas maintenant. Je vais bien. J’ai eu très peur certes, et je suis blessé, mais je vais bien. J’ai réussi à protéger mes petits frères, et c’est le plus important pour moi._

 __ Pour moi, c’est de te voir entier et en bonne santé qui est important._ »

Il enfouit un instant son visage dans le cou de Yuta, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez, prenant une grande inspiration pour s’imprégner de son odeur avant de reprendre d’une voix plus faible :

« __ Je ne partirais plus jamais. Je ne peux pas compter sur Johnny ou les autres pour te protéger. Et je ne veux plus jamais sentir cette douleur ou ce vide entre nous. Sentir ta détresse et ta douleur, ça m’a fait presque perdre conscience tant c’était fort tu sais ? J’ai eu tellement peur après, lorsque je ne sentais plus rien. Je te croyais mort… Et en arrivant, j’ai eu l’impression de faire un bond en arrière de cinq ans, quand je t’ai vu allongé dans ce lit, couvert de blessures. J’avais l’impression de t’avoir laissé derrière moi, de t’avoir abandonné, alors que je m’étais fait la promesse qu’il ne t’arriverait plus rien de mal. J’ai presque l’impression d’avoir pris la place de tes anciens bourreaux_. Il ajouta après une courte pause : _Je ne suis pas un bon alpha._ »

Il cacha son visage contre son cou, murmurant presque la dernière phrase mais Yuta l’entendit distinctement, et il fronça les sourcils. Il desserra finalement les mains de JaeHyun, forçant un peu pour le faire lâcher prise et se retourna comme il put pour lui faire face, retenant comme il put une grimace et un soupir de douleur. Il laissa sa jambe tendue sur le côté sur son lit, et posa sa main sur la joue de JaeHyun, qui ferma les yeux au contact avant de laisser sa tête s’appuyer contre la petite main de l’oméga. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque Yuta reprit la parole, plongeant son regard dans celui plus doux du japonais.

« __ Ne te blâme pas, JaeHyun, tu remplissais la mission que notre leader t’a confié. Ne pense pas ça de toi d’accord ? Jamais. S’il faut blâmer quelqu’un pour ces actions, c’est moi. J’ai convaincu TaeYong qu’on pouvait se débrouiller seuls, et qu’il n’y avait aucun risque. Tu as suivi les ordres de notre chef, c’est tout. Et tu es là, tu es revenu aussi vite que possible pour moi. Tu es là pour moi, tu as veillé sur moi depuis que tu es rentré, je l’ai senti. Tu es un parfait alpha JaeHyun._ »

_Tu serais mon parfait alpha…_ pensa Yuta.

JaeHyun hocha alors doucement la tête, venant poser son front sur celui de Yuta, un sourire se formant enfin sur ses lèvres. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais le ventre de Yuta se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes avant que Yuta ne cache le bas de son visage avec sa main, les joues rouges. Sa réaction fit rire JaeHyun qui se détacha de lui pour se relever. Il replaça les oreillers colorés de Yuta contre la tête de lit, aidant l’oméga à s’installer confortablement contre ceux-ci avant d’annoncer :

« __ Je vais aller chercher Taeil, pour qu’il vérifie ton état, pendant que je nous prépare à manger. Je reviens avec le plat juste après, comme je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses bouger. Tu reste assis, tu t’hydrate bien et tu ne te lève pas. Et au moindre problème, tu m’appelle immédiatement, en criant s’il le faut. D’accord ?_

 __ Okay, merci JaeHyunie._ »

Le coréen se pencha pour embrasser le front de Yuta avant de rejoindre la sortie pour chercher le bêta et lui dire d’aller s’occuper de Yuta. Il trouva Taeil dans la cuisine, et lui fit un sourire en entrant dans la pièce. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que JaeHyun ne lui demande de rejoindre la chambre de l’oméga. Il salua également TaeYong qui se trouvait dans la pièce, l’alpha avait l’air d’avoir passé une nuit blanche lui aussi. JaeHyun commença à préparer quelque chose de consistant que lui et Yuta pourraient manger, TaeYong se levant pour l’aider dans sa tâche. Il ne souhaitait pas rester loin de l’oméga trop longtemps alors il tenta de faire vite.

Cependant ses gestes se stoppèrent brutalement lorsqu’il sentit l’odeur de Johnny emplir la pièce. Il sentit TaeYong se tendre à ses côtés, et il se figea lui aussi, s’attendant au pire. Johnny entra tranquillement dans la pièce en les saluant, mais se stoppa lorsqu’un grognement retentit, provenant de JaeHyun qui laissa échapper et sentir sa mauvaise humeur. L’américain leva un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel, se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur en restant silencieux. TaeYong à leur côté ne dit rien, déglutissant nerveusement. Au moindre mot de Johnny, le petit alpha sentait que JaeHyun pourrait éclater.

La tension était clairement palpable, si bien que YukHei fit demi-tour quand il mit un pied dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas s’interposer. Il fit signe aux bêtas et à DongHyuck de le suivre, et ils rejoignirent le salon, YukHei faisant une grimace en secouant la tête, ajoutant « _La cuisine est une zone sinistrée d’alphas en colère, interdiction d’y mettre un pied_ ». Sa remarque fit légèrement rire tout le monde, tandis que DoYoung lançait des regards un peu nerveux vers la cuisine. Dans celle-ci, JaeHyun tentait de rester calme, et TaeYong souhaitait disparaître. JaeHyun mordait presque sa langue pour retenir toute remarque auprès de Johnny, et les jointures de sa main étaient blanches tant il serrait le manche de la poêle dans son poing.

Johnny récupérait ce qu’il cherchait dans le frigidaire avant de s’adosser au meuble. Il observa un instant le dos de JaeHyun, puis brisa le silence :

« _ _Ten m’a dit que Yuta était réveillé. Il va bien ? Il n’a pas trop mal ?_

__ Ne me parle pas. Pas maintenant._

__ JaeHyun voyons ne réagis pas comme ça._ »

JaeHyun perdit patience et fit claquer la spatule qu’il tenait sur le plan de travail en la posant et se retourna, faisant sursauter TaeYong. Le blond rejoignit Johnny en deux grandes enjambées, et plaqua l’alpha contre le mur derrière lui, sous un bruit de stupeur de TaeYong qui resta cependant sans bouger. JaeHyun agrippa le t-shirt de son leader au niveau du col, grognant fortement avant de répliquer d’une voix tranchante :

« __ La ferme Johnny. Je t’avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée que je parte loin de la meute, et de lui. C’est à cause de toi._

 __ Hey ne m’accuse pas, ce n’est pas moi qui les ai laissés seul ! C’est TaeYong qui est parti !_ Fit-il en pointant TaeYong qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ _Stop. TaeYong a fait ce qui lui semblait juste, soit aller aider des membres de sa meute en difficulté. C’est toi le seul responsable ici. C’est ta faute si Yuta est dans cet état aujourd’hui. Parce que tu as fait un mauvais choix. On aurait dû faire comme d’habitude, toi à Seoul et nous tous ici à s’occuper d’eux._

 __ JaeHyun…._ Grogna Johnny qui commençait également à s’énerver. »

JaeHyun serra les dents, et laissa partir son poing, frappant le mur juste à côté du visage de son leader, qui le regarda, presque choqué de son geste, sa colère s’évaporant soudainement.

« _ _Tu as de la chance que Yuta soit bien entraîné et doué en self-défense, grâce à TaeYong et YukHei. Il a pu défendre les garçons, sinon il aurait été coupable de leur disparition, par ta faute. Il irait bien mieux si tu avais écouté mes doutes et que tu étais parti à cette fichue réunion à ma place. »_

Il relâcha brutalement l’alpha en sentant TaeYong poser une main sur son épaule et lâcha d’une voix glaciale :

« __ Je t’interdis de t’approcher de lui pour l’instant. Sinon, ce ne sera pas le mur que je frapperais la prochaine fois, mais toi._ »

Sans attendre de réponse que Johnny, le grand blond s’empara des deux assiettes qu’il remplit et de couverts avant de quitter la cuisine. Il annonça d’une voix un peu rude à Ten en passant près de lui dans le couloir !

« __ Je retourne auprès de Yuta. Viens le voir quand tu veux._ »

Le thaïlandais le regarda partir un peu surpris avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. Il vit alors son alpha, les bras croisés et le visage vers le bas tandis que ses épaules étaient basses, comme si elles supportaient un lourd poids. Ten n’avait pas entendu la conversation, mais vu l’énervement qui émanait de JaeHyun et le dépit de Johnny, ce n’était pas une discussion des plus agréables. Il vint près de son alpha, posant ses mains sur ses bras croisés et regarda le châtain avec une moue inquiète.

« __ Tout va bien ?_ »

L’alpha ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il décroisa ses bras pour les passer autour des épaules de Ten, l’attirant à lui avant de venir poser son front contre le sien en soufflant doucement. Il recula ensuite juste un peu sa tête et répondit :

« __ JaeHyun est rancunier… Il me tient pour responsable de l’état actuel de Yuta, et m’a interdit d’aller le voir._ »

Le cœur de Ten se serra en voyant que Johnny était inquiet quant à l’état de santé du japonais, et qu’il se sentait coupable même si sa fierté de leader le retenait de le montrer. Le petit brun fit une petite moue et vint embrasser la joue de Johnny avant de murmurer :

« __ Il faut le comprendre, laisse-lui juste du temps. Fais ce qu’il a dit et ne va pas voir Yuta tout de suite, tu ne ferais que l’énerver encore plus. Laisse couler, et je te donnerai des nouvelles. Taeil, JaeHyun et moi nous occuperons de lui, promis. Fais-moi confiance, il ne t’en voudra pas longtemps._ »

Johnny hocha la tête avec un faible sourire, attirant Ten à lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front puis glisser ses mains dans le creux de son dos avant de murmurer :

« __ Merci bébé, tu es un ange._ »

Ses mots arrachèrent un petit sourire à Ten qui secoua la tête avant d’embrasser tendrement Johnny, passant ses mains autour de son cou pour prolonger leur échange. La main de Johnny glissa sous le haut léger de Ten, avant qu’un raclement de gorge ne les interrompe. Les deux amants tournèrent leurs têtes vers l’entrée de la cuisine, où DoYoung et JungWoo les regardaient avec un petit air moqueur.

« __ Je vous rappelle que vous avez une chambre pour vous sauter dessus. Et John, tu sors de ton rut, tu n’en as pas eu assez ?_ Demanda DoYoung en haussant un sourcil.

 __ Avec lui ? Jamais._ »

DoYoung leva les yeux au ciel de manière dramatique, tandis que JungWoo lâchait un petit rire, désabusé par la réponse de l’alpha et du sourire en coin de Ten.

Après le départ de JaeHyun de sa chambre, Yuta resta assis, fixant la porte close en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il baissa ensuite le regard vers son corps caché par la couverture, et il souleva le drap avec hésitation pour inspecter son état. Il grimaça en voyant l’attelle qui bloquait sa jambe totalement droite, la recouvrant du genou à la cheville. Il observa ensuite son bras et s amain bandée, geignant de douleur lorsqu’il tenta de bouger ses phalanges. Elles étaient bleues, presque violettes comme la quasi-totalité de sa main, et il se rappela qu’il avait frappé l’alpha avec ce poing-ci. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais sentait sa lèvre le picoter quand il glissa ses doigts dessus, et en passant une main sur son front, il sentit un pansement apposé sur sa tempe et il fronça les sourcils. Il se souvint alors qu’il avait reçu des coups au visage, mais aussi que sa tête avait tapé sur le sol après sa chute des escaliers.

Il resta un instant perdu dans ses observations et ses réflexions, une moue contrariée sur le visage puis alors qu’il amorçait un geste pour se redresser, sa jambe blessée tendue, prête à toucher le sol, la porte s’ouvrit, dévoilant Taeil qui parut presque soulagé de le voir réveillé. Son expression changea soudainement lorsqu’il remarqua la position de Yuta. Il courut presque vers le lit, replaçant les jambes de Yuta dans l’axe du matelas en râlant. Le japonais se laissa faire en faisant une grimace de douleur puis le bêta prit la parole :

« __ Tu ne dois pas poser ta jambe au sol. Je ne me suis pas bien occupé de ça hier soir._ »

Taeil avait avec lui les béquilles, alors il les posa au sol pour avoir les mains libres. Il retira doucement l’attelle qui bloquait la jambe de Yuta, et ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l’état de sa jambe : son tibia était marqué d’ecchymoses variant d’une couleur jaune à une couleur violette. Taeil glissa ses doigts sur sa peau avec un air sérieux, une moue contrariée au visage tandis qu’il l’auscultait. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il resta soucieux un instant et finit par lâcher dans un soupir :

« __ On va devoir te conduire à l’hôpital._

 __ Hein ? Pourquoi ?_ S’étonna Yuta.

 __ Ta jambe est fracturée. J’ai replacé les os comme j’ai pu en urgence, mais j’ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Il faut que tu te fasses opérer, poser des broches et un plâtre pour que tes os se ressoudent correctement._ »

Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué de la nouvelle. Il ne pensait pas que l’alpha et sa chute avaient causés de si gros dommages. Taeil soupira et fit signe à Yuta de dégager son dos des coussins après avoir remis l’attelle en place. Il continua de vérifier son état et ses autres plaies, refaisant les bandages pour son bras, son épaule et sa tempe. Il observa ensuite son dos après avoir redressé le t-shirt de l’oméga et fit une moue en remarquant une plaie qu’il avait oublié. Il glissa plus doucement ses doigts sur sa peau, car Yuta présentait une petite plaie ouverte au niveau de son ancienne cicatrice et il savait que l’oméga était très sensible à cet endroit. Il s’empara de la crème qu’il utilisait d’habitude et la glissa sur la marque avec douceur. Une fois ses gestes finis, il remit le haut de Yuta correctement puis annonça en essuyant ses mains sur un vieux chiffon :

« __ Je vais aller prévenir les autres que tu dois aller à l’hôpital, et prévenir Kun et mon chef de service. Il faut qu’on s’occupe de ça rapidement, et je devrais prendre mon service cet après-midi donc je pourrais m’occuper de toi._ »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la porte s’ouvrait sur JaeHyun, qui fronça directement les sourcils en voyant l’air inquiet de Yuta. Il se dirigea en vitesse vers le lit, posant les assiettes sur la table de chevet et demanda ensuite en regardant Taeil :

« __ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_

__ Je disais à Yuta qu’il va falloir qu’on l’emmène à l’hôpital. Sa fracture n’est pas bien traitée, et je n’ai pas envie qu’il finisse avec la moindre séquelle, il va devoir subir une opération._

__ D’accord, ce n’est pas une opération grave ?_ Demanda l’alpha

 __ Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Il ne devrait rester à l’hôpital qu’une demi-journée, ou jusqu’au lendemain matin par sécurité. Et comme c’est un oméga, l’un de nous pourra rester avec lui évidemment._ »

JaeHyun hocha la tête, même s’il n’était pas enchanté par l’idée. Taeil annonça qu’il allait prévenir les autres, conseillant à Yuta de prendre un autre antidouleur avant de manger. L’oméga fit une petite moue, prenant le médicament rapidement, tandis que JaeHyun reprenait son assiette pour la lui donner.

« __ Tiens, il faut que tu manges._ »

L’oméga s’empara du plat et des couverts, humant l’odeur de la préparation avec un petit sourire. Il attendit que le blond prenne lui aussi l’assiette et ne se place en tailleur sur le bord du lit puis commença à manger. Après quelques bouchées, il reposa l’assiette sur ses cuisses pour boire une gorgée d’eau et JaeHyun demanda en regardant la jambe blessée de l’oméga :

« __ Comment t’es-tu fait mal à la jambe ?_

 __ On était dans les escaliers avec l’alpha, et j’ai voulu l’empêcher de monter alors je lui ai fait un croche pattes, mais il me tenait, alors on est tombés tous les deux. J’ai senti ma jambe craquer en tombant, mais le reste est un peu flou, parce que j’étais sonné…_ »

La réponse de Yuta fit grogner l’alpha qui prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il avait envie de casser quelque chose, et c’était une mauvaise idée qu’il s’énerve en face de l’oméga. Il ferma les yeux en respirant fortement, avant de répondre :

« __ Taeil m’a dit que TaeYong et Johnny s’étaient occupé de l’alpha, sans chercher à savoir ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Est-ce qu’il t’a dit quelque chose de précis ? Il t’a menacé ?_ »

Yuta stoppa son geste, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague et en voyant ses yeux se faire brillants, JaeHyun regretta sa question. Yuta n’était peut-être pas encore prêt à parler de ça, et surtout maintenant. Il allait lui dire d’oublier quand Yuta répondit d’une voix faible après avoir reposé son assiette et ses couverts sur ses genoux :

« __ Oui… Il m’a menacé. Il voulait abuser de moi, et il m’a dit qu’après s’être occupé de moi il irait s’amuser à… A tuer les plus jeunes. Et…_ Il hésita à continuer. _Et il m’a parlé de TaeHo._ »

A la mention de ce prénom, JaeHyun ouvrit de grands yeux, très surpris. Ce nom lui était bien familier, puisque Yuta l’avait présenté comme étant son bourreau d’il y a cinq ans. Ils avaient tenté de faire des recherches pour le retrouver, en vain. TaeHo était inconnu, non enregistré comme membre d’une meute. Ils avaient alors supposé que TaeHo se constituait une meute clandestine, principalement composés d’alphas ou bêtas reclus de la société et de loups autrefois solitaires. JaeHyun fronça les sourcils en demanda :

« _ _TaeHo ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vient faire là-dedans ? Je ne comprends pas…_

_ _C’est parce que l’alpha qui s’est attaqué à nous était un membre de sa meute… Je ne pense pas qu’il nous ait attaqué en sachant que j’étais là parce qu’il semblait surpris, mais j’ai peur que TaeHo entende parler de sa disparition et qu’il ne remonte jusqu’ici. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il s’en prenne à vous…_ »

Le cœur de JaeHyun se serra en entendant ça, et il écarta leurs assiettes d’eux avant d’attirer Yuta dans une brève étreinte. Il sentit son aîné commencer à pleurer, très certainement à cause du stress, alors il recula et vint essuyer ses joues en lui murmurant d’une voix douce :

« __ Yuta, n’aies pas peur. On sera beaucoup plus vigilants maintenant._ _On agira en conséquence pour protéger tout le monde au maximum. Il est hors de question que vos vies soient à nouveau en danger._ _Puis on verra avec les meutes de Kun et YiFan pour…_ »

L’alpha s’interrompit finalement, ouvrant de grands yeux en pensant aux réunions auxquelles il avait assisté. Il se redressa alors rapidement sous l’air surpris de Yuta.

« __ JaeHyun ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_ »

Le blond ne répondit rien mais sortit tout aussi vite de la pièce, sans dire un mot, laissant Yuta inquiet. Il regarda la porte entrouverte, entendant JaeHyun descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre et soupira de frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

JaeHyun débarqua dans le salon, faisant sursauter tout le monde en voyant l’alpha arriver si vite avec un air un peu paniqué. TaeYong fronça les sourcils et se pencha en arrière sur le canapé, demandant :

« __ Jae ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Un problème avec Yuta ?_ »

Le blond secoua la tête et chercha son sac des yeux, le trouvant posé en travers devant le placard de l’entrée. Il s’en empara, fouillant dedans pour chercher quelque chose et après quelques secondes de fouille, il sortit un lourd rapport du fond de son sac. Il jeta son sac à terre, sans y apporter d’attention et s’appuya sur le dossier du canapé pour le feuilleter un instant. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda à TaeYong :

« _ _Dis, vous avez remarqué un truc bizarre chez l’alpha ?_

__ Eh bien… Il avait une odeur âpre et très forte… Ah et ses yeux étaient bizarres aussi._

__ Bizarres comment ?_

__ Ils étaient vitreux, les pupilles dilatés et les iris remplies de-_

__ De particules dorées ?_ Fit-il, le doigt bloqué sur une ligne du rapport _. »_

TaeYong le regarda avec de grands yeux, échangeant un regard avec Johnny avant de demander :

« __ Comment tu sais ça ?_

 __ C’est marqué là-dedans._ Il tendit le rapport à son camarade avant de reprendre, les bras croisés et une ligne soucieuse barrant son front : _C’est le rapport que Leeteuk m’a transmis avant que je parte, lorsqu’il a su que notre meute avait été attaqué. Il relate des attaques nombreuses qui ont été subies dans quelques meutes du pays._ »

Tous les membres présents se lancèrent des regards inquiets et surpris, et TaeYong passa le rapport à Johnny, écoutant JaeHyun qui reprenait la parole :

« __ Les meutes ont été attaqués par des alphas qui semblaient drogués, remarquable par une forte odeur, et des éclats dorés dans les yeux qui avaient les pupilles fortement dilatés. Ils s’attaquent aux omégas laissés seuls par les membres de leur meute, et ils avaient une dose de drogue inconnue sur eux. Et j’ai bien peur que nous ayons été également victime de ses alphas. Mais c’est bien plus grave et complexe…_ Il prit une grande inspiration puis ajouta : _Yuta vient de me dire que le nom de TaeHo a été cité par l’alpha qui l’a attaqué. »_

Un hoquet de stupeur retentit dans la pièce, et tous réagirent en unisson :

« _ _TaeHo ?!_ » 

JaeHyun hocha la tête en soupirant, tandis que Johnny pinça sa lèvre entre ses dents avant de demander :

« _ _Taeil ? Quand vous irez à l’hôpital, tu pourras demander des analyses toxicologiques sur le corps de l’alpha ?_ »

Il se redressa et récupéra un sachet qui contenait une seringue qu’il tendit au bêta en ajoutant :

« __ Et sur ça aussi. J’ai trouvé ça sur lui quand on l’a emmené dehors. Je pense que c’est la dose de drogue dont a parlé JaeHyun._ »

Le bêta hocha la tête en récupérant le sachet, les sourcils froncés. Il partit mettre cet échantillon dans son sac en grimaçant, puis s’empara de son téléphone :

« __ Je vais appeler Kun pour qu’il organise l’opération de Yuta, et je lui demanderais les analyses une fois sur place._ »

Les membres regardaient le bêta partir pour téléphoner, puis reportèrent leur attention sur les alphas. Johnny avait à présent les yeux rivés sur le lourd rapport, commençant à le lire avec attention, et sa mine soucieuse augmenta encore :

« __ Bordel, comment ils arrivaient à avoir ces informations sur les meutes ? Ils doivent être organisés… Mais Leeteuk et sa meute auraient dû nous mettre au courant bien plus tôt, dès la seconde attaque. On aurait été préparé et on aurait fait plus attention._ »

JaeHyun lâcha un reniflement dédaigneux aux mots de Johnny en levant les yeux au ciel avant de claquer sa langue avec agacement. Johnny lui lança un regard agacé mais ne dit rien, soupirant juste en replongeant son attention sur le rapport. Taeil revint rapidement, annonçant que Yuta avait une place en bloc en début de soirée, et qu’il fallait donc l’emmener à l’hôpital en fin de journée. JungWoo se redressa, embrassa YukHei et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre Yuta avec JaeHyun pour l’aider à se préparer.

En rentrant dans la pièce, ils paniquèrent en voyant Yuta assis sur le lit, penché en équilibre sur le côté, la main tendue vers le sol pour tenter d’attraper les béquilles qui étaient trop loin.

« __ Yuta !_ Paniqua JungWoo qui s’empressa de le rejoindre pour le redresser. »

Il remit l’oméga correctement, l’inspectant sous toutes les coutures car inquiet que l’oméga ai fait un faux mouvement. Il fronça les sourcils en lui demandant, les mains sur les hanches comme un mère ferait pour gronder son enfant :

« __ Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ?_

 __ Je voulais me lever… JaeHyun est parti sans rien dire, paniqué. J’ai eu peur._ »

L’oméga blond lança un regard noir vers JaeHyun, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il se racla la gorge et déglutit avant de répondre en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit :

« __ Je suis désolé. Je me suis rappelé quelque chose, et il fallait que j’en parle aux autres. J’aurais dû te prévenir, désolé._ »

Yuta fit une petite moue, puis leva un sourcil, intrigué, lorsqu’il vit JungWoo sortir un sac de son placard et y mettre un change de vêtements.

« __ JungWoo, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_

 __ Je te prépare de quoi te changer pour demain. Taeil vient de nous prévenir que tu auras ton opération dès ce soir, pour éviter toute complication pour ta jambe. Et tu resteras en observation la nuit, donc je te prépare de quoi te changer, puisque tu ne peux pas bouger._ »

Le châtain fit une petite moue, en observant son cadet faire et soupira sans rien dire. JaeHyun resta également silencieux, un pli soucieux barrant son front quant à la confirmation que l’attaque de leur meute était bien comme les autres, et que TaeHo, l’ancien bourreau de Yuta y était mêlé. Il ne souhaitait pas partager cette information à Yuta, du moins pas dans l’immédiat. Il ne savait pas comment l’oméga pouvait réagir, et cela l’angoissait. Yuta pencha la tête sur le côté, posant sa main sur le bras de JaeHyun, le sortant de ses pensées. Il lui lança une question silencieuse, et l’alpha allait dire quelque chose lorsque la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit sur DoYoung, Taeil et TaeYong.

« __ Hey Yuta, c’est pour te prévenir qu’on part bientôt pour l’hôpital. Je t’emmènerais puisque je dois prendre mon service, et deux ou trois personnes peuvent t’accompagner._ Annonça Taeil.

 __ D’accord…_ répondit Yuta.

_ _Je l’accompagne._ »

JaeHyun qui venait de prendre la parole, s’attira un regard presque blasé de la part des trois autres, puis DoYoung répliqua d’une voix amusée :

« __ On s’en doutait JaeHyun. Pas besoin de le dire, tu étais directement compris dans les trois personnes._

 __ Ten s’est porté volontaire tout de suite, mais vu la situation actuelle, Johnny a refusé. C’est trop dangereux de laisser un autre de nos omégas hors de la maison. Donc, TaeYong et Mark se sont proposés pour vous accompagner, si ça te va._ Expliqua ensuite Taeil. »

Yuta hocha la tête en murmurant de petits « oui » qui firent se lever au ciel les yeux de JaeHyun qui soupira finalement, stoppant la discussion en se redressant.

« __ Bien, alors JungWoo va finir de préparer ton sac puis t’aider à te changer, puis on sera prêt à partir._ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà~ 
> 
> On en apprend plus sur qui a attaqué Yuta, alors j'espère que vous avez des théories sur pourquoi TaeHo ferait ça ! :3  
> Partagez-moi tout ça en commentaire~ 
> 
> A la semaine prochaine :3  
> Yukkuri


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ~ 
> 
> Alors déjà, un GRAND merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des kudos et des commentaires, ça me fait terriblement plaisir de voir que ma fiction vous plait :D
> 
> Et je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 9, qui se concentre sur Yuta et sa journée à l'hôpital pour sa jambe, en suite direct du chapitre précédent !
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous~

Yuta n’osait pas sortir de la salle de bains. Taeil, qui l’avait aidé à la rejoindre et à se changer pour revêtir la blouse d’hôpital était déjà parti, et désormais l’oméga était seul dans la petite pièce exiguë. Il se regardait dans le miroir qui se trouvait devant le petit tabouret sur lequel il était assis, et il se trouvait ridicule et étrangement pudique dans cette tenue. Surtout à l’idée de se dire que les deux alphas par lesquels il avait été attiré au moins un instant étaient de l’autre côté de la porte. Il soupira et vint mordiller sa lèvre en observant sa jambe toujours recouverte de l’attelle que Taeil lui avait installé, et il ne voulait pas bouger. JaeHyun et Mark étaient dans la chambre, et TaeYong était à l’accueil du service pour s’occuper des papiers d’admission de Yuta pour la nuit. Les jambes de l’oméga tremblaient légèrement, et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer son angoisse qu’il trouvait presque irrationnelle.

Mais la dernière fois que Yuta était entré dans un hôpital, c’était le jour de la mort de ses parents il y a six ans. Il avait été poussé dans un renfoncement dans la ruelle par sa mère, alors que les yakuzas les attaquaient elle et son père. Yuta avait tout vu, et avait été retrouvé quelques temps plus tard par les gens qui avaient découvert les corps inconscients de ses parents. Yuta se revoyait encore au pied de leurs lits, observant ses parents qui étaient dans le coma, et dont les soins avaient fini par être arrêtés par cause de mort cérébrale. Yuta détestait les hôpitaux, et il commença presque à paniquer, sa respiration s’accélérant et il serra les poings sur le bord de sa blouse.

Il sursauta lorsque trois coups légers retentirent sur la porte, et il rouvrit les yeux en redressant la tête, son regard se posant sur son reflet. La voix de JaeHyun résonna ensuite, le son étouffé par le bois de la porte qui les séparait :

« _ _Yuta, tout va bien ?_ »

Le japonais répondit alors, la voix un peu tremblante :

« _ _Ou-oui, ça va._

 __ Tu veux que je vienne t’aider à revenir dans la chambre ?_ »

Yuta jeta un regard nerveux sur son reflet, regardant sa jambe et son état physique général avant de souffler pour essayer de se détendre avant que JaeHyun ne le rejoigne. Il articula finalement un « _Oui_ » et la porte s’ouvrit alors doucement, le grand blond entrant dans la pièce. JaeHyun marqua un temps d’arrêt en voyant Yuta, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il détourna un instant le regard en se raclant la gorge puis avança plus près pour rejoindre l’oméga. De son point de vue, Yuta était adorable dans cette tenue, même si les nombreux bleus et blessures qui recouvraient son corps entachaient un peu le tableau. Il vint près de son aîné, lui offrant ses mains pour que l’oméga se redresse. Il grimaça un peu dans le mouvement, puis une fois qu’il fut debout, JaeHyun glissa une main autour de la taille fine de Yuta, le serrant contre lui pour l’aider à avancer.

Ils rejoignirent la chambre avec lenteur, au rythme qui convenait à Yuta afin qu’il ne se fasse pas mal davantage. JaeHyun l’aida ensuite à s’asseoir sur le lit, déplaçant ses jambes pour les poser sur le lit en douceur. Il vint placer une main sur la tête de Yuta, dégageant ses cheveux de ses yeux en lui demandant s’il allait bien. Le japonais hocha la tête sans le regarder, ses doigts glissant nerveusement sur le bord du drap à ses côtés. Sa lèvre inférieure était coincée entre ses dents, sa nervosité revenant au galop à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il ne redressa la tête que lorsque TaeYong revint dans la chambre, venant directement le voir. Il posa sa main sur son bras qui jouait avec le tissu, et lui fit un petit sourire lorsque Yuta le regarda.

« __ Ils vont bientôt venir te chercher pour l’opération. Ca va aller ?_

 __ Mh… Il ne peut pas y avoir de problèmes hein ?_ Demanda-t-il d’une voix inquiète »

Les deux alphas échangèrent un rapide regard en sentant l’anxiété de Yuta, ne sachant pas d’où elle pouvait provenir puis hochèrent la tête en même temps. TaeYong lui répondit finalement :

« __ Non ne t’inquiète pas, le médecin qui s’occupera de toi fait ça tous les jours donc il a l’habitude. Puis dis-toi que c’est pour ton bien, d’accord ? Même si c’est stressant._

 __ Ok…_ chuchota Yuta en soufflant ensuite pour se calmer, attrapant la main de l’alpha pour la serrer fortement. »

Le brun lança un regard inquiet vers JaeHyun, ce dernier secouant la tête pour signifier qu’il ne savait pas pourquoi Yuta stressait tant. Ils pouvaient tous les deux entendre le cœur de Yuta tambouriner dans sa poitrine en un rythme pour rapide que la normale. Le blond passa alors un bras autour des épaules de Yuta, attirant la tête de ce dernier contre son torse. Il embrassa son crâne avant de lui dire d’une voix douce pour le détendre :

« __ Concentre-toi sur mon cœur et détends-toi d’accord ? Ne te concentre que sur ça, et calme-toi. On t’accompagnera aussi loin qu’on peut, et on ne bougera pas du couloir pour que tu puisses sentir que l’on est là jusqu’à ce qu’ils t’endorment ok ?_ »

Le japonais hocha vivement la tête en cachant son visage contre le torse de JaeHyun, se concentrant sur le rythme des battements de cœur du coréen comme son cadet lui avait demandé. Il serrait toujours la main de TaeYong dans la sienne en même temps, ce dernier l’aidant aussi à se détendre car le coréen traçait de petites caresses de son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Les trois amis restèrent ainsi jusqu’à l’entrée de Taeil dans la chambre. Ce dernier était chargé de l’emmener jusqu’au bloc opératoire où il subirait son opération. Le bêta sourit devant le tableau, attendri de voir les alphas prendre autant soin de Yuta. Il signala sa présence en se raclant la gorge tout en avançant. Il expliqua à Yuta qu’il était temps d’y aller.

Ce dernier sentit la panique revenir aux simples mots de Taeil, sa main se crispant dans celle de TaeYong qui l’aida à se calmer à l’aide de ses vagues d’alpha. Le japonais relâcha ensuite sa prise sur la main de TaeYong et sur le t-shirt de JaeHyun qu’il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir agripper. Il lança un rapide « merci » aux alphas, ces derniers lui répondant par de simples sourires protecteurs. JaeHyun passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de l’aider à se rallonger doucement, de manière que Yuta ne se fasse pas mal. Le lit dans lequel il était à présent allongé fut déplacé dans le couloir, les mains de Yuta serrant celles de TaeYong et JaeHyun, qui suivaient en se lançant des regards inquiets.

Les alphas embrassèrent chacun à leur tour son front, lui chuchotant que tout irait bien et qu’ils étaient là. Yuta se laissa ensuite entraîner par Taeil, qui précisa rapidement aux alphas que l’opération ne durerait pas trop longtemps. JaeHyun et TaeYong restèrent donc dans le couloir, regardant l’oméga disparaître dans le bloc opératoire à travers la porte vitrée. JaeHyun essaya de calmer sa propre anxiété pour éviter de faire paniquer Yuta et il prit une grande inspiration, sentant via leur Nexus que Yuta commençait à tomber dans l’inconscience, due à l’anesthésie générale qu’il devait subir. Ils restèrent presque immobiles, chacun adossé d’un côté des doubles portes, les bras croisés et le regard vissé sur un point imaginaire au sol.

Ils ne relevèrent la tête que lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent à nouveau quelques temps plus tard, Taeil apparaissant devant eux en retirant son masque chirurgical. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui détendit immédiatement les deux alphas.

« __ Tout va bien, tout s’est bien passé. On va le ramener dans sa chambre, et il devrait se réveiller sous deux heures à peine. Vous pouvez l’attendre dans sa chambre, il ne devrait pas tarder à y revenir._ »

Et en effet, une fois de retour dans la chambre, Yuta ne mit qu’une heure et quart à émerger de sa somnolence. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux et très fatigué, encore sous l’effet de l’anesthésiant et donc il papillonnait des yeux. Il distingua vaguement JaeHyun, Mark et TaeYong dans la chambre, les entendant parler avec quelqu’un sans comprendre un mot de ce qui était dit. Il fronça les sourcils et commença une phrase, ses mots formant un ensemble incohérent mais qui fit réagir les quatre personnes qui portèrent leur attention sur lui. Il vit alors plus nettement le visage de JaeHyun au-dessus de lui et fit un sourire fatigué, essayant de parler à nouveau sans y parvenir. Il mélangeait coréen et japonais, ce qui fit légèrement rire les alphas, et TaeYong s’approcha à son tour pour passer une main dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant de rester calme, et d’attendre que la totalité de l’anesthésiant quitte son corps avant d’essayer de bouger ou parler.

Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques mots de plus avec le médecin qui quitta la pièce, laissant les membres de la meute entre eux. Ce fut ensuite Kun qui entra dans la pièce plus tard dans la soirée, l’alpha grimaçant en voyant l’état de Yuta, qui venait de se rendormir. Il salua ses amis, venant poser sa main sur le front de Yuta en un signe protecteur. Taeil, également en pause, était assis dans le fauteuil sur le mur en face du lit et il se rappela alors ce que Johnny lui avait demandé en voyant son collègue. Il se releva alors, récupérant le sachet contenant la seringue dans son sac, puis s’approcha de l’alpha :

« __ Kun ? J’ai quelque chose à te demander._ Il lui tendit le sachet en ajoutant : _Il faudrait faire des analyses sur cette drogue, et également des tests toxicologiques sur le corps de l’alpha qui a été amené hier soir à la morgue. Tu peux t’en charger ?_

 __ Bien sûr._ Dit-il en récupérant le sac plastique. _Mais attends…_ »

Il fronça les sourcils et observa la seringue, avant de regarder JaeHyun :

« __ C’est exactement ce que…_ »

JaeHyun se racla la gorge et ajouta d’un ton plus grave :

« __ Yuta m’a expliqué que l’alpha qui l’a attaqué, serait en réalité lié à TaeHo._ »

Le chinois fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard vers TaeYong derrière lui, demandant d’une voix hésitante :

« __ TaeHo comme le TaeHo qui séquestrait Yuta il y a cinq ans ? Ce serait lui le responsable ?_

 __ Je te dis juste ce que Yuta m’a dit. Apparemment cet alpha et TaeHo se connaissent, mais il faut voir si TaeHo est bien lié à cette histoire. Et Kun, fais très attention pour ta meute. Il va falloir qu’on se réunisse avec YiFan je pense, pour s’organiser et savoir quoi faire pour nous protéger mutuellement d’une nouvelle attaque. S’ils ont attaqué notre meute, ils risquent de tenter les meutes alentours, donc chez vous..._ »

Kun soupira et hocha la tête, annonçant qu’il appellerait Johnny et YiFan pour voir avec eux. Il repartit ensuite de la pièce, vite suivi par Taeil qui avait fini sa pause. Les alphas et le bêta restèrent donc entre eux, observant Yuta dormir. Mark partit finalement s’asseoir sur le canapé contre la fenêtre avec TaeYong, qui s’empara de son téléphone pour appeler Ten et le prévenir que tout allait bien. L’oméga les avait harcelés tout l’après-midi par messages, pour avoir des nouvelles de Yuta. JaeHyun quant à lui approcha le fauteuil libre du lit, restant près de l’oméga pour le rassurer dès qu’il se réveillerait. Yuta ouvrit un instant les yeux tard dans la nuit, mais se sentant encore trop faible, il but simplement un verre d’eau avec l’aide de JaeHyun avant de s’endormir à nouveau. Les deux alphas restèrent éveillés, finissant par discuter tous les deux, sans trop hausser la voix pour ne gêner ni Yuta, ni Mark qui s’était endormi contre l’épaule de l’alpha aux cheveux argentés.

Le lendemain, lorsque le japonais se réveilla, JaeHyun et TaeYong discutaient toujours avec calme et ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que l’oméga avait ouvert les yeux. Yuta bougea sa tête pour les regarder, émergeant doucement du sommeil. Il sourit doucement lorsque son regard tomba sur Mark au loin qui dormait, les bras croisés sur son torse et la veste de TaeYong sur le corps pour le protéger du froid. Yuta remarqua ensuite, en reportant son attention sur les deux alphas, que JaeHyun était penché en avant, sa main posée sur la cuisse gauche de Yuta qu’il caressait distraitement du bout des doigts. Ses gestes finirent par le faire frissonner et le blond sentit son spasme, alors il porta son attention sur lui avec un air surpris. Il fit cependant un grand sourire en le voyant réveillé et surtout en constatant que l’oméga ne semblait pas souffrir.

« __ Bonjour Yuta, bien dormi ?_ lui demanda TaeYong qui avait lui aussi remarqué son éveil lorsque JaeHyun avait interrompu sa phrase. »

Il hocha la tête en venant étouffer un bâillement derrière sa main, remarquant la perfusion qui était plantée dans on bras par la même occasion. Il fut une petite moue contrariée en marmonnant un « _Berk_ » dégouté qui fit éclater de rire les deux alphas. Ces derniers l’aidèrent à se redresser, relevant le haut de son matelas avec la petite commande électrique pour lui permettre de s’asseoir. Ainsi Yuta ne risquait pas de se faire mal au dos en se relevant. Dans cette position, le châtain put enfin apercevoir sa jambe, qui était à présent recouverte d’un plâtre, de la zone se trouvant sous le genou à la cheville qui était totalement bloquée pour l’empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement inopportun qui pourrait lui faire mal. TaeYong lui tendit une bouteille d’eau pour que Yuta s’hydrate tandis que JaeHyun allait réveiller Mark et chercher un infirmier pour le prévenir que l’oméga était réveillé.

En entrant dans la chambre, l’infirmier qui remplaçait Taeil puisque celui-ci était dans un autre service pour la matinée, vint directement ausculter Yuta et le débarrasser de sa perfusion, pour le plus grand plaisir du japonais qui bougea vivement son bras en soupirant presque de bonheur. Sa réaction fit légèrement rire à nouveau ses camarades, et l’infirmer le prévint que sa sortie serait prévue pour midi, avec une visite du médecin dans une demi-heure pour vérifier que tout allait bien sur sa radio et lui donner des conseils. L’infirmier quitta ensuite la chambre, revenant quelques instants après avec une paire de béquilles qu’il confia à Mark. Le bêta s’occupa de les régler correctement à la taille de l’oméga qui faisait approximativement sa taille.

JaeHyun et Taeyong allèrent s’occuper des papiers, tandis que le bêta aidait l’oméga à se mettre sur ses pieds et lui expliquait comment bien se déplacer avec les béquilles. Yuta soupira, car n’y arrivant vraiment pas au début, puis une fois les alphas de retour, ils purent observer que l’oméga se débrouillait assez bien. Les trois amis observèrent l’oméga s’entraîner jusqu’à la visite du médecin, qui leur donna donc quelques directives et conseils, puis souhaita un bon rétablissement à Yuta, lui annonçant qu’il ferait une radio de contrôle dans un mois et demi ou deux mois, pour vérifier que le plâtre pourrait être retiré. Yuta grimaça à l’idée de garder ce plâtre si longtemps. Ils saluèrent le médecin, et purent enfin quitter l’hôpital pour rentrer chez eux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture de TaeYong se garait devant la maison. Yuta eut à peine le temps de détacher sa ceinture que la portière de la voiture de son côté s’ouvrait, dévoilant Ten qui paraissait inquiet. Le japonais tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surpris mais il finit par sourire, heureux de voir son ami. Ce dernier retint son flot de questions, préférant enlacer Yuta qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« _ _Comment tu te sens ?_

__ Ça va. Je n’ai pas trop mal, mais je ne suis pas doué avec les béquilles._

__ Ce n’est pas grave, tu prendras l’habitude._ Lui dit Mark qui lui tendait lesdites béquilles. »

Yuta déplaça son corps vers l’extérieur de la voiture, ses jambes pendant dans le vide un instant avant qu’il ne pose son pied valide sur le sol. Il attrapa ensuite les béquilles, les plaçant correctement sur ses coudes avant d’appuyer dessus. Il n’en avait jamais utilisé, car ne s’était jamais blessé aux jambes durant son enfance ou son adolescence. Il évita de poser le pied plâtré au sol, et commença à se déplacer un peu lentement jusqu’à la maison. JaeHyun et TaeYong étaient de chaque côté de lui au cas où il aurait un problème, tandis que Johnny les attendait, appuyé contre la porte d’entrée. Il eut un rapide sourire en voyant Yuta, heureux de voir que l’oméga ne semblait pas trop souffrir malgré son état.

Il se décala pour laisser passer le petit groupe quand il avança vers lui, recevant un petit sourire de la part de Yuta, suivi d’un regard noir de JaeHyun qui posa une main sur l’épaule de Yuta. Il retint un soupir devant sa réaction, puis fit un signe de tête à TaeYong pour que ce dernier le suive. Les deux alphas s’isolèrent donc, laissant Ten et Mark passer à la suite du duo. Ils restèrent dans l’entrée pour discuter, Johnny s’adossant à nouveau à la porte d’entrée après l’avoir refermée. Il demanda ensuite à TaeYong :

« __ Alors qu’a dit le médecin ?_

 __ Yuta va devoir porter le plâtre pendant un mois et demi, puis il aura quelques séances de rééducation. Sa blessure n’est pas trop lourde, seul le tibia a été fracturé, donc ça va aller. Il faut éviter qu’il pose son pied au sol. Et il va falloir aller chercher des paquets d’antidouleurs, car il risque d’avoir mal de temps en temps._ »

Johnny hocha la tête, et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers l’oméga qui était suivi de près par JaeHyun. Ils observèrent l’alpha poser une main dans le bas du dos de Yuta, le soutenant doucement pour éviter qu’il ne chute. TaeYong eut un petit sourire, tandis que Johnny soupirait de frustration. Il s’attira alors un regard surpris de TaeYong, qui le regardait à présent en fronçant les sourcils. »

« __ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

 __ Ils m’énervent tous les deux…C’est terriblement flagrant, leur attirance l’un pour l’autre, mais ils ne font rien de concret et ça me tape sur le système. JaeHyun pourrait déjà aider Yuta à supporter ces périodes de chaleur, mais non. Monsieur fait le farouche et ça m’agace._ »

TaeYong eut finalement un sourire un peu amusé en hochant la tête, comprenant tout à fait le sentiment. Il regarda alors ensuite Yuta faire une petite moue en regardant JaeHyun qui discutait avec Mark et JungWoo, avant que le petit oméga ne tire sur sa manche pour obtenir son attention. Le blond se tourna alors presque immédiatement vers lui, fondant littéralement devant la moue de l’oméga qui lui demanda finalement de l’aide pour monter les escaliers. TaeYong et Johnny échangèrent un regard avant d’éclater de rire, Johnny lâchant un petit « _So whipped_ », marqué par son accent américain. Ils étaient amusés par la faiblesse dont faisait preuve JaeHyun face au petit châtain, alors qu’ils n’étaient même pas ensemble.

TaeYong secoua la tête en riant, avant de finalement se détacher de Johnny pour rejoindre la cuisine avec DoYoung pour préparer à manger. Johnny pour sa part rejoignit Ten, se glissant derrière son oméga pour passer ses mains autour de sa petite taille et poser son menton sur son épaule. Il embrassa sa tempe avant de plonger son nez dans son cou. L’oméga s’appuya contre le torse de son compagnon, fermant les yeux lorsque ses lèvres glissèrent contre son cou. Le grand châtain murmura ensuite en serrant son étreinte :

« __ Quand les garçons m’ont appelé lors de l’attaque, j’ai eu peur que tu sois déjà rentré à la maison, et que tu aies été blessé toi aussi. Voir un de nos omégas blessé est déjà extrêmement pénible, mais si tu avais toi aussi été gravement blessé, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait._

 __ Tu aurais sûrement réagi comme JaeHyun t’en prenant aux alphas qui n’étaient pas présents à la maison, et même à toi-même, de ne pas avoir été là alors que tu faisais ton travail de leader. Tu peux très bien comprendre JaeHyun. Même si Yuta et lui ne sont pas ensemble, ses sentiments pour Yuta sont forts…_ Dit Ten avec un petit sourire avant d’ajouter en grognant : _Même si cet imbécile ne veut pas se l’avouer._ »

Il fit rire Johnny, qui hocha la tête en répliquant, le regard dirigé vers les escaliers où les deux amis avançaient doucement :

« __ Je viens de dire exactement la même chose à TaeYong. Yuta ne cherche même pas à cacher ses sentiments, attendant sûrement un geste de JaeHyun. Tandis que JaeHyun, lui, essaye de se dissimuler derrière une attitude purement protectrice et est la personne la plus aveugle que je connaisse. C’est frustrant, parce que Yuta se débrouille tout seul pendant ses chaleurs, et tu sais bien toi-même combien il est horrible pour un oméga de vivre ça seul en sachant que celui qu’on aime est dans l’une des pièces à côté._ »

Ten hocha la tête vivement en rougissant, car il avait vécu ça avant que Johnny et lui ne se mettent en couple. Et il se souvenait bien des périodes de chaleur qu’il avait vécu seul durant des années, et en effet, c’était très désagréable et frustrant de devoir supporter ça tout seul. Il savait donc très bien ce que Yuta pouvait vivre. Mais le japonais était trop raccroché à ce qu’il avait vécu avant d’arriver chez eux, et ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa relation avec JaeHyun, comme il avait failli détériorer celle avec TaeYong. Ten avait d’ailleurs été la première personne à qui il était venu parler après cette période de chaleur il y a trois ans, paniqué et presque en pleurs d’avoir couché avec TaeYong qu’il considérait finalement comme un grand ami.

Ten eut un faible sourire en voyant TaeYong dans le salon chercher Yuta des yeux un instant, avant d’être rappelé à l’ordre par DoYoung qui lui demandait de l’aide dans la cuisine. Le brun repartit donc rapidement du salon après avoir observé Yuta et JaeHyun dans les escaliers, le grand blond avec un bras autour de la taille fine de Yuta. Ten pinça ses lèvres en observant TaeYong disparaître de la pièce : il savait très bien que l’alpha serait capable de rejoindre Yuta pendant une de ses périodes de chaleur, au moindre problème de l’oméga, et ce même si celui-ci n’était pas d’accord. Il était sûrement, après JaeHyun et lui-même, la personne qui tenait le plus à Yuta. Ten soupira en pensant que si cela venait à arriver, JaeHyun serait fou de rage.

Il revint sur terre, observant à présent Yuta et JaeHyun gravir les escaliers, Yuta soupirant avec une moue boudeuse car il ne parvenait pas à monter seul. Il avait gardé une béquille dans sa main, et s’en servait pour se hisser sur la marche du dessus, tandis que JaeHyun le retenait et l’aidait en même temps. Le duo avançait lentement mais avec prudence pour que le japonais ne se fasse pas mal. Ils disparurent finalement du champ de vision de Ten, qui eut un sourire en se disant qu’il irait voir son ami plus tard, car pour l’instant, Yuta devait surtout être très fatigué.

Il rejoignit pour sa part le canapé où Johnny s’était installé avec Mark et YukHei, et tous les trois discutaient tranquillement. Ten vint directement s’installer aux côtés de Johnny sur son fauteuil, se plaçant sur l’accoudoir tout naturellement. Quand il n’était pas sur les genoux de son alpha, il était installé juste à côté de lui. A part lorsque la meute organisait une réunion où la hiérarchie était prioritaire. Dans ces moments-là, Ten était installé dans l’un des canapés avec Yuta et JungWoo et très souvent avec les plus jeunes également, laissant les trois alphas les plus forts en tête d’assemblée. Il sentit la main de Johnny se poser avec naturel sur sa cuisse et fit un petit sourire, s’appuyant sur le côté du corps de l’alpha en écoutant simplement la conversation d’une oreille distraite. Il était plus rassuré de savoir Yuta à la maison, et n’avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit de le savoir à l’extérieur et surtout dans un hôpital.

Le petit groupe sursauta lorsque le téléphone de Johnny sonna, coupant court à la discussion. L’alpha décrocha rapidement après avoir regardé le numéro qu’affichait l’écran, tandis que Ten se redressait, se décollant un peu du châtain. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant pour écouter comme il pouvait la discussion. Il comprit alors que c’était YiFan, qui demandait des nouvelles de la meute, et surtout de Yuta. Johnny lui expliqua alors les dernières nouvelles et les deux alphas échangèrent ensuite quelques mots, Johnny mettant en garde YiFan quant aux informations qu’ils avaient eu de la part de Yuta. L’appel se finit rapidement, au moment où JaeHyun descendait les escaliers à grands pas.

Ten et Mark se redressèrent alors en fronçant les sourcils lorsque JaeHyun fut à leur hauteur. L’alpha était en train d’enfiler sa veste, un air contrarié au visage.

« __ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_ Demanda Mark.

__ Yuta a un peu de fièvre et mal à la jambe. Et on a oublié de prendre ses médicaments sur le retour de l’hôpital donc je vais aller les chercher. Ten, tu peux aller le voir et rester avec lui ? Il s’est endormi pour l’instant, mais je n’ai pas envie qu’il soit seul à son réveil._

__ Bien sûr, aucun souci._ »

Ten n’hésita pas à répondre et reçut un sourire de la part de JaeHyun qui annonça à Johnny d’une voix froide qu’il partait de la maison. Il partit donc, sa voiture émettant un vrombissement quand le moteur se mit en route. Ten partit ensuite directement dans la chambre de Yuta, trouvant celui-ci allongé, le drap en travers de son corps et le visage déformé par une moue douloureuse. Ten passa alors rapidement dans la salle de bains, récupérant un gant de toilette qu’il imbiba d’eau avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il posa le tissu humide sur le front de Yuta, qui soupira à la sensation de fraîcheur. Ten s’assit sur le lit à ses côtés, remettant correctement le drap sur lui en faisant attention à sa jambe plâtrée. Il glissa ensuite sa main dans les cheveux de son aîné, contrarié de le voir mal en point comme cela. Il effectua de petites caresses sur son front et son crâne, et observa les traits de son visage se détendre pour qu’il profite d’un sommeil agréable.

Ten resta ainsi jusqu’au retour de JaeHyun, le coréen le remerciant et soupirant presque de soulagement en voyant que la fièvre de Yuta avait diminué et qu’il paraissait plus détendu. Il laissa Ten faire, partant chercher une bouteille d’eau fraîche dans la cuisine, qu’il remonta dans la chambre pour permettre au japonais de prendre son médicament dès son réveil, sans qu’il n’ait à bouger. Le blond finit par s’asseoir dos au mur en face du lit. Ils restèrent silencieux, le calme de la pièce seulement dérangé par la respiration un peu lourde de Yuta et le son de leurs cœurs qui résonnait dans leurs poitrines.

Ils ne bougèrent de leur position que lorsque le châtain émergea de son sommeil en grommelant un peu. JaeHyun se redressa alors rapidement, aux aguets, tandis que Ten faisait un petit sourire à Yuta qui ouvrait les yeux.

« _ _Hey, comment ça va ?_

 __ J’ai un peu mal, mais ça va mieux…_ Répondit Yuta d’une voix toujours endormie _. Taeil ne m’avait pas dit que je serais si fatigué après._

 __ C’est normal, c’est à cause de l’anesthésie générale et du produit qu’ils t’ont injecté._ »

Le japonais attendit un instant avant de se redresser, récupérant immédiatement la bouteille d’eau et le médicament que JaeHyun lui tendait, le remerciant d’un soupir. Il ressentait toujours une légère migraine, et l’eau fraîche et le comprimé allaient lui faire du bien. Il le prit d’ailleurs sans rechigner, buvant ensuite de longues gorgées d’eau. Après une bonne demi-heure, Yuta se sentait enfin un peu mieux, et DoYoung entra dans la pièce après avoir toqué. Il annonça alors que le repas était prêt, et le trio hocha alors la tête. Ten aida son ami oméga à se redresser, et ils descendirent les escaliers, encore une fois à la vitesse qui convenait à Yuta. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient déjà à table, Johnny profitant du repas pour analyser l’état physique de Yuta, puisqu’il souhaitait écouter le conseil de Ten et ne pas contrarier JaeHyun plus que de raisons. Le repas se passa alors tranquillement, les membres discutant entre eux calmement, avant de se disperser une fois que tout le monde eut fini.

Tous les membres présents rejoignirent le salon, s’installant sur les canapés tout en laissant le fauteuil pour Johnny qui accueillit presque immédiatement Ten sur ses genoux. Yuta s’installa dans le canapé en grimaçant, le corps encore douloureux. Il soupira en laissant son dos s’appuyer sur le dossier du canapé et tendit sa jambe, tandis que JaeHyun et TaeYong qui l’entouraient avançaient la nouvelle table basse pour qu’il puisse déposer son pied dessus. Il les remercia d’un sourire et cala ensuite sa tête contre l’épaule de JaeHyun, fermant les yeux dans l’instant pendant que les autres membres se mettaient à discuter. Le japonais s’endormit en moins de dix minutes contre JaeHyun, sous les yeux attendris et attentifs des autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette semaine :D
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos réactions et vos suppositions ^^
> 
> A la semaine prochaine :*  
> Yukkuri


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite, en cette fin de journée ! 
> 
> J'espère que vos rentrées (pour celles qui ont cours) se sont bien passées :3  
> Et on se retrouve avec le chapitre 10, déjà ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La salle de bains était remplie de buée à la suite de la douche très chaude que venait de prendre Yuta. Le japonais était d’ailleurs en difficulté pour s’habiller, tentant de rester debout en équilibre sur son pied droit. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse, son cœur loupant un battement et il retint un cri surpris. Il s’appuya sur le plan de travail du meuble pour rester stable, et grogna, tenant la serviette qui se trouvait nouée autour de sa taille d’une main et essayant de récupérer sa béquille qui était tombée de l’autre. Il jeta un regard vers la porte de la salle de bains qui n’avait pas de verrou, à la demande des alphas depuis que Yuta était en convalescence. C’était une sécurité qui pouvait leur permettre d’intervenir en cas de problème, comme maintenant. Mais il ne voulait pas les déranger pour le simple fait qu’il était maladroit et avait bousculé les béquilles appuyées au mur en sortant de la baignoire.

Il posa le talon gauche au sol en mordant sa lèvre, et tendit un peu plus le bras pour atteindre la béquille qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il en avait besoin pour sortir de la salle de bains et rejoindre sa chambre, car il avait oublié ses affaires. Il se concentra, et après un moment de lutte, parvint enfin à toucher le bout de la tige, ce qui lui permit d’attirer la béquille vers lui. Il put la récupérer et lâcha un petit cri de victoire. Il installa la béquille correctement sur son coude, le temps d’enfiler son boxer de manière laborieuse, puis se servit de la béquille qu’il avait en main pour atteindre la deuxième. Il remit la serviette autour de lui, cachant son torse et son dos, puis une fois la seconde béquille récupérée, il entreprit de sortir de la salle de bains.

Il sursauta presque lorsqu’en ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec JaeHyun. Il rougit un peu de se retrouver à moitié nu devant lui, et se racla la gorge avant de demander :

« __Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_

 __ J’avais peur que tu aies un problème._ »

A sa réponse, Yuta leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il secoua la tête en se mettant bien droit, voulant prouver à son cadet qu’il savait se débrouiller seul.

« __ Je peux m’en sortir, pas besoin de rester juste derrière la porte quand je prend ma douche, c’est limite flippant Jae._ »

JaeHyun ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais plongea son regard dans celui de Yuta avant de répliquer :

« __ Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose et que tu te fasses mal…_ »

Yuta fit claquer sa langue sur son palais avec un air agacé avant de lâcher un nouveau soupir. Il n’arrêtait pas depuis deux mois. Yuta devait supporter une surprotection de la part des alphas, et surtout de la part de JaeHyun et Johnny. Il comprenait tout à fait leur désir de le protéger, avec ce qu’il s’était passé et les récentes découvertes, c’était tout à fait normal en soit. Mais cela était parfois trop pesant. Yuta avait l’impression d’être sans cesse épié, et que le seul moment où il se retrouvait vraiment seul, c’était pendant son sommeil ou pendant ses douches. Et encore, il en doutait, vu que JaeHyun restait cloitré derrière la porte. Le châtain resserra la prise ses les béquilles et recommença à avancer vers sa chambre, JaeHyun sur ses talons.

« __ Ne t’inquiètes pas autant. Le seul problème que je pourrais avoir serait de tomber à cause de ma maladresse. A part ça, comme je suis presque bloqué à la maison, je ne risque rien. Et j’a déjà vécu pire tu sais._ »

Un grognement échappa à JaeHyun à sa réponse, n’aimant pas que Yuta remette cette excuse sur le tapis. Et l’oméga s’en servait souvent en ce moment. Cela faisait déjà deux mois depuis l’attaque, et Yuta allait bientôt enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de ce plâtre, au plus grand bonheur des alphas et des autres membres de la meute, car Yuta était vraiment une catastrophe ambulante avec ce plâtre et les béquilles. Le pire était lorsqu’il voulait descendre les escaliers seul. A chaque fois, les membres se tendaient, stoppant presque tout mouvement, prêts à bondir pour soutenir Yuta et l’empêcher de tomber. Le japonais se plaignait souvent de la surprotection dont les membres de la meute faisaient preuve, mais il savait que c’était pour son bien. C’était la première fois qu’un membre de la meute était blessé ainsi, alors ils étaient tous plus ou moins angoissés.

Ils lui demandaient sans cesse s’il n’avait pas mal ou s’il avait besoin de quelque chose. Yuta se sentait touché par l’attention dont ils faisaient preuve à son égard mais il se sentait aussi très gêné et peu alaise d’être mis en avant de cette manière. Il n’aimait pas être le centre de l’attention et de l’inquiétude des autres alors la situation actuelle l’étouffait un peu. Il sentait JaeHyun le suivre de près, et se retint de lui fermer la porte au nez une fois devant sa chambre. Il se tourna cependant vers lui, penchant la tête sur le côté devant le manque de réaction de l’alpha qui restait simplement sans bouger à l’observer. Yuta soupira et lui fourra ses béquilles dans les mains, faisant sursauter l’alpha qui le regardait à présent se déplacer en sautillant sur son pied valide pour atteindre son lit et s’asseoir dessus, jetant la serviette sur le côté.

JaeHyun ne parvint pas à détourner le regard du corps fin de Yuta, ses yeux noirs se perdant tout d’abord sur son dos à présent visible et sur la large cicatrice qui le recouvrait, cette vision lui serrant le cœur. Une fois que l’oméga lui fit à nouveau face, ses yeux s’attardèrent ses bras fins, son torse fin et sculpté puis sur ses jambes fines. L’alpha vint inconsciemment humidifier ses lèvres, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de détourner le regard avant que Yuta ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Il se racla la gorge et posa son regard sur les draps en désordre sur lesquels étaient installé Yuta, pendant que celui-ci s’habillait d’un t-shirt noir un peu grand, d’un short et de son sweat rouge.

Il remarqua alors les draps en désordre au pied du lit, les nombreux oreillers de toutes les couleurs éparpillés sur le lit et la peluche si chère à Yuta au milieu du désordre, près de son oreiller principal. JaeHyun sourit doucement en voyant la peluche dans un état presque parfait, malgré la légère trace laissée par les quatre ans pendant lesquels Yuta avait déjà utilisé la peluche. Cela se voyait que l’oméga en prenait soin, car elle n’avait pas un défaut. Et par-dessus-tout, vu le temps que Yuta passait avec, elle devait être totalement imprégnée de son odeur.

JaeHyun prit inconsciemment une grande inspiration à cette pensée, et il regretta presque immédiatement sa décision car l’odeur forte de Yuta enrobant la pièce emplit son nez et ses sens. L’alpha lâcha un lourd soupir et vint humidifier ses lèvres, mordillant sa lèvre par la suite. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le petit oméga, venant pincer sa lèvre entre ses dents en observant les cuisses dénudées de Yuta. _Oh mon dieu mais qu’est-ce que je pense moi ? Je vais vraiment entrer en rut…_ Pensa JaeHyun en sentant ses oreilles se chauffer à cette simple vision. Il secoua la tête, posant son regard sur le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

Quand Yuta amorça un geste pour se redresser, il tituba un peu, perdant son équilibre et JaeHyun sortit de sa torpeur pour le rejoindre en un grand pas, les béquilles dans une main et l’autre se glissant autour de la taille de Yuta pour maintenir l’oméga. Il fut encore une fois surpris de la finesse du tour de taille de son cadet, un seul bras pouvant en faire largement le tour. Il serra Yuta contre lui, qui redressa la tête vers lui, sa jambe blessée légèrement pliée pour éviter à son pied de toucher le sol, et ses mains posées sur les épaules de JaeHyun pour se retenir. L’oméga regarda JaeHyun dans les yeux, restant immobile à se perdre dans son regard profond, avant de rougir et de se racler la gorge.

« __ Fais attention, ne te redresse pas trop vite…_

 __ Mh dé-désolé._ »

JaeHyun ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise, la raffermissant presque inconsciemment. Yuta glissa son regard sur le bras de JaeHyun autour de lui, et allait dire quelque chose, mais il se stoppa en sentant l’odeur de JaeHyun qui changeait légèrement, prenant une note plus forte et dégageant davantage de phéromones. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement à la sensation qui envahit son corps, et il ouvrit à nouveau les lèvres, murmurant le prénom de l’alpha.

« __ JaeHyun…_ »

Son cadet ne répondit rien mais laissa tomber brusquement les béquilles pour glisser son second bras autour du corps fin de l’oméga pour l’attirer plus près de lui. Yuta plaça ses mains sur les épaules de JaeHyun, et celui-ci avança son visage du sien presque au ralenti. Le regard de l’oméga glissa spontanément sur les lèvres de JaeHyun avant de remonter sur ses yeux. Le japonais ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler, mais fut soudainement coupé par les lèvres de JaeHyun qui recouvrirent les siennes. Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux, choqués, mais les ferma après un instant pour profiter du contact, ses mains se posant finalement sur le torse de JaeHyun. Ils échangèrent alors un tendre baiser, les têtes penchées pour profiter du contact de l’autre, et les doigts de JaeHyun se faufilèrent sous le haut de Yuta, pour caresser la peau de ses hanches, l’effleurant tendrement, ce qui arracha un soupir d’aise à Yuta.

Le baiser devint rapidement plus intense, les langues se découvrant et se cherchant en une danse langoureuse, arrachant de petits gémissements à Yuta à travers l’échange. L’une des mains de JaeHyun se fit plus possessive encore, glissant à la lisière du short de Yuta, caressant sa chute de reins avec délicatesse. Les doigts de Yuta se ruèrent dans les cheveux blonds de l’alpha, extrayant un grognement profond à celui-ci avant qu’il ne vienne mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Yuta sentit son cœur s’accélérer, et il lâcha un soupir, détachant ses lèvres de celle de l’alpha pour reprendre son souffle. A peine eut-il prit une inspiration que son cadet attaquait à nouveau ses lèvres, une main à présent derrière sa nuque. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent immédiatement, les yeux de Yuta se fermant à nouveau pour apprécier l’échange.

La seconde main de l’alpha se glissa plus haut sur le dos de Yuta, le long de sa colonne vertébrale sur sa cicatrice et ce simple geste tira un nouveau gémissement à Yuta, qui resserra sa prise sur le t-shirt de JaeHyun. Ils allaient encore approfondir l’échange lorsque trois coups sourds retentirent avant que la porte ne s’ouvre sur TaeYong. Yuta s’écarta brusquement de JaeHyun, tombant assis sur son lit et JaeHyun se pencha tout aussi vite pour ramasser les béquilles au sol. TaeYong marqua un temps d’arrêt, la main toujours sur la poignée, puis il secoua la tête et annonça :

« __ Yuta, tu es prêt ? Il va être l’heure d’aller à ton rendez-vous. Et JaeHyun, tu commences à dix heures ? Fais gaffe tu vas arriver en retard si tu traînes._ »

Le blond hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire, rejoignant TaeYong en lui tendant les béquilles de Yuta avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Yuta le regarda partir sans rien dire, glissant ses doigts sur ses lèvres avec un air absent. TaeYong se pencha sur l’oméga, passant sa main devant ses yeux pour tenter d’attirer son attention.

« __ Ohé ? La terre appelle Yuta, tu m’as entendu ?_ »

Le japonais ne réagit pas alors TaeYong fronça les sourcils avant de s’accroupir devant lui en posant une main sur son genou. Cela fit réagir l’oméga qui sortit de ses pensées, regardant TaeYong avec un air perdu.

« __ Yuta ? Ça va ?_

 __ Euh… Oui oui, désolé._ Se reprit ce dernier. »

L’alpha ne parut pas convaincu mais ne dit rien de plus, ne voulant pas forcer Yuta. Il soupira en passant une main dans les cheveux de l’oméga pour les ébouriffer et il répéta alors qu’il fallait se préparer pour le rendez-vous avec le chirurgien. Le châtain se releva donc avec l’aide de TaeYong, récupéra ses béquilles et se dirigea vers le salon, suivi par l’alpha. Les deux amis descendirent donc les escaliers, calmement pour éviter à Yuta de faire un faux mouvement, puis rejoignirent DoYoung au rez-de-chaussée. Ce dernier les attendait en discutant avec Taeil, qui était prêt à prendre la route de l’hôpital. Il allait commencer sa garde vers midi et comme il s’était chargé de Yuta, il l’accompagnerait pour son rendez-vous avant de commencer ses heures de travail.

Les deux bêtas firent un sourire en voyant Yuta, le saluant chaleureusement. L’oméga leur répondit par un grand sourire, malgré son trouble précédent et ils furent rejoint par YukHei qui passa un bras autour des épaules de Yuta, le saluant d’un très léger coup de tête. YukHei demanda ensuite s’ils étaient près et tous hochèrent la tête. DoYoung et Taeil échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de se séparer, DoYoung rejoignant les plus jeunes et Taeil partant vers l’extérieur de la maison, suivi des deux alphas et de l’oméga. YukHei monta avec Taeil dans la voiture de ce dernier et TaeYong aida Yuta à s’installer sur le siège passager de sa voiture pour prendre ensuite le volant et les deux voitures prirent la route de l’hôpital pour le rendez-vous

Le voyage se fit dans un silence quasi-total, TaeYong concentré sur la route même s’il jetait parfois des regards vers Yuta qui somnolait contre la vitre, son esprit tourné vers JaeHyun et leur baiser échangé tout à l’heure. Yuta finit par s’endormir, la tête posée contre sa main, le visage tourné vers la vitre. Les médicaments antidouleur qu’il avait pris et l’inactivité qu’il devait subir depuis quelques semaines le fatiguaient et il passait la majorité de son temps à dormir, lorsqu’il ne jouait pas avec les plus jeunes. TaeYong eut un petit sourire quand il vit la moue endormie de Yuta. L’oméga était attendrissant lorsqu’il dormait.

Il gara la voiture sur le parking des visiteurs, tandis que Taeil se garait dans celui des employés. Une fois la voiture stoppée et le contact coupé, TaeYong se tourna vers Yuta, et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, la secouant pour le réveiller. L’oméga fronça les sourcils avant de papillonner des yeux, observant autour de lui avant que son regard ne se pose sur l’alpha. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, glissant sa main sur son bras avant de le libérer de son contact en annonçant :

« __ On est arrivé à l’hôpital._

 __ Mh… Ok._ »

L’oméga s’étira un peu les bras et le dos avant de se pencher pour récupérer la paire de béquilles. Il attendit que TaeYong fasse le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière côté passager et le remercia lorsqu’il l’aida également à descendre. Ils rejoignirent ensuite YukHei et Taeil qui les attendaient tranquillement devant l’entrée principale du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent ensuite tous les quatre dans le bâtiment et Taeil les guida jusqu’au bureau d’auscultation du médecin en charge du dossier de Yuta pour avoir un verdict quant à l’état du japonais, et notamment pour savoir si le plâtre pouvait lui être retiré.

Deux heures plus tard, TaeYong et Yuta étaient de retour. Yuta eut un peu de mal à sortir de la voiture, assez fatigué de la séance de rééducation qu’il venait de passer, après que le médecin lui ait annoncé qu’il pouvait en effet retirer le plâtre qui enserrait son tibia et sa cheville depuis deux mois. Il fit une petite moue boudeuse, attendant que TaeYong vienne lui ouvrir la porte et l’aide à se relever de son siège, le soutenant ensuite pour le guider jusque dans la maison à l’aide d’un bras entourant fermement sa taille. Yuta passa un bras autour de épaules de l’alpha, grimaçant à chaque fois qu’il appuyait sa cheville au sol. Il se plaignit durant le temps qu’il fallut au duo pour rejoindre l’intérieur de la demeure, et TaeYong guida directement l’oméga jusqu’au fauteuil, l’installant dessus en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Il partit chercher rapidement la crème apaisante que Yuta utilisait depuis l’accident, et revint tout aussi vite vers lui. Il glissa des doigts recouverts de crème sur l’articulation douloureuse, la massant doucement pour soulager la douleur de son cadet.

Ils ne firent pas attention à ce qui les entourait, TaeYong concentré sur sa tâche et Yuta concentré sur TaeYong. C’était le seul alpha avec lequel il ne mettait pas de distance. Malgré la protection dont il faisait preuve auprès de lui depuis l’incident qui datait déjà de deux mois, TaeYong était l’un de seuls à ne pas faire ressentir une sensation d’étouffement à Yuta. Certes il faisait attention à lui, mais n’était pas aussi insistant que Johnny et JaeHyun, qui lui demandaient tous les quarts d’heures – et selon Yuta, il exagérait à peine – si tout allait bien. Le brun surveillait Yuta de loin, et n’intervenait vraiment que s’il était vraiment en difficulté. Comme à l’instant. Il prenait soin de lui comme un frère, et cela touchait beaucoup Yuta.

Il resta immobile avec les mains serrées sur les bords de son short et les bras tendus tandis qu’il fixait les gestes de son aîné durant tout le temps qu’il fallut à TaeYong pour s’occuper de lui. Il suivit le mouvement de TaeYong qui se relevait et qui approcha la petite table pour permettre à Yuta d’y poser sa jambe. Il lui fit un sourire et lui conseilla de rester calme, allant ensuite lui chercher une aspirine pour soulager la douleur. Le châtain murmura un simple « Merci », recevant un nouveau sourire de TaeYong qui se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son front de manière protectrice.

« __ N’hésite pas à m’appeler si besoin hein ?_

__ D’accord. Merci TaeYong._

__ De rien Yukkuri._ Lui répondit-il avec un sourire toujours aux lèvres, tout en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux. »

Yuta eut un petit rire au surnom. Il adorait ce petit surnom que son aîné lui avait donné, car c’était en japonais, mais TaeYong l’utilisait tout de même peu souvent. Ce qui le rendait encore plus précieux. Il fit un sourire chaleureux à son aîné, et laissa ensuite son dos s’appuyer sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il observa un instant le salon, repérant Jeno et JaeMin endormis. Il sursauta lorsque Ten posa une main sur son épaule, une moue inquiète sur le visage. Le thaïlandais avait laissé TaeYong s’occuper de lui avant de s’approcher de Yuta. Ce dernier releva alors la tête vers lui, lui faisant un faible sourire. Ten s’installa sur le bout de table à côté de sa jambe en demandant :

« __ Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal ?_

__ Oui, le médecin m’avait prévenu que les premières séances seraient douloureuses._

__ Fais attention à toi…_

__ Oui promis, ne t’inquiète pas._ »

Yuta tendit sa main à son ami, qui s’empressa de la prendre dans la sienne, la serrant fortement. Il se mirent ensuite à discuter d’un tout autre sujet, leurs yeux posés sur le duo de Jeno et JaeMin toujours enlacés dans le canapé. Ils eurent un sourire attendri, puis Ten s’installa sur l’accoudoir du canapé lorsque JiSung, Mark et DongHyuck les rejoignirent dans le salon pour regarder un film. La fin d’après-midi passa calmement et en début de soirée, juste avant le repas, Johnny envoya JaeHyun en surveillance dans le quartier, pour contrôler tout acte suspect. L’alpha ne rechigna pas, et quitta donc la maison sans avoir pris de repas, non sans lancer un regard vers Yuta avant de partir. Sa ronde devrait durer une bonne partie de la soirée, et même durant le début de la nuit, puisque leur quartier était plutôt grand et rempli de bars et ruelles divers. JaeHyun partit à pied, pour ainsi être davantage discret et plus libre dans ses déplacements.

Les membres de la meute qui étaient resté à la maison firent un jeu de société après le dîner, à la demande de JiSung et Jeno, et même Johnny se joignit à eux pour une fois sous l’insistance de son oméga qui usa de son charme pour le persuader de rejoindre la nouvelle partie. Ils profitèrent de ce moment presque tous ensemble, certains jouant et d’autres regardant simplement la partie qui était en cours. Vers vingt-deux heures, Johnny stoppa pourtant l’amusement général, rappelant à ses cadets qu’ils avaient cours demain, assez tôt dans la matinée donc qu’il était l’heure d’aller se coucher pour eux. Voyant l’air fatigué des autres adultes, il annonça finalement que tout le monde devrait aller se coucher. Ils se dispersèrent dans la maison, certains allant se brosser les dents pendant que d’autres allaient se mettre en pyjama, avant d’inverser. Ils se saluèrent tous et chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour aller dormir.

Du moins presque tout le monde. Après quelques minutes de silence, une porte s’ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. Yuta lança un regard circulaire en restant muet, retenant sa respiration. Il mordit sa lèvre et soupira presque de soulagement en entendant déjà les légers ronflements venant de la chambre de TaeYong, signe que l’alpha dormait profondément. Il retourna dans sa chambre, enfila ses chaussures et son sweat rouge favori. Il avait besoin de sortir de la maison. Il avait besoin d’aller faire un tour, pas vraiment loin de la maison, mais il avait besoin de se sentir libre juste un instant. Cela faisait deux mois qu’il n’avait pas pu mettre un pied dehors tout seul et cela commençait à lui peser. Il sortit de sa chambre, veillant à bien refermer la porte derrière lui, et ne prit pas ses béquilles : il ferait trop de bruit, en particulier pour descendre les escaliers, et risquerait de réveiller quelqu’un.

Yuta prit son courage à deux mains et commença à avancer dans le couloir sombre de la maison. Il sentait son cœur battre rapidement, et l’adrénaline s’empara de lui. Il savait qu’il allait à l’encontre des recommandations et des ordres de son leader, mais il avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir un peu. Or dans la maison, actuellement, il n’y parvenait pas. Il descendit ensuite lentement les escaliers, évitant de faire du bruit ou de se faire mal et atteignit finalement la porte de la maison. Il se figea lorsque son trousseau de clés fit du bruit, celui-ci résonnant dans le silence de la nuit, mais soupira de soulagement lorsqu’il ne sentit aucun signe de réveil de la part de ses camarades. Il tourna la clé, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui avec précaution. Il pensa évidemment à verrouiller à nouveau la porte, puis fit face à l’extérieur.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l’air frais de la nuit tapant sur son visage avant de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête. Il cacha ainsi le haut de son visage avec ses cheveux et le tissu, enfournant ses mains dans ses poches tout en commençant à avancer. Il s’éloigna de quelques pas de la maison, suivant la petite route qui partait sur la droite. Il avançait plutôt lentement à cause de sa cheville toujours un peu douloureuse et fraîchement libre de tout maintien et se perdit dans ses pensées tout en déambulant dans les rues calmes de leur quartier, qui n’étaient que très légèrement éclairées. Il passait ainsi inaperçu, et profita du calme environnant pour réfléchir. Ses sens étaient un peu endormis par la légère douleur qu’il ressentait sans cesse, mais il sentait tout de même la forte aura de JaeHyun, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. 

Il n’y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Après tout son ami effectuait une ronde donc avait sûrement dû passer par cette rue. Il tourna sur sa gauche, prenant une rue qui débouchait sur un petit parc pour enfants. Il eut un faible sourire et partit s’asseoir sur une balançoire, frissonnant au contact froid du siège sous lui. La balançoire était un peu surélevée, si bien qu’une fois assis il ne touchait plus le sol avec ses pieds.

Il se mit alors à se balancer distraitement, repartant une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. L’air frais lui fit un bien fou et il pensa au fait qu’il aurait dû avoir cette idée plus tôt. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, faisant retomber sa capuche dans son dos, et puis regarda le ciel avec un air rêveur, se sentant soudainement nostalgique en regardant les étoiles clairement visibles dans l’étendue noire du ciel. Il murmura quelques mots en japonais, une petite prière pour lui-même avant de chasser la larme solitaire qui glissa sur sa joue quand il pensa à ses parents décédés sept ans plus tôt. Ils lui manquaient horriblement, la douleur de leur perte toujours présente au fond de son cœur.

Il resta une dizaine de minutes à contempler les cieux, puis sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu’une bourrasque de vent le fit frissonner. Il choisit finalement qu’il était temps qu’il rentre à la maison, et descendit de la balançoire tout en replaçant la capuche sur son crâne et rabattant les pans de sa veste contre son torse. Il soupira et reprit alors le chemin de la maison, toujours nostalgique.

Ses parents lui manquaient horriblement, et la surprotection que montraient JaeHyun et Johnny à son égard depuis des semaines lui rappelaient douloureusement les actes de ses parents avant qu’ils ne meurent. Il secoua la tête lorsqu’il vit la façade de la maison devant lui, chassant ses sombres pensées. Il baissa le regard vers ses poches, cherchant ses clés de maison un instant tout en continuant à avancer. Il sentit soudainement une main agripper son bras et retint difficilement son cri surpris, se retournant en vitesse pour chasser la personne qui l’agrippait ainsi.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu’il fut enveloppé de l’odeur de JaeHyun et Yuta se figea dans son mouvement, le bras levé près à chasser la main du blond toujours sur lui.

« __ Oh mon dieu, Jae. Tu m’as fait une de ses peurs…_ Fit-il en posant une main sur son cœur, l’air un peu rieur car ne sentant pas la colère de l’alpha.

_ _Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu traînes dehors, sans surveillance en pleine nuit, et tu fais des plaisanteries. T’es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Ça ne t’a pas servi de leçons que d’avoir une jambe fracturée ?_ »

JaeHyun lui parlait si froidement que Yuta déglutit, perdant rapidement son petit sourire. Sourire qui se transforma finalement en grimace lorsque son cadet l’agrippa plus fortement en le tirant vers la maison. Yuta se débattit en geignant et tentant de s’extirper de sa prise. L’alpha avançait trop vite et serrait son bras beaucoup trop fort. Il lui faisait mal.

« __ JaeHyun ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal._ Se plaignit-il. »

L’alpha ne lui répondit d’abord pas, mais Yuta se sentit rapidement étouffé par son aura. Il luttait difficilement pour garder la tête haute, mais trembla un peu lorsque le blond se retourna vers lui.

« __ Arrête de te débattre. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Johnny t’avait interdit de sortir de la maison._

__ Mais je ne risquais rien. Je-_

__ Ferme-la Yuta, ferme la._ Le coupa la voix dure et froide de JaeHyun »

Le ton si sec et froid fit se figer Yuta, qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais JaeHyun ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Jamais en cinq ans, il n’avait essayé d’user de son statut pour forcer Yuta à faire quelque chose. La respiration de Yuta se coupa lorsque JaeHyun laissa sa dominance jouer sur l’oméga, et Yuta baissa la tête, courbant l’échine pour montrer au blond sa dominance, ses mains se serrant sur son t-shirt.

Il sentait la colère de JaeHyun qui l’étouffait et le japonais sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais il se refusait à pleurer devant lui. Le regard dur de son cadet était toujours posé sur lui et la prise sur son bras se raffermit encore davantage, faisant geindre Yuta de douleur. JaeHyun n’en eut que faire et le tira avec lui vers l’entrée de la maison, se retenant difficilement de claquer celle-ci avec force. Il la referma avec le plus de calme qu’il pouvait pour ne pas alerter toute la maison, et tout en tirant toujours Yuta avec lui, gravit les escaliers, ne se souciant pas de la douleur que son cadet pouvait ressentir.

Une fois devant la chambre de celui-ci, il ouvrit brusquement la porte qui alla taper contre le mur et jeta sans ménagement Yuta sur son lit. Il le fixa froidement, dans une posture droite et le menaça, sa voix froide résonnant à nouveau dans le silence de la nuit :

« __ Essaye de sortir encore une fois en douce comme ce soir, et je t’enferme ici pour un très long moment. Compris ?_ »

Il n’eut aucune réponse verbale, mais Yuta pencha encore une fois la tête vers l’avant, montrant sa soumission aux mots durs de l’aîné. Ce dernier serra les dents et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui en notant les larmes qui dévalaient le visage de son cadet. Il serra les poings en restant dos à la porte, et sentit ses ongles courts abîmer ses paumes lorsqu’il entendit les sanglots de Yuta derrière lui. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et redescendit les escaliers, retournant à l’extérieur.

Il s’éloigna un peu, gardant tout de même la maison en visuel en prenant place sur le capot de sa voiture, et son regard se fixa sur la fenêtre de Yuta. Sa colère ne s’atténua qu’après un long moment, et il resta ainsi durant toute la nuit, les dents toujours serrées. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Yuta ait été aussi stupide pour sortir en pleine nuit et en plein danger, surtout qu’il était toujours blessé. Sa colère s’accentua, mais cette fois dirigée contre lui-même lorsqu’il sentit que Yuta ne dormait pas lui non plus, et qu’il souffrait à cause de sa jambe, à cause de son bras, mais aussi à cause de JaeHyun. Surtout qu’ils n’avaient pas parlé de leur échange de ce matin…

« _ _Et merde._ »

Le grognement de JaeHyun retentit dans la nuit et il finit par partir plus loin, rejoignant l’un des bars de la ville où il savait qu’il pourrait trouver des omégas, car il sentait que sa période de rut commencerait dès le lendemain matin. Et il était absolument hors de question qu’il fasse face à Yuta dans cet état. Il envoya rapidement un message à Johnny, pour le prévenir qu’il serait absent de la maison pour quelques jours et faire un court rapport de sa soirée, en omettant bien sûr de citer l’escapade nocturne de Yuta. JaeHyun glissa son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, et décida de laisser son esprit et ses sens se concentrer sur l’oméga blond qui venait de l’approcher, laissant l’odeur de celui-ci l’entourer et l’enivrer, oubliant Yuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà~ :D * part se cacher *
> 
> Hâte de lire vos réactions face à ce chapitre hehe, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :3
> 
> Bonne semaine à vous !  
> Yukkuri


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes~ 
> 
> J'ai adoré vos réactions suite au dernier chapitre ! :D  
> J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant. 
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous~ 
> 
> PS : je pense qu'il y aura un petit problème de mise en page, mais je publie de ma tablette donc la mise en forme du site est différente ! J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop pour lire les dialogues ><) Je corrigerais ça dès que possible (dès que j'aurais le temps de prendre mon ordinateur en soit...)

Le salon était rempli d’agitation en ce Dimanche matin. Les plus jeunes travaillaient leurs devoirs sur la table du salon et comme à leur habitude, DongHyuck et JaeMin se chamaillaient, l’un gribouillant sur les feuilles de l’autre. JiSung était aidé de Jeno pour faire ses exercices de mathématiques tandis que YukHei aidait Mark avec ses exercices de chinois. Les adultes pour leur part étaient rassemblés dans le salon, discutant des dernières nouvelles concernant les patrouilles dans la ville. Depuis que Johnny avait eu les résultats des analyses sur le corps de l’alpha, il avait organisé des rondes avec ses alphas pour vérifier les environs de leur quartier, et il savait que Kun et YiFan avaient fait de même, inquiets pour leurs meutes respectives.

C’est ainsi que Yuta les trouva lorsqu’il descendit les escaliers, l’air encore un peu endormi et les cheveux en bataille sous la capuche de son sweat rouge favori. Il avait les yeux rougis, car il avait senti l’odeur d’un oméga sur JaeHyun lorsque celui-ci était revenu la veille, trois jours après leur dispute causée par son escapade nocturne. Sentir l’odeur d’un autre oméga sur JaeHyun avait serré le cœur de Yuta et il n’avait pas arrêté de pleurer et se morfondre toute la nuit. Il se trouvait stupide de penser qu’il méritait que JaeHyun ne côtoie pas d’autres omégas durant ses ruts, et il était extrêmement jaloux à l’idée qu’un inconnu – ou qu’une inconnue – ait passé trois jours entiers avec son cadet, à être intime avec lui.

L’une de ses mains était occupée par une béquille dont il se servait pour descendre les escaliers et il portait également un jogging large qui masquait sa jambe toujours couverte de bandages mais qui n’avait plus d’attèle. Le rendez-vous chez le médecin quatre jours plus tôt lui avait permis de retirer son plâtre, mais sa jambe était toujours assez affaiblie, et il s’était fait mal lorsque JaeHyun l’avait trouvé en dehors de la maison. Il devait à présent subir des séances de rééducation et la douleur était parfois intense après l’heure durant laquelle il sollicitait sa jambe.

Son arrivée dans la pièce fit se tourner les têtes des alphas vers lui, et ce fut YukHei qui se releva en premier, car plus près des escaliers, pour le saluer. Il fit un sourire au châtain, lui demandant s’il avait bien dormi. Yuta se frotta un instant les yeux, grognant et secoua la tête avant de venir se caler entre les bras de YukHei, l’air visiblement contrarié et attristé. A son geste, JaeHyun et TaeYong se tendirent, synchronisés car il était rare que Yuta soit câlin ou tendre envers YukHei. Leur réaction ne passa pas inaperçue pour Ten qui fit un sourire en coin, guettant la scène sans rien dire. YukHei resta un instant surpris, avant de serrer un Yuta un peu bougon contre lui, lui demandant ensuite si tout allait bien. Yuta se cacha contre lui et marmonna quelques mots qui firent se froncer les sourcils de YukHei.

Il lança un regard vers Ten, lui faisant ensuite signe de venir vers eux. Le thaïlandais se redressa alors rapidement, rejoignant les deux jeunes hommes. YukHei détacha légèrement Yuta de lui, et Ten demanda à son tour ce qui n’allait pas au japonais. Son ami lui répondit alors en chuchotant, et Ten jeta un regard vers JaeHyun avant d’attirer Yuta avec lui par la main. Ils disparurent tous les deux dans la cuisine, et YukHei revint s’installer dans le canapé avec une moue inquiète, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de JungWoo. TaeYong fronça les sourcils en donnant un coup dans ses côtes une fois que son homologue eut repris sa place près de lui. Le blond secoua la tête en lui disant de ne pas s’en faire et que Ten gérait la situation. Johnny leur demanda de se reconcentrer sur leur discussion, même s’il jetait lui aussi des regards vers la cuisine où les deux omégas avaient disparu.

Voyant ensuite que tout le monde était plus ou moins dissipé et ne l’écoutait plus vraiment, Johnny mit fin à la petite réunion et tout le monde se dispersa. JaeHyun voulut immédiatement rejoindre la cuisine pour savoir ce qui n’allait pas avec Yuta, mais une main sur son bras le stoppa dans son avancée. Il se retourna, faisant face à YukHei qui lui faisait un petit sourire.

« __ Laisse Ten s’en occuper._ »

JaeHyun laissa échapper un grognement, contrarié, mais écouta tout de même ce que son ami lui disait. Il soupira et finit par rejoindre le salon avec les autres, s’installant dans un coin du canapé les bras croisés sur son torse. Le grand blond partit ensuite dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés et un air fermé sur le visage. Il repensait au comportement de Yuta depuis quelques jours, et sentait bien que l’oméga était contrarié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le japonais semblait irrité dès qu’il était en présence d’un alpha de la meute. Yuta n’était plus tellement démonstratif d’affection envers lui, mais davantage envers TaeYong, et cela l’inquiétait un peu et le rendait carrément jaloux.

Son cadet prenait des distances avec lui, et JaeHyun ne savait nullement pourquoi. Il sentait par le Nexus que Yuta était irrité et fatigué, blessé même, mais ne parvenait pas à lui parler. JaeHyun rumina ainsi ses pensées pendant un long moment, avant de réagir lorsque Johnny posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

« __ JaeHyun, tu pourrais te rendre chez la meute de YiFan avec DoYoung ? Il faut impérativement qu’on organise une nouvelle réunion sérieuse avec eux. L’ensemble de nos meutes doit se réunir à nouveau pour que l’on partage toutes nos informations. Voyez avec eux et organisez une rencontre._ »

JaeHyun hocha la tête sans se plaindre pour une fois, et se leva presque dans la minute, partant se préparer rapidement. Il alla donc chercher sa veste en jean et son téléphone dans sa chambre avant de redescendre. Il rejoignit DoYoung qui l’attendait à l’entrée de la maison, et ils partirent tous les deux en saluant rapidement les membres de la meute dans le salon, partant pour les quartiers voisons où étaient installées les meutes de YiFan et de Kun.

Après leur départ, Johnny demanda aux plus jeunes où ils en étaient dans leurs devoirs et ces derniers lui répondirent qu’ils avaient bientôt terminé. L’alpha attendit alors une dizaine de minutes le temps qu’ils finissent de travailler correctement, cherchant Ten et Yuta. Il trouva les deux omégas dans le jardin, installé sur le petit rebord de la porte vitrée qui donnait sur la cuisine. Il les observa un instant, contrarié de voir l’air fatigué et contrarié de Yuta. Et en s’approchant un peu plus, il sentit l’odeur de Ten et se figea en venant mordre sa lèvre.

L’odeur que dégageait son compagnon était légèrement différente de d’habitude et Johnny était probablement le seul à pouvoir discerner ce changement si subtil mais il savait ce que cela signifiait : Ten entrerait dans sa période de chaleur dès le lendemain ou du moins dans les jours qui suivraient. Il se racla la gorge et observa les deux plus jeunes avoir un petit sursaut et se tourner vers lui. Il leur fit un sourire en leur demandant si tout allait bien tout en avançant plus près d’eux, et reçut un hochement de tête synchronisé des deux omégas. Il tendit la main à Ten pour l’inviter à se redresser tout en faisant remarquer :

« __ Vous devriez rentrer, il commence à faire froid ces jours-ci, et il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez malade. Et Yuta, Taeil me dit de te rappeler que le rendez-vous d’aujourd’hui est cet après-midi. Il t’accompagnera avec TaeYong._

 __ D’accord._ »

  
Johnny vit que Ten ouvrait la bouche, sûrement pour demander à accompagner Yuta à l’hôpital lui aussi mais l’alpha le coupa avant que le moindre son ne quitte ses lèvres :

« __ Hors de question que tu bouges d’ici Ten._

__ Mais-_

__ Pas de mais. Je peux déjà sentir que tu vas bientôt entrer en période de chaleur, il n’est même pas envisageable que tu quittes la maison. Surtout vu la situation tendue actuellement._ Fit-il en aidant Yuta à se redresser.»

Il s’attira une moue boudeuse de son compagnon qui tira Yuta à lui en frottant son visage à son épaule. Sa réaction fit sourire l’autre oméga, qui secoua négativement la tête lorsque le brun s’excusa de ne pas pouvoir le suivre.

« __ Tu seras bien mieux ici au calme avec Johnny près de toi. Mes séances ne sont vraiment pas intéressantes, puis je passe mon temps à me plaindre._ »

Ses mots firent sourire Ten qui le serra contre lui avant d’aller se cacher entre les bras de Johnny. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon, rejoignant tout le monde et se stoppèrent cependant à l’entrée de la pièce.

Devant eux, les plus jeunes étaient en train de mettre la table tandis que JaeMin et Jeno étaient installés dans le canapé, l’air extrêmement fatigués et visiblement contrariés. Yuta fronça les sourcils et avança rapidement vers eux malgré sa béquille, inquiet de l’état des plus jeunes. Il s’assit à côté d’eux et leur demanda ce qu’il se passait. Ses cadets haussèrent les épaules, n’arrivant pas à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Ce fut Taeil qui poussa une exclamation surprise, avant d’annoncer à voix haute, faisant sursauter ses cadets :

« __ Ils vont bientôt être présentés ! Sûrement dès demain._ »

JaeMin redressa la tête, un peu surpris avant de regarder Jeno. Ils échangèrent un sourire timide mais complice, et s’approchèrent un peu l’un de l’autre, prenant la main de l’autre dans la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi, avant que JaeMin ne tende la main pour que Yuta soit proche de lui aussi. L’oméga s’approcha alors un peu plus de lui et prit la main que son cadet lui tendait. Parmi les plus jeunes membres de la meute qui n’étaient pas encore présentés, JaeMin était très certainement celui avec lequel Yuta était le plus proche. Il lui faisait penser au petit frère qu’il n’avait jamais eu, et il souhaitait plus que tout le protéger. Il était quand même inquiet de ce que JaeMin pourrait être. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu’aucun d’eux ne soit présenté en tant qu’oméga car selon lui c’était le statut le plus difficile à supporter.

Les trois amis restèrent ainsi dans le canapé, leurs mains entrelacées jusqu’au moment où ils durent se lever pour aller manger à table avec les autres. A peine le repas fini, ils reprirent la même place, et c’est ainsi que les retrouvèrent JaeHyun et DoYoung à leur retour. Les trois jeunes hommes somnolaient dans le canapé, la tête de Yuta posée contre celle de JaeMin, et ils regardaient sans vraiment trop d’attention ce que DongHyuck et Mark avaient mis pour jouer à la console. En voyant JaeHyun arriver et se diriger vers le canapé, et se souvenant de ce que son ami japonais lui avait dit le matin, Ten se dirigea en vitesse vers la place libre aux côtés de Yuta. Il bloqua ainsi le passage à JaeHyun, qui pinça sa lèvre en observant le thaïlandais faire et fit claquer sa langue sur son palais avec mécontentement.

Il se dirigea finalement vers Johnny qui discutait à table avec TaeYong et YukHei, pour lui faire un résumé de leur échange avec YiFan et de la date qui avait finalement été choisie pour le milieu de semaine prochaine.

De sa place assise, JaeHyun observait Yuta en silence, ne le lâchant du regard. Il le vit donc émerger de sa somnolence, échangeant un regard avec Ten avant de reporter son attention sur JaeMin et Jeno qui avaient finalement réussi à s’endormir l’un contre l’autre. L’oméga eut un sourire tendre et se contorsionna pour se détacher de JaeMin sans le réveiller. Il s’étira avec difficulté pour atteindre la couverture qui était sous la table basse, la dépliant pour l’installer sur les deux endormis avec l’aide de Mark. JaeHyun eut ensuite un faible sourire – le premier de la journée – lorsqu’il vit Yuta s’étirer et poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Ten. Il n’entendit pas ce que les omégas se dirent en chuchotant, mais la bonne humeur qui émanait à présent du japonais lui fit plaisir. Même si ce n’était pas grâce à lui comme il pouvait l’espérer, au moins Yuta était plus joyeux que ce matin ou que les jours précédents.

Après un instant, tout le monde fut appelé par TaeYong pour venir manger. Les omégas s’occupèrent donc de réveiller Jeno et JaeMin en douceur et les deux plus jeunes émergèrent difficilement de leur somnolence. JaeMin se cacha un instant contre Jeno en geignant avant de se redresser avec l’aide de Yuta, tandis que Jeno s’étirait légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Il se sentait courbaturé et fatigué alors qu’il n’avait rien fait de spécial. Il secoua la tête pour simple réponse lorsque Ten lui demanda s’il n’avait pas trop mal. Ils rejoignirent tous la table pour manger ensemble, avant que Taeil ne prévienne qu’il ne faudrait pas tarder pour prendre la route de l’hôpital. L’oméga hocha la tête, et après avoir lancé un rapide regard vers JaeHyun et Johnny, se releva en pinçant sa lèvre entre ses dents en demandant de l’aide à TaeYong. L’alpha s’empressa de se redresser pour l’aider, allant passer un bras autour de la taille du japonais pour le soutenir pendant qu’il avançait vers les escaliers, sous le regard contrarié de JaeHyun.

Après que Yuta eut récupéré ses béquilles et mis une veste plus chaude, lui, TaeYong et Taeil partirent pour l’hôpital. La séance devait durer deux heures et c’était la troisième qu’il recevait, dans le but de redonner un peu de force à sa jambe et faire travailler doucement l’articulation de sa cheville qui était toujours très douloureuse pour lui. Le leader les observa partir, les bras croisés devant son torse. Il scruta un instant les environs avant de rentrer à l’intérieur de la maison, en veillant à bien fermer la porte à clefs derrière lui. Jeno et JaeMin avaient repris leur place dans le canapé, et étaient de nouveau collés l’un à l’autre. Johnny passa une main affective, presque paternelle, dans leurs cheveux en passant derrière le divan, leur conseillant de bien se reposer. Si Taeil avait prédit que leur présentation à tous les deux se passerait le lendemain, alors ils seraient le jour suivant à quel rang chacun des garçons appartenait.

Johnny demanda à YukHei de rester dans le salon pour veiller sur les garçons avec DoYoung, tandis qu’il rejoignait Ten qui était parti dans leur chambre au troisième étage. Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement, aidé de ses grandes jambes et entra dans la pièce en souriant lorsqu’il vit la silhouette de son compagnon allongé sur le lit. Il se glissa doucement derrière lui, passant directement ses mains autour de sa taille fine et posant sa tête sur son épaule en se collant à son dos. Il embrassa la marque qui se trouvait sur sa peau à la jointure entre son épaule et son cou, et murmura :

« __ Tout va bien mon cœur ?_

 __ Mh… Oui. Je suis juste inquiet pour Yuta. Il n’allait pas bien ce matin…Et j’ai peur qu’avec sa période le mois prochain, ce soit encore pire pour lui._ »

Johnny ne répondit rien pendant un instant, mais sentait bien l’inquiétude de Ten. Il se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir atteindre la joue du thaïlandais et y déposa un tendre baiser avant de répondre d’une voix douce :

« __ Ne t’inquiètes pas, ça ira tout de même. Il devrait avoir eu assez de séances de rééducation d’ici là pour ne pas se faire mal, et il a toujours réussi à surmonter sa période de chaleur._

 __ Peut-être mais cette fois je sens qu’il vit de plus en plus mal sa solitude face à cette situation… Surtout qu’il est contrarié par JaeHyun depuis quelques semaines._ »

L’américain resta silencieux à la réplique de son cadet, car lui aussi ressentait bien l’irritabilité de Yuta. L’oméga était un peu plus distant avec les alphas, et même les bêtas et passait la majorité de son temps avec Ten ou les plus jeunes. Certes il était proche d’eux, mais il n’était plus si démonstratif envers JaeHyun. Et Johnny avait peur que les choses se dégradent encore davantage, surtout que la période n’était pas au beau fixe dans l’ensemble de la ville avec les problèmes causés par la meute clandestine de TaeHo. Johnny lâcha un soupir et cacha son visage dans le cou de Ten, frottant la pointe de son nez contre la peau claire devant lui. Un silence prit place dans la chambre, et Ten finit par s’endormir entre les bras de Johnny, sous le regard protecteur et attendri de celui-ci qui resta éveillé, malgré la torpeur qui le gagnait peu à peu.

Le bruit de pneus freinant devant la maison sortit cependant le couple de sa somnolence, qui était resté dans la même position durant les deux heures d’absence du trio. Ten émergea du sommeil et s’étira contre son alpha avant de sauter sur le lit en réalisant que Yuta était de retour. Il quitta donc son étreinte dans un coup de vent, faisant rire Johnny. Ten était toujours hyperactif le jour précédant son entrée en chaleur, et cela faisait craquer l’alpha, même s’il restait toujours proche de son compagnon pour l’empêcher de faire quelle que bêtise que ce soit. Il suivit donc Ten en bas avec un doux sourire sur le visage, secouant la tête devant le côté enfantin que le brun montrait parfois.

Ten ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la nuit ayant été longue pour lui. Il avait mal dormi, se réveillant souvent et en sursaut. A chaque fois, il n’avait pas réussi à se rendormir tout de suite et s’était calmé en observant le visage endormi de Johnny. La première vision qu’il eut ce matin fut le lit vide, et les draps toujours défaits à côté de lui. Ten fronça les sourcils et tendit le bras, sentant les draps froids sous ses doigts, ce qui signifiait que Johnny était debout depuis longtemps. Le brun se redressa après un moment à reste immobile, puis enfila un sweat gris pour ne pas rester torse nu. Il rabattit la capuche du vêtement sur sa tête en sortant de la chambre, et descendit les escaliers en bâillant.

En arrivant à l’étage des autres chambres, il croisa TaeYong qui lui fit un sourire nerveux tandis qu’il se trouvait devant la porte de Yuta. Ten n’y apporta pas trop d’importance, encore enveloppé par le sommeil. Il salua l’alpha et descendit la dernière volée de marches, en lâchant un nouveau bâillement derrière sa main.

Il rejoignit la cuisine en traînant des pieds, et chercha rapidement Johnny des yeux. Il le repéra, installé devant les plaques de cuisson en train de préparer un petit déjeuner. Il glissa alors ses mains autour de sa taille et se colla à son dos en marmonnant :

« __ Pourquoi t’as quitté le lit sans me réveiller ?_ »

Johnny lâcha la poêle et la spatule qu’il tenait et se retourna pour serrer Ten contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de son compagnon et lui répondit :

« __ J’ai bien senti que tu as mal dormi toute la nuit, et je me suis levé très tôt pour avoir un compte rendu de JaeHyun, qui a refait une ronde cette nuit._

 __ Mh… Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça a donné ?_ Demanda le brun en frottant son visage au torse du plus grand. »

Il sentit et entendit Johnny soupirer, et fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête pour le regarder lorsqu’il reprit la parole.

« __ Eh bien d’après lui, nous devrions mettre en place des surveillances autour de la maison. Il dit avoir ressenti la présence de alphas et bêtas aux alentours du quartier, et préfère être prévoyant._

 __ Mh.. D’accord._ »

Johnny le serra un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son nez au creux de la nuque de Ten. Ce dernier eut un faible sourire, et passa ses mains dans le dos de Johnny, le caressant doucement. Son sourire se fana lorsqu’il sentit la contrariété de son aîné et il murmura alors d’une voix douce :

« __ Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 __ La semaine qui arrive va être compliquée. Je vais devoir m’occuper de toi dès demain, mais aussi faire attention aux autres membres de la meute vu la situation actuelle. Et JaeMin et Jeno vont être présentés aujourd’hui c’est certain. Ils ne sont pas allés à l’école car ils ne se sentaient pas bien ce matin. Je ne pourrais pas être attentif à leur état comme je devrais l’être._ »

Ten eut une petite moue contrariée et se détacha un peu de Johnny, pour pouvoir le regarder et il posa ses mains sur les joues de l’alpha, le regardant dans les yeux et lui fit un doux sourire.

« __ Ne t’inquiètes pas autant. Tout ira bien. Tu peux confier la surveillance à YukHei, TaeYong et JaeHyun. Avec ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois, je ne pense pas qu’ils referont la même erreur de laisser les plus jeunes seuls. Tu peux compter sur eux. Puis TaeHo ne tentera pas une attaque directe, c’est trop dangereux pour lui. Et il ne sait pas où est Yuta._ »

Les mots de Ten firent légèrement sourire Johnny qui hocha la tête. Ten ne parlait pas beaucoup durant les réunions qu’ils organisaient, car sa position d’oméga ne lui donnait pas forcément le droit à la parole puisqu’il devait surtout être protégé, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de réfléchir. Et il partageait ses pensées avec Johnny quand le couple n’était que tous les deux. Comme maintenant. Johnny le remercia, et se détacha de lui lorsque les œufs qu’il était en train de faire cuire dans la poêle se mirent à émettre un sifflement. Il embrassa le front de son compagnon en passant une main derrière sa tête, et il caressa ses cheveux avant de se replacer devant les fourneaux.

Ten alla s’asseoir à la petite table de la cuisine, replaçant sa capuche sur sa tête puis remonta les jambes contre son torse, les enroulant de ses bras pour y poser sa tête, observant en silence le dos de son compagnon. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu’à ce que TaeYong ne les rejoigne dans la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées. Ten détacha son regard du dos de Johnny, pour le diriger vers le brun qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce. Il se redressa un peu en voyant son expression, et demanda :

« __ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_

 __ C’est Yuta. Il ne veut pas m’ouvrir et ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre. Et je sens très bien que ça ne va pas…_ »

Ten vint bloquer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la mâchouillant nerveusement sans rien répondre. Ce fut Johnny qui reprit la parole en se tournant vers eux pour transvaser les œufs dans une assiette, tandis que TaeYong s’asseyait face à Ten tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« __ Il n’est pas malade ?_

 __ Non, je ne pense pas. Je ressens juste qu’il a mal... Mais il ne veut pas me laisser entrer, donc je ne sais pas ce qu’il a. Ten, tu peux essayer d’aller le voir ? Il voudra peut-être bien te laisser entrer._ »

Le brun hocha la tête, et Johnny ajouta avant que Ten ne puisse se lever :

« __ Il ira, mais avant tu manges un peu Ten._ »

L’oméga lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête, les pensées maintenant totalement tournées vers son camarade japonais. Il mangea donc ce que Johnny lui donna, observant TaeYong qui passait une main dans ses cheveux de manière agacée et qui bougeait sa jambe nerveusement. Johnny embrassa le front de Ten et quitta la pièce, allant vérifier l’état des deux plus jeunes. Ten mangea en silence, et devant le stress de son aîné, il soupira et posa une main sur son bras. TaeYong releva la tête vers eux, et tomba sur le sourire tendre de Ten qui lui dit doucement de rester calme, et que l’état de Yuta n’était pas forcément si grave.

Les tremblements anxieux de la jambe de son ami se stoppèrent, et il prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre un peu. Il sentait toujours que Yuta était triste et blessé, et avait peur que l’oméga se soit fait mal durant la nuit. Il espérait que Ten pourrait au moins entrer dans la chambre, ou l’en faire sortir. Une fois son plat fini, Ten débarrassa la table, et tapota l’épaule de TaeYong en lui disant qu’il allait voir Yuta avec un sourire. Le thaïlandais quitta donc la cuisine, et se retrouva bien vite devant la porte close de la chambre de son homologue. Il donna trois coups clairs contre la porte et resta silencieux, attendant une réponse du japonais. Il approcha son oreille de la porte, tentant de capter le moindre son.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu’après une bonne minute de silence il n’eut pas de réponse, et recommença à toquer. Et cette fois, il entendit la voix étouffée de Yuta lui répondre :

« __ Laissez-moi._ »

Ten fronça les sourcils et se colla à la porte en répondant d’une voix douce :

« __ Yuta ? C’est moi Ten. TaeYong me dit qu’il sent que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu veux bien m’ouvrir ? On est inquiets…_

__ Non… Laissez-moi._

__ Yuta…_ »

Son cœur se serra lorsqu’il entendit son camarade se mettre à pleurer. Il posa son front contre la porte et murmura son prénom une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait totalement entrer sans problème dans la chambre de Yuta, mais sans l’accord de ce dernier, Ten refusait d’entrer. Il tenta une nouvelle fois, la voix enrouée d’entendre son ami souffrir ainsi sans comprendre pourquoi. Il resta ensuite dans le couloir, essayant de réfléchir à une raison qui pourrait mettre son ami dans cet état. Il se rappela alors soudainement la date et ouvrit de grands yeux. Aujourd’hui était le 16 Septembre. Un peu plus d’un mois avant l’anniversaire de Yuta, mais surtout le jour funeste de la mort de ses parents, sept ans plus tôt. Ten lâcha un gros soupir et tapa encore une fois à la porte, un peu plus fort avant d’annoncer :

« __ Yuta, désolé j’avais oublié que c’était aujourd’hui… Laisse-moi entrer. Ne souffre pas seul à cause de ça._ »

Il entendit les pleurs de son ami se faire plus forts, et après un instant, il entendit un faible « _D’accord_ » à travers les sanglots de son ami. Il n’attendit pas plus longtemps et entra rapidement, fermant bien la porte derrière lui. Ce qu’il vit en entrant lui donna presque les larmes aux yeux : son ami était en boule sur son lit, le visage dissimulé par la capuche de son sweat et caché entre ses bras et tout son corps tremblait. Le brun s’empressa de s’approcher de Yuta, et passa immédiatement ses bras autour de lui. Il sentit le japonais pleurer un peu plus et cacher son visage contre son torse, ses mains passant dans son dos. Les doigts du châtain se serrèrent sur son t-shirt, et Ten vint passer une main derrière la tête de Yuta, lui murmurant de petits mots pour tenter de calmer ses larmes.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, Yuta se confiant à lui à travers sa peine. Ses larmes se tarirent après quelques dizaines de minutes durant lesquels Ten resta dans la même position. Il laissa simplement son ami se calmer, et reprendre ses esprits avant de s’écarter légèrement pour venir essuyer les joues du visage de son ami. Il lui fit un tendre sourire, et embrassa sa joue, faisant faiblement glousser Yuta qui vint essuyer ses joues humides de lui-même. Il frotta ses yeux et replaça son sweat sur ses épaules, revenant également mettre la capuche sur sa tête. Ils entendirent quelqu’un toquer à la porte close, et Ten lança un regard à Yuta. La porte s’entrouvrit doucement et seule la tête de TaeYong apparut dans l’entrebâillement.

« __ Je peux entrer ?_ »

Yuta hocha faiblement la tête, fermant ensuite les yeux lorsque l’odeur de TaeYong s’engouffra dans la pièce en même temps que lui. L’odeur douce de l’alpha finit de calmer Yuta qui tendit les bras pour que TaeYong s’approche de lui une fois qu’il eut refermé la porte derrière lui. Le brun ne réfléchit pas une seconde et s’avança vers son cadet, s’installant à ses côtés pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tandis que Yuta cachait son visage contre son cou, l’alpha jeta un regard interrogatif vers Ten. Ce dernier forma les chiffres un puis six avec ses doigts pour lui indiquer la date du jour et TaeYong comprit alors la raison de la tristesse de Yuta. Sa prise autour de ce dernier se raffermit alors légèrement, et il vint embrasser son crâne. Il sentit Yuta sourire contre lui et l’oméga murmura ensuite un faible « Merci » à leur attention. 

Les trois amis discutèrent calmement dans la chambre, TaeYong aidant Yuta à appliquer la crème antidouleur car sa cheville était un peu enflée. TaeYong lui demanda alors s’il voulait voir quelqu’un d’autre, et Yuta pensa un instant à JaeHyun avant de secouer la tête. A la simple pensée de ce dernier, Yuta sentit de nouvelles larmes lui piquer les yeux et secoua vivement la tête en prenant une grande inspiration. Il remercia TaeYong quand il eut fini de s’occuper de sa cheville, et ils convainquirent finalement Yuta de quitter sa chambre et de descendre, lui rappelant que JaeMin et Jeno risquaient d’être présentés aujourd’hui. Cette simple information finit par persuader le japonais de quitter sa chambre. Il était anxieux de se retrouver face à face avec JaeHyun, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec lui.

Il choisit finalement que le mieux serait de rester près de TaeYong et de sa présence rassurante. Si bien que plutôt qu’utiliser les béquilles pour descendre les escaliers, il s’appuya sur TaeYong, qui avait passé une main autour de sa taille fine. Yuta grimaçait au moindre pas, toute sa cheville et son mollet lui faisant mal. Il soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu’il se retrouva installé dans l’un des fauteuils, entouré de TaeYong et de Ten qui avait porté ses béquilles. Ils restèrent proches de lui jusqu’à ce que les membres les rejoignent, et Johnny posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de Yuta en passant derrière le canapé. L’oméga fit un faible mais triste sourire et vint poser sa tête contre TaeYong, qui glissa une main dans le dos de l’oméga, le serrant contre lui en douceur. Yuta observa du coin de l’œil JaeHyun s’adosser au mur à côté de la télévision sans rien dire. Ils ne bougèrent de leur position que lorsque leurs cadets apparurent en haut des escaliers.

L’attention de tous se portera sur eux, et les deux cadets avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres, malgré leur fatigue. Ils descendirent les escaliers assez calmement, leurs mains entrelacées et échangèrent un regard complice suivi d’un hochement de tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque JaeMin s’approcha vraiment d’eux que tous purent détecter son odeur. Le jeune homme était un bêta.

Cette constatation fit soupirer Yuta qui se détendit considérablement : son cadet n’était ni alpha, ni oméga et n’aurait donc ni lourdes responsabilités, ni contraintes à supporter. Il fit un grand sourire et Ten se décala pour laisser JaeMin rejoindre Yuta. Le thaïlandais rejoignit les bras de Johnny, collant son dos au torse de son aîné et ils observèrent la scène avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Yuta accueillit JaeMin entre ses bras avec un grand sourire et son cadet prit de grandes inspirations de son odeur, tandis que Jeno s’avançait à son tour.

A la surprise de tout le monde, le second adolescent était également un bêta. Il rejoignit également le canapé aux côtés de JaeMin et fit un grand sourire. Les deux bêtas échangèrent un nouveau regard amusé puis murmurèrent en chœur d’une voix presque chantante :

« __ Nos omégas sentent vraiment bons._ »

Cette simple phrase fit grogner les quatre alphas présents dans la pièce, les plus lourds grognements venant évidemment de Johnny, JaeHyun et YukHei, les alphas les plus puissants ou ayant un compagnon. Leur réaction fit ricaner les plus jeunes qui tapèrent dans leurs mains, visiblement fiers d’eux, tandis que Yuta, JungWoo et Ten lâchaient un rire gêné en partageant des regards complices. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà~ 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos réactions et vos théories, j'adore lire vos commentaires huhu !  
> Et encore une fois, un grand merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent des kudos ou ne font que lire, je suis heureuse de voir que ma fiction plait autant :3
> 
> Ah, et je vous annonce que j'ai repris l'Université (Master 1 de Biologie huhu) et que ma première période de cours (jusque Novembre je pense) sera assez dense dès la semaine prochaine, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de temps pour écrire aussi vite que je le pensais ! Priorité aux études, donc j'écrirais et publierais quand je pourrais à partir de maintenant, désolée d'avance :'( 
> 
> Voilàà  
> A plus tard~  
> Yukkuri


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes !  
> Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 12 !   
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant :D
> 
> Bonne lecture~

La soirée était bien engagée, et les membres discutaient dans le salon. Ten et Yuta étaient partis chacun dans leur chambre, Yuta parce qu’il se sentait très fatigué et avait commencé à s’endormir sur l’épaule de TaeYong et Ten parce qu’il entrait dans sa période de chaleur. Le thaïlandais s’était alors retiré du groupe pour ne pas déranger les plus jeunes qui n’étaient pas encore habitués à subir les odeurs des autres. Il n’était donc plus avec eux, et alors que le groupe allait commencer à manger, Johnny sentit plus qu’il n’entendit Ten qui avait besoin de lui. Il se redressa alors rapidement, faisant sursauter la majorité des membres présents autour de lui et il partit en vitesse, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, arrivant à l’étage de leur chambre en un clin d’œil.

Il découvrit alors Ten vêtu uniquement de son sweat trop large pour lui et de son boxer. L’odeur si particulière, envoûtante et sexy qu’il dégageait lorsqu’il était en période de chaleur envahit les sens de Johnny qui fut celui qui réduisit la distance entre eux, immédiatement enivré. Il passa aussitôt ses bras forts autour de la taille de Ten, ses doigts se faufilant sous la couche de tissus pour caresser la peau chaude de son amant. Ce dernier profita de la proximité de Johnny pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche, glissant ses mains autour de son cou en gémissant contre ses lèvres lorsque leurs corps entrèrent en contact. Johnny avança en vitesse, entraînant Ten avec lui après avoir fermé la porte de leur chambre et les dirigeant ainsi vers le lit.

Lorsque le brun sentit ses mollets buter contre le bord du matelas, il se laissa tomber vers l’arrière, Johnny suivant son mouvement sans détacher leurs corps. Il s’installa tout naturellement au-dessus du thaïlandais, ses mains relevant son haut avec empressement tandis que Ten gémissait sous lui en coupant leur baiser pour permettre à l’alpha de lui retirer le vêtement. L’oméga se retrouva alors en simple boxer, sous les yeux gourmands de Johnny qui l’observait en se redressant sur un coude, sa main libre venant dégager ses cheveux collants à son front. L’oméga mordit sa lèvre et passa une jambe entre celles légèrement écartées de Johnny, et donna un coup de hanches pour prendre le dessus, faisant sourire son amant qui laissa Ten s’installer comme il le voulait sur lui. Les cuisses de Ten se retrouvèrent autour de ses hanches, tandis que ses mains fines se glissaient sur le torse du châtain.

L’oméga dévorait Johnny des yeux, bougeant un peu le bassin ce qui fit le fit grogner à la sensation du jean sur sa peau sensible et ses mains relevèrent son t-shirt pour le lui retirer. Le vêtement vola dans la pièce sans qu’aucun des deux ne s’en préoccupe, et les mains du brun se dirigèrent avec empressement vers le pantalon de son aîné. Il entendit le rire de Johnny et plaqua sa main directement sur la bosse qui déformait le jean en geste de vengeance, faisant grogner Johnny à la sensation. Ses larges mains empoignèrent les hanches de Ten et il commença à les caresser du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner le brun qui lâcha un doux soupir à la sensation vaporeuse. Il se concentra ensuite à nouveau sur la boucle de la ceinture qui bloquait le jean sur les hanches de Johnny.

Johnny glissa pour sa part sa main plus haut, ses doigts redessinant la ligne de la colonne vertébrale de Ten qui lâcha un soupir suave en stoppant un instant ses gestes. Il se reprit rapidement, se penchant pour retirer complètement la ceinture puis dégrafer le jean de son alpha. Johnny l’observa glisser ses doigts sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer à présent visible, et il vint humidifier ses lèvres avant de caler ses mains sur les hanches de Ten et d’inverser à nouveau leurs positions. Il savait que Ten aimait qu’il prenne le contrôle de la situation, et surtout que son oméga était toujours trop sensible pour maintenir le contrôle. A cette pensée, il sourit et s’installa entre les jambes déjà écartées de son amant, glissant ses larges mains sur ses cuisses. Il les caressa en de lents aller-retours, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Il se pencha sur le corps fin de l’oméga, ses lèvres rencontrant immédiatement les siennes pour un rapide baiser avant qu’il ne descende ses attentions dans son cou, commençant à retracer de sa langue la marque de leur lien qui se trouvait dans le creux de l’épaule de son compagnon. Il savait que ce simple geste rendait son oméga fou de désir, et cela ne loupa pas car Ten lâcha presque instantanément un nouveau geignement, ses mains venant se placer dans les cheveux de Johnny. Il l’invita ainsi à continuer ses attentions, et cambra son dos lorsque les mains de Johnny remontèrent sur l’intérieur de ses cuisses, proches de la lisière de son boxer.

« __ J-John…_ »

L’alpha sourit, fier de la réaction qu’il tirait à son oméga, et il vint l’embrasser une nouvelle fois tout en glissant sa main dans son sous-vêtement. Ses doigts palpèrent l’os de sa hanche avant de descendre pour toucher directement son sexe, arrachant un gémissement à Ten, qui fut étouffé par le baiser qu’ils échangeaient. Johnny effleura simplement son érection, avant de glisser ses doigts à l’arrière du corps de son amant, pour parcourir ses fesses, et il lâcha un grognement en sentant déjà l’humidité sur ses doigts. Ten sentit son corps devenir encore plus chaud et il lâcha une nouvelle plainte.

Johnny réagit alors, débarrassant son oméga de son dernier vêtement et à peine l’eut-il retiré qu’il se colla à nouveau au corps à présent nu de son amant. Il se cala entre les jambes écartées de Ten, et récupéra un de leurs coussins pour le caler dans le creux des reins du thaïlandais. Ce dernier fut ainsi un peu surélevé, la position soulageant son dos déjà douloureux et relevant ses hanches pour permettre à Johnny de s’occuper de lui. L’alpha prit alors soin de caresser le corps de son amant d’une main, tandis que de l’autre, il glissait un doigt entre ses deux globes de chair pour caresser son intimité tout d’abord, avant d’y insérer une première phalange avec lenteur.

« __ John…_

 __ Chuut Ten, je m’occupe de toi._ »

Johnny vint dégager ses cheveux de son front, laissant ses doigts parcourir son visage avant qu’il ne vienne reprendre ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux, tandis qu’il insérait un second doigt dans l’intimité de son amant, l’humidité l’aidant à le faire sans provoquer de douleur à son cadet. Ten lâcha un autre gémissement et il vint mordiller la lèvre de son amant, qui grogna, ce simple geste le chauffant encore davantage. Il ajouta alors rapidement une troisième phalange, exerçant de lents aller-retours puis des mouvements de ciseaux pour préparer correctement son compagnon. Même s’il était habitué, Ten restait toujours très sensible pendant son cycle, alors il devait faire attention et rester relativement doux pour le préparer à l’accueillir.

Lorsque son amant glissa sa main fine vers son sexe en érection, Johnny stoppa ses gestes, baissant la tête vers le bas pour gémir, avant de reprendre ses gestes d’une manière plus franche. Il sortit ses doigts avant de les rentrer à nouveau, de manière plus intense, faisant gémir encore une fois Ten qui serra son sexe dans sa main.

« __ John stop, prends-moi tout de suite._

 __ A tes ordres, princesse._ Murmura l’alpha contre ses lèvres. »

Il l’embrassa à nouveau de manière passionnée, tout en alignant son sexe avec l’entrée de son amant, le pénétrant doucement en laissant le temps à Ten de s’habituer à sa présence. Ten sépara leurs lèvres pour pencher la tête en arrière, ses mains rejoignant les épaules fortes de Johnny pour gémir son plaisir de sentir son amant en lui. Johnny en profita pour laisser ses lèvres rejoindre le cou du thaïlandais, et il y déposa de nombreux baisers une fois totalement entré en lui. Il attendit quelques temps que Ten soit détendu avant d’exercer le premier mouvement de hanches qui les fit tous les deux soupirer d’aise.

Les gestes devinrent rapidement plus intenses, Johnny pilonnant Ten avec force, lui arrachant de nombreux geignements et cris de plaisir chaque fois que son sexe tapait contre la prostate de son compagnon. Johnny plaqua son avant-bras à côté de la tête de son amant pour se supporter et sa deuxième main empoigna la cuisse de Ten pour la remonter plus haut sur sa taille, ce qui donna un nouvel angle à ses hanches. Cela lui permit de rencontrer à chaque fois le point sensible de son compagnon, le faisant rapidement atteindre l’orgasme. Tout le corps du petit brun se tendit, son dos se cambrant sous le plaisir et leurs torses se recouvrirent de son plaisir. Johnny finit par lui aussi se libérer dans le corps chaud de son amant après deux aller-retours supplémentaires.

Le corps de Ten retomba mollement contre le matelas, et Johnny quitta son corps avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos à ses côtés. Seules leurs respirations erratiques résonnaient dans la chambre, et l’alpha s’empara du t-shirt qu’il portait plus tôt pour nettoyer rapidement son corps et celui de Ten, avant de le jeter négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Il se rallongea sur le dos, passant ses bras sous sa tête. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu’il sentit son compagnon venir se coller à son corps, posant sa tête sur son torse et son bras en travers de sa taille. Johnny passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec distraitement. Il continua ses gestes jusqu’à ce que son amant ne s’endorme contre lui, et il observa le plafond en se perdant dans ses pensées.

Il se redressa finalement trente minutes plus tard, recalant le corps de Ten contre les oreillers et le recouvrit de leur drap. Il embrassa son front et enfila son jogging et un t-shirt pour ensuite sortir de leur chambre en fermant bien la porter derrière lui. Il descendit les deux étages des escaliers, pour rejoindre la cuisine dans l’optique de récupérer des snacks et une grande bouteille d’eau pour Ten. En arrivant dans la pièce, l’alpha tomba sur JaeHyun qui semblait très en colère, son aura d’alpha montrant clairement son mécontentement. Johnny le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, lui demandant finalement :

« __ JaeHyun ? Tout va bien ?_ »

Son camarade alpha releva la tête vers lui, et soupira, visiblement dépité. Il posa son téléphone sur la table, et s’appuya dessus. Il semblait hésitant, mais finit par répondre à Johnny :

« __ C’est Yuta._

 __ Quoi Yuta ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?_ »

JaeHyun passa une main dans ses cheveux et se redressa, avouant finalement à Johnny :

« __ Le soir où je suis parti en patrouille avant ma période de rut, vous deviez être tous endormis à la maison, mais Yuta est sorti._

__ Attends, comment ça « sorti » ?_

__ Il était dehors, dans le parc trois rues plus loin. Il était tout seul, avec une béquille et simplement vêtu d’une veste._ »

Johnny fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

« __ Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit plus tôt ? Yuta a désobéi, alors qu’il est blessé et que la menace est certainement toujours là ! Tu n’as rien fait ?_

 __ Evidemment que si ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je lui ai crié dessus, et j’ai usé ma force d’alpha pour le faire rentrer et je l’ai menacé de ne pas désobéir encore. Je n’ai pas jugé bon que tu en rajoutes en l’engueulant encore. Puis de toutes façons, depuis il ne me parle plus et se rapproche de TaeYong… Et ça m’énerve._ »

Johnny haussa un sourcil avant de rouler des yeux, puis ajouta en récupérant un sac plastique dans lequel il commença à mettre quelques paquets de gâteaux :

« __ Tu ne crois pas que c’est aussi lié au fait que tu sois parti sans un mot de plus, pour trois jours, pour passer ton rut avec un oméga ?_

 __ Je ne vois pas le rapport._ »

Johnny leva les yeux au ciel devant le déni évident de son bras droit et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se permit ce geste, car durant la convalescence de Yuta, JaeHyun s’était calmé et excusé de s’être emporté sur lui. Le leader ajouta alors :

« __ Je vais te donner un conseil Jae : tu devrais arranger les choses entre toi et Yuta, faire un mea culpa, avant qu’un plus grand fossé ne se crée. Votre Nexus doit être fragilisé, c’est pour ça que tu es contrarié et que Yuta est affaibli. Tu devrais te réconcilier avec lui, avant que son prochain cycle n’arrive. Car après, il sera peut-être trop tard…_ »

JaeHyun balaya l’air de sa main, annonçant qu’il ne voulait pas en parler, puis soupira une nouvelle fois. Il récupéra son téléphone et quitta la pièce, laissant Johnny seul dans la cuisine. Le leader lâcha un lourd soupir et continua de remplir le sac avec deux paquets de chips puis récupéra l’une des grandes bouteilles d’eau qu’ils gardaient toujours à disposition pour leurs omégas. Il la fourra dans le sac avec le reste, puis remonta les deux étages.

Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Ten qui dormait à présent en travers du lit, calé sur le côté. Il sourit tendrement devant son expression endormie et il posa le sac au pied du lit, avant de rejoindre son compagnon dans le lit. Il caressa son visage un instant, embrassa son front puis s’installa à ses côtés, se calant dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et plongeant son visage contre son cou. Il finit par se laisser bercer par la respiration lente de l’oméga, et s’endormit rapidement.

Ten se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, fiévreux et courbaturé. Il sentait la chaleur de Johnny dans son dos et soupira doucement, tournant la tête pour regarder le visage de l’alpha et il eut un petit sourire en le voyant dormir. Mais il avait trop chaud, et il fallait qu’il se détache de lui. Ten posa alors sa main sur le bras de Johnny, et le repoussa doucement. L’alpha grogna et se tourna sur le dos, en soufflant. Ten se redressa en position assise et jeta un regard alentour dans leur chambre. Il se pencha pour récupérer un t-shirt qui traînait au sol et remarqua le sac rempli de collations que son alpha avait préparé pour lui. Il enfila le t-shirt puis s’empara rapidement de la bouteille d’eau, en prenant de longues gorgées.

Il attrapa ensuite un paquet de chips, l’ouvrant aussi silencieusement que possible puis s’installa contre la tête de lit, remontant le plaid sur son corps, s’emmitouflant dedans. Il mangea alors les chips, le regard perdu dans le vide et ses pensées se dirigeant vers son homologue oméga. Yuta lui avait parlé deux jours plus tôt par rapport à JaeHyun. Il lui avait avoué qu’ils avaient échangé un baiser, et si Ten avait été ravi d’apprendre cela, ce que son ami lui avait dit ensuite l’avait contrarié. JaeHyun était parti, pour subir son rut, et Yuta s’était alors mis à penser que JaeHyun l’avait embrassé à cause de ses phéromones, et non pour des sentiments qu’ils pourraient partager. Pas parce que JaeHyun avait envie, mais parce qu’il en avait besoin.

Ten s’inquiétait pour Yuta, car sa période de chaleur aurait lieu dans quelques semaines, et qu’il pensait que les choses auraient avancé entre eux d’ici là, mais d’après les dernières nouvelles, elles avaient plutôt reculé. Il soupira en reposant le paquet de chips sur le matelas à côté de lui, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse. La situation de son ami oméga l’inquiétait, surtout que Yuta avait récemment découvert que TaeHo était lié à son attaque d’une manière qui restait encore inconnue. Et il se doutait bien qu’entendre à nouveau parler de TaeHo pouvait augmenter l’angoisse du châtain.

Ten était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne vit pas Johnny se réveiller, alors il sursauta lorsque son alpha posa sa main sur son bras. Ten redressa la tête vers lui, et les yeux de son oméga lui indiquèrent qu’il était soucieux et inquiet. L’alpha fronça les sourcils et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant d’embrasser son front. Il lui demanda alors ce qui n’allait pas, et Ten lui expliqua ses craintes. Johnny soupira et attira son oméga à lui, le serrant contre lui pour le calmer. Si son oméga était trop anxieux durant son cycle, cela pourrait rendre celui-ci plus difficile à supporter. Et Johnny refusait que son compagnon soit en difficulté. Il le détendit alors, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants, avant de lui demander de se rallonger.

Il observa son oméga s’allonger sur le ventre sur le matelas, et Johnny se mit assis derrière lui, remontant le t-shirt sur son dos pour le lui retirer avant de commencer à masser doucement son dos et ses reins. Il parvint à le détendre après quelques temps, et déposa quelques baisers sur la peau lisse et douce de son oméga. Il remarqua le léger changement d’odeur, montrant que Ten devenait à nouveau plus sensible, et il sourit, ravi d’avoir détendu son oméga. Il embrassa sa joue avant de se pencher sur son corps nu, lui montrant rapidement l’effet qu’il avait sur lui à travers son jogging. Ten lâcha un gémissement qui augmenta la satisfaction de l’alpha, qui donna un coup de hanches vers l’avant. Il arracha une nouvelle plainte au thaïlandais qui tourna son visage vers lui.

« __ Johnny…_

__ Mh ? Oui, Tennie ?_

__ Prends-moi encore. Me fais pas languir. »_

Johnny se débarrassa alors rapidement de son jogging, l’envoyant valser dans la chambre, rejoignant le t-shirt. Il passa alors ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, le guidant pour qu’il redresse le bas de son corps, et qu’il se retrouve à quatre pattes. Johnny s’empressa de se caresser rapidement, laissant son sexe s’ériger un peu plus avant de se positionner derrière le corps chaud de son amant. Il profita de sa position pour d’abord embrasser ses reins, puis sa fesse avant de se redresser. Il guida son sexe entre les deux globes de chair de son amant pour le pénétrer, lui tirant un nouveau gémissement sonore. Ten ressentit directement du plaisir, et il bougea les hanches de lui-même pour indiquer à Johnny qu’il pouvait déjà bouger, ce que l’alpha s’empressa de faire et bientôt, de nouveaux gémissements résonnèrent dans leur chambre.

*******

« _ _Tu es sûr de pouvoir te lever ?_ »

Ten releva la tête vers Johnny, un air fatigué et agacé sur le visage.

« __ Pour la cinquième fois Johnny, oui je suis certain. Ça fait cinq jours, je me sens bien, calme et serein. Et j’aimerais retrouver tout le monde._ »

Johnny soupira puis hocha la tête. Ten était resté au lit un jour de plus que sa période de chaleur le nécessitait habituellement, et Johnny mettait cela sur le compte du fait que son compagnon était empli d’inquiétude pour Yuta. Johnny s’empressa alors de tendre ses vêtements à Ten, lui passant un pull et un jogging. Il l’embrassa tendrement, l’aidant à mettre correctement le pull sur le bas de son corps. Il sourit et garda sa main sur ses reins, lui demandant :

« _ _Tu n’as pas trop mal ?_

 __ Non ça va. Je sais que Yuta va me charrier sur ma démarche, mais je vais m’habituer._ Répondit-il avec un petit rire. »

Johnny leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit finalement, car il savait que Ten avait raison. Yuta était souvent taquin avec lui dès qu’il revenait des quelques jours d’isolement pour subir son cycle. Et Ten se faisait un plaisir de le taquiner en retour sur les divers objets que le japonais utilisait lui-même, puisqu’il était seul. Il lâcha un petit rire à cette pensée, puis passa une main autour de la taille de son oméga, l’aidant à avancer vers les escaliers. Il fit attention à bien fermer la porte de la chambre derrière eux, puis suivit son oméga dans les escaliers.

La scène qui les accueillit dans le salon les stoppa sur place. Les plus jeunes étaient en train de se disputer, Jeno et JaeMin contre DongHyuck et Mark qu’ils suspectaient d’avoir triché au jeu vidéo auquel ils jouaient. JiSung rigolait, visiblement très amusé de la situation, tandis que DoYoung, YukHei et JungWoo tentaient de les calmer. Ten fronça les sourcils en voyant que les autres étaient absents. Il lança un regard vers Johnny qui soupira de dépit, et avança à sa suite pour rejoindre le canapé. Johnny aida Ten à s’asseoir dessus avant de se redresser en fronçant les sourcils. Il se mit entre les deux duos qui se criaient dessus, et il lâcha un « Stop » sonore, qui arrêta net les cris des quatre garçons.

Il soupira et les réprimanda, avant de demander à JungWoo où était le reste des membres de la meute. Il sut alors que TaeYong et Yuta étaient au lieu de travail de Yuta, après que Yuta se soit plaint de s’ennuyer et de vouloir recommencer à travailler et TaeYong avait alors cédé, à la seule condition que l’alpha l’accompagne. Taeil était à l’hôpital pour sa garde journalière et JaeHyun était en ronde dans le quartier voisin pour surveiller les possibles actions des alphas clandestins, car il n’avait toujours aucune trace de qui pouvait être responsable de l’attaque perpétrée sur Yuta.

Ten fit une petite moue en apprenant que Yuta était avec TaeYong et non avec JaeHyun. Il souffla, puis cala sa tête contre JungWoo qui s’installait à ses côtés. Ils furent rejoints par les alphas et DoYoung et se mirent à discuter, tandis que leurs cadets se mettaient à jouer à la console de manière bien plus calme. Le calme du salon fut finalement coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Johnny, qui se redressa et s’empara de l’appareil, décrochant rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils après quelques instants et s’écarta un peu, pour ne pas alerter ses compagnons. Il rejoignit la cuisine, sous le regard intrigué de Ten et DoYoung.

« __ C’est bon, YiFan, je t’écoute._ Fit Johnny une fois éloigné. 

_ _Bien… Est-ce que tout le monde est chez toi ?_

__ Non, Taeil, Yuta et TaeYong sont dans leurs lieux de travail, et JaeHyun en patrouille avec XiaoJun. Pourquoi ?_

__ Où travaillent-ils ?_

__ Taeil est à l’hôpital, et Yuta travaille dans un fleuriste du centre-ville. Et TaeYong l’a accompagné aujourd’hui._ Il s’interrompit avant de reprendre : _YiFan, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux ces informations ?_ »

Il entendit son homologue alpha lâcher un lourd soupir avant qu’il ne reprenne :

« __ Il y a une alerte dans le centre-ville. On ne sait pas ce qu’il s’y passe._

__ Attends, quoi ?_

__ Oui. C’est SiCheng qui vient de prévenir Kun qu’il avait vu un groupe d’alphas visiblement menaçants débarquer dans une rue adjacente à celle où il travaille. Essaye de contacter Yuta ou TaeYong, parce qu’on ne sait rien. Et je veux m’assurer que les membre de nos meutes sont en sécurité._ »

Johnny sentit son cœur se serrer sous la panique. Il raccrocha rapidement et composa immédiatement le numéro de Yuta. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie, alors il tenta de contacter TaeYong. Il attendit quelques sonneries, mais tomba sur le répondeur.

« __ Et merde. TaeYong décroche bon sang._ »

Il tourna en rond en attendant que son alpha ne réponde, et lorsqu’il n’eut aucune réponse après quatre essais, il grogna et rejoignit le salon. Il envoya un message à JaeHyun, lui ordonnant de rentrer immédiatement. Ten fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour le rejoindre

« __ John ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_ »

L’alpha hésita un instant mais finit par répondre :

« __ Un problème dans le centre-ville._

 __ Le centre-ville mais…_ »

Johnny ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, en lançant un regard vers les plus jeunes. Il passa une main sur la joue de Ten et lui murmura :

« __ Je vais aller voir tout de suite s’ils vont bien. Je te tiens au courant, mais évite d’alerter les autres ok ?_ »

Ten déglutit mais hocha la tête, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il se racla la gorge et embrassa Johnny avant de retourner près des autres. Johnny annonça qu’il allait chercher quelque chose, puis partit en refermant bien la porte à clefs derrière lui. Il monta rapidement dans sa voiture et partit en trombe, essayant d’appeler TaeYong encore une fois. Il grogna et jeta son téléphone sur le côté lorsqu’il ne put encore une fois pas le contacter et accéléra sa conduite. Il rejoignit le centre-ville en moins de dix minutes et se stationna en biais sur le parking du centre commercial dans la rue adjacente.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant le van noir en stationnement dans le coin de la rue à cent mètres, mais reporta son attention sur le fleuriste où Yuta travaillait. Il entra dans la boutique, cherchant l’oméga et l’alpha, et paniqua en ne les voyant pas. Il demanda au gérant qui n’était autre que YiXing, s’il savait où ils étaient.

« __ Yuta et TaeYong ? Ils sont au combini à cent mètres de là, en face du centre de soutien et d’aide aux omégas. Ils sont partis chercher un antidouleur pour Yuta qui a oublié les siens. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?_

__ YiFan ne t’a pas prévenu ? Apparemment un groupe d’alphas traînent dans le quartier et il est inquiet._

__ Oh… Non je n’ai pas vu. Mon téléphone est en train de charger, attends…_ »

Le chinois retourna derrière son présentoir et regarda son téléphone à présent rechargé, à côté duquel Johnny remarqua celui rose de Yuta. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n’avait pas pu contacter l’oméga, son téléphone ne devait plus avoir de batterie. YiXing passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, tapant rapidement un message à son leader pour le prévenir qu’il allait bien. Il reposa son téléphone, puis se tourna vers Johnny. Il allait lui demander quelque chose, lorsqu’un grand fracas retentit à l’extérieur, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

Ils s’empressèrent de s’approcher de la vitrine, leurs yeux s’ouvrant en grand en voyant que le centre d’aide que YiXing avait cité plutôt venait de subir une déflagration, la porte vitrée reposant à présent au centre de la rue et des débris ayant explosé jusque dans la vitrine de l’épicerie d’en face. Johnny sortit rapidement dans la rue, sans faire attention à YiXing, car l’explosion avait eu lieu juste devant la sortie de la supérette où Yuta et TaeYong se trouvaient. Il courut jusqu’à la boutique, paniqué à l’idée que quelque chose soit arrivé à ses camarades. Il entra en trombe dans la boutique, criant leurs prénoms pour essayer de les trouver. Personne ne lui répondit, et il remarqua le caissier derrière le présentoir mais ne remarqua personne d’autre dans la boutique.

Il avança dans un rayon, et tenta d’appeler à nouveau ses compagnons, sa voix résonnant parmi le chaos à l’extérieur.

« __ TaeYong ? Yuta ?!_ »

Il resta silencieux, espérant entendre une réponse et courut presque lorsqu’il entendit la voix de TaeYong.

« __ Johnny, ici !_ »

Il arriva rapidement vers la source du bruit, et soupira de soulagement en les voyant assis au sol, le dos appuyé sur l’un des rayons. Il se mit accroupi devant eux, leur demandant s’ils allaient bien. Il remarqua quelques blessures superficielles sur les avant-bras de TaeYong puis analysa Yuta sous toutes les coutures, découvrant le même type de coupures sur lui, sûrement causées par l’explosion de la vitrine. Il se détendit seulement une fois certain que l’oméga allait bien et que cela représentait les seules blessures qu’il avait. Il s’empara ensuite de son téléphone, et envoya un message à Ten pour le prévenir que leurs camarades allaient bien. Un nouveau bruit, puis des cris venant de la rue firent sursauter les trois jeunes hommes qui se lancèrent des regards, avant que Yuta ne se redresse pour aller vers les vitrines, sous les exclamations des alphas.

« __ Yuta qu’est-ce que tu fous ?_

 __ Yuta reste ici !_ »

Ils le rejoignirent rapidement, et appuyèrent chacun sur l’une de ses épaules pour qu’ils soient accroupis et puissent regarder ce qu’il se passait dans la rue. Yuta laissa échapper une exclamation surprise vite coupée par la main de TaeYong se plaquant contre ses lèvres. Il lui fit signe de se taire, et il reporta son attention sur le bâtiment en face d’eux. Le cœur de TaeYong rata un battement lorsqu’il vit la scène qui se déroulait devant eux : un groupe d’alphas étaient en train d’enlever les omégas présents dans le bâtiment, ceux-ci ayant les mains attachées dans le dos avec du scotch, et visiblement sous la contrainte des fortes phéromones que les alphas devaient dégager.

Johnny sentit son aura se faire forte, intense en voyant les omégas être enlevés, et voulut intervenir, mais TaeYong l’attrapa par le bras avant qu’il ne se relève. Il lui fit signe de ne rien faire, et fit signe à Johnny de lui passer son téléphone. L’américain lui passa donc, perplexe, mais un éclat de réalisation le traversa lorsqu’il vit TaeYong prendre des photos des alphas qui ne semblaient pas porter d’importance à l’anonymat, et leurs visages étaient donc clairement visibles sur les photos que le coréen prenait. Lorsqu’un alpha sembla remarquer du mouvement vers leur direction, ils se baissèrent pour se cacher à sa vue. L’homme s’approcha un peu, et soupira en remarquant que ce n’était que le caissier qui semblait avoir bouger, alors il retourna vers le van.

Johnny fit signe à TaeYong de prendre également des photos de la voiture, et surtout de la plaque d’immatriculation qui était visible d’ici. Ils regardèrent la scène sans rien pouvoir faire, observant les omégas – au nombre de cinq – être poussés sans ménagement dans le van noir. Johnny lança un regard vers Yuta, inquiet en le voyant figé et tremblant :

« __ Yuta ? Tout va bien ?_ »

L’oméga ne répondit pas, mais resta le regard fixé sur une grande silhouette, les lèvres tremblantes. Il vint poser une main sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s’embuèrent de larmes. Sa respiration s’accéléra et cela inquiéta immédiatement les deux alphas. TaeYong se pencha sur lui, posant ses mains sur ses joues pour que le regard de Yuta se plonge dans le sien et quitte la scène ayant lieu dans la rue.

« __ Yuta, Yuta. Regarde-moi. Shht tout va bien. Tout va bien. On va les aider d’accord ?_

 __ Non… TaeYong c’est… C’est lui. Il est là. Il…_ »

TaeYong fronça les sourcils, avant d’ouvrir de grands yeux en réalisant les mots de Yuta et se retourna alors, mitraillant encore de photos jusqu’à ce que le van démarre en trombe et ne disparaisse au coin de la rue. Il fit signe à Johnny d’aller retrouver YiXing pour qu’ils préviennent immédiatement YiFan et Kun. TaeYong reporta son attention sur Yuta, passant une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes et le calmer.

« __ Yuta, montre-le-moi sur les photos que je viens de prendre d’accord ? Qu’on puisse le reconnaître nous aussi._ »

L’oméga hocha la tête en soufflant puis regarda les photos que TaeYong faisait défiler. Il l’arrêta sur une des nombreuses photos où un grand alpha musclé aux cheveux d’un blond délavé apparaissait, et il posa son doigt sur le visage, annonçant d’une voix tremblante :

« __ C’est lui. C’est TaeHo._ »

Et le sang de TaeYong se glaça à la simple mention de ce prénom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàà ~   
> Nouvel élément dans l'affaire des tentatives d'attaque et d'enlèvements !   
> Et OUI le JohnTen s'est enfin sauté dessus hahaah  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire :3 
> 
> Je vous rappelle donc que je posterais à présent dès que j'aurais fini d'écrire le nouveau chapitre, donc ce sera moins (voire beaucoup moins) régulier que cela l'était jusque maintenant, j'espère que vous serez toujours présents et que vous aurez la patience d'attendre la suite ;-; 
> 
> A bientôt~   
> Kazuna


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à touuuus ~ 
> 
> Me revoilà après plusieurs semaines pour vous poster (enfin) le chapitre 13, fraîchement terminé en ce Samedi soir !   
> Désolée du temps depuis la dernière update, mais le Master a débuté et je pensais avoir plus de temps pour écrire et poster rapidement + je suis tombée malade et j'étais très fatiguée durant une semaine donc je n'ai pas réussi à avancer comme je l'aurais voulu... 
> 
> J'espère que vous êtes toujours présents pour lire malgré ce délais !   
> Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre <3 
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous~

**Chapitre 13**

Johnny soupira, le regard fixé sur Yuta au loin, alors que l’oméga se faisait soigner par un ambulancier pour les blessures sur ses bras, TaeYong à ses côtés. L’alpha leader était en train d’expliquer ce qu’il avait vu aux policiers qui étaient malheureusement arrivés trop tard, les alphas et TaeHo déjà loin, avec les omégas qui vivaient normalement dans le centre. Il soupira lorsque le policier lui posa une question à laquelle il avait déjà répondu, et lui lança un regard agacé.

« __ Est-ce que je suis enfin autorisé à retrouver mon alpha et mon oméga ?_ »

Le policier glissa le regard vers le duo devant l’ambulance et hocha la tête, annonçant qu’il faudrait leur amener au plus vite les photos de la scène que TaeYong avait pris. Johnny l’assura qu’il le ferait, et rejoignit ses camarades en de grandes enjambées. Il sentait Yuta toujours choqué d’avoir revu TaeHo, alors il passa une main dans son dos pour replacer la couverture de survie sur ses épaules, en passant ensuite une main dans ses cheveux. Johnny remarqua du coin de l’œil que Yuta avait la main emprisonnée dans celle de TaeYong, qui ne lâchait pas l’oméga du regard. Ils attendirent que l’infirmier s’occupe d’une coupure sur la joue de Yuta, puis ils furent autorisés à partir.

Ils quittèrent alors la zone protégée, et rejoignirent YiXing qui était devant sa boutique, accompagné de son leader et de Kun. Il avait été lui aussi interrogé, et avait également prévenu Kun et YiFan de l’incident et ils étaient tous les deux venus le plus rapidement possible. YiXing serra fortement Yuta contre lui, rassuré de voir que son employé et surtout ami allait bien. YiFan demanda ensuite à Johnny s’ils avaient remarqué quelque chose, et TaeYong hocha la tête en tendant le téléphone de Johnny à l’alpha. Le chinois se mit à regarder les photos, son expression se faisant plus soucieuse à mesure que les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Johnny lui fit signe de s’arrêter sur une photo, et montra du doigt l’un des visages.

« __ C’est lui le chef._ Annonça-t-il d’une voix sûre.

 __ Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_ Demanda Kun, les sourcils froncés. »

Johnny fit un rapide signe de tête vers Yuta toujours emmitouflé sous la couverture dorée et lâcha de but en blanc :

« __ Yuta nous l’a dit. C’est TaeHo._ »

Sa voix transmit toute la haine qu’il pouvait avoir pour l’alpha qui avait tant fait souffrir Yuta et qui se révélait être le cerveau de l’affaire des attaques de meute. L’une des craintes de Yuta et de sa meute qui devenait réalité. Kun et YiFan lancèrent des regards inquiets vers Yuta, et TaeYong raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, en l’attirant à lui et en l’emmenant vers la voiture.

« __ Johnny, on va rentrer d’accord ? Je veux mettre Yuta en sécurité._

 __ Bien sûr. Je vais aller au commissariat déposer les photos. Fais attention sur la route surtout. Et rassure Ten en lui disant que je vais bien et que le danger est écarté pour l’instant._ »

Le coréen hocha la tête et continua à avancer, saluant les alphas. Il aida Yuta à s’installer sur la place passager puis prit place derrière le volant, prenant rapidement la route de la maison. Il ne cessa de jeter des regards inquiets vers l’oméga durant tout le voyage, inquiet pour lui et ce qu’ils venaient de découvrir. Une fois devant la maison, les deux autres omégas sortirent en trombe, courant presque vers eux. Ils paniquèrent rapidement en voyant les bras de leurs amis couverts de bandages et Yuta couvert du tissu de survie, mais TaeYong les rassura rapidement en leur annonçant qu’ils n’étaient que légèrement blessés, mais que Yuta était un peu sous le choc.

Tous les trois guidèrent alors l’oméga vers le canapé, l’aidant à s’asseoir dessus. Ten et JungWoo prirent place autour de lui, tandis que les alphas se lançaient des regards. JaeHyun était adossé au mur près de la cuisine, ne quittant pas Yuta des yeux. Il fit finalement signe à TaeYong de le rejoindre dans le couloir devant la cuisine.

« __ Que s’est-il passé ? Johnny ne m’a rien expliqué, juste ordonné de rentrer immédiatement et de nous enfermer à l’intérieur. Et vous voilà qui revenez couverts de blessures légères…_ Fit-il en désignant le bras de son camarade du doigt.

 __ On était chez YiXing, puis on a été cherché des médicaments anti-douleur au combini du coin parce que Yuta avait oublié les siens, puis alors qu’on était en train de payer, la porte vitrée de l’immeuble d’en face a explosé et nous a projeté au sol. On s’est pris des débris de verre sur les bras en se protégeant Et…_ »

Le regard de TaeYong se posa sur la silhouette de Yuta, et il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

« __ Tu sais qu’il y a une zone d’accueil d’omégas dans la rue où vous travaillez toi et Yuta ?_ Lorsque l’alpha hocha la tête, TaeYong reprit : _Eh bien on a assisté à l’enlèvement des omégas de ce centre…_ »

JaeHyun ouvrit de grands yeux à cette annonce, et voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais TaeYong le devança :

« __ Si Yuta est si choqué, ce n’est pas qu’à cause de l’enlèvement. Mais de celui responsable de ça… Yuta a reconnu TaeHo._

_ _Attends. Quoi ??_ S’exclama JaeHyun. »

TaeYong lui fit signe de se taire, et l’attrapa par le bras pour l’attirer derrière lui vers la cuisine. Il lui expliqua alors qu’il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent, car Johnny ne savait pas encore comment réagir à cette information. Il soupira avant de retourner dans le salon, s’installant devant Yuta sans plus faire attention à JaeHyun. Ce dernier le suivit, mais resta à l’écart, car toujours en froid avec Yuta. Il regarda les bras de son aîné et pinça ses lèvres entre elles, restant silencieux comme tout le monde dans la pièce. Toute la meute attendait le retour de son leader pour savoir quoi faire. Les alphas regardèrent alors les trois omégas enlacés, Yuta s’endormant finalement avec la tête posée sur l’épaule de JungWoo tandis que Ten caressait doucement sa main.

Johnny ne rentra que tard dans l’après-midi, la mine soucieuse et nerveux. Il eut à peine le temps d’entrer dans la maison et de refermer la porte derrière lui que Ten atterrissait déjà entre ses bras, tremblant légèrement. L’alpha le serra contre lui, masquant son trouble et il envoya des vagues de phéromones pour rassurer son oméga. Ten sortait de son cycle, alors il ne voulait pas l’inquiéter davantage avec ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il soupira et le guida vers le fauteuil, s’asseyant dessus et installant le thaïlandais sur ses cuisses. Il plongea son visage dans le cou du brun et inspira, s’imprégnant de l’odeur de son oméga pour calmer ses nerfs. Il jeta un regard vers Yuta endormi contre JungWoo et TaeYong qui avait pris la place de Ten.

Il sentait les regards de JaeHyun et YukHei sur lui, alors il embrassa la nuque de Ten et se redressa, faisant signe à ses alphas de le suivre. Ils s’isolèrent dans la cuisine et dès que la porte fut fermée, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à parler en même temps. Johnny massa ses tempes et leur fit signe de se taire avant de prendre la parole :

« _ _Calmez-vous, s’il vous plait. On a de nouvelles informations sur l’affaire des attaques de meute. C’est TaeHo, soit l’ancienne meute de Yuta qui est responsable de tout ça apparemment. Ils ont enlevé cinq omégas, et sont partis dans un van noir, dont TaeYong a réussi à prendre une photo avec les numéros de la plaque visibles, donc des recherches ont déjà été lancé pour le retrouver. Et pour l’instant ce sont les seules informations que l’on a._

 __ Yuta a reconnu TaeHo ?_ Demanda YukHei.

 __ Oui… Mais je ne veux pas inquiéter tout le monde tant qu’on n’a pas toutes les informations, donc j’aimerais que vous n’en parliez pas aux autres. Je peux compter sur vous ?_ »

Ses deux alphas se lancèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête sans rien dire puis ils rejoignirent tous le salon. Ils trouvèrent les membres de la meute devant la télévision allumée sur la chaîne des informations et Johnny sentit son sang bouillonner. A l’écran défilait les évènements de l’après-midi, où on voyait sur des images visiblement amateures les portes du centre d’omégas exploser, et les alphas sortirent du bâtiment avec les omégas attachés et soumis. Ten se tourna vers lui rapidement, un air blessé sur le visage.

« __ John ! Pourquoi tu m’as caché ça !? Ils ont enlevé des omégas ! Comment est-ce que tu peux être là au lieu d’être à leur recherche ??_ »

Johnny lança un regard noir vers la télévision avant de soupirer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant d’annoncer, maintenant que toute la meute avait l’attention fixée sur leur leader :

« __ Je ne voulais pas que vous voyiez ça, et je voulais attendre plus d’informations pour vous en parler. On ne voulait pas vous inquiéter sans savoir vraiment ce qu’il en était et si les omégas pouvaient être rapidement retrouvés._ »

Tous reportèrent leur attention vers la télévision, et Yuta se réveilla au moment où la journaliste montrait les images des kidnappeurs et qu’une image de TaeHo apparaissait à l’écran. Yuta se redressa alors rapidement, jetant un regard paniqué vers TaeYong et Johnny. Les deux alphas échangèrent un regard et TaeYong attira Yuta par le bras pour le forcer à se réinstaller dans le canapé. Il lui expliqua alors les dernières nouvelles, sous les regards inquiets et intrigués des autres. Ten lança un regard menaçant à Johnny, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Le leader posa une main sur l’épaule de JaeHyun puis il suivit Ten dans le couloir.

Il sentait au langage corporel et à l’odeur que dégageait son compagnon que l’oméga était énervé. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque Ten se tourna vers lui.

« __ Tu vas finir par m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ?! Pourquoi Yuta réagit comme ça ?_

 __ Tennie… Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter pour rien._ Il soupira avant de reprendre _: On a découvert grâce à Yuta qui était derrière les attaques et les tentatives d’enlèvements des omégas… Et Yuta est très concerné._ »

La colère du thaïlandais s’atténua immédiatement pour laisser place à l’inquiétude pour son homologue oméga. Il eut peur de comprendre ce que Johnny impliquait et il posa une main sur ses lèvres, choqué, lorsque l’alpha reprit :

« _ _L’alpha responsable de tout cela, c’est TaeHo. C’est pour ça que l’alpha qui a attaqué Yuta a cité son nom._

 __ Oh non… Ça veut dire qu’il sait où est Yuta ?_ »

Johnny secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« __ Honnêtement, je ne pense pas, sinon il aurait déjà tenté une approche par quelque moyen que ce soit, or il n’a rien fait donc je pense que Yuta ne court aucun risque._ »

Cela calma une partie de l’angoisse de Ten, qui demeurait toujours inquiet pour son camarade. Il savait combien Yuta était toujours affecté par ce que TaeHo lui avait fait il y a cinq ans. De plus, son état actuel avec les problèmes qu’il avait avec JaeHyun et sa blessure, tout cela faisait beaucoup à accepter en peu de temps. Il soupira et vint finalement attraper la main de Johnny.

« __ On fait quoi maintenant ?_ »

Johnny attira Ten contre son torse, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui répondre :

_« _ On va renforcer les patrouilles avec les meutes de YiFan et Kun. Et je pense qu’on va réorganiser une réunion entre nos trois meutes, parce que la situation est trop grave pour écarter quoi que ce soit._ »

Ten hocha la tête en posant sa tête contre le torse de Johnny. Les choses n’allaient décidemment pas en s’arrangeant avec cette affaire d’enlèvement, et Ten sentait que les choses allaient encore se compliquer.

Et en effet, dès la semaine suivante, les choses se compliquèrent. Ten était installé aux côtés de JungWoo et Yuta dans un grand canapé, aux côtés des alphas de leur meute qui les entouraient. En face d’eux se trouvaient les membres des meutes de Kun et YiFan. Les visages des leaders étaient fermés, ce qui augmentait les angoisses des omégas, qui se lançaient des regards inquiets, après toutes les explications qui venaient d’être exposés pendant plus d’une heure par les alphas de la meute de Johnny. Ce dernier posa une main sur l’épaule de Ten et Yuta, avant de prendre la parole :

« __ Bien, tout le monde est là donc on va pouvoir commencer. Tout d’abord, sachez qu’on a pris la décision d’assigner un alpha à chaque oméga de nos meutes, pour vous protéger, vu les circonstances actuelles._ »

Des cris de protestation se firent directement entendre après les paroles de Johnny, qui lança un regard désabusé à Yuta et Ten devant lui. Ce fut YiFan qui stoppa les manifestations de sa voix forte :

« __ Ça suffit ! Ecoutez, je sais que ce n’est pas l’idée la plus parfaite qui soit, mais c’est tout ce qu’on peut faire pour l’instant. Vous préféreriez devoir restés cloîtrés à la maison ? Non, alors c’est la seule solution pour l’instant. On est désolé de vous imposer ça, mais on ne veut pas qu’il vous arrive malheur comme à Yuta si TaeHo tente encore une nouvelle attaque._ »

Yuta se tendit quand YiFan cita le prénom de TaeHo, et il serra le poing. TaeYong qui était assis à côté de lui attrapa sa main pour le détendre, le rassurant en lui disant que tout irait bien. Kun vint ensuite près de Yuta, se mettant accroupi devant lui en posant une main sur son genou. JaeHyun qui était derrière le canapé avec Johnny se retint de grogner en voyant l’alpha faire, mais se retint en sentant le regard de Johnny et YukHei sur lui.

« __ Yuta ? Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu peux nous donner des informations sur TaeHo, ou les alphas que tu as côtoyés ? Ce que tu sais de lui pourrait toujours être d’actualité et on pourrait ainsi avoir des idées de ses habitudes. Ça nous aiderait beaucoup._ »

Yuta releva les yeux vers Kun, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. JaeHyun sentit par le Nexus que cette question dérangeait Yuta, l’aura de l’oméga se faisant soudainement sombre.

« _ _Kun…_ chuchota-t-il. »

Johnny lui fit à nouveau signe de ne pas intervenir, et ils observèrent tous Yuta, qui fixait ses poignets meurtris. Il serra le poing et la main de TaeYong avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Il surprit les membres de sa meute, qui savaient combien il était difficile pour lui de parler de son passé.

« __ D’accord, je veux bien vous aider…_ »

Kun lui fit un tendre sourire, en caressant doucement son genou avant de se relever. Il remercia Yuta, et reprit sa place près de SiCheng. Yuta commença alors à raconter ce dont il se souvenait, les sorties qu’il faisait avec TaeHo durant les débuts de son arrivée, les magasins où ils se rendaient souvent, les cafés également, les préférences de TaeHo, ce qu’il n’aimait pas. Son corps ne cessait de trembler aux souvenirs qui remontaient mais il se retenait, soutenu par Ten, JungWoo et TaeYong. Il parla de tout ce dont il se rappelait, omettant volontairement de parler des moments plus intimes qu’il avait partagé avec TaeHo. Une fois qu’il eut fini, il lâcha un lourd soupir, en posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Ten, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L’oméga thaïlandais passa une main sur la nuque de Yuta, la caressant doucement en lui chuchotant pour le rassurer :

« __ Tout va bien Yu, c’était parfait._ »

Kun et YiFan échangèrent un regard avec Johnny qui annonça finalement :

« __ Bien, je pense qu’on va vous laisser tranquilles. Vous pouvez rentrer. JaeHyun ? Veille sur Ten le temps que je vous rejoigne, on va encore discuter avec YiFan et Kun._ »

JaeHyun hocha la tête et les membres des meutes se levèrent, rejoignant l’extérieur. Les membres discutèrent un peu entre eux avant de se séparer, chacun rejoignant sa demeure. Une fois dans la voiture, DongHyuck, qui avait assisté à la réunion puisqu’il était alpha, mais il n’avait rien dit durant les quelques échanges, regardait Yuta. Les paroles du japonais l’avaient inquiété, et il sentait que l’oméga à ses côtés était encore secoué. Le jeune alpha pinça ses lèvres puis après un regard vers TaeYong au volant et YukHei à ses côtés, il décida d’aider l’oméga. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, attirant son aîné contre lui, sous la surprise de celui-ci.

Yuta se détendit cependant rapidement, profitant de l’aura rassurante de l’alpha qui l’enveloppait. Il ferma les yeux, et murmura un remerciement qui fit sourire DongHyuck. Il posa sa tête contre celle de Yuta et ils restèrent ainsi durant le trajet, sous les regards fiers et attendris des adultes présents à leurs côtés dans l’habitacle. Une fois arrivés devant la maison, ils restèrent tous les deux proches, jusqu’à rejoindre le salon. DongHyuck fut appelé par les plus jeunes pour aller jouer avec eux à la console, alors il s’empressa d’enlacer Yuta, lui disant avec sincérité :

« _ _Merci beaucoup d’avoir eu la force de parler de lui, Hyung. Je sais que ça peut être dur pour toi._ »

Il embrassa ensuite sa joue avant de rejoindre Mark et ses camarades. Yuta le regarda faire avec un faible sourire aux lèvres, avant de souffler. Il fut rejoint par DoYoung, qui fronça les sourcils devant l’air fatigué de Yuta.

« __ Yuta ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l’air épuisé._ »

Le châtain releva la tête vers le roux, lui faisant un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

« __ Ca va aller, c’est juste que la réunion a été compliquée._ »

Le beta fit une petite moue aux mots de son aîné, et il l’attira derrière lui pour l’installer à table. Il partir rapidement dans la cuisine lui chercher un thé, lui proposant de le boire pour se détendre et se réchauffer. Il s’installa à ses côtés et il discuta avec lui, parlant de sujets légers pour l’aider à se changer les idées et oublier les soucis causés par son ancien bourreau. Les deux amis furent rejoints par YukHei, JungWoo et TaeYong, tandis que JaeHyun s’était installé avec Ten dans le canapé pour regarder les plus jeunes jouer ensemble. JaeHyun avait tenté une approche envers Yuta durant la réunion, mais s’était reçu un refus clair et catégorique de la part de l’oméga à ses côtés, le thaïlandais lui ayant lancé un regard sombre lorsque JaeHyun avait esquissé un geste pour toucher l’épaule de Yuta dans une volonté de le réconforter.

JaeHyun soupira fortement, restant le regard figé sur le téléviseur devant lui, même si ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Yuta. Il sentait par leur Nexus, bien que celui-ci soit fragilisé par l’état actuel de leur relation, que Yuta se sentait enfin en sécurité, à la maison, entouré de ses amis et camarades, de sa famille. Les traits de l’alpha finirent par se détendre légèrement, et il joua distraitement avec son bracelet. Il ne bougea que lorsque Johnny fut de retour. Ce dernier vint directement vers son oméga, prenant place dans le canapé à ses côtés pour l’enlacer. JaeHyun les observa faire du coin de l’œil, mais ne dit rien. Il se releva finalement, annonçant qu’il allait prendre une douche.

Une fois dans la petite pièce, JaeHyun se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements. Il entra dans la douche, allumant directement l’eau chaude et se glissa sous le jet brûlant. Il soupira de soulagement, laissant l’eau détendre ses muscles légèrement endoloris. Après tout, JaeHyun était sorti de son cycle de rut depuis une semaine seulement, et son corps était toujours endolori. Ses dents vinrent mordiller ses lèvres lorsqu’il repensa à l’oméga qu’il avait rencontré le soir où il était parti après sa dispute avec Yuta. L’oméga était venu le voir, sûrement attiré par ses phéromones et son aura colérique, et JaeHyun n’avait pas bronché lorsqu’il lui avait fait des avances.

Il frissonna en se souvenant de leurs échanges dans le motel d’à côté et un lourd grognement roula dans sa gorge. Un bruit sourd retentit lorsque son poing rencontra brutalement le carrelage du mur. L’alpha se sentait presque sale d’avoir profité d’un oméga inconnu comme ça, et surtout, d’être parti sans explications pour personne dans sa meute, même par pour Yuta. Il serra le poing et donna un nouveau coup violent dans le carrelage, grimaçant par la suite sous la douleur qui parcourait sa main et son avant-bras. Il se lava finalement, puis quitta la douche pour s’essuyer, s’enroulant une serviette autour de la taille. Il observa son reflet pendant un instant, grimaçant en remarquant les traces de griffures sur ses biceps, causées par l’oméga.

JaeHyun passa rageusement la serviette sur son corps pour se sécher puis dans ses cheveux avant d’enfiler son boxer puis son jean. Il jeta son t-shirt dans la corbeille de linge sale puis rejoignit sa chambre, enfilant un sweatshirt avant de retourner en bas. Il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête en passant dans le salon, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu’en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean il sentit quelque chose. Il ressortit sa main, emportant avec lui un petit bout de papier plié en quatre. Son expression se fit perplexe avant qu’il ne l’ouvre, et il laissa échapper un nouveau grognement : il s’agissait d’un petit mot, ainsi qu’un numéro qu’il lut à haute voix.

« __” J’ai adoré ton côté torride et énervé beau gosse. Si tu as besoin de te défouler encore, appelle-moi, je serais ravi de t’aider à te soulager. Aedan.” Nan mais j’y crois pas…_ »

Il secoua la tête et froissa le morceau de papier, le jetant dans la poubelle sans ménagement. Il sursauta lorsqu’une voix retentit derrière lui.

« __ Alors Jae, ou devrais-je dire « beau gosse » ? On a des petits mots doux d’admirateurs ?_ »

Ledit beau gosse lança un regard noir vers DoYoung en lui répliquant

« __ La ferme DoYoung, c’est pas le moment._ »

Ce dernier ne s’offusqua pas de la rudesse de l’alpha, haussant les épaules en s’emparant de la bouilloire pour faire chauffer à nouveau de l’eau. Il s’adossa au plan de travail, les bras croisés sur son torse en regardant son cadet.

« __ JaeHyun, tu sais que tu devrais parler à Yuta ? Parce que tout le monde peut sentir cette tension entre vous, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sain pour la meute, surtout avec les tensions ajoutées par l’affaire des omégas._

 __ Je ne pense pas que ma relation avec Yuta vous concerne._ Répondit JaeHyun d’une voix plus froide que prévue, ce qui énerva le beta.

__ Désolé de te décevoir mais si, ça nous concerne. Yuta est l’un des omégas de notre meute, et est directement touché par l’affaire de TaeHo. Si tu es ravi de lui rajouter du stress inutile avec ton comportement stupide qui risque de gâcher votre relation, c’est ton avis. Mais ne nous demande pas d’ignorer l’état de Yuta, parce qu’on ne pourra pas, et tu le sais très bien. »_

JaeHyun voulut protester, mais DoYoung reprit rapidement en le pointant d’un doigt accusateur :

« _ _Donc soit tu portes ce qui te sers de couilles et tu t’excuses, soit tu nous laisses le soutenir, mais par pitié, arrête de jeter des regards noirs et de grogner comme un animal sur quiconque s’approche trop de lui. Parce que tu es un fichu hypocrite._ »

Sur ses paroles, DoYoung s’empara de la théière, y versa l’eau à présent chaude dans le récipient, récupéra des sachets de thé et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la salle à manger sans un regard pour JaeHyun qui resta coi. L’alpha cligna des yeux avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il secoua la tête, désabusé, avant de rejoindre le salon. Il s’installa au bord de la table où DoYoung et les autres étaient installé et jeta un regard vers le beta qui venait littéralement de l’engueuler. Ce dernier discutait avec Yuta comme s’il n’avait pas craché tout son venin une minute auparavant dans la pièce d’à côté, et JaeHyun fut presque impressionné que DoYoung ne laisse pas transparaitre son agacement à son égard.

Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement en jetant un regard aux membres de sa meute, avant d’être appelé par Johnny. Il se redressa alors pour le rejoindre, et son leader lui tendit son téléphone.

« __ Tiens. On a retranscrit tout ce que Yuta nous a dit sur les habitudes de TaeHo, et j’aimerais que tu fasse du repérage en ville. Essaye de trouver des lieux et quartiers qui pourraient correspondre aux descriptions de Yuta._

__ John, on ne devrait pas laisser les enquêteurs et la police faire ce travail ?_

__ Non. J’aimerais qu’on mène notre propre enquête. Je n’ai pas envie que la sécurité de nos meutes dépendent de la police locale._ »

JaeHyun hocha la tête et envoya les documents dans son propre téléphone avant de récupérer sa veste et ses clefs de voiture. Il voulut presque remercier Johnny de lui donner de quoi s’occuper et se distraire. Il prévint donc Johnny qu’il allait patrouiller tout de suite, durant une à deux heures puis il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà~ 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ! 
> 
> A la prochaine pour la suite~   
> Yukkuri


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à touuuus~ 
> 
> Je reviens enfin, après 2 mois d'absence *part se cacher*, avec la suite de ma fiction ! La fac m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'écrire + la première vague d'examens est arrivée bien vite donc j'ai mis l'écriture de côté.
> 
> Mais comme le dit le diction, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Voici donc le chapitre 14, qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, car ai eu un peu de mal à savoir ce que je voulais vraiment faire, et au final je suis plutôt contente du résultat. :3
> 
> PS: pardon d'avance s'il y a des fautes de frappe, mais je ne me suis pas encore relue et je voulais vous poster le nouveau chapitre au plus vite T.T
> 
> AND ! Special thanks to the person who gave me a review in English few days ago, it means a lot to me that someone is making an effort to read my story even if it's not in his/her native language. I'm deeply touched, so thank you so much and I hope you'll like this new chapter ! <3 
> 
> Bonne lecture~

TaeYong était à bout. Depuis la réunion des trois meutes deux semaines plus tôt, ils avaient effectué de nombreuses rondes dans la ville. Les descriptions de Yuta sur TaeHo et ses habitudes ne leur avaient pas permis de découvrir quoi que ce soit pour l’instant. Ils avaient cependant eu quelques fausses pistes, ce qui commençait à frustrer les alphas, dont TaeYong. Le coréen était contrarié par ces absences de pistes fiables, et il s’inquiétait fortement de ce que les omégas enlevés pouvaient subir tant qu’ils étaient aux mains de TaeHo et ses sbires.

TaeYong rentrait actuellement d’une nouvelle ronde en fin de soirée, encore plus frustré que lorsqu’il était parti pour l’effectuer en début d’après-midi. Il retrouva la maison bruyante de discussions avec Ten et JungWoo discutant dans le salon aux côtés de leurs alphas. Les plus jeunes jouaient à un jeu de société, tandis que DoYoung et Taeil discutaient tous les deux, installés dans la salle à manger. Le couple tourna leur attention sur TaeYong en le voyant arriver, lui faisant un faible sourire. L’alpha les rejoignit, soupirant fortement en jetant sa veste à ses côtés sur la table avant de s’asseoir en soupirant fortement.

« __ Tout va bien ? Qu’est-ce que ça a donné les recherches, aujourd’hui ?_ demanda DoYoung.

 __ Rien. Encore une fois. Des rumeurs mais qui n’aboutissent pas. Et ça m’énerve._ »

DoYoung fit un petit sourire triste et posa une main compatissante sur l’épaule de son ami. Ils discutèrent un peu, avant que TaeYong n’annonce qu’il allait dans sa chambre, car il n’avait pas faim et voulait rester au calme pour réfléchir. Il monta les escaliers et rejoignit tout d’abord la salle de bains pour se rincer le visage et se changer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, lançant inconsciemment un regard vers la porte close de la chambre de Yuta. Cela faisait deux jours que l’oméga était enfermé dans sa chambre, pour subir son cycle, et TaeYong était inquiet pour son ami. Il resta un instant devant la porte, avant de soupirer et de rejoindre sa chambre. Il laissa sa porte entrouverte, et s’allongea dans son lit.

Ses pensées dérivèrent encore vers Yuta. Depuis deux jours, il pouvait parfois entendre sa respiration lourde, mais aussi ses crises de larmes. Et cela serrait le cœur de TaeYong, car l’oméga subissait son cycle dans un état anxieux et contrarié avec tout ce qu’il se passait, et il n’avait pas d’alpha pour le rassurer. TaeYong lâcha un grognement et se tourna dans son lit, faisant face au mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Yuta. Il tenta de capter les bruits provenant de la chambre de Yuta et soupira presque de soulagement en n’entendant aucun son, et il supposa alors que l’oméga devait dormir pour l’instant. Cette constatation le détendit et il finit par s’endormir.

Le lendemain, tard dans la matinée, TaeYong était dans sa chambre en train de lire un livre lorsqu’il entendit du bruit venant de la chambre de l’oméga. Il fronça les sourcils à la sensation oppressante qui l’envahit. Il entendait très clairement Yuta qui pleurait dans la chambre, gémissant presque de douleur par intermittences, et cela brisa le cœur du coréen. Il resta un instant immobile, sans rien faire, avant de lâcher un lourd grognement, en jetant son livre au bas de son lit.

« __ Ca suffit comme ça._ »

Il descendit en trombe les escaliers, faisant sursauter les quelques membres présents dans le salon. Ils tournèrent leur tête vers lui, tandis que TaeYong se dirigeait directement vers Taeil dans la cuisine, à la surprise de celui-ci et de Ten et Johnny à ses côtés.

« __ Taeil, tu peux me rendre un service ?_ »

Le beta se tourna vers lui, penchant la tête en demandant à son cadet :

« __ Oui ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Tu as l’air agité._ »

TaeYong jeta un petit regard vers Ten, avant de répondre :

« __ Tu as toujours les suppresseurs ? J’aimerais en prendre quelques-uns dans les jours qui viennent._ »

Ses paroles rendirent l’alpha et le beta encore plus confus, mais Ten comprit presque immédiatement ce que son ami avait en tête. Il s’avança ainsi vers lui, lui demandant :

« __ Attends. Tu comptes vraiment faire ça ? Tu n’as pas peur de sa réaction ?_

__ De quoi tu parles Ten ?_ Demanda son compagnon. »

Aucun des deux amis ne fit attention à l’intervention de leur leader, et TaeYong répliqua :

« _ _Si tu parles de JaeHyun, non et je m’en fiche, il n’a qu’à prendre ses responsabilités. Et si tu parles de Yuta, il est simplement hors de question que je continue à le laisser souffrir et subir ça tout seul. Donc j’aimerais prendre des suppresseurs pour rester maître de moi-même._ »

La lumière se fit alors dans les esprits de ses camarades, qui regardèrent l’alpha avec surprise.

« __ TaeYong ? Tu es sûr de toi ?_

 __ Oui. Taeil, tu veux bien m’aider alors ?_ »

Le beta glissa un instant son regard vers l’oméga dans la pièce avant de sourire doucement à l’alpha.

« _ _Oui, je veux bien. Suis-moi, ils sont dans la salle de bains._ »

Il le suivit donc à l’étage, s’appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte en observant son aîné qui fouillait quelques instants dans le tiroir de médicaments, avant de récupérer une petite boîte de comprimés. Il lui tendit une plaquette complète, lui annonçant ensuite :

« __ Alors, sache qu’il te suffit d’en prendre deux le matin ou le midi pour que ça fasse effet quarante-huit heures. Tu ne seras pas affectée par l’odeur de Yuta, et tu resteras complètement maître de tes émotions et de tes actes, contrairement à ce que tu as pu ressentir la dernière fois avec lui._ Il fit une pause avant de reprendre : _Mais TaeYong, fais très attention à la réaction de Yuta quand tu entreras, il risquerait de très mal réagir…_ »

TaeYong hocha la tête et s’empara de la plaquette. Il en retira un petit comprimé bleu pâle et l’avala rapidement. Il fourra le reste dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de Yuta, avant que Taeil ne l’interrompt en le retenant par le bras.

« __ Attends un peu. Le cachet met dix minutes à faire effet._ »

TaeYong fronça le nez avant de soupirer. Il s’adossa au mur du couloir, contrarié de devoir encore attendre avant de pouvoir intervenir. Taeil fit un petit sourire, avant de demander :

« __ Tae ? Tu te doutes bien que JaeHyun t’en voudra mh ?_

 __ Oh je le sais. Mais comme je l’ai déjà dit, il doit prendre ses responsabilités. Si sa fierté l’empêche de faire ce qui est juste pour celui qu’il aime, ce n’est pas mon problème. Yuta est mon meilleur ami et il est hors de question que je le laisse souffrir encore._ »

Taeil hocha la tête, visiblement fier de la réponse de son cadet. Il posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui dire :

« __ Tout va bien alors. Tu veux profiter du temps pour que le cachet fasse effet et préparer un petit sac de snacks et d’eau pour Yuta ?_ »

L’alpha se redressa et acquiesça avant de suivre Taeil aux escaliers. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine, et préparèrent donc les différentes rations pour Yuta tout en discutant, laissant le temps au cachet d’agir. TaeYong récupéra deux grandes bouteilles d’eau de deux litres, les montant à l’entrée de la chambre avant de redescendre récupérer le sac rempli de gâteaux et chips pour l’oméga. Il prit une grande inspiration, regarda rapidement sa montre pour vérifier que les dix minutes requises étaient passées. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et choisit finalement de prendre son courage à deux mains et d’ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

A peine la porte fut-elle entrouverte que TaeYong sentit la fragrance de Yuta emplir ses sens. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de vite refermer la porte pour que l’odeur ne parvienne pas aux sens des autres membres de la meute puis se tourna pour faire face à l’oméga, anxieux de sa réaction à son entrée dans sa chambre.

Yuta était encore en train de trembler, la respiration rapide et laborieuse, le corps caché sous sa couette, simplement vêtu de son boxer et d’un t-shirt trop grand pour lui. Sa perception de l’espace était également compliquée car ses sens étaient perturbés par la chaleur et la fièvre qui le prenaient depuis deux jours déjà. Il savait que sa période serait plus longue que d’habitude, car il était contrarié et stressé. Et tout seul. Encore. Cette simple pensée lui donna encore envie de pleurer, et il allait craquer lorsqu’il entendit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir puis se refermer.

Il redressa vivement la tête, lâchant une exclamation surprise en voyant la silhouette de TaeYong dans la pièce. Des flashs de la réaction de l’alpha trois ans plus tôt lui vinrent en mémoire et il paniqua. Il lâcha une plainte et voulut se redresser, chutant sur le bord de son lit, vite rattrapé par TaeYong qui le rejoignit en un grand pas pour le retenir et l’empêcher de tomber.

«_ _Yuta ! Doucement…_

 __ Non ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

Yuta le repoussa, se reculant jusqu’au mur derrière son lit et commença à serrer fortement ses avant-bras, se blessant presque avec ses ongles courts. TaeYong paniqua et se rapprocha tout aussi rapidement, attrapant les mains de Yuta dans les siennes pour l’empêcher de se faire du mal. Il laissa échapper des phéromones pour calmer Yuta, plaquant ses mains au mur pour le bloquer le temps qu’il parvienne à le rassurer, collant son corps à celui de son cadet.

«_ _Yuta, tout va bien. Calme-toi et regarde mes yeux. Allez._ »

Yuta fit comme demandé, son regard se fixant sur celui de l’alpha et il fronça les sourcils en constatant que les pupilles de son aîné n’étaient pas dilatées, signe que ses phéromones d’oméga n’avaient aucun effet sur lui.

«_ _Comment tu… Tu n’es pas sensible ?_

 __ Non. J’ai pris ce qu’il faut pour venir t’aider et rester maître de moi-même._ »

Yuta sentit ses yeux s’embuer de larmes. Il comprit que TaeYong avait dû prendre des suppresseurs, or ces médicaments avaient de forts effets secondaires possibles. Il força pour que TaeYong le relâche et il se jeta presque entre les bras de l’alpha, touché. TaeYong eut un petit sourire et le serra contre lui presque immédiatement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Il glissa une main sur la nuque de l'oméga, ses doigts caressant doucement sa peau jusqu'à ce que la respiration de son cadet ne se calme. Il l'aida ensuite à rejoindre son lit, l'installant dessus avant de se redresser. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte de la chambre et attrapa les sacs et les bouteilles d'eau pour les rentrer dans la pièce.

«_ _Tiens, je t'ai amené tout ça. Tu veux quelque chose ?_ »

Le châtain hocha la tête et tendit la main vers la bouteille d'eau, la récupérant une fois que l'alpha lui apporta. Il but de longues gorgées puis soupira en reposant la bouteille sur le côté avant de grimacer à cause de son dos et ses épaules douloureuses. Il observa ensuite TaeYong qui était adossé au mur, en train de le regarder avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant ensuite une petite moue sous la gêne causée par ses muscles endoloris et courbaturés. L'alpha lâcha un léger grognement et le rejoignit sur le lit, se plaçant dans son dos. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Yuta, commençant à le masser avec douceur.

L'oméga ferma les yeux presque immédiatement, son corps se détendant avec rapidité grâce aux gestes de son ami. Il profita des attentions qui lui étaient prodiguées et il sentit son esprit s'apaiser. TaeYong fit un petit sourire en ressentant que Yuta se détendait et il vint finalement caresser sa joue. Il le guida ensuite pour qu'il soit à présent allongé dans son lit, puis s'installa contre lui. L'oméga prit rapidement place en collant son dos au torse de TaeYong, qui sourit tendrement en glissant sa main autour de la taille de son compagnon, lui murmurant de se reposer et qu'il serait là à son réveil.

Ce fut plus tard dans la journée que TaeYong se réveilla, et il eut un sourire doux en constatant que l’oméga était toujours à ses côtés dans le lit. Son sourire se transforma cependant en expression confuse lorsqu’il réalisa la position de Yuta contre lui. L’oméga avait une jambe passée sur les siennes, la tête contre son cou et un de ses bras était enroulé autour de son torse. Ce qui fi réagir TaeYong, ce fut la forte chaleur qui émanait du japonais, mais surtout ses petits soupirs qu’il entendait par intermittence. Yuta bougea un peu, se collant davantage à lui, mais dans son geste, il fit sentir à l’alpha que son corps était à nouveau sensible à son cycle.

TaeYong se racla la gorge en rougissant, levant les yeux vers le plafond en fermant un instant fort les yeux. Il fallait que Yuta se détache de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre puis posa une main dans les cheveux de Yuta, les caressant doucement pour le réveiller. La réaction de l’oméga le tendit encore plus, car il bougea un peu, recalant sa tête dans le cou du brun, sa respiration chaude tapant sur la peau sensible de son cou, et il laissa échapper un petit soupir d’aise. Il choisit alors de vraiment réveiller l’oméga, avant de se laisser aller. Car même s’il n’était pas sensible à l’odeur envoûtante de son cadet, il pouvait toujours être sensible à son corps et aux réactions de celui-ci. Il chercha à s’écarter encore de lui, et il finit par le réveiller.

« __ Yongie… Arrête de bouger._ »

TaeYong lâcha un grognement en serrant un instant sa main sur le drap, puis secoua la tête en répondant :

« __ Yuta… Je peux pas._ »

Il se racla la gorge, et cela fit réagir Yuta qui fronça les sourcils, sortant définitivement de sa léthargie. Il bougea un peu contre l’alpha, et stoppa tous ses gestes en un instant. Ses joues rougirent instantanément, et l’oméga bafouilla en se redressant avec vitesse, posant ses mains sur le torse de TaeYong pour appui. Il grimaça cependant à son geste lorsqu’il sentit son humidité et il rougit encore plus, baissant la tête pour éviter le regard de son aîné.

« __ D-Désolé, je-… Enfin si tu veux partir je-… Je comprendrais._ »

TaeYong fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête, se redressant à son tour en position assise. Yuta se retrouva ainsi pratiquement à califourchon sur ses cuisses, mais aucun de deux compagnons n’y fit attention. TaeYong passa une main sous le menton de Yuta, forçant l’oméga à croiser son regard avant de prendre la parole.

« __ Yuta, je suis venu dans cette pièce pour t’aider à surmonter ta période de chaleur. Alors je ne vais pas fuir à la première occasion. Je suis là pour t’aider, dans tous les aspects._

__ Mais je croyais que tu… Enfin que tu n’étais pas intéressé par moi comme ça…_

__ En effet, je te considère comme mon meilleur ami. Cela n’empêche pas le fait que je ferais tout pour t’aider, si tu le veux bien sûr. D’accord ?_ »

L’oméga vint coincer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents quand TaeYong vint glisser son visage près du sien, et finit par lâcher un soupir tremblant lorsque TaeYong glissa sa main sur sa cuisse gauche en ajoutant près de son oreille.

« __ Donc n’hésite surtout pas si tu as la moindre envie. Je suis tout à toi._ »

La voix grave de l’alpha le fit gémir, et il sentit son corps s’échauffer, sa main venant agripper l’épaule du brun, qui fit un sourire. Il sentait à l’odeur de Yuta que l’oméga se détendait un peu, alors il laissa sa main remonter plus haut sur sa cuisse, à la limite de son boxer.

« __ T-TaeYong…_

__ Hm ? Parle-moi Yuta. Dis-moi comment je peux te faire du bien._ »

TaeYong savait qu’il en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais l’oméga subissait cette solitude tous les trois mois depuis des années, et une trop grande solitude pouvait engendrer une forte sensibilité et un fort risque pour l’oméga. Il voulait aider son ami, et le soulager du mieux possible.

« __ Tae… J’ai chaud._ Murmura le châtain en cachant son visage dans le cou du brun. »

Ce simple geste lui donna encore plus chaud car la fragrance dégagée par le corps chaud du brun emplit ses sens, et il resserra sa prise sur son épaule en laissant échapper une petite plainte. L’alpha lâcha un petit rire nerveux, et annonça :

« __ Je suis maître de mes sens et de mes gestes à cent pour cent. Je vais m’occuper de toi, promis._ »

Ses larges mains glissèrent alors sur le corps de l’oméga, et il donna un coup de reins vers le haut, faisant réaliser à Yuta leur position. Ce dernier lâcha un franc gémissement, vraiment trop sensible aux sensations qui l’envahissait. C’était la première fois en trois ans et demi qu’il était si proche avec quelqu’un. S’il omettait le baiser échangé avec JaeHyun de deux semaines plus tôt. Cette pensée le frustra, alors il détacha son visage du cou de TaeYong, pour regarder l’alpha sous lui dans les yeux. Son propre regard était rempli de détermination, ce qui surprit un peu TaeYong.

« _ D’accord pour que je t’aide ? 

_ Oui. Complètement d’accord… »

_Si JaeHyun se permet d’aller voir ailleurs pour coucher, pourquoi pas moi ?_ Fut la pensée amère de Yuta alors que TaeYong échangeait leur position d’un coup de reins précis, le corps puissant de l’alpha se retrouvant au-dessus du sien. Yuta ferma les yeux une minute avant de les rouvrir brusquement en sentant les mains de TaeYong à la lisière de son boxer tandis que ses lèvres déposaient de nombreux baisers et attentions sur les clavicules et le cou de l’oméga. L’une des mains fines du châtain vint alors agripper les cheveux de l’alpha, ce dernier souriant contre la peau de l’oméga en sentant celui-ci se détendre totalement.

Dix minutes plus tard, TaeYong avait un sourire presque satisfait, alors que l’oméga était sous lui, pantelant. Après de nombreuses minutes de préliminaires où l’oméga avait déjà joui deux fois, l’alpha avait commencé à le préparer à le recevoir, deux de ses phalanges enfoncées profondément dans l’intimité de Yuta pour l’aider à l’accueillir. L’oméga gémissait sans cesse, ses plaintes parfois entrecoupées de murmures de son prénom, et TaeYong ne s’en trouvait que plus excité. Il considérait Yuta comme son meilleur ami, mais des souvenirs de leurs échanges charnels la première fois lui revenaient en mémoire, et il était plus qu’heureux d’aider Yuta à se satisfaire. En voyant l’oméga soumis à lui ainsi, il lâcha un petit rire narquois dans son esprit en pensant que JaeHyun ratait vraiment quelque chose. _Abruti_.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt, écartant encore davantage les chairs de l’oméga qui vint agripper son biceps en gémissant encore une fois son prénom, avant de lâcher brusquement :

« __ S-Stop !_ »

TaeYong stoppa alors totalement ses gestes, inquiet d’avoir blessé Yuta, mais l’expression de celui-ci lui fit vite comprendre qu’il s’impatientait.

« __ Tae, arrête de me faire languir… J’en peux plus._ »

L’alpha eut un sourire tendre et vint embrasser le front en sueur de Yuta, tout en retirant ses doigts du corps de son cadet. Il se pencha sur le côté pour récupérer l’un des oreillers colorés de Yuta, l’aidant à le positionner au niveau de ses reins. Il se mit ensuite en place entre ses jambes, agrippant ses cuisses pour attirer le corps de l’oméga au sien. Il vint glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de l’oméga, à la base de ses oreilles et y appliqua de nombreuses attentions tout en commençant à le pénétrer. Yuta lâcha un gémissement plus sonore encore, ses mains rejoignant le dos de l’alpha. Ce dernier s’inséra en douceur, laissant le temps à Yuta de s’habituer à sa présence sans le blesser.

Lorsqu’il sentit Yuta se détendre, il amorça le premier va-et-vient, se redressant sur ses avant-bras pour observer l’oméga se perdre dans le plaisir. Il ne le quitta pas du regard durant leur échange, profitant de voir enfin son cadet enivré par le plaisir et son odeur. Il lâcha un grognement rauque lorsque Yuta enfonça ses ongles dans son dos sous les sensations, et observa son visage se tendre sous le plaisir ressenti. TaeYong était fier de lui.

*******

Yuta se réveilla courbaturé. Il fronça les sourcils, et s’étira en lâchant un grognement, sentant son corps légèrement éreinté. Il redressa la tête et observa l’alpha à ses côtés : ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans la diagonale du lit, un bras de TaeYong en travers de son torse et son visage caché par ses cheveux. Yuta eut un sourire en le regardant, et se recala contre lui, posant sa tête à côté de la sienne. Son regard se perdit ensuite sur le plafond de sa chambre et il soupira d’aise. Il était enfin détendu. Toute la tension que son corps accumulait depuis des semaines était enfin partie. Pour quelques temps seulement, il le savait, mais il était touché que TaeYong ai choisi de l’aider. Car il ne sait pas s’il aurait supporté encore une journée seul dans sa chambre à subir son cycle.

Au moins avec TaeYong, il ne risquait rien. L’alpha avait pris des suppresseurs tout en sachant les risques, juste pour l’aider. Et Yuta lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Il se fit la promesse de l’aider en retour si l’alpha avait le moindre effet secondaire indésirable. Il serait même plus que ravi de l’aider, vu ce que l’alpha lui avait fait subir la veille. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de lâcher un petit rire à ses pensées. Son premier rire depuis des mois, depuis l’attaque. Il sursauta et sortit de ses pensées lorsqu’il sentit un bras passer sur son ventre, et tourna alors la tête pour faire face à TaeYong avec une mine encore endormie, les cheveux en bataille.

Cette image le fit rire à nouveau, avant qu’il ne passe une main dans les cheveux décoiffés de l’alpha pour les remettre un peu en ordre. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard vers l’horloge sur le mur, puis la fenêtre, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le matelas à côté de l’épaule de Yuta. Sa voix étouffée par la couette se fit entendre un instant plus tard :

« __ Pourquoi il fait si clair dans ta chambre alors qu’il est si tôt ?_

 __ Je n’ai pas de rideaux, je te rappelle. Je n’aime pas le noir complet._ »

Un grognement de l’alpha retentit à nouveau et il se roula sur le ventre pour regarder Yuta :

« __ Tu veux un truc à boire ? Aller prendre une douche ? Ou traîner au lit ?_ »

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Yuta ne réagit pas, son regard fixé sur quelque chose derrière lui.

« __ Yuta ? Tout va bien ?_ »

L’oméga ne réagit que lorsque TaeYong posa une main sur sa joue, et Yuta vint mordre sa lèvre en glissant ses doigts sur le dos nu de son aîné avec précaution.

« __ Yongie, t’as pas mal ?_

 __Mal pour-… Ah !_ »

TaeYong lâcha un sifflement de douleur en sentant la main de Yuta glisser sur une partie visiblement sensible de son dos, entre ses omoplates. Il fit une grimace douloureuse en regardant l’oméga :

« __ Qu’est-ce que j’ai ?_ »

Yuta ne dit tout d’abord rien, avant de montrer ses propres mains en se raclant la gorge. Il ajouta ensuite :

« __ J’ai dû me laisser un peu emporter cette nuit, désolé._

 __ Un peu ? Vu la douleur quand tu m’as simplement frôlé, je n’emploierais pas les mots « un peu »._ »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant d’éclater de rire. La situation était étrange, et en même temps, ils se sentaient à leur aise, nullement gênés. Et cela rassura TaeYong. Il lâcha un dernier rire avant de se redresser, récupérant son boxer et tendant le sien à Yuta. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis TaeYong lui proposa d’aller prendre une douche, et de l’aider à désinfecter les légères plaies dans son dos. Yuta hocha la tête et récupéra son sweatshirt, l’enfilant rapidement pour traverser le couloir dans une tenue un minimum décente s’ils venaient à croiser quelqu’un.

Ils rejoignirent la salle de bains rapidement, se procurant les soins nécessaires et TaeYong n’oublia pas de prendre un nouveau cachet sous le regard de Yuta. Ils se lavèrent ensuite tranquillement, profitant de l’accalmie du cycle de Yuta pour prendre leur temps. TaeYong le laissa ensuite quelques instants seul, quittant la pièce de bains pour aller chercher un change propre qu’il avait oublié dans sa chambre. Il récupéra un sweat et son jogging gris avant de retourner dans le couloir. Il allait entrer dans la salle de bains pour rejoindre l’oméga qui s’y trouvait encore mais sursauta en entendant une porte claquer. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant JaeHyun arriver vers lui et il ne vit pas venir la violence de son homologue alpha. Il se retrouva plaquer à la porte de la salle de bains par JaeHyun, qui était plus colérique que jamais.

« __ J’peux savoir pourquoi tu empeste l’odeur de Yuta ?!_ »

TaeYong lâcha un grognement en luttant pour se détacher, repoussant violemment JaeHyun qui serrait les poings devant lui, attendant visiblement une explication. 

« __ A ton avis ?_ Répondit finalement TaeYong en croisant les bras.»

Sa réponse ne plut apparemment pas à JaeHyun qui fronça les sourcils en lâchant un grognement rauque.

« __ TaeYong, je te jure que si tu l’as vraiment fait, je-_

__ Tu vas ? Arrête tes conneries JaeHyun. Ne t’en prends pas à moi alors que j’ai fait mon devoir._

__ Ton devoir ?!_ JaeHyun lâcha un rire jaune avant de répliquer _: Laisse-moi rire, tu te prends pour qui ? Forcer Yuta à faire ça, alors que c’est vraiment pas le moment._ »

TaeYong leva un sourcil sarcastique avant de répondre :

« __ Le moment de quoi ? Qu’il se sente enfin bien et rassuré ? Chéri par un alpha qui fait attention à ses envies et ses besoins ? T’es un sacré hypocrite Jae. Tu as été le premier à te barrer pour ton rut, allant baiser le premier oméga venu, et tu refuse que moi, j’aide le seul oméga de notre meute qui doit subir ses cycles seul, parce que tu n’as pas les couilles de t’occuper de lui. Assume tes choix bordel._ »

JaeHyun lui lança un regard noir, et serra le poing avant de l’envoyer voler contre la porte à côté de sa tête, comme il l’avait fait avec Johnny lorsque celui-ci l’avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

« __ Ferme-la TaeYong. Comment tu peux savoir que Yuta le voulait vraiment ? Est-ce que tu avais même les idées assez claires pour savoir que tu ne le forçais pas à subir ça ? Yuta est trop pur pour qu’on l’utilise comme ça ! Je te faisais confiance. Je le jure, si tu lui as fait le moindre mal-._

 __ Vraiment ? Tu me crois vraiment capable, moi, de blesser Yuta ? Tu as si peur de le perdre que tu doute de tes propres compagnons ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Cet enfoiré, qui l’a blessé pendant des années ? Toi, qui te laisses aveugler par ta jalousie maladive et qui le laisse souffrir seul pour des excuses en carton ?_ Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre : _Pour ta gouverne, je suis sous suppresseur, pour être totalement maître de moi-même et pour aider Yuta au mieux. Ressaisis-toi vite JaeHyun, car tu ne perdras pas que Yuta si tu continues dans cette voie._ »

JaeHyun ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant l’éclat de déception et de tristesse dans la voix de son aîné. Il observa celui-ci se tourner vers la porte de la salle de bains, et ses derniers mots lui firent l’effet d’un coup de poignard :

« __ Ressaisis-toi JaeHyun, et prends les bonnes décisions. Réagis, et bouge-toi avant la prochaine période de Yuta, parce que je te promets que je retournerais m’occuper de l’aider comme il le mérite vraiment. Si toi tu préfères aller dans je ne sais quel bar ou motel miteux pour te soulager, plutôt que de profiter de la présence de celui que tu aimes, je le ferais à ta place._ »

Il ne réagit que lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, et JaeHyun redressa la tête. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Yuta dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, les yeux embués de larmes. Il voulut faire un geste mais TaeYong claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant le blond seul dans le couloir, dépité.

Le brun soupira en venant appuyer son front sur le bois de la porte à présent fermée, puis se tourna pour faire face à l’oméga.

« __ Yuta, je suis désolé que tu aies dû entendre tout ça, je-_ »

Il fut coupé lorsque Yuta se jeta dans ses bras, et il réceptionna rapidement l’oméga tourmenté pour le serrer contre lui. Il paniqua et bafouilla avant que Yuta ne le rassure en parlant :

« __ Yongie… Merci. Merci de me soutenir comme ça. Je-… Je sais pas quoi dire._ » 

L’alpha se détendit rapidement à ses mots et fit un tendre sourire à son cadet, dont le visage reflétait à présent toute sa fatigue. Il glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec tendresse tout en lui répondant :

« __ Ne me remercies pas, d’accord ? Je te l’ai dit, je ferais ce qu’il faut pour t’aider dès que tu en auras besoin Yukkuri. Je t’avais déjà fait cette promesse il y a quatre ans, et c’est toujours d’actualité._ »

Il embrassa son front avant de lui proposer de l’aider à passer sa crème sur son dos et ses poignets. Ils entreprirent ensuite de rejoindre sa chambre. TaeYong passa alors un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, puis il ouvrit lentement la porte pour vérifier que JaeHyun avait déserté. Il soupira presque de soulagement et accompagna Yuta. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le lit de l’oméga, allongés côte à côté en silence pendant quelques instants. Yuta avait déjà bu l’intégralité de l’une des bouteilles d’eau que l’alpha lui avait apporté, et ils avaient mangé un paquet de gâteaux avant de s’installer. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, jusqu’à ce que TaeYong ne sente le léger changement dans la fragrance de son cadet. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre avant de se pencher sur l’alpha, un sourire presque joueur aux lèvres. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que de nouveaux gémissements ne remplissent la pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà~ 
> 
> Alors alors, ce YuTae ? *smirk*   
> Oui, c'est mon OTP number one avec le YuJae, j'étais donc obligée d'en écrire un peu, nan ? :3 En tous les cas, c'était mon premier smut (enfin un petit citron là je trouve par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude (Hon, tu sais toi ;) hehe) sur Yuta et TaeYong, donc voilà !   
>  (Et un peu d'angst en bonus, sorry j'aime trop ça :3)
> 
> En espérant que vous êtes toujours là pour suivre cette aventure,   
> n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penser~ 
> 
> A la prochaine :*   
> Yukkuri


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous, et bonne année 2020 !!
> 
> Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre, qui reprend à la fin du cycle de Yuta. L'histoire va avancer encore un peu !  
> J'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous malgré la grande période entre chaque chapitre depuis quelques temps !  
> Mais je vous invite à aller lire mes deux derniers écrits (un DoYu et un ChanBaek de EXO :3) 
> 
> Bonne lecture~

TaeYong se sentit doucement quitter le sommeil. Il fronça les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux, sentant la fraîcheur du matin sur son torse. Son regard se posa sur le plafond au-dessus de lui, et il resta immobile un instant avant de lâcher un bâillement derrière sa main. Il s’étira avant de se tourner vers son compagnon allongé à ses côtés dans le lit. Il tomba sur le corps nu de Yuta qui lui faisait face, et il eut un petit sourire en voyant les suçons qui ornaient le cou du japonais. L’oméga était endormi dos à lui, les draps recouvrant son corps jusqu’à la naissance de ses hanches, cachant ainsi le bas de son corps et révélant son dos aux yeux de l’alpha. Ce dernier frissonna sous le froid, et se rapprocha alors du corps chaud de l’oméga endormi. Il colla son torse à son dos, soupirant en sentant sa chaleur se propager et le réchauffer et il glissa une main autour de la taille de Yuta pour l’attirer à lui. Il frotta un instant son nez contre son cou avant d’arrêter ses mouvements. Il resta silencieux, fermant les yeux en s’imprégnant de l’odeur de Yuta.

Il nota avec soulagement que celle-ci était de retour à la normale, après sept jours. Cette semaine avait été très longue et compliquée pour Yuta, son cycle ayant été plus fort que d’ordinaire. Et l’alpha était rassuré d’avoir passé cette période avec lui, car il savait que sans sa présence, Yuta n’aurait jamais pu être complètement apte à supporter cela. Cette constatation fit soupirer TaeYong, qui raffermit sa prise sur le corps fin de l’oméga, venant embrasser sa nuque avant de se recaler. Il laissa ses doigts se glisser sur les hanches de son cadet, où il savait que de légers bleus étaient présents, dus à la fougue de leurs échanges répétés. Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à cela et lâcha un petit soupir. Il était épuisé, sentant déjà l’action des suppresseurs s’amenuiser et il savait qu’il allait très certainement subir de légers effets secondaires. Mais il s’en fichait. La santé de Yuta était la plus importante en ce moment, peu lui importait d’avoir quelques difficultés à subir, du moment qu’il pouvait aider le japonais.

Le silence régna encore quelques minutes, avant que l’alpha ne sente Yuta bouger contre lui, signe qu’il se réveillait. Il sourit tendrement en l’entendant soupirer et glissa sa main sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner. Yuta fronça les sourcils et attrapa rapidement les draps sur ses reins, tirant dessus pour recouvrir leurs corps en bâillant. Il se tourna ensuite, se calant contre le torse de TaeYong qui sourit en se laissant retomber dos sur le matelas, laissant Yuta s’installer contre lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement tout en lui demandant d’une voix douce s’il avait bien dormi. L’oméga hocha la tête en étouffant un second bâillement, avant de se redresser à califourchon sur TaeYong pour attraper la bouteille d’eau, la gorge sèche. Il en but de longues gorgées, avant de s’étirer en douceur, sentant ses reins et ses cuisses se faire douloureux après sa semaine avec TaeYong.

Ce dernier l’observait sans rien dire, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres tandis que l’une de ses mains était posée sur sa hanche, la caressant doucement. Yuta frissonna et recommença à boire de l’eau sans quitter l’alpha des yeux. Il reposa ensuite la bouteille d’eau sur le côté, avant de glisser le regard vers les doigts de TaeYong sur sa cuisse. Il remarqua alors les hématomes sur son corps et TaeYong coupa le silence.

« __ Ca te fait mal ?_ Demanda-t-il en le voyant grimacer _. Désolé._

 __ Mh, pas vraiment, ça va._ Lui assura-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Il vint se pencher sur lui, faisant louper un battement au cœur de TaeYong qui le regarda faire sans bouger. Yuta vint finalement embrasser son front, puis sa joue. Il lui fit ensuite un tendre sourire, se réinstallant sur le lit à ses côtés.

« __ Merci. D’être venu m’aider pour cette semaine. Je te dois beaucoup…_

__ N’importe quoi. Je répète ce que j’ai déjà dit : c’est l’un de mes devoirs Yuta. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser souffrir tout seul en sachant que je pouvais t’aider._

_ _Mh, mais merci quand même Yongie._ »

Ils restèrent encore allongés pendant une heure, à discuter tranquillement, avant que Yuta n’annonce qu’il était enfin prêt à sortir et rejoindre tout le monde, certain que son cycle était enfin terminé. TaeYong hocha la tête, assuré lui aussi que Yuta avait enfin fini sa période de chaleur pour cette fois-ci. Ils s’habillèrent chaudement, puis Yuta ouvrit ses fenêtres en grand pour aérer, car la pièce empestait l’oméga en chaleur, l’alpha protecteur et le sexe. Ils quittèrent la pièce tous les deux, avant de rejoindre le salon. Ils restèrent au pied des escaliers, et TaeYong vit Yuta jeter un regard circulant dans la pièce, et il se douta que l’oméga vérifiait la présence de JaeHyun dans la pièce. L’alpha ne leur avait pas fait face depuis son altercation avec TaeYong devant la salle de bains, et il devait s’avouer qu’il appréhendait de devoir lui faire face. Surtout si JaeHyun apprenait un jour ce que Yuta et lui avaient fait durant ces cinq jours ensemble. D’autant plus que Yuta était complètement imprégné de son odeur d’alpha, et marqué de suçons.

Il soupira et glissa une main sur les reins de Yuta, guidant l’oméga vers la table à manger, où se trouvaient la majorité des membres de la meute qui n’étaient ni en cours, ni au travail. Il remarqua avec soulagement que JaeHyun n’était pas là, sûrement encore en patrouille. DoYoung fut le premier à remarquer la présence du couple, un grand sourire illuminant son visage en voyant que Yuta semblait certes fatigué, mais en bonne santé. Il se leva, allant l’enlacer avec force, tandis que Ten faisait un grand sourire lui aussi. Le beta se recula de lui quelques instants plus tard, lâchant avec une fausse mine dégoûtée :

« __ Bah dis-moi, tu pues comme TaeYong !_

 __ Ah bah j’te remercies._ Lui répliqua celui-ci en croisant les bras, faussement vexé. »

Yuta lâcha un rire, amusé avant de rougir lorsque Ten se tournait vers lui avec un regard pervers et un regard suggestif exagéré :

« __ Alors, p’tite chaudasse, enfin calmé ? Tae a été efficace pour te libérer ?_

_ _Ten !_ S’offusqua Yuta, les joues rouges. »

Il cacha son visage avec ses manches en grognant, s’attirant un rire général avant que tout le monde ne s’exclame pour taquiner encore plus Yuta :

« __ Kawaii~_ » 

L’alpha ne put s’empêcher d’acquiescer, car oui, Yuta était mignon à être aussi timide. Il vint frotter ses cheveux avec affection, avant de l’inviter à s’asseoir devant une place vide. Il remarqua que ses camarades allaient se mettre à table, alors il rejoignit la cuisine pour aider Taeil à finir de préparer le repas, laissant Yuta avec Ten et DoYoung qui continuaient à le taquiner. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, TaeYong amusé de voir Yuta manger avec grand appétit, contre-coup habituel de sa période de chaleur. Il fut également rassuré de voir que l’oméga n’était pas tant fatigué, signe que son aide pendant son cycle avait été efficace. Il se sentit presque fier, important, d’avoir pu aider Yuta, un oméga en détresse. Surtout que malgré ses craintes, le japonais l’avait laissé l’aider. Et il remarqua que leur relation avait pris un tournant. Il vint mordiller sa lèvre avant de faire un petit sourire. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Taeil, qui venait d’arriver, attira son attention en tapotant son épaule.

« __ TaeYong ? Tu serais disponible demain ?_

__ Mh ? Bien sûr, maintenant que le cycle de Yuta est calmé. Tu as besoin de moi pour quoi ?_

__ Justement, ça concerne encore Yuta ! Ce serait pour l’accompagner à sa dernière séance de rééducation demain. Comme tu es le seul alpha disponible et qu’il ne faut pas prendre de risque._ »

Il jeta un regard à Yuta, avant de hocher la tête. Il savait que la jambe de Yuta allait bien mieux, le japonais ne s’étant plaint d’une douleur à la cheville qu’une seule fois durant toute la semaine, et cela le rassurait. Il avait également aidé en le massant parfois, l’aidant à réaliser quelques étirements pour faire travailler ses muscles et ses articulations. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte d’entrée claqua, et que JaeHyun entrait dans la pièce. L’alpha blond se stoppa cependant au bout de la table en remarquant la présence de Yuta et TaeYong, assis l’un en face de l’autre, puis se détourna pour passer directement dans la cuisine. Il disparut une minute avant de repasser aussi vite dans le salon, rejoignant sa chambre. Yuta fronça les sourcils en sentant que quelque chose n’était pas normal via leur Nexus. Il tenta de déterminer l’humeur de JaeHyun, mais c’était comme s’il se heurtait à un mur. Et cela le contraria fortement.

Son humeur se fit alors rapidement plus maussade et il se redressa, aidant Ten à débarrasser avant de partir s’installer dans le canapé, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il soupira et porta son attention sur la télévision que DoYoung venait d’allumer en s’installant à ses côtés, après avoir salué Taeil qui partait prendre sa garde à l’hôpital. Il observa le roux mettre une chaîne avec un film quelconque et Yuta vint alors poser sa tête contre son épaule. DoYoung le laissa faire avec un tendre sourire et posa même sa tête contre la sienne en fermant les yeux. Yuta profita de l’aura calme du beta, et ferma à son tour les yeux. La fatigue le rattrapa bien vite, et mélangé à la contrariété ressentie, il finit par s’endormir contre son cadet. Les alphas eurent un air attendri en voyant les deux amis endormis et TaeYong vint embrasser le front de Yuta avant de placer le plaid qui se trouvait sur le bord du canapé sur leurs silhouettes.

*******

Le lendemain, DoYoung se réveilla allongé aux côtés de son amant. Il sourit en se tournant vers lui, attendri par la moue fatigué qu’il avait. Il avait entendu Taeil rentrer vers quatre heures du matin, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. DoYoung l’avait accueilli dans le lit avec un baiser, avant de se caler contre son torse en souriant. Son aîné s’était endormi rapidement et il avait rapidement suivi, toujours fatigué malgré sa petite sieste improvisée dans le canapé avec Yuta durant l’après-midi.

Son regard se posa sur le visage de son beta, et il vint embrasser sa joue avant de se relever pour sortir du lit sans le déranger. Il baissa le store de leur fenêtre pour plonger la pièce davantage dans l’obscurité et quitta la pièce, laissant son amant dormir. Il descendit l’étage pour rejoindre la cuisine et le salon et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que quelqu’un était dans le salon, regardant quelque chose sur l’ordinateur portable. DoYoung fronça les sourcils et comprit en s’avançant, que c’était Yuta. Il regarda l’horloge, constatant qu’il était seulement sept heures du matin et que personne n’était encore levé. Et que l’oméga devrait continuer à se reposer. Surtout aujourd’hui. Il resta silencieux un instant, avant de l’appeler.

« __ Yuta ?_ »

L’oméga lâcha un cri surpris, sursautant en se retournant brusquement. Quand il constata que ce n’était que le roux, il soupira en posant une main sur son cœur affolé.

« __ Mon dieu, Dons. Tu m’as fait peur…_

 __ Désolé. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Dit-il en lançant un regard vers l’ordinateur. »

Yuta tourna ses yeux vers l’écran et vint mordiller sa lèvre, avant de bafouiller et de refermer l’écran d’un geste vif. Il se redressa et partit vers la cuisine en répliquant :

« __ J-Je regardais un truc, v-vite fait. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner._ »

DoYoung le regarda faire avec un air inquiet avant de soupirer et de relever l’écran de l’appareil. Il fronça les sourcils, encore plus anxieux, en voyant que son ami regardait des pages internet donnant des détails sur l’attaque du centre des omégas d’il y a deux semaines, et sur les alphas responsables. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que Yuta devait se sentir mal par rapport à cette situation, alors il ferma complètement l’ordinateur pour que personne d’autre ne tombe sur ces pages, puis il rejoignit l’oméga dans la cuisine. Il s’interrompit cependant à la porte lorsqu’il vit Yuta appuyer sur le rebord de l’évier, un air contrarié sur le visage. Il le vit jeter un regard à ses poignets toujours marqués, avant qu’il ne redresse la tête en venant se frotter les yeux, visiblement fatigué et tremblant.

Le beta entra dans la pièce, venant poser une main sur l’épaule de Yuta, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Le châtain répondit par un faible sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux, alors DoYoung le prit contre lui dans une franche embrassade, le laissant se calmer avant de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, puis de lui proposer qu’ils préparent calmement le petit-déjeuner tous les deux. Ils furent rejoints une dizaine de minutes plus tard par TaeYong, qui vint embrasser le front de Yuta de manière affectueuse en lui souhaitant lui aussi son anniversaire, puis il les aida à mettre la table pour tout le monde. C’était un samedi, donc tout le monde était là pour la matinée. Ils installèrent tout ce qui était préparé, puis prirent place à table, attendant que les autres les rejoignent, ce qui ne tarda pas. La grande table fut bientôt remplie, et tous – sauf Taeil qui dormait toujours après sa nuit de garde – se mirent à déjeuner.

DoYoung profita d’être assis à côté de TaeYong pour lui parler, se penchant vers lui. Il lui expliqua en chuchotant que Yuta semblait préoccupé, et que lui changer les idées serait un bonne idée. L’alpha jeta un regard vers Yuta avait un petit sourire avant de proposer :

« _ _On pourrait demander aux autres de préparer une surprise pour notre retour, tandis qu’on accompagnerait Yuta pour sa séance à l’hôpital puis on l’emmène faire un tour dans le centre-ville pour une raison quelconque ?_

 __ Hm ! Bonne idée_ _! On en parle aux autres dès qu’on peut !_ »

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis Yuta se redressa, annonçant qu’il allait se préparer. Les deux amis profitèrent alors de son absence pour exposer leur plan aux autres, qui furent réjouis de la nouvelle. Ils se mirent donc d’accord, les plus jeunes ravis de participer à cette petite surprise pour leur aîné, qui ne s’en doutait absolument pas. JaeHyun sentit son cœur s’accélérer à l’idée de surprendre ainsi Yuta et il se perdit dans ses pensées, cherchant un moyen de faire plaisir à l’oméga après la façon dont il l’avait traité et lui avait parlé dernièrement. Il se mordit la lèvre et eut une idée, qu’il garda pour lui. Il annonça alors qu’il allait faire une dernière patrouille pour vérifier que tout allait bien en ville et partit rapidement, sous les regards étonnés de la majorité de la tablée.

Après le déjeuner, certains partirent donc rapidement pour aller chercher de quoi planifier la surprise et décorer un peu le salon, tandis que DoYoung, TaeYong et Taeil à présent réveillé, décidaient de l’endroit où ils pourraient emmener Yuta le temps que leurs amis préparent la maison. Ils se mirent finalement d’accord pour lui proposer d’aller choisir une nouvelle veste, car ils savaient que Yuta affectionnait particulièrement les sweats à capuche. Ils partirent ensuite se préparer, et l’heure du rendez-vous arriva bien vite. Ils saluèrent les quelques personnes encore présentes dans la maison, puis partirent pour l’hôpital. Yuta était assez anxieux, mordillant sa lèvre en bougeant sans cesse, avant qu’ils ne rejoignent le bâtiment. Une fois sur place, Taeil annonça qu’il allait saluer Kun et lui transmettre un message de la part de Johnny, tandis que les trois amis rejoignaient la salle pour le rendez-vous de l’oméga.

La séance se passa mieux que les précédentes, Yuta oubliant un instant ses soucis, et le médecin lui annonça que ce serait bien la dernière session, puisqu’il semblait ne plus avoir de difficultés ni de douleur. Le visage de Yuta s’illumina à cette nouvelle, alors les deux amis se firent un sourire avant de lui annoncer que pour « fêter » cela, ils iraient faire un tour dans le centre-ville pour lui permettre de choisir son cadeau d’anniversaire. L’oméga leur sauta presque dans les bras à cette annonce, les faisant rire, et les attendrissant également. Une fois que Taeil les eut rejoints, ils purent tous prendre la route du centre-ville pour une séance de shopping. Ils traînèrent un peu, passant d’un magasin à un autre, proposant toutes sortes d’articles à l’oméga pour l’occuper, attendant un message signal de la part de Ten ou de JungWoo pour leur annoncer que tout était prêt pour surprendre l’oméga chez eux. 

Ce fut en fin d’après-midi que les quatre amis se retrouvèrent devant le pas de la porte. Yuta serrait un sac rempli de plusieurs présents contre son torse, un grand sourire joyeux aux lèvres, suivi par l’alpha et les deux betas qui étaient ravis de lui avoir redonné le sourire. TaeYong invita Yuta à entrer le premier, le débarrassant de son sac en se retenant comme il le pouvait de ne pas sourire à la manière d’un fou. Yuta aurait des soupçons à deux minutes de la surprise. Il se mit en retrait et laissa l’oméga ouvrir la porte de chez eux. Yuta entra dans la pièce, fronçant les sourcils en constatant que les lumières étaient éteintes et avança, sans remarquer TaeYong qui restait derrière lui près de l’interrupteur alors que les deux betas rejoignaient le centre du salon.

« __ Eh ? Où est-ce qu’ils sont tous ? Pourquoi t’allumes pas la lumière Yongie ?_ »

Yuta entendit des rires étouffés avant que TaeYong n’appuie sur l’interrupteur, allumant le salon et éblouissant Yuta un instant. La lumière allumée révéla alors la grande pièce à Yuta, tandis que ses amis éclataient de joie :

« __ Bon anniversaire Yuta !!_ »

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que tout le monde était rassemblé devant lui, une petite banderole dans les mains ainsi que la table et le salon légèrement décorés. Il porta la main à sa bouche, choqué, tout en se tournant vers TaeYong qui avait un air ravi sur le visage. L’oméga se jeta dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue avant de rejoindre le reste de sa meute. Il enlaça tout le monde, avant d’hésiter une fois devant JaeHyun. Les deux amis s’observèrent sans rien dire, terriblement gênés et ne sachant comment réagir avant que Ten et JungWoo, dans le dos de Yuta, ne lèvent les yeux au ciel. Les deux omégas se lancèrent un sourire en coin avant de pousser Yuta pour qu’il se retrouve entre les bras de l’alpha, l’enlaçant lui aussi. JaeHyun parut un instant choqué, restant immobile en retrouvant Yuta contre son torse, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de baisser le regard vers lui. Il lui fit un sourire timide avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui, tout aussi hésitant. Il embrassa ses cheveux avant de lui murmurer :

« __ Joyeux anniversaire, Yu._

 __ M-Merci Jae_. Répondit Yuta, un peu gêné, mais heureux que l’alpha soit là. »

Ils restèrent enlacés un instant avant que Yuta ne se détache, hésitant, et n’aille serrer dans ses bras les plus jeunes, les remerciant eux-aussi pour la surprise. JaeHyun jeta un regard réprobateur aux deux omégas qui le regardaient avec des sourires faussement angéliques tout en se tapant dans les mains, visiblement très fiers d’eux. Les autres alphas sourirent en voyant la bonne humeur régner dans la maison et la soirée en l’honneur de Yuta put commencer.

Les plus jeunes demandèrent à Yuta de leur montrer ce qu’ils avaient acheté, et Yuta leur montra alors, ravi. Il expliqua en détails leur après-midi, annonçant également que ses sessions de rééducation étaient terminées et qu’il était remis à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de sa blessure, ce qui rassura tout le monde, surtout Johnny et JaeHyun. Ce dernier était appuyé contre le canapé, un verre dans les mains derrière lequel il cachait parfois ses petits sourires face aux paroles de Yuta qu’il ne quittait pas des yeux. TaeYong donna un coup de coude à Ten pour attirer son attention. Si l’oméga commença à râler, il stoppa ses paroles en voyant TaeYong faire un signe de tête vers l’alpha blond. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant JaeHyun marmonner quelques mots en lançant parfois des regards anxieux vers Yuta, cherchant visiblement un moyen de se motiver pour aller le voir, et certainement lui parler. Ils rigolèrent un peu, bien que TaeYong était plutôt fier de voir JaeHyun agir ainsi.

Certes, rien n’était fait, mais sa simple présence avec eux tous, pour célébrer les vingt-quatre ans de Yuta, et son hésitation présente à lui parler, montrait que ce que TaeYong lui avait répliqué la semaine dernière avait eu un impact. Et TaeYong eut presque envie de hurler un « _C’est pas trop tôt_ » tant la situation lui avait paru désespérée. Il lâcha un petit rire à ses pensées puis reprit la discussion avec DoYoung, tout en guettant tout de même les actions de l’alpha du coin de l’œil par curiosité. Et surtout pour voir combien de temps JaeHyun allait mettre à perdre son air effrayé et hésitant face à Yuta.

Il eut une nouvelle envie de rire : Yuta était la personne la plus timide qu’il connaissait en ce qui concernait ses sentiments, mais JaeHyun était un angoissé de l’extrême. Surtout que l’alpha avait mal agi pendant des semaines avec l’oméga alors, forcément, il ne devait plus savoir où se mettre ni comment s’excuser à présent. Mais TaeYong savait que Yuta l’avait déjà à moitié pardonné, même s’il avait été beaucoup blessé et restait indécis. 

Yuta avait un sourire qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu’il était rentré, et il discutait avec JungWoo et YukHei, installé sur la table avec une assiette remplie d’une part de gâteau. Le couple l’avait surpris avec un cadeau, une nouvelle paire de boucle d’oreilles, qu’il s’était empressé de mettre. Il discutait à présent de sujet léger avec eux, sous les yeux toujours hésitants de JaeHyun. Ce dernier avait disparu un instant, avant de réapparaître avec un petit sac dans les mains, ce qui attira l’attention de Ten et TaeYong qui guettait à présent ses réactions. JaeHyun était adossé au canapé, regardant Yuta et le couple sans oser s’avancer vers eux. Ce fut Johnny qui s’approcha de l’alpha en premier, le faisant sursauter et le sortant de sa contemplation.

« _ _Ce n’est pas en le fixant que tu lui donneras son cadeau tu sais_ ? »

JaeHyun lui lança un regard surpris, avant de détourner le regard, les oreilles rouges. Sa réaction fit rire le leader qui lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule :

_« _ Va le voir, n’hésite pas autant. Il ne va pas te manger, ni te frapper._

__ Non, même s’il devrait vu comme je me suis comporté avec lui…_ Il ajouta après un instant d’hésitation : _Et avec vous tous. Je suis désolé._

 __ Ne t’en fais pas_. Répliqua le châtain en secouant la tête en signe de négation. _Je suis content que tu réagisse. Et va le voir, vraiment. Il n’est pas trop tard pour tout arranger hm ?_ »

JaeHyun fixa l’alpha un instant, avant qu’ils ne reportent tous les deux leur attention sur le visage illuminé de joie de Yuta à l’autre bout de la pièce. JaeHyun se mordit la lèvre, complètement stressé, jetant un regard vers le petit paquet entre ses mains. Il joua nerveusement avec le nœud qui décorait le présent, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il soupira, tandis que Johnny rejoignait son oméga sur le fauteuil, l’enlaçant avec tendresse et ils gardèrent leur attention sur l’alpha. JaeHyun se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Cette semaine sans Yuta ni TaeYong lui avait permis de se remettre en question, et de se rendre compte de ses nombreuses erreurs commises depuis plusieurs semaines. Et la jalousie de savoir que Yuta était avec TaeYong, très certainement à profiter de sa période de chaleur avec le coréen plutôt que lui, et les dernières paroles de ce dernier lui avaient fait l’effet d’un électrochoc. JaeHyun ne voulait plus se cacher.

Yuta finit par se redresser pour aller dans la cuisine, et revint avec une bouteille d’eau, restant en retrait en observant toute sa meute qui discutait et respirait la bonne humeur. Il était heureux de les avoir avec lui. Tous. Ils étaient sa famille et voir qu’ils avaient organisé une surprise pour son anniversaire emplissait son cœur de bonheur. Il ne remarqua pas JaeHyun, qui était un peu en retrait mais commençait à avancer vers lui en le voyant un peu seul dans l’entrée de la pièce. L’alpha cacha le présent d’une main dans son dos, et eut enfin le courage de s’avancer vers l’oméga.

« _ _Yuta ?_ »

Ce dernier sursauta, tournant son visage vers lui, et ses yeux reflétaient sa surprise de voir l’alpha lui parler. Il se mordilla la lèvre, gêné, avant que JaeHyun ne prenne la parole :

« __ Je… Je voulais te parler… On peut aller s’installer dans le canapé ?_

 __ Mh…_ Fut la seule réponse de Yuta qui ne sut quoi dire d’autre, tout à coup stressé. »

JaeHyun ne s’en formalisa pas et lui prit doucement la main avant de l’attirer à sa suite vers les canapés. Yuta posa rapidement la bouteille qu’il avait dans sa main libre avant de se laisser entraîner. Le coréen s’installa sur celui non occupé par les plus jeunes puis invita Yuta à en faire de même. L’oméga prit alors place à ses côtés, restant toujours silencieux bien que curieux de ce dont JaeHyun voulait faire. Il se tourna vers lui, s’installant les jambes croisées en tailleur pour faire face à l’alpha, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux devant lui. Le regard de JaeHyun se posa un instant sur ses mains fines qui étaient pour les trois-quarts recouvertes du large pull que portait l’oméga et il déglutit. Yuta était vraiment trop mignon pour son propre bien. Il ferma les yeux et se tourna lui aussi vers l’oméga, oubliant la présence des autres membres de la meute présents qui continuaient à discuter entre eux sans trop faire attention au couple.

JaeHyun releva son regard vers celui de Yuta qui le fixait et il sentit son cœur et ses oreilles se chauffer sous l’intensité de ses yeux noisette. Yuta ne disait rien, mais le fixait sans bouger. L’alpha ne put rester calme face à cette vision et rebaissa le visage vers le bas, observant les doigts de Yuta jouer nerveusement avec le bord de son sweat. L’alpha prit une grand inspiration puis posa le petit paquet qu’il cachait toujours derrière son dos sur les mains jointes de Yuta, qui releva un regard empli de surprise vers lui.

« __ Joyeux anniversaire Yuta._ »

Yuta lui fit alors un tendre sourire, attendri par l’attention de l’alpha et il prit le petit présent avec précaution. Il jeta un regard vers JaeHyun et sourit en voyant ses oreilles rouges, signe qu’il était gêné. Curieux, Yuta ouvrit donc le paquet, dévoilant un fin collier dont le pendentif représentait une fleur de lotus en or blanc. Yuta sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et il fit un grand sourire à JaeHyun, qui soupira presque de soulagement en voyant la réaction de l’oméga. Yuta prit alors sa main dans la sienne avec un tendre sourire.

« __ Merci beaucoup, il est magnifique…_ »

Et JaeHyun voyait bien à son expression que Yuta était sincère et qu’il ne se forçait pas à lui dire cela. Il fut rassuré, et lui répondit par un sourire avant de regarder leurs mains liées. Yuta sembla enfin remarquer son impulsion et il relâcha alors sa main en s’excusant, les joues rouges. JaeHyun sentit son cœur se serrer et il prit doucement le bijou, se penchant vers Yuta pour aider l’oméga à le mettre. Une fois chose faite, il se recula, et garda son regard ancré dans celui de son aîné. Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

« __ Yuta je…Il prit une grande inspiration. Je voulais te parler… Et m’excuser de m’être comporté comme ça avec toi, j’ai été un véritable con._

 __ Ca tu peux le dire._ Lâcha Yuta sans pouvoir se retenir. Il s’attira un regard surpris de l’alpha devant tant de franchise, et finit par répliquer, gêné : _Désolé..._

 __ Non, ne t’excuse pas._ Répondit-il rapidement, avec un petit sourire : _Je le mérite, vu comment j’ai été avec toi, et toute la meute. Mais, vraiment Yuta, je suis désolé de t’avoir blessé et j’aurais dû rester à ma place. Je ne voulais que te protéger, mais je m’y suis pris comme un pied visiblement. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon comportement de ces dernières semaines._ »

En finissant sa phrase, JaeHyun inclina légèrement son visage vers le bas, montrant à Yuta qu’il regrettait vraiment. L’oméga le regarda faire avec surprise, tout de même touché par ces mots même si un poids enserrait toujours son cœur. Même si JaeHyun s’excusait, il avait toujours en travers de la gorge la façon dont il avait parlé de lui à TaeYong la semaine dernière. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard vers le collier autour de son cou, venant jouer nerveusement avec tout en demandant d’une voix faible :

« __ Pourquoi tu parlais comme ça à TaeYong ? Pourquoi tu n’es même pas revenu me parler ?_ »

JaeHyun releva un regard surpris vers l’oméga et paniqua en voyant tout la douleur dans ses yeux, mais surtout en la sentant par leur Nexus. Il déglutit, réfléchissant un instant à un moyen de bien s’exprimer. Il savait qu’il devait à présent être honnête envers l’oméga. Yuta le méritait et méritait la vérité. Il souffla longuement avant de prendre la parole en regardant à nouveau son aîné dans les yeux :

« __ J’étais jaloux…_ Il vit les yeux de Yuta s’ouvrir un peu plus grand, et ses joues s’échauffer une nouvelle fois, avant qu’il ne continue. _Et je sais que c’était carrément stupide de ma part de réagir comme ça, mais je tiens trop à toi Yuta. Et parfois ça me fait peur. »_

JaeHyun regarda Yuta, attendant sa réaction et l’oméga le fixa sans rien dire, analysant certainement la sincérité de ses mots. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre le sens de ces mots, avant que l’oméga ne pose une nouvelle question qui fit s’accélérer le cœur de JaeHyun.

_« _ Et pourquoi tu m’as embrassé cette fois-là ? C’était pour moi ? Ou parce que tu entrais dans ton cycle ?_

__ Yuta je…_

__ Tu l’as embrassé lui aussi ? Cet oméga._ Ajouta le japonais sans pouvoir se contrôler, la jalousie prenant place dans son cœur, et JaeHyun le sentit très clairement. »

Il regarda Yuta, étonné, et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, sans savoir comment répondre. Yuta détourna le regard, presque choqué de sa propre réaction et s’excusa, se redressant vivement. JaeHyun sentit son cœur chavirer et réagit rapidement, se releva lui aussi pour attraper Yuta par le bras et l’empêcher de fuir. Il le tourna vers lui, leurs visages se faisant face et posa une main sur la joue rougie de l’oméga. Il passa ses doigts de sa joue à son menton, relevant sa tête vers lui et le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Une fois leurs regards plongés l’un dans l’autre, JaeHyun prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler :

« __ Yuta, je-_ » 

Il fut cependant interrompu lorsqu’un grand bruit retentit à l’extérieur, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. Par instinct, JaeHyun se plaça entre Yuta et la porte d’entrée, tout en lançant un regard vers les autres alphas qui avaient eu la même réaction que lui. Ce fut Johnny qui bougea en premier, ordonnant à TaeYong de faire attention à Ten, puis le leader s’avança vers la porte de la demeure. Il fronça les sourcils tout en ouvrant la porte, faisant paniquer les membres de sa meute.

« __ John tu fous quoi !? On ne sait même pas ce que-_ Commença YukHei, avant d’être rapidement interrompu.

 __ Pas de panique, c’est YiFan._ »

Et en effet, la porte de la maison s’ouvrait, dévoilant YiFan et quelques-uns de ses alphas. Johnny jeta un regard aux membres de sa meute qui s’étaient réunis dans la pièce, intrigués et fit signe aux nouveaux venus de rentrer. YiFan lança un regard circulaire et soupira en passant une main sur sa nuque :

« __ Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Johnny, on a besoin de vous._

__ Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?_

__ Il faut que toi et tes alphas vous nous suiviez. On a une piste en centre-ville._ »

Cette phrase attira un sursaut général dans l’assemblée. Le stress perceptible de YiFan se propagea dans la pièce et ce dernier coupa le silence pesant qui venait de s’installer.

« __ On ne sait pas combien de temps les alphas qu’on a repéré resteront sur place. Il faut qu’on réagisse. Maintenant._ »

Les alphas de Johnny hochèrent donc la tête, lançant des regards vers les omégas. Johnny embrassa Ten, lui chuchotant de faire attention avant d’ordonner à YukHei de rester pour protéger les autres pour palier au moindre problème et ne pas les laisser seuls. JaeHyun commença à s’avancer vers son leader, avant que la main de Yuta n’agrippe son bras, le forçant à s’arrêter et se tourner vers lui. Yuta le regardait avec les yeux humides, emplis d’une inquiétude limpide, alors JaeHyun lui murmura :

« __ Je reviens, promis._ »

Yuta hocha la tête, inquiet, et serra fortement sa main avant que JaeHyun ne soit rappelé à l’ordre par Johnny. Le coréen embrassa alors tendrement le front de Yuta, avant de rejoindre son alpha et avec TaeYong, ils disparurent rapidement à la suite de Johnny, laissant les membres de leur meute dans l’inconnu et un stress total, tous se mettant à regarder les aiguilles tourner, la boule au ventre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! 
> 
> Yuta et JaeHyun ont enfin pu parler, même s'ils ont été coupé fuhuhu ~ Je vais en frustrer plus d'un je le sais (Thaly je pense fort à toi xD)  
> J'attends vos avis avec impatience les choux :3
> 
> Ja ne~  
> Yukkuri


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les amis~ 
> 
> Me revoilà déjà avec le chapitre suivant! Que voulez-vous j'ai eu une grande inspiration pour ce chapitre que j'ai commencé à écrire dès la fin du précédent (j'étais dans l'ambiance voyez-vous :3)
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous (et accrochez-vous bien x) )   
> Yukkuri~

JaeHyun et TaeYong se lançaient des regards nerveux alors que YiFan conduisait à une vitesse folle, ne respectant pas complètement les limitations ou les feux de circulation, tandis que Johnny à ses côtés cherchait à comprendre pourquoi la situation était si urgente. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu’à ce que le chinois ne se gare sur le bas-côté, contre un trottoir dans une rue peu animée du quartier. Johnny lança un regard à ses alphas, avant de se tourner légèrement vers YiFan.

« __ YiFan ? Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu’on fait là ?_ »

Le chinois prit une grande inspiration avant de lancer un regard vers ses autres alphas qui étaient dans la voiture de ChanYeol, stationnée derrière eux. Le blond se tourna vers eux, leur expliquant finalement :

« __ SeHun était en patrouille ce soir, puisque tu nous avais prévenu que vous faisiez une soirée pour l’anniversaire de Yuta. Et il pense avoir trouvé quelque chose. Il a repéré un groupe de trois alphas dans un bar. Comme ils paraissaient étranges, il est entré dans le bar que vous voyez au coin de la rue là-bas et en se concentrant, il en a reconnu l’un d’eux, qui était sur les photos que TaeYong a pris à la supérette. Il n’a pas pu voir le visage des deux autres, ils étaient dos à lui._ Il prit une inspiration avant d’ajouter : _Ce n’est qu’une piste, mais on pourra peut-être leur tirer des informations._ »

TaeYong et Johnny se lancèrent un regard tandis que JaeHyun serrait les poings. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ces alphas se révèlent le soir où il n’était pas de surveillance, alors que JaeHyun surveillait ce bar qui correspondait aux nombreux critères que Yuta avait décrit. Il soupira et croisa les bras en jetant un regard vers la devanture lumineuse du bar, et il demanda :

« __ On fait quoi du coup ? On attend qu’ils sortent, ou on les attaque de front à l’intérieur ?_ »

Johnny secoua la tête en répliquant :

« __ Non, les confronter dans le bar est une mauvaise idée. On ne connaît pas le terrain, donc ils pourraient avoir l’avantage. Et si l’un d’eux s’échappe, il pourrait aller prévenir TaeHo et on ne peut clairement pas prendre ce risque, les omégas sont toujours en danger._ »

Les autres jeunes hommes dans l’habitacle hochèrent la tête et JaeHyun soupira. Ils allaient donc devoir attendre que les trois hommes se décident à finir leur soirée. Il les maudit en repensant à Yuta, et à ce qu’il allait enfin lui avouer. Décidemment, le karma était contre lui. Il sursauta lorsque TaeYong posa une main sur son épaule, le sortant de ses pensées. Il tourna son attention vers le coréen, qui lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant.

« __ Rassure-toi en te disant que vous aurez l’occasion de parler dès qu’on aura gérer ça. Et qu’enfin la situation avance, même si ce n’est pas avec le meilleur timing._

 __ Hm, tu as raison. Mais je suis quand même frustré._ »

TaeYong lui lança un sourire en coin, amusé avant de se reconcentrer lorsque Johnny et YiFan annoncèrent le plan. Ils écoutèrent les deux leaders, et chacun prit sa position. JaeHyun se retrouva dans la supérette d’en face, tandis que Johnny s’était positionné dans la ruelle adjacente, et que YiFan avait rejoint le bar, adossé au mur, une cigarette en main. TaeYong et ChanYeol quant à eux étaient dans la voiture, tout phares éteints pour ne pas être repérés. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, et les minutes passèrent, lentement, faisant augmenter leur stress. Leurs yeux ne quittaient pas l’entrée du bar, et tous se tendaient dès que la porte s’ouvrait lorsque des clients quittaient le bar.

JaeHyun lança un regard sombre à Johnny, faisant un signe vers sa montre. Johnny hocha la tête en demandant rapidement à YiFan s’il avait des nouvelles, et alors que le leader allait lui répondre, son téléphone vibra. Il lut rapidement le message, et fit signe à Johnny de reprendre sa place car SeHun venait de l’avertir que les alphas s’étaient levés pour partir. Tous captèrent le signal et se mirent sur leur garde, prêt à réagir. JaeHyun sentit une forte haine monter en lui dès qu’il vit le visage du premier alpha qu’il reconnut d’après les photos qu’il avait analysé sans relâche depuis des semaines. Il surveilla les deux autres, dont l’un portait un masque qui cachait le bas de son visage et une capuche qui masquait quant à elle le reste de sa tête.

JaeHyun attendit le signal de Johnny avant de sortir de la supérette, et les trois alphas se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés par les six alphas des meutes de Johnny et YiFan. Le plus grand des trois criminels fronça les sourcils et chercha directement à jouer au plus fort, mais se reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de la part de Johnny, ce qui le mit directement à terre.

« __ Oh non, on ne bouge pas._ »

JaeHyun s’avança vers lui, posant son pied sur son torse pour le bloquer au sol, appuyant sur sa cage thoracique.

« __ Vous êtes tellement cons que vous sortez tranquillement dans vos bars sordides. Alors maintenant, vous allez répondre à nos questions. Qu’est-ce que toi et tes potes avez fait des omégas ?_

 __ Parce que tu crois qu’on va te répondre ?_ Grogna un des deux alphas derrière JaeHyun, alors que celui à terre éclatait d’un rire dément. »

JaeHyun fit un sourire carnassier avant d’envoyer son pied dans la mâchoire de l’alpha à terre, le faisant gémir de douleur et ce dernier se retourna à quatre pattes sur le sol pour cracher du sang, avant de recevoir un second coup de pied, dans le ventre cette fois, ce qui le fit se plier en deux de douleur. Ce fut au tour de YiFan de parler, qui expliqua alors :

« __ Alors tu vois, contrairement à vous, on ne considère pas les omégas comme des possessions et on les protège. Donc je répète la question : où sont les omégas ? Et ne nous cherchez pas, vous ne savez pas de quoi on est capables._

 __ Trop dommage, vois-tu, YiFan. Parce qu’on n’a aucunement l’intention de vous le dire. Mais je dois avouer que c’était bien joué de votre part que de renforcer les protections autour de chez vous. On ne peut pas en dire autant de la meute de Johnny. Comment va la petite catin, au fait ?_ »

Johnny fronça les sourcils à ces paroles, et vint agripper l’alpha par son col, le serrant fortement en lui demandant :

« __ On peut savoir de qui tu parles ?_

 __ Mais de Yuta, voyons. C’est bien lui que notre camarade a tabassé chez vous, avant que tu ne le tues non ?_ »

Johnny et ses alphas échangèrent des regards surpris, presque choqués, car peu de personnes étaient au courant de l’attaque sur leur meute. Il raffermit sa prise et serra le poing libre, prêt à frapper son opposant.

« __ Comment vous savez ça, vous ?_ »

L’alpha fit un sourire amusé, bien trop au goût de Johnny qui avait de plus en plus envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule, et sa dernière phrase le fit sortir de ses gonds.

« __ On est plein de ressources, John ! On a hâte que vous nous laissiez nous occuper de vos petits omégas chéris. On s’occupera bien d’eux comme on s’est occupés du petit Yuta. C’était un vrai plaisir de s’occuper de son petit cul de vierge._ »

C’en fut trop pour TaeYong, qui vit rouge et fonça sur l’alpha tenu par Johnny, lui assénant un coup dans la mâchoire. L’alpha répliqua et une lutte s’enclencha entre eux, alors que l’alpha resté silencieux jusque là profita de la surprise des autres pour aider son camarade à se relever et ils tentèrent de fuir. Ils furent vite rattrapés par les quatre autres. Ils les suivirent jusqu’à l’une des ruelles, et les deux alphas se retrouvèrent bien vite bloqués car la ruelle n’avait pas d’issue et donnait sur l’arrière d’un bâtiment. JaeHyun s’avança vers eux, menaçant, et pencha la tête vers SeHun et les autres. Les quatre alphas s’écartèrent les uns des autres, ne laissant pas la possibilité aux deux alphas de passer.

« __ Maintenant que vous êtes bloqués tous les deux, vous allez nous répondre._

 __ Plutôt crever. On va plutôt se faire un plaisir de vous mettre à terre avant d’aller nous faire plaisir avec ces chers omégas qui nous attendent sagement dans leurs cages._ »

JaeHyun lança un nouveau regard vers ses camarades et ils hochèrent la tête. Si les alphas ne souhaitaient pas parler, autant utiliser la manière forte. Il serra les poings et réagit rapidement lorsque l’alpha dont il n’avait toujours pas vu le visage lui fonçait dessus. Il se décala, évitant de justesse le premier coup avant de se retourner et d’envoyer voler sa jambe dans le ventre de son assaillant qui vola douloureusement contre le mur. JaeHyun vint le bloquer de son coude contre sa gorge, et se pencha vers lui. Il ne vit cependant pas le coup de genou venir, et dût reculer sous la douleur, grimaçant en jetant un regard colérique à l’alpha. Ce dernier lui donna déjà un second coup, et JaeHyun ne put une nouvelle fois l’éviter, sa lèvre s’ouvrant sous le choc.

Il évita de peu le coup suivant, repoussant l’alpha d’un coup dans la jambe, et ce dernier tomba au sol, sa capuche retombant de sur son visage tout comme son masque. JaeHyun allait le frapper une nouvelle fois mais se stoppa dans son geste lorsqu’il reconnut l’alpha. Il sentit une haine folle monter en lui, et grogna alors d’une voix profonde tout en retournant dans le combat :

« __ Toi !? Espèce de traître !_ »

Il allait lui faire payer. Il les avait trahis, tous. Il envoya son poing fermé voler dans sa mâchoire, le faisant gémir de douleur et il s’empoigna ensuite de ses cheveux courts pour maintenir son visage vers lui et continuer à le frapper. Il entendit du coin de l’œil ses camarades batailler eux aussi avec les alphas. Ils allaient payer s’ils ne voulaient pas parler.

*******

« __ Ten calmes-toi s’il-te-plait…_ Soupira la voix de DoYoung »

Ten lâcha un grognement en continuant ses allers-venues. Il tournait en rond devant la porte depuis des dizaines de minutes, complètement angoissé. Johnny et les autres étaient partis depuis trop longtemps à son goût, et il était dans l’angoisse que quelque chose leur soit arrivé. Ses amis n’étaient pas plus rassurés. Taeil s’occupait des plus jeunes, leur assurant que tout irait bien demain matin, bien qu’il ne fût pas convaincu. YukHei ne quittait pas JungWoo qui était très stressé, tandis que DoYoung essayait de calmer le japonais qui n’était vraiment pas serein, ressentant une gêne qu’il ne pouvait expliquer que par le fait que JaeHyun forçait pour l’empêcher de capter ses émotions et cela l’angoissait encore plus que de raison.

Yuta était installé devant une fenêtre du salon, scrutant l’extérieur avec anxiété. Il était aussi stressé que Ten de savoir leurs alphas dehors à faire face à des alphas de TaeHo, et peut-être même TaeHo lui-même, même si Yuta était certain qu’il ne se montrerait pas si facilement. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, venant ensuite mordiller ses lèvres. Il passa ensuite sa main sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur se contracter douloureusement. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard vers DoYoung à ses côtés, qui tentait de le rassurer, en vain. Ils étaient tous trop stressés et inquiets pour tenter de se rassurer. Ils regardaient les minutes passer, leur inquiétude augmentant plus leurs alphas étaient absents.

Tout à coup, Yuta lâcha un geignement de douleur en se tenant la poitrine, inquiétant tout le monde dans la pièce. Le japonais eut du mal à respirer, ressentant une forte douleur qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvé avant, même durant l’attaque qu’il avait subi des mois plus tôt. Il sentit ses yeux s’embuer de larmes et prit de grandes inspirations alors que ses amis se ruaient presque sur lui pour l’empêcher de tomber. DoYoung aida Yuta à s’asseoir dans le fauteuil, s’agenouillant ensuite devant lui pour lui demander :

« __ Yuta, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_

 __ Jae… Hyun._ Parvint-il à murmurer entre deux grimaces de douleur. »

Il vint serrer son tshirt au niveau de sa poitrine, tentant de capter plus clairement ce que JaeHyun pouvait ressentir. Il fronça les sourcils en lâchant un sifflement de douleur, fermant un instant les yeux pour se concentrer. Il tenta de forcer, sentant à nouveau que l’alpha essayait de bloquer leur lien, mais il lutta pour continuer à le maintenir. Il grimaça quelques instants avant que son visage ne se détende, et il capta enfin l’entièreté des sentiments de JaeHyun. Et il ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant la myriade d’émotions que l’alpha ressentait. JaeHyun était hors de lui, comme il ne l’avait jamais été auparavant, pas même lorsqu’il avait trouvé Yuta à l’extérieur. L’alpha se sentait trahi, en colère et surtout blessé. Physiquement, Yuta le savait. Il lutta à nouveau lorsque JaeHyun dût capter qu’il comprenait ses émotions, et après un instant, Yuta ne put plus rien sentir.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir refermer, et tomba sur les regards inquiets de ses camarades. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Ten, qui s’accroupit devant lui en lui demandant :

« __ T’as ressenti quoi ?_

 __ JaeHyun… Il était en colère, hors de lui. Et blessé. Oh mon dieu j’ai l’impression que ça a mal tourné…_ »

Ses monts augmentèrent l’angoisse de Ten qui se mordit la lèvre, avant de grogner, tandis que Yuta tournait son regard vers la fenêtre, espérant soudainement voir JaeHyun apparaître en parfait état. .Le thaïlandais lâcha un injure avant de foncer vers la porte. Il avait ouvert la porte et déjà mis un pied dehors avant que YukHei ne le rattrape pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin.

« __ Ten ! Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? On ne doit pas sortir !_

 __ Il est hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire ! T’as entendu Yuta non ? Jae est blessé ! Donc John et les autres doivent l’être aussi. On doit aller les aider !_ »

Le petit oméga lutta pour forcer YukHei à le lâcher mais celui-ci le maintenait encore plus fort, les sourcils froncés.

« __ Ten, mon rôle est de vous protéger. Il est hors de question qu’on aille là-bas, ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il est hors de question que ces alphas mettent la main sur vous ! Alors s’il-te-plaît, fais-leur confiance et rentre te mettre à l’abris._ »

Le chinois sentit Ten contre lui arrêter de lutter et il soupira de soulagement. Il fronça cependant les sourcils en entendant de nouveaux éclats de voix derrière lui. Lui et Ten se tournèrent donc, découvrant à présent Yuta qui voulait sortir à son tour. YukHei soupira, presque désespéré devant le comportement des omégas, et il s’apprêtait à hurler sur Yuta de rentrer lorsque celui-ci fit un mouvement sur le côté pour se dégager de DoYoung. YukHei lâcha Ten et voulut attraper Yuta quand le japonais passa près de lui, mais le cri que poussa le japonais en regardant au loin le fit se figer.

« __ TaeYong !!_ »

Yuta courut vers l’extérieur avant que qui que ce soit ne réagisse, et tous tournèrent leur attention vers la silhouette qui approchait. Trop lentement, se dit DoYoung après un instant. Yuta courut aussi vite qu’il put jusqu’à l’alpha, soulagé de le voir. Il se jeta presque dans ses bras, avant de brusquement reculer lorsque le coréen lâcha un gémissement de douleur. L’oméga ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant tomber à genoux devant lui, visiblement épuisé. Il se laissa lui aussi tomber à genoux devant lui, relevant son visage. Son inquiétude grandit en voyant le visage du coréen. Il appela alors Taeil à plein poumon, sans lâcher le regard brillant de douleur de TaeYong. Yuta passa ses mains sur ses joues, et il analysa les blessures qu’il présentait.

La moitié droite du visage de TaeYong était couverte de sang, et Yuta comprit rapidement que cela était dû à une blessure sur sa joue, mais aussi à une plus important, juste sous son œil. Il vint éponger le sang comme il put, évitant à TaeYong d’en avoir davantage dans les yeux. Ses propres mains se couvraient du liquide pourpre mais Yuta n’en avait que faire.

« __ Tae… Tae qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Où sont les autres ?_ Demanda-t-il d’une voix tremblante, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

 __ On a… Trouvé les alphas mais… Trop forts… On a lutté… Et…_ »

Yuta vit les yeux de TaeYong se brouiller, et il lâcha un nouveau cri lorsque l’alpha perdit conscience, son corps épuisé et blessé s’appuyant sur le sien, Yuta se retrouvant encore plus couvert de sang, qui, il espérait n’appartenait pas seulement au coréen. DoYoung et YukHei accoururent alors, DoYoung aidant Yuta à se relever tandis que l’alpha soulevait le corps inconscient de TaeYong pour le ramener à l’intérieur. Il allongea l’alpha sur le canapé, au moment même où Taeil descendait enfin avec la trousse de soins. Il paniqua à son tour en voyant le coréen dans cet état et s’empressa de le soigner, épongeant le sang avant d’observer ses blessures. Il rassura tout le monde lorsqu’ils purent se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas grièvement blessé, et que la majorité du sang sur son corps devait donc appartenir à quelqu’un d’autre.

DoYoung serrait Yuta contre lui à l’extérieur, tandis que YukHei les rejoignait pour retenir Ten. Tous étaient à présents plus qu’inquiets, car TaeYong était revenu seul. Il n’y avait aucune trace de leurs autres alphas et Ten commençait à imaginer les pires scénarios. Ten se laissa presque tomber dans les bras du chinois, son visage baigné de larmes montrant toute sa détresse face à la situation. YukHei le serrait contre lui, lançant des regards inquiets vers DoYoung qui serrait contre lui Yuta qui était dans un même état de stress.

« __ Tenie, tu ne veux pas rentrer au chaud ? S’il-te-plait…_ »

L’oméga ne répondit pas, fixant la voiture de Johnny garée sur le parking devant chez eux. Il tremblait, totalement paniqué. YukHei lança un autre regard à DoYoung et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, se mettant silencieusement d’accord. Il fallait faire rentrer Yuta et Ten. Les omégas n’étaient visiblement pas en sécurité dehors. DoYoung serra Yuta contre lui, caressant ses cheveux en lui murmurant qu’il fallait rentrer, que TaeYong avait besoin d’eux. Cela fit son effet et l’oméga hocha la tête, se laissant entraîner par ses camarades. YukHei eut plus de mal à convaincre Ten, et il soupira avant de se décider à user de sa force. Il allait attraper Ten pour le porter jusqu’à l’intérieur de la maison mais se stoppa lorsque le thaïlandais laissa échapper un cri surpris. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers les voitures, et Ten se redressa brusquement en pleurant, quittant l’étreinte de l’alpha.

L’oméga courut vers le bord de la route, et YukHei repéra enfin la grande silhouette vers laquelle Ten courrait. Johnny. C’était Johnny qui s’avançait vers eux, suivi de près par deux autres alphas. YukHei vit le petit brun se jeter dans les bras de Johnny en pleurant, ce dernier le serrant contre lui avec force. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, le leader usant de ses quelques forces restantes pour rejoindre l’avant de leur maison, soutenu malhabilement par son oméga qui pleurait toujours, bien que soulagé de voir son alpha sain et sauf. En passant près de YukHei, il se stoppa cependant pour lui parler brièvement, lui faisant signe vers les deux alphas derrière eux, qui se révélèrent finalement être SeHun et ChanYeol.

« __ Va… Va les aider, s’il-te-plait…_ »

Il s’effondra ensuite, faisant hurler Ten sous la panique. Ses cris firent réagir les membres dans la maison qui sortirent alors, et ils laissèrent échapper des halètements surpris en voyant l’état des nouveaux arrivants. Les trois alphas étaient dans un état aussi lamentable que TaeYong, couverts de sang et blessés. DoYoung, JungWoo et les autres s’empressèrent d’aider les alphas de la meute de YiFan, les faisant entrer dans leur salon. Taeil s’activa alors, avec l’aide de son beta et des deux omégas pour soigner les alphas, tandis que YukHei et Ten veillait sur Johnny. Ce dernier était encore éveillé, essayant de lutter pour leur expliquer la situation.

« _ _On a… On a trouvé les alphas de TaeHo… Mais ils ont…_ Il grimaça et geignit de douleur, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Ten qui lui fit signe de se taire.

_ _John… John ? Où sont YiFan et JaeHyun ?_

 __ Ils sont… Partis…_ »

Il ne put finir sa phrase et tout comme TaeYong, il sombra dans l’inconscience. Ten sentit son cœur se serrer et il appela alors Taeil, lui demandant de soigner leur leader en urgence. YukHei alla rejoindre JungWoo pour aider son oméga qui s’occupait de ChanYeol, ce dernier ayant des blessures plus profondes que ses camarades. La situation semblait critique et Yuta s’écarta de tout le monde, regardant le chaos régnant dans le salon avec les quatre alphas blessés et pratiquement inconscients. Il ne savait toujours pas où était JaeHyun et cela commençait à le faire paniquer. Il ne ressentait plus rien, juste un vide et une angoisse sourde lui retourna l’estomac, lui donnant presque envie de vomir. Ses yeux s’embuèrent de larmes une nouvelle fois et il s’avança vers TaeYong, qui bougeait dans son sommeil.

L’oméga passa un linge humide sur sa joue, débarrassant son visage des dernières traces de sang et il s’occupa alors de sa blessure sous l’œil. Il espérait que l’alpha n’aurait pas de séquelle à son œil, et qu’il se réveillerait rapidement pour leur expliquer. Yuta ne put se retenir plus longtemps et de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues, s’échouant sur le visage fatigué de TaeYong sous lui. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de ce dernier, sentant son torse se soulever à intermittences irrégulières et il murmura des « pardon » incessants. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et ferma les yeux, priant pour que rien ne soit arrivé à JaeHyun. Il serra la main de TaeYong dans la sienne, appuyant son front sur leurs mains enlacées.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, le temps que tous les alphas soient soignés, et il sursauta soudainement lorsqu’il sentit une pression se faire sur sa main. Il releva vivement la tête, et tomba directement sur le visage fatigué de TaeYong qui le regardait malgré ses yeux embués de fatigue. Yuta vint essuyer ses joues de sa main libre, ne remarquant pas qu’il s’étalait encore plus de sang sur le visage dans la manœuvre et il se pencha sur l’alpha lorsque ce dernier tenta de se redresser :

« __ TaeYong ! Non, reste allongé. Tu es blessé._

__ Johnny et… Ils sont…_

__ Non shht calme toi ! Ils sont là._ Il fit un signe sur le côté pour appuyer ses dires. »

TaeYong suivit son regard et observa alors les alphas allongés, et il fronça les sourcils en passant une main sur sa joue. Il grimaça en lâchant un sifflement de douleur quand ses doigts touchèrent sa blessure et il tourna son attention vers Yuta agenouillé près de lui. Il resta silencieux un instant et força pour se redresser. Yuta l’aida à s’installer en position assise, et il resta accroupi devant lui.

« __ Yuta… Les alphas… Ils n’ont pas voulu parler. On a tenté, mais ils ont commencé à nous attaquer. Alors on s’est défendu. Mais ça a mal tourné._

__ Comment ça mal tourné ?_

_ _On se battait, tentant de les mettre K.O. sans les tuer, parce qu’on voulait à tout prix avoir des informations sur les omégas. Mais… L’un d’eux m’a attaqué, et Johnny m‘a défendu._ »

TaeYong se coupa un instant, observant l’oméga qui le fixait avant de tourner le regard vers le reste du salon. Il continua, évitant de croiser le regard implorant de Yuta :

« __ C’était un bain de sang. Ils nous attaquaient violemment, et on a riposté. J’en.. J’en ai tué un, avec John… Et le deuxième m’a attaqué au visage avec une bouteille. J’étais sonné, et Johnny m’a écarté, il m’a sauvé mais… On a perdu la trace du troisième alpha et de JaeHyun et YiFan. Ils étaient tous les deux à s’attaquer à lui, mais on a perdu leur trace. Ils sont partis plus loin et Johnny est allé les chercher. Je sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé… Je suis rentré comme j’ai pu. J’avais perdu la trace de tout le monde…_ »

Il tourna à nouveau son visage vers Yuta lorsqu’il sentit l’oméga trembler contre lui. Il serra sa main dans la sienne avec toute la force qu’il put.

« __ Tae… Je ne sens plus rien venant de Jae. Je ne ressens rien. Notre Nexus ne m’envoie rien. Et si… Et s’il était…_ »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, incapable de prononcer ce mot qui l’effrayait tant. Il pleura encore plus, et TaeYong l’attira à lui fortement. Il caressa ses cheveux, enfouissant le visage de Yuta dans son cou pour tenter de l’aider à se calmer et voulant à tout prix rassurer Yuta, malgré son état de fatigue avancé, il lui murmura d’une voix douce :

« __ Yuta. JaeHyun est fort. Il a dû trouver un moyen de s’en sortir. Tu le connais hein ? Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Je suis sûr qu’il va bien… Il le faut…_ »

Il ne savait pas s’il essayait de convaincre Yuta ou lui-même à présent, et il ferma intensément les yeux, épuisé. Il se demandait comment les choses avaient pu si mal tourner. Ils avaient un plan pourtant. Mais il ne pensait pas que les alphas de TaeHo iraient jusqu’à lutter à mort pour et alpha. Il soupira et continua à serrer fortement Yuta contre lui, retenant lui-même des larmes en gardant les yeux fermés.

Le calme régna un instant dans la maison, tous fixant l’état des alphas devant eux. Après quelques minutes, Taeil rangea ce qu’il avait sorti pour soigner tout le monde, rassuré de voir que mis à part ChanYeol, les autres alphas paraissaient plutôt épuisés par la lutte qu’ils avaient échangé que blessés. Il soupira, lançant un regard vers JungWoo et YukHei enlacés, le grand oméga avec le visage caché contre le torse de son alpha, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur DoYoung qui était appuyé sur la table à manger, la tête baissée, visiblement pensif. Le beta se dirigea vers son compagnon, posant une main sur la sienne.

« _ _Hey, tout va bien ?_ »

Le beta leva un regard fatigué vers lui et il soupira avant de répondre :

« __ Je ne sais pas… Taeil, la situation est grave. On ne sait rien de ce qui est arrivé. YiFan et JaeHyun ne donnent pas signe de vie… J’ai peur qu’on ait une mauvaise nouvelle…_ »

L’infirmer hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre, et jeta un regard vers les alphas. Tous sursautèrent cependant lorsque la sonnerie d’un portable retentit. DoYoung fronça les sourcils et s’approcha du corps endormi de SeHun, et il constata qu’effectivement, le téléphone de ce dernier sonnait. Il pinça ses lèvres en observant le contact qui essayait de l’appeler. LuHan, un des omégas de la meute de YiFan, et également le compagnon de SeHun. DoYoung souffla un bon coup avant de décrocher.

« __ Oui, LuHan ?_

 __ Attends, c’est qui ? DoYoung ?_ Fit la voix surprise du chinois au bout du fil.

__ Oui c’est moi._

__ Pourquoi c’est toi qui décroches ? Oh mon dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose ??_ »

DoYoung ferma les yeux, avant de répondre d’une voix mal assurée :

« __ LuHan, on est désolé. On aurait dû vous prévenir plus tôt. Il y a eu une urgence ce soir et certains de nos alphas sont partis avec ChanYeol et YiFan pour trouver des alphas de TaeHo. Et on ne sait pas encore bien pourquoi, mais ils sont revenus tous blessés et épuisés._ »

L’oméga au bout du fil resta silencieux, avant que sa voix inquiète ne réponde après un court silence :

« __ Et merde… SeHun avait raison. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu’il me disait avoir repéré un alpha, qui venait dans un bar en centre-ville. Mais DoYoung, SeHunie va bien ?_

 __ Oui ne t’inquiète pas. Il n’est que légèrement blessé, mais simplement épuisé. Tu veux que je te rappelle dès qu’il est réveillé ?_ Demanda-t-il, se doutant bien que l’oméga devait être paniqué, même s’il essayait de rester calme au téléphone.

 __ Oui s’il-te-plait. Tu sais où sont ChanYeol et YiFan ?_ »

DoYoung jeta un regard vers ChanYeol endormi, et répondit alors, jugeant bon de ne pas mentir :

« __ ChanYeol est avec nous, il est blessé plus grièvement que les autres, mais rassure BaekHyun, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. On s’occupe de lui. En revanche, on n’a aucune nouvelle de YiFan. Il manque à l’appel, avec un de nos alphas…_

__ Oh merde… On n’a pas de nouvelles non plus. Vous avez une idée de ce qui a pu arriver ?_

__ Non aucune pour l’instant._ Il ajouta ensuite : _LuHan, venez nous voir dès que le jour est levé, vous êtes évidemment les bienvenus. Mais ne bougez pas de chez vous ce soir, on ne sait rien de la position des trois alphas alors, pas d’imprudence, ok ?_

__ Ouais ok… Veuillez sur nos alphas. Et on s’appelle à la moindre nouvelle pour les deux absents hein ?_

__ Bien sûr. A demain._

__ A demain…_ »

Il raccrocha, fixant ensuite le téléphone. Il le reposa sur la table basse, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Aucune de leurs deux meutes ne savaient où pouvaient être YiFan et JaeHyun, et cela commençait à l’angoisser. Il voulut rejoindre Yuta et TaeYong, qui était étrangement toujours réveillé, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone de SeHun retentit à nouveau. DoYoung fonça sur le téléphone, décrochant rapidement. Il voulut parler, mais la voix pressante de l’oméga le stoppa :

« _ _DoYoung ! YiFan vient d’arriver chez nous. Il est blessé, mais il a l’air d’aller bien ! Il ne sait pas où est JaeHyun. Il- »_

Il entendit du bruit de l’autre côté, avant que la voix forte de YiFan ne lui parle :

« __ DoYoung, mets sur haut-parleurs, je veux que tout le monde puisse m’entendre. »_

DoYoung s’empressa de faire comme demandé, intimant à tout le monde de faire silence :

« __ Déjà tout le monde, vraiment désolé pour la panique. Mes alphas sont chez vous ?_

 __ Oui, on les a soignés. Ils se reposent. Mais YiFan il s’est passé quoi ?_ Demanda Taeil qui venait de s’approcher.

_ _On est tombé sur trois alphas de TaeHo. On a voulu les forcer à parler, puis c’est parti en vrille. On s’est défendu et on en a tué deux. Avec JaeHyun on a voulu s’attaquer au troisième, qui se révèle être une taupe d’ailleurs, et on a lutté pas mal de temps avec cet enfoiré. On a été tous les deux blessés, mais on a réussi à le maîtriser._

 __ Vous avez fait quoi ?_ Demanda TaeYong qui se sentait un peu plus fort.

__ On l’a enfermé. Dans un de vos box de stockage en zone indus. C’est JaeHyun qui a eu l’idée. »_

Yuta redressa la tête à la mention du prénom de JaeHyun et accourut presque vers le téléphone pour prendre à son tour la parole :

« __ YiFan, il est où ? S’il-te-plait dis-moi qu’il-_

__ Il va bien. Il m’a dit qu’il s’occupait d’enfermer et d’attacher l’alpha dans le box. Il n’est toujours pas rentré chez vous ?_

__ Non…_

__ Merde… Je suis désolé Yuta, je ne sais pas où il peut être. Il m’a dit qu’il rentrait dès qu’il avait fini. Putain, j’aurais dû rester avec lui._ »

Yuta secoua la tête, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide. Il entendait vaguement YiFan parler, mais ne l’écoutait plus, perdu dans son angoisse. _Et si l’alpha restant s’était libéré et s’en était pris à JaeHyun ? Et si…Et si JaeHyun était…_ Yuta sentit la panique l’envahir et il recula jusqu’à la porte, titubant presque sous la douleur qu’il ressentit à cette pensée. Se respiration se fit chaotique, et sans que personne ne puisse réagir, il tourna les talons et partit en courant à toute allure vers l’extérieur.

« __ Yuta !!_ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe * part se cacher* Alors?   
> Oui, je sais, mon côté sadique est de retour, mais désolée j'aime trop le angst et finir des chapitres comme ça en plein suspens ! ;-; 
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, j'attends vos commentaires :D
> 
> Ja ne~   
> Yukkuri


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous~ 
> 
> Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre de DL, suite directe du dernier chapitre où Yuta part en courant après la disparition de Jae ! Les choses vont bouger, alors j'espère que vous serez content(e)s de cette suite hehe~   
> Bonne lecture à vous :* 
> 
> Yukkuri

Yuta courut hors de la maison, ne faisant pas attention aux cris de ses camarades qui résonnaient derrière lui. Les voix de Ten, TaeYong et DoYoung résonnèrent dans son dos, alors qu’il faisait claquer la porte contre le mur de l’entrée sous la précipitation :

« __ Yuta !!_

__ Yuta qu’est-ce que tu fous ?!_

__ Yuta reviens ici !_ »

Il jeta un rapide regard en arrière, observant ses amis à l’entrée de la maison, mais se retourna sans s’arrêter pour autant. Il courut vers la route, les yeux humides de larmes et le corps tremblant. Il réfléchit rapidement, tentant de se rappeler de l’adresse de leurs box, et il s’empressa de rejoindre la bonne rue lorsqu’il parvint à s’en rappeler. Il fila dans les différentes rues du quartier une dizaine de minutes sans s’arrêter, la respiration chaotique et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne ralentit que lorsqu’il fut arrivé devant le bon portail. Il resta un instant bloqué, essayant de se souvenir du code de déverrouillage de la porte. Il tapa les quatre chiffres avec ferveur, ouvrant brusquement la porte qui émit un grincement sonore qui résonna dans la nuit. Il commença ensuite à parcourir les différents axes des box de stockage, cherchant les numéros qui correspondaient à ceux de sa meute.

Il était totalement paniqué en arrivant devant l’un de leurs numéros et déverrouilla le premier box, laissant glisser le lourd rideau métallique vers le haut. Il lâcha un soupir en voyant le local seulement rempli de divers cartons et le referma tout aussi vivement, passant au suivant qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il l’ouvrit, et découvrit alors les vélos et skates des plus jeunes, ainsi que d’autres de leurs fournitures mais toujours aucune trace de JaeHyun. Il laissa échapper un soupir désespéré, commençant à penser que JaeHyun avait vraiment un problème. Il se rappela alors qu’ils avaient un autre box, un peu plus loin dans le local. Il courut à nouveau, ses pas et sa respiration chaotique retentissant dans le silence de la nuit à présent tombée. Il arriva devant leur troisième box, et eut plus de mal à ouvrir celui-ci. Il lutta un instant, tremblant fortement et lâcha une injure lorsque la serrure ne voulut pas se déverrouiller du premier coup :

« _ _Allez putain… Ouvre-toi. »_

Il parvint finalement à l’ouvrir, soulagé, mais perdit encore espoir en voyant le local totalement vide cette fois. Il sentit ses yeux s’embuer de larmes à nouveau et laissa retomber le rideau métallique, s’appuyant ensuite de ses avant-bras dessus. Il laissa ses larmes couler, pleurant à chaudes larmes en imaginant le pire pour l’alpha. Il ne sentait toujours rien via leur Nexus, et cela le faisait se sentir vide, incomplet. La sensation lui était insupportable, douloureuse et il se sentait soudainement faible. Il resta dans cette position, ne sachant quoi faire à présent, perdu et désorienté. Il n’avait pas croisé JaeHyun sur le chemin jusqu’ici, et il ne ressentait rien. Il se sentait désespéré, impuissant de revoir l’alpha et sa tête lui tourna à cette simple pensée. Ses yeux le piquaient et il allait repartir, défaitiste, lorsqu’un bruit sur la droite attira son attention.

Il tourna lentement la tête, et ne distingua que les contours d’une silhouette qui approchait en contrejour, dus aux lumières artificielles se trouvant derrière la personne. Il tenta de reconnaître la personne, et sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque la personne l’appela, la voix tintée de panique et de surprise :

« __ Yuta ? Mais qu’est-ce que-… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

Yuta se redressa alors, et ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant finalement JaeHyun, qui boitait légèrement et était en train d’essuyer ses mains couvertes de sang à l’aide d’un vieux torchon. Les larmes sur les joues du japonais continuaient de couler, mais il était comme figé sur place. Un nouvel appel de son prénom le fit finalement réagir, et sans réfléchir plus, il courut vers JaeHyun, criant son prénom sous le soulagement de le voir ici.

« __ JaeHyun !!_ »

Il sauta presque à son cou, JaeHyun le rattrapant comme il put malgré son épuisement, et de nouvelles larmes glissaient sur les joues du japonais. L’alpha paniqua en voyant Yuta ainsi couvert de sang, et tenta de lui demander ce qu’il se passait, inquiet. Il n’en eut cependant pas le temps car, sans pouvoir se contrôler et trop heureux qu’il était de voir l’alpha en un seul morceau, Yuta passa ses bras autour de son cou, l’une de ses mains trouvant place dans ses cheveux et l’oméga s’empara de ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. JaeHyun lâcha un geignement de surprise, avant de lâcher ce qu’il avait en mains pour passer ses bras forts autour de la taille de Yuta. Il maintint ainsi l’oméga contre lui et répondit presque immédiatement au baiser fébrile du japonais, aucun d’eux ne se souciant du sang couvrant leurs habits et leurs corps.

Il glissa une de ses mains contre les reins du japonais, maintenant son corps fin contre le sien, et sa seconde main rejoignit sa nuque. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent un court instant pour qu’ils reprennent leur souffle, puis JaeHyun s’empara plus fiévreusement des lèvres du châtain qui soupira presque dans le baiser. JaeHyun glissa sa langue curieuse sur la lèvre inférieure de l’oméga, et celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres, lui laissant l’accès. Le baiser devint plus brutal, leurs langues se joignant à l’échange et Yuta sentit ses sens l’enivrer. La force de leur Nexus revint brutalement et il ressentit alors un mélange de leurs émotions qui lui fit perdre la tête. Sa main se serra dans les cheveux blonds de JaeHyun, se laissant emporter par la passion de leur baiser. JaeHyun oublia tout, profitant simplement de l’oméga contre lui et de leur baiser intense, lui aussi totalement enivré par ce que leur Nexus lui faisait ressentir.

Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration, tournant chacun la tête d’un côté mais restèrent cependant collés l’un à l’autre. Yuta ferma les yeux, laissant son cœur se calmer et il laissa ses bras se reposer sur les épaules de JaeHyun. Ses yeux glissèrent vers les bras nus de son cadet et il remarqua alors enfin les blessures qu’il avait. Il fronça les sourcils et glissa alors ses doigts dessus, redessinant les coupures d’une main tremblante. JaeHyun frissonna avant de se détacher de lui, prenant le visage du japonais entre ses mains. Il passa ses doigts sur ses joues, soupirant presque de soulagement en voyant que l’oméga ne semblait pas blessé. Il posa ensuite son front sur le sien, fermant les yeux un instant pour calmer son cœur.

« __ Yuta…_ Chuchota-t-il après un moment de silence. _Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas à l’abris à la maison avec les autres ?_

 __ J’ai… J’ai eu peur. Tout le monde est revenu blessé, et toi t’étais pas là. Et je ne ressentais rien par notre lien. J’ai cru que… qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose… J’ai imaginé le pire…_ »

JaeHyun se mordit la lèvre, et passa une main dans les cheveux tâchés de Yuta, il embrassa son front avant de lui répondre :

« __ Je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété. J’étais avec YiFan, et on s’est occupé de gérer un des alphas qui tentait de s’échapper… Et on a réussi à l’assommer et on l’a transporté ici. J’ai dit à YiFan que je m’en occupais, et je l’ai attaché dans notre box numéro 127. Mais il s’est réveillé. Et il a commencé à me parler, me provoquer en vous insultant… Alors j’ai perdu mes moyens._ »

Il fit une pause, baissant le regard vers Yuta, plongeant son regard dans celui brillant de l’oméga. Il caressa la peau sous son œil, le débarrassant d’une autre trace de sang et continua :

« __ Tu ne sentais plus rien parce que j’ai bloqué notre lien. Je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété, mais je ne voulais pas que tu puisse ressentir mes émotions à ce moment._

 __ Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Yuta, curieux.

 __ Parce que j’étais hors de moi. Enervé comme jamais, violent, avec des… Avec des envies de meurtre. Et je ne voulais pa_ s _que tu puisse comprendre que je pouvais ressentir des émotions aussi sombres..._

 __ Oh JaeHyun…_ Chuchota-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa joue.»

L’alpha vit que Yuta semblait hésiter, son regard noisette posé sur ses lèvres, alors JaeHyun s’empara brutalement de sa bouche, le serrant à nouveau contre lui d’une main sur ses reins, et il pressa le corps du japonais sur la porte métallique du box derrière eux. Sa seconde main serrait à nouveau la nuque de son aîné, et Yuta posa sa propre main sur son avant-bras, gémissant de surprise dans le baiser. Il répondit rapidement au nouveau baiser et ils s’embrassèrent encore un instant, avant qu’un cri ne les fasse sursauter et se détacher :

« __ Yuta !? Yuta t’es là ?_ »

Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la voix de TaeYong, et il regarda JaeHyun avec surprise avant de se tourner vers le couloir d’où venait le cri, et d’où l’alpha apparaissait. Le coréen était essoufflé, se tenant au mur d’une main et l’autre tenant ses côtes. Il releva la tête et soupira de soulagement, son visage passant d’une expression inquiète et paniquée à une expression plus détendue lorsqu’il vit que Yuta et JaeHyun étaient là. Il soupira et s’avança vers le couple, parlant d’une voix saccadée due à sa respiration chaotique :

« __ Yuta… J’étais sûr de te trouver ici… Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris de te sauver comme ça…_

 __ Désolé Yongie… Je-je m’inquiétais pour JaeHyun._ »

TaeYong lui lança un regard réprobateur mais vint tout de même glisser sa main sur sa joue, son visage prenant des traits plus doux avant d’enlacer le japonais. JaeHyun ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit grognement en voyant ce geste, et il s’attira un regard surpris de TaeYong, et un regard amusé de la part de l’oméga. Ce dernier se détacha de son aîné et s’avança vers JaeHyun, sous le regard interloqué de TaeYong. Il laissa cependant échapper un halètement surpris lorsque Yuta se redressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour embrasser JaeHyun tendrement, ses mains fines posées sur les joues de l’alpha.

« __ Enfin !_ »

Le couple tourna son attention vers TaeYong, qui les regardait à présent avec un grand sourire, malgré sa forte fatigue. Il leur fit un petit signe de pouce levé, avant de gémir de douleur lorsque sa côte le fit souffrir. Les deux amis réalisèrent alors qu’ils étaient tous les trois dans un état lamentable et que les deux alphas étaient blessés. Ils prirent donc silencieusement la décision de rentrer chez eux, car ils se doutaient que leurs amis s’inquiétaient davantage de minutes en minutes. JaeHyun se détacha cependant d’eux, faisant demi-tour en annonçant qu’il allait vérifier que le box où était enfermé le traître était bien fermé. Yuta insista pour le suivre et il fronça le nez une fois proche de la porte. Il eut un haut le cœur en sentant l’odeur intempestive de l’alpha même à travers le rideau métallique et dû poser une main devant son visage pour ne pas être malade. Yuta demanda tout en regardant JaeHyun verrouiller une seconde fois la porte puis ajouter un autre cadenas par sécurité :

« __ Oh mon dieu mais… Jae, c’est quoi ça ?_

 __ L’alpha. Il doit être réveillé et tenter de se détacher._ »

Ils sursautèrent tous cependant lorsqu’un gros bruit retentit derrière et que le prisonnier hurla à travers la cloison :

« __ Oh Jae tu m’amène un petit casse-croûte ? Yuta~ viens là~._ »

Yuta sentit un frisson d’effroi le parcourir. Il reconnut la voix et serra les poings, avant d’ouvrir de grands yeux en jetant un regard inquiet vers son compagnon, qui fixait la porte en serrant la mâchoire. Il sentit rapidement via leur Nexus l’humeur meurtrière de JaeHyun et se sentit un instant étouffé sous la sensation avant de se reprendre. Il vint alors se mettre entre la porte et JaeHyun, attirant l’attention de celui-ci sur lui. Il prit le visage de l’alpha entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« __ Jae, l’écoute pas. On s’en va. Viens…_ »

L’alpha hocha la tête et il se laissa entraîner par l’oméga qui avait enfermé sa main dans la sienne. Ils partirent de l’autre côté dans le couloir, tandis que TaeYong fronçait les sourcils en se concentrant sur l’odeur. Il resta concentré un instant, avant d’ouvrir de grands yeux et de rejoindre JaeHyun à grands pas, espérant se tromper.

« __ Jae ! Dis-moi que c’est pas cet enfoiré ?_

__ Malheureusement si Tae, c’est bien Zico qui nous a tous trahi._ »

*******

JaeHyun émergea douloureusement de son sommeil. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux, tombant directement sur les cheveux de Yuta qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Il recula légèrement sa tête, souriant en voyant leur position. Yuta était endormi sur le côté, et JaeHyun s’était collé à son dos dans son sommeil, et leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. JaeHyun glissa sa main autour de la taille de Yuta avant de déplacer légèrement sa jambe pour soulager sa blessure. Il jeta un regard au réveil posé sur sa table de chevet, constatant qu’il était assez tard dans la matinée. Le silence régnait dans la chambre et dans la maison et JaeHyun referma les yeux, bercé par la respiration régulière de Yuta. Il glissa son visage contre son cou, embrassant sa peau chaude avant de caler sa tête sur l’oreiller.

Il repensa aux évènements d’hier soir, et lâcha un soupir désespéré. La situation avançait, mais tout devenait plus sombre et compliquée avec la découverte d’hier. Zico était un traître. Cet enfoiré avait certainement vendu des informations à TaeHo et ses alphas, et faisait même très certainement parti de sa meute clandestine, tout en étant infiltré dans celle de Seoul. JaeHyun sentit sa colère revenir, alors il secoua la tête et préféra repenser à la façon dont Yuta lui avait sauté dans les bras et comment l’oméga l’avait embrassé passionnément hier soir, en réalisant qu’il ne courrait aucun danger. Il sentit son cœur se remplir de bonheur à cette pensée et il glissa sa main sur le ventre du japonais, en caressant doucement la peau de son pouce.

Il sentit les frissons qui parcouraient la peau de l’oméga et il arrêta ses gestes tendres à contre-cœur, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Ce dernier, comme toute leur meute et celle de YiFan, avait besoin de repos après le fiasco d’hier soir. JaeHyun rouvrit les yeux et resta éveillé sans bouger quelques instants, avant de froncer les sourcils en entendant TaeYong et Taeil discuter dans le couloir devant sa porte. Il se concentra pour écouter ce que les deux amis se disaient :

« __ TaeYong, tu devrais continuer à te reposer tu sais ?_

__ Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va. Je m’inquiète plus pour ChanYeol. Il n’a toujours pas rouvert les yeux, contrairement à SeHun… Et puis avec hier soir, je ne peux pas vraiment rester sans rien faire..._

__ C’est vrai… Mais pour l’instant, l’urgence c’est que vous soyez tous de nouveau sur pieds, pour qu’on puisse décider des prochaines actions. TaeHo va forcément se rendre compte que deux de ses alphas sont morts et que le dernier est porté disparu et il va sûrement chercher vengeance_.

_ _Mh… Il faut qu’on descende s’occuper de SeHun et Yeol. YiFan et les autres ne vont pas tarder. Et il faut appeler Kun aussi. Le pauvre ne sait encore rien de ce qui est arrivé hier et il faut le prévenir de la situation et des nouvelles découvertes._ Annonça l’alpha d’une voix déterminée qui fit inconsciemment sourire JaeHyun, qui savait combien TaeYong pouvait être intraitable lorsque l’on s’en prenait à ses amis. »

Il entendit Taeil acquiescer, puis les pas s’éloignèrent dans le couloir, et JaeHyun supposa alors qu’ils descendaient les escaliers. Il jeta un regard à Yuta toujours endormi contre lui et embrassa sa nuque avant de se redresser. Il replaça correctement les draps sur Yuta, et grimaça en notant au passage que sa cheville gauche était marquée d’une ecchymose, signe que son aîné avait trop forcé hier soir et devait de nouveau avoir mal à sa jambe fragilisée. Il fit une petite moue contrariée et recouvrit totalement le corps fin de Yuta, et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit après avoir récupéré son sweat. Il descendit les escaliers tout en enfilant son vêtement, retenant des grimaces de douleur à cause de sa jambe. Son regard se posa sur les deux alphas endormis dans leurs canapés, et il grimaça en observant l’état de ChanYeol qui était vraiment mal en point, un large bandage traversant son torse, ainsi que d’autres plaies moins graves qui se trouvaient sur ses bras.

Il rejoignit la cuisine, dans laquelle il trouva les betas et TaeYong, ainsi que Ten. L’oméga semblait épuisé, de larges cernes sous les yeux et JaeHyun se doutait qu’il avait passé une nuit agitée à surveiller son alpha blessé. JaeHyun le salua, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il reçut un faible sourire en réponse, et l’oméga lui demanda :

« __ Ça va JaeHyun ? Tu étais où hier soir ?_

 __ Dans nos box, en centre-ville. Je m’occupais d’enfermer l’alpha qu’on a capturé avec YiFan. Mais je me suis laissé emporter._ »

Le thaïlandais lui lança un regard en biais avant de répliquer :

« __ Tu l’as tabassé. »_

Ce n’était pas une question mais une affirmation alors JaeHyun hocha simplement la tête.

_« _ Exact. Cet enfoiré m’a cherché. Il vous insultait, surtout Yuta alors je ne pouvais pas laisser passer._ »

Ten haussa les épaules, peu inquiet à l’idée que l’alpha capturé soit blessé. Après tout ce que Johnny et les autres avaient subi, Ten se disait que cet enfoiré méritait même bien pire. Il soupira et s’empara d’une bouteille d’eau, s’apprêtant à rejoindre Johnny dans leur chambre au second étage lorsqu’il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré en se tournant vers la porte.

« __ John. Je t’avais dit de rester allongé… Tu va te fatiguer pour rien._

 __ Hors de question que je reste couché à ne rien faire dans cette situation. Surtout si YiFan et les autres arrivent._ »

L’oméga leva les yeux au ciel et vint tendre la bouteille d’eau à son alpha, embrassant sa joue en lui faisant promettre de ne pas forcer. JaeHyun les regarda avec un sourire tendre, et sursauta presque lorsque TaeYong attira son attention. Il se tourna alors vers son aîné qui le regardait avec un sourire joueur en articulant silencieusement « Yuta » pour le taquiner. JaeHyun leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit de se taire, les oreilles rouges et un faux air contrarié sur le visage. Sa réaction fit rire TaeYong, qui se stoppa cependant en se tenant les côtes, qui étaient toujours douloureuses.

« __ Aïe putain._

__ Tiens, retour de karma parce que tu me cherches. Ne dis rien pour nous deux, on n’a pas parlé avec Yuta donc je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut. »_

TaeYong hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire plus tendre avant de lui dire en chuchotant :

« _ _Je suis quand même fier que tu aies enfin osé, je commençais à désespérer._

__ Je te coupe tout de suite, c’est Yuta qui a fait le premier pas. »_

TaeYong le regarda avec surprise avant de lâcher un petit rire qu’il coupa bien vite sous une nouvelle douleur à sa côte. Il ajouta d’une voix amusée :

« __ Cet oméga me surprendra toujours…_ »

JaeHyun leva à nouveau les yeux au plafond, et finit par sortir de la cuisine lorsqu’ils entendirent la porte d’entrée s’ouvrirent, annonçant que la meute de YiFan venait d’arriver. Ils rejoignirent le salon, JaeHyun hochant la tête positivement lorsque le leader chinois le regarda, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que l’alpha était bien enfermé. Il fallait maintenant prévenir tout le monde que Zico était un traître. Tous observèrent ChanYeol se réveiller douloureusement, avant que BaekHyun ne se dépêche de le rejoindre, le serrant immédiatement contre lui. Johnny proposa au couple de s’isoler dans leur chambre, et BaekHyun le remercia d’une franche accolade avant d’aider ChanYeol à monter les escaliers. JaeHyun les observa disparaître dans les escaliers avant de reporter son attention vers le salon.

Il partit s’installer sur le coin d’un canapé, s’appuyant sur l’accoudoir en observant ses amis prendre place autour de la table sur les canapés. Chaque oméga retrouva son alpha, soulagé, et ils purent commencer à discuter. JaeHyun resta silencieux tandis que YiFan et Johnny expliquait calmement la situation à tout le monde. Le blond se perdit dans ses pensées, sans remarquer Yuta qui arrivait. Le japonais venait de descendre les escaliers, vêtu d’un jogging et d’un sweatshirt qu’il avait piqué dans la chambre de JaeHyun et qui était donc trop grand pour lui. L’oméga resta un instant en retrait, regardant tout le monde et il mordilla sa lèvre en remarquant JaeHyun un peu en retrait, installé sur le canapé et qui restait silencieux. Il rougit à la pensée de ce qu’il allait faire et s’avança vers lui doucement, un peu hésitant.

Son hésitation se fit plus grande encore lorsqu’il remarqua que TaeYong avait tourné son attention vers lui et lui faisait à présent un petit sourire encourageant. Yuta lui tira puérilement la langue avant de venir s’installer tranquillement sur les cuisses de l’alpha, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps et il colla son corps fin à celui plus fort de l’alpha. Il passa tout naturellement ses bras autour de son cou, qu’il vint embrasser avant de cacher son visage contre pour s’imprégner de son odeur. Il lui murmura ensuite d’une voix encore endormie :

« __ Bonjour…_ »

JaeHyun resta un instant interdit, les oreilles rouges devant l’audace de Yuta, mais finit par se détendre en sentant le souffle et la chaleur de l’oméga contre la sienne. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant son odeur imprégnée sur Yuta et cette simple pensée le rendit extatique. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille fine de l’oméga, ses doigts caressant doucement la peau à la naissance de son jogging. Il murmura ensuite dans l’oreille de son aîné d’une voix amusée, profitant du fait que personne n’avait remarqué leur position :

« __ Dis-donc tu m’as piqué un sweat encore ?_

__ Hm, il avait ton odeur…_

__ Je ne vais rien dire, parce que tu es trop mignon dedans._ »

Yuta lâcha un grognement gêné avant de donner un faible coup de poing dans l’épaule de JaeHyun qui lâcha un petit rire avant d’embrasser sa nuque. Il soupira ensuite d’aise et ils restèrent ainsi, sans vraiment écouter ce que les chefs de meute et autres membres disaient. Yuta ferma les yeux et commençait presque à se rendormir contre lui, tandis que JaeHyun fixait ses mains couvertes de petites coupures et blessures. Son esprit s’égara vers les évènements de la vielle et il vint mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre. Le couple fut sorti de sa bulle lorsque Ten lâcha un cri surpris en remarquant enfin leur position et il sautilla sur place, beaucoup trop heureux. Il vint taper sur la tête de Yuta, le faisant grogner et il s’exclama :

« __ Yuta ! Nan mais tu m’as rien dit, je me sens trahi !_ »

Yuta leva les yeux devant le surenchère de son ami oméga et lui tira la langue avant de se recaler conter JaeHyun, qui frissonna en sentant le souffle de Yuta contre sa clavicule. Il vint embrasser son front et ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant de leur position, même si Ten essayait toujours de les embêter, sous les yeux amusés des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. TaeYong tendit le bras et fit un high five à Johnny, tous les deux ravis de voir le nouveau couple. Yuta soupira finalement en entendant Ten râler et dire que leur câlin n’était pas une preuve, et sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde, Yuta se détacha légèrement de JaeHyun. Il croisa le regard surpris de celui-ci avant de l’embrasser en un baiser tendre, auquel l’alpha répondit presque instinctivement, une de ses mains venant trouver place sur la nuque de l’oméga pour le maintenir contre lui. Ten ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué, tandis que certains autres membres lâchaient de petits sifflements.

Le couple eut un sourire dans le baiser, mais ils continuèrent à s’embrasser, leur échange restant chaste et tendre. Yuta recula ensuite et fit un nouveau sourire avant de tourner la tête vers le reste du salon. Il eut soudainement moins d’assurance en voyant tout le monde les fixer et sentit ses joues rougir. Il entendit JaeHyun avoir un léger rire et l’alpha lui chuchota alors :

« __ Normal que tout le monde nous regarde comme ça, tu es grimpé sur moi et on s’embrasse pour la première fois devant eux._ Il laissa un moment de silence avant de lui chuchoter : _Je ne te savais pas si audacieux d’ailleurs Yu._ »

Yuta reporta son regard sur son visage et il vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de lui répondre sur le même ton :

« __ Ca fait tellement longtemps que j’attends qu’on soit comme ça aussi, j’y peux rien…_ »

Cette simple phrase fit louper un battement au cœur de JaeHyun avant qu’il ne reparte en un rythme plus intense et il revint alors embrasser Yuta, sous la surprise de celui-ci qui profita du nouveau baiser, puis resta silencieux quand JaeHyun vint caler son visage dans son cou. Il fut rassuré de voir que plus personne ne les fixait si intensément, et il frissonna en sentant le souffle de l’alpha contre sa clavicule. JaeHyun, au souvenir de leur longue discussion de la veille une fois rentrés et lavés, reprit la parole sans bouger de sa position :

« __ Je le répète, mais je suis désolé de t’avoir tant fait souffrir ces derniers mois… Je tiens trop à toi et je te promets que je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs_. »

Yuta hocha la tête et répondit ensuite d’une voix hésitante, mais où JaeHyun pouvait très bien repérer sa contrariété :

« __ N’essaye plus jamais de me forcer à me soumettre à toi. Cette sensation venant de toi était horrible._

 __ Je sais, et je suis véritablement désolé. J’avais peur pour toi et j’ai réagi comme un con._ Il accompagna ses excuses d’un tendre baiser contre son cou et d’une caresse de son pouce contre sa hanche. _Je tiens à toi, vraiment._ »

Yuta plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant une preuve de ce que JaeHyun énonçait. Et Yuta sentit son corps s’échauffer en réalisant tous les sentiments enfouis dans le regard de JaeHyun, mais aussi sous la force que leur Nexus présentait. Bien qu’encore un peu fragile, leur lien s’était considérablement renforcé depuis la veille, et Yuta était presque rassuré de se retrouver étouffé sous les émotions de l’alpha. Il se pencha à nouveau sur lui, et reprit possession de ses lèvres avec douceur, une de ses mains fines posées sur sa joue et l’autre sur son épaule. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent un instant, et Yuta resserra inconsciemment la prise de ses cuisses contre les jambes de JaeHyun, mais son mouvement fit gémir l’alpha de douleur. Le japonais s’écarta alors, inquiet, et s’excusa en constatant que JaeHyun avait mal à la jambe.

Les deux meutes restèrent ensemble, YiFan profitant de la présence de Johnny et de ses alphas pour se reposer. SeHun et lui étaient actuellement installés dans les canapés, LuHan aux côtés de son alpha. ChanYeol et BaekHyun profitaient toujours de la chambre de Johnny et Ten, car ceux-ci leur avaient proposer de rester au calme, vu que ChanYeol était celui qui avait le plus de séquelles à cause de l’affrontement de la veille. Johnny était installé à la grande table de la salle à manger, discutant calmement avec les membres des deux meutes qui ne dormaient pas et n’étaient pas blessés. Il essayait, notamment avec l’aide et DoYoung et JaeHyun, de trouver un endroit sécurisé où enfermer Zico, afin que celui-ci soit sous surveillance et n’ait aucune option de fuite, mais aussi pour que les membres de deux meutes puissent l’interroger pour tenter d’obtenir des informations.

Yuta s’occupait de soigner TaeYong, dont la blessure à l’œil lui faisait mal. Cette dernière se trouvait juste en dessous de son œil droit, et l’alpha avait eu de la chance car à quelques centimètres près, il aurait pu perdre l’usage de son œil. Yuta était très précautionneux, ne voulant pas faire mal à son ami. Il glissait ses doigts fins autour de la zone blessée, retirant la compresse avec douceur avant de venir désinfecter la plaie avec soin. TaeYong le regardait faire avec une mine concentrée et un sourire fier ne le quittait pas. Il sentait clairement que l’oméga était bien plus détendu que deux jours plus tôt, au moment où lui et JaeHyun étaient encore en froid. Il était ravi que JaeHyun ait enfin osé se dévoiler, et s’excuser car il sentait toute la tension entre eux enfin diminuée. _Au moins un problème de réglé_ , pensa TaeYong en regardant JaeHyun au loin.

L’alpha se doutait bien que les choses allaient se compliquer, et au souvenir des paroles de l’alpha hier, il sentit une légère vague de panique le parcourir. Et si TaeHo était au courant d’où était Yuta ? Et s’il tentait quelque chose pour récupérer l’oméga ? TaeYong préféra chasser ces sombres pensées, et il vint mordiller sa lèvre, anxieux. Yuta sentit son trouble car il passa une main devant ses yeux, un air inquiet sur le visage avec les sourcils froncés. TaeYong revint sur terre, et sourit à l’oméga en lui répondant qu’il était simplement fatigué par les évènements. Yuta lui conseilla alors d’aller se reposer dans sa chambre, et TaeYong hocha la tête en jugeant qu’en effet, un peu de repos lui ferait du bien. Il embrassa affectueusement le front de l’oméga avant de partir s’isoler dans sa chambre. Il s’écroula sur son lit et tomba dans le sommeil presque immédiatement, la fatigue le rattrapant finalement sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

Yuta regarda TaeYong partir et sourit doucement avant de récupérer les compresses et cotons sales, allant les jeter dans la poubelle. Il rangea également la cuisine puis resta dans celle-ci, se perdant dans ses pensées. Son esprit était perturbé, car il savait que si TaeHo découvrait la mort de ses deux alphas, et la disparition de Zico, il saurait forcément que l’une de leurs trois meutes étaient responsables. Et Yuta avait peur de représailles. Il imaginait le pire, avec TaeHo s’infiltrant chez YiFan et ses amis, ou Kun, et qu’ils s’en prennent aux rares omégas de leurs meutes. Il savait que les membres de la meute de YiFan étaient sûrement plus expérimentés qu’eux, car ils étaient leurs aînés et d’après JaeHyun et Johnny, avaient été les premiers à les aider aux débuts de la formation de leur meute, mais seul Yuta était vraiment à même de connaître toute la folie de TaeHo et ce dont il était capable.

Yuta était angoissé à l’idée de devoir se retrouver face à l’alpha blond, car à chaque instant depuis que l’alpha qui l’avait attaqué avait prononcé le nom de TaeHo, Yuta revoyait des scènes de ce qu’il avait vécu durant ses années enfermé, à la merci de TaeHo et ses autres alphas. Faisait-il subir la même chose aux omégas qu’ils avaient enlevés des semaines plus tôt ? Le corps de Yuta se mit à trembler à la simple pensée de ce que les omégas devaient vivre continuellement depuis leur enlèvement. Yuta regrettait de ne pas avoir agi le jour-même, mais voir TaeHo l’avait figé et à présent, des semaines plus tard, une peur atroce lui tordait l’estomac. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilààà ! 
> 
> Eh oui, ça y est, le YuJae est ENFIN officiel~ au bout de 17 chapitres ! Il en aura fallu du temps et de la sueur pour ça hein??  
> N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, je serais ravie de lire vos commentaires :3  
> A la prochaine ~   
> Yukkuri


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ~ 
> 
> Voici la suite avec le chapitre 18 ! Bonne lecture à vous et j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions (très hâte uhuh)  
> Déjà, les réactions sur le dernier chapitre, des pépites x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !   
> Yukkuri

JaeHyun ouvrit difficilement les yeux, très fatigué car les derniers jours avaient été stressants. Il voulut se redresser, mais sentit un poids sur son torse et il se rappela alors que Yuta l’avait à nouveau rejoint pour dormir cette nuit. Il eut un sourire attendri en voyant la moue endormie de l’oméga et ses cheveux en bataille. Yuta avait calé sa tête contre son torse, un bras au travers de son ventre et une jambe entremêlée aux siennes. JaeHyun eut un sourire tendre et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser tout en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller et il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il repensa aux huit derniers jours depuis l’altercation avec les alphas de TaeHo et leur capture de Zico.

Il soupira et fronça les sourcils, avant de stopper ses mouvements en sentant l’oméga bouger contre lui. Il baissa le regard vers Yuta et eut un affectueux sourire, attendri. Il glissa une de ses mains sur sa joue puis embrassa son crâne avant de lui avoir soufflé une salutation. Yuta fit un petit sourire en réponse et s’étira en bâillant contre son cou avant de se recaler contre son torse. JaeHyun laissa sa main descendre sur la nuque de Yuta, et ce dernier se releva légèrement pour que leurs visages se retrouvent à la même hauteur, et il embrassa alors tendrement JaeHyun. Ce dernier sourit dans le baiser et glissa sa seconde main sur les reins de l’oméga alors que celui-ci se plaçait au-dessus de lui. JaeHyun lâcha un grognement à la sensation du corps de Yuta ainsi sur lui et il rendit le baiser plus féroce, tout en donnant un coup de reins pour reprendre le dessus sur l’oméga.

Yuta se retrouva ainsi dos contre le matelas, avec le corps puissant de JaeHyun sur le sien, le faisant gémir de surprise. Il se détendit finalement, et glissa ses mains le long du dos de l’alpha tandis que la main droite de ce dernier venait parcourir les hanches de l’oméga. Yuta sentit rapidement son corps se réchauffer à cette sensation et il lâcha un nouveau gémissement, signalant à JaeHyun qu’il adorait ce que l’alpha lui faisant ressentir.

JaeHyun, ravi de ce que l’oméga lui transmettait, voulut continuer, mais trois coups retentissant à la porte de la chambre les forcèrent à s’interrompre. Ils n’eurent le temps que d’échanger un regard avant que la porte ne s’ouvre sur TaeYong. Ce dernier s’arrêta dans l’entrée de la chambre, les yeux grands ouverts en voyant la position de ses deux amis dans le lit. Il s’excusa et se retourna vivement en posant une main devant ses yeux le temps qu’ils reprennent une position décente. Le couple se détacha alors et JaeHyun se racla la gorge, signalant ainsi à l’alpha qu’il pouvait rouvrir les yeux. Ce dernier se retourna alors vers eux, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

« __ Pardon, je ne pensais pas vous déranger._

__ C’est pas grave TaeYong. C’est pour quoi ?_

__ Je voulais juste prévenir Yuta que YiXing l’attend pour travailler aujourd’hui à dix-heures. Il a besoin d’aide pour l’inventaire de la boutique._ »

JaeHyun fronça les sourcils et tourna le regard vers Yuta à présent assis en tailleur en face de lui, et ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire en retour. Il remercia TaeYong et se leva alors totalement, sous l’air contrarié de JaeHyun. Yuta avait repris le travail chez YiXing depuis deux jours, tandis que lui et les autres alphas passaient la majorité de leurs journées à questionner Zico, sans succès jusqu’à présent. TaeYong repartit de la chambre, annonçant à Yuta que le chinois viendrait le chercher vers dix heures moins le quart. Yuta le remercia et embrassa JaeHyun avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour se préparer. JaeHyun soupira, peu rassuré à l’idée de laisser l’oméga partir comme ça sans l’un d’eux, surtout que YiXing n’était qu’un beta.

JaeHyun soupira et ne dit rien, ne voulant pas passer à nouveau pour l’alpha surprotecteur et étouffant. Il faisait confiance à Yuta : l’oméga ne prendrait pas de risques inutiles, il le savait. Puis en allant simplement travailler avec YiXing, les risques restaient minimes. Il secoua la tête et enfila son bas de jogging pour rejoindre le salon puis la cuisine. Il se servit une grande tasse de café, puis s’installa à table, écoutant le rapport de Johnny sur les derniers interrogatoires sur Zico vu qu’il n’avait pas pu y assister depuis quelques jours, sa jambe trop douloureuse. L’alpha de Seoul était totalement corrompu, assumant pleinement avoir trahi tout le monde pour aider TaeHo. La raison restait à savoir pourquoi, et surtout où se trouvaient TaeHo et les omégas disparus. Et ils savaient tous que plus le temps passait, plus le risque qu’il n’arrive malheur aux omégas devenait grand. Il soupira et resta perdu dans ses pensées jusqu’à ce qu’il n’entende Yuta descendre en trombe dans les escaliers et les saluer en coup de vent tout en criant à leur attention :

« __ J’suis en retard, Xing m’attend ! Bye !_ »

JaeHyun lâcha un petit rire à son « Au revoir » hurlé dans le salon avant que la porte ne claque derrière lui. Les alphas présents dans la pièce eurent un sourire attendri pour l’oméga japonais avant de se reconcentrer sur leur discussion. Jusque-là, les interrogatoires de Zico étaient surtout pacifiques. YiFan, Johnny et leurs alphas ne se montraient pas violents, même si parfois l’envie se faisait forte tant Zico pouvait leur manquer de respect. Johnny demanda soudainement à JaeHyun :

« __ Tu comptes venir aujourd’hui ?_

__ Ouais. Ma jambe me fait moins mal, donc je pourrais rester concentré. Mais John, il n’a vraiment rien laissé transparaître ?_

__ Non, absolument rien malheureusement…_ »

Les alphas discutèrent encore quelques instants avant de se décider à aller se préparer. JaeHyun partit prendre une douche et mettre un jean délavé ainsi qu’un sweat bleu puis il rejoignit Johnny dans l’entrée. TaeYong pour sa part était chargé de surveiller les plus jeunes et Ten, car YukHei était avec JungWoo car les deux amoureux venaient d’entrer dans leur cycle ce matin et étaient donc isolés. TaeYong avait quant à lui prit de nouveaux suppresseurs pour pouvoir assurer la surveillance sans être distrait par son cycle. Il n’avait pas dû subir de lourds effets secondaires à la suite de sa précédente utilisation des cachets deux semaines plus tôt, alors Taeil lui avait assuré qu’il pouvait se permettre d’en reprendre.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, essayant de discuter d’autres sujets que l’alpha actuellement enfermé dans le local et les derniers évènements, puis l’heure fut venu pour les deux amis de partir pour rejoindre Chanyeol qui venait de les prévenir que SeHun avait dû partir rejoindre son compagnon. TaeYong et Ten saluèrent les deux alphas à la porte, leur faisant promettre d’appeler et de prévenir dès que la moindre nouvelle apparaissait. Le thaïlandais embrassa tendrement son alpha en lui promettant de rester au repos, et il les salua d’un signe de mains avant que TaeYong ne referme la porte après leur passage.

Johnny et JaeHyun prirent donc la route du dépôt de YiFan. Le lendemain de la capture de Zico, une fois que tout le monde se sentait mieux, YiFan et certains alphas avaient décidé de déplacer l’alpha. En effet, installé dans le box 127 de la meute de Johnny, Zico était facilement repérable car leurs box de stockage se trouvaient en plein centre-ville, à cinquante mètres d’une rue passante souvent animée et donc les particuliers auraient facilement pu détecter la présence de Zico et les aller-retours anormaux des alphas. YiFan leur avait alors proposer d’utiliser un vieux hangar où lui et ChanYeol entreposaient leurs voitures. Ce lieu était idéal car il se trouvait à l’écart de la ville, loin du centre-ville et pratiquement désert : il n’y avait que peu, voire pas de passage, donc ils étaient à leur aise pour interroger Zico.

Ils arrivèrent en moins d’un quart d’heure, et retrouvèrent ChanYeol qui venait de sortir du grand hall, visiblement contrarié. Les deux alphas le rejoignirent rapidement et le coréen leur expliqua :

« __ Il refuse totalement de parler ce matin, et il n’arrête pas d’éclater de rire par moment, c’est insupportable._ »

A peine le grand brun eut-il finit sa phrase qu’en effet, ils purent tous entendre un rire presque hystérique résonner au loin. JaeHyun leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra dans le grand espace à la suite de Johnny, ChanYeol sur leurs talons. Ils longèrent un grand hall, puis un couloir sur la droite et une volée d’escaliers avant d’arriver dans un bureau. Ils avaient enfermé Zico à cet endroit car il n’y avait aucune fenêtre et aucun accès autre que celui qu’il venait d’emprunter et ainsi, il n’y avait aucune preuve de la présence de l’alpha. JaeHyun fronça les sourcils en entendant Zico rire encore plus fort à leur approche. Il pénétra finalement dans la pièce, lançant un regard vers la petite caméra qu’ils avaient installé dans un coin pour enregistrer ce que Zico pourrait leur révéler.

JaeHyun entra silencieusement, jetant un regard en biais vers l’alpha avant d’aller allumer la caméra qui était pour l’instant éteinte. Johnny quant à lui vérifia rapidement que Zico était encore attaché, des chaînes en fer enserrant ses bras derrière lui pour l’empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement et même de se lever. JaeHyun lança un regard vers Johnny et lorsque celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête positif, le grand blond s’installa sur la chaise en face de Zico. Il s’appuya sur le bureau qui les séparait et croisa les bras :

« __ Bon, tu es prêt à parler aujourd’hui ?_ »

Seul le silence lui répondit et JaeHyun claqua sa langue sur son palais, agacé. Lui et Johnny tentèrent de le faire parler pendant de longues minutes, en vain car le blond restait silencieux, même si un sourire amusé ornait ses lèvres et qu’il lâchait parfois un petit rire hystérique. Bientôt, JaeHyun en eut marre et il se redressa, agrippant le bord du t-shirt du blond avec hargne en lui crachant d’une voix énervée :

« __ On va arrêter les conneries et tu vas nous donner une information maintenant. Ou c’en est fini de la manière douce._ »

Le grand blond n’eut que faire de l’air menaçant de JaeHyun et rigola à nouveau. Sous les yeux surpris de JaeHyun, Zico huma l’air autour de lui avant de faire un sourire en coin tout en répliquant d’une voix amusée :

« __ Tu sens bon tu sais ? C’est Yuta hein ? Hmmm que je me ferais un plaisir de le livrer à TaeHo, pour qu’il puisse à nouveau s’occuper de lui…_

__ La ferme._

__ Oh non… TaeHo n’a jamais réussi à l’oublier. Yuta reste son préféré, malgré tous ceux qu’il a obtenu dernièrement. Yuta lui manque... Beaucoup._ »

JaeHyun sentit son sang bouillonner. Il resserra sa prise sur le haut de Zico, serrant son poing qui était libre avec force. Il était prêt à lui cogner dessus. Zico fit un nouveau sourire avant d’approcher son visage de celui de JaeHyun au plus proche, lui murmurant avec sadisme :

« __ Tu sais… TaeHo cherche Yuta depuis des années. Il ne m’avait jamais dit son nom, avant qu’il ne le voit sur une photo récemment… Il sait où il est et il est prêt à tout pour le récupérer._ »

Le cœur de JaeHyun rata un battement à cette révélation et il ne put cacher l’angoisse qu’il ressentait à présent. Il lâcha un grognement et empoigna plus fortement son t-shirt, sa seconde main se refermant en un poing serré et il grogna d’une voix profonde :

« _ _Arrête tes conneries._ »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Zico et l’alpha ajouta avec cruauté, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres sans quitter JaeHyun des yeux :

« __ TaeHo sait où est son cher Yuta… Il sait que Yuta est ici, à Busan._ »

JaeHyun ne put se retenir et laissa éclater sa rage, donnant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire du coréen face à lui, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. JaeHyun surplomba Zico au sol et le frappa à nouveau plusieurs fois, mais ce dernier continuait de rire. ChanYeol et Johnny réagirent rapidement et attrapèrent JaeHyun, Johnny le faisant sortir de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière eux. Son bras droit était hors de lui, paniqué et tremblant de rage.

« __ Lâche moi John ! Laisse-moi le-_

 __ JaeHyun stop ! Calme-toi !_ Hurla presque John, en attrapant son homologue par les épaules. Il le plaqua au mur d’en face avant de lui parler d’une voix forte pour que l’alpha l’écoute : _Lui casser la gueule ne changera rien ! Si ce qu’il dit est vrai, il faut mettre Yuta en sécurité tout de suite ! Alors laisse-nous gérer les choses ici et va le retrouver, okay ?_ »

JaeHyun pris de grandes inspirations pour tenter de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et hocha la tête, récupérant les clefs de voiture que l’américain lui tendait. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et partit en courant dans le couloir, sous le regard de son leader. JaeHyun dévala les escaliers à toute allure, essayant d’attraper son téléphone en même temps. Une fois à la voiture, il prit une minute pour tenter d’appeler Yuta, mais grogna en tombant sur la messagerie. Il enclencha le contact et partit à toute vitesse, faisant gronder le moteur de la voiture, prenant la direction du centre-ville, le cœur au bord des lèvres à l’idée que TaeHo ait déjà mis la main sur l’oméga.

*******

Yuta soupira, posant lourdement un nouveau carton au sol près de la petite serre où YiXing et lui entreposaient les plantes qui n’étaient pas encore présentées en boutique. Ils avaient fait l’inventaire de la boutique depuis dix heures ce matin, avaient fait une petite pause pour manger. Ils avaient dû écourter leur pause, car le chinois avait reçu un appel de l’un de leur fournisseur, qui avait annoncé qu’il était en route pour la livraison. Ils avaient alors dû se remettre au travail, préparant la serre pour recevoir les nouveaux arrivages et à présent, ils étaient en train de transporter tous les bacs reçus de l’intérieur de la boutique à la serre pour les entreposer.

Yuta passa une main dans ses cheveux, les retirant de son visage tout en rejoignant à nouveau la boutique en un énième aller-retour. Il récupéra l’avant-dernier carton que YiXing lui passait, et Yuta retourna jusqu’à la serre, pour le déposer avec les autres, suivi par YiXing qui portait le tout dernier carton. Ils se sourirent, avant de commencer à ranger les plantes sur les étagères, entassant au fur et à mesure les restes de carton. Une fois la totalité sortie, YiXing demanda à Yuta d’aller transporter tous les déchets de carton dans la benne à ordure de l’autre côté de la boutique, au niveau de la ruelle avec leurs poubelles. Yuta lui fit un sourire en s’emparant du petit tas de cartons. Il s’occupa tout d’abord de les déplier pour pouvoir les transporter plus facilement, demandant à YiXing d’apporter les derniers quand il aurait fini.

Il prit donc une première partie des cartons dépliés et traversa la petite cour puis la boutique pour ensuite rejoindre la ruelle avec les containers à poubelle. Il se dirigea vers la benne à carton et posa les premiers cartons au sol. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir la benne et soupira en remarquant que celle-ci était déjà pleine. Il referma le couvercle, notant qu’il faudrait qu’il la déplace vers les poubelles de l’autre magasin situées plus en avant dans la ruelle qui étaient elles aussi pleines. Il se tourna donc vers la seconde benne prévue pour les cartons et soupira presque de soulagement en constatant qu’elle était bien vide. Il l’ouvrit alors à bout de bras et récupéra les cartons pour les jeter dedans. Il lança ensuite un regard vers la benne pleine et soupira.

Il s’avança vers celle-ci, débloquant ses roulettes d’un coup de pied précis et commença à la faire rouler vers l’avant de la petite impasse. Il se stoppa cependant en plein milieu, fronçant le nez lorsqu’une odeur nauséabonde lui agressa les narines. L’odeur lui souleva le cœur et il sentit son cœur se soulever. Il se décala de la poubelle, avançant vers ce qu’il jugeait être l’odeur de la poubelle. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant des jambes sales dépasser d’en dessous d’un sac de déchets. Il tira sur le plastique avec précaution et angoisse, et sentit une violente nausée le prendre devant le spectacle qu’il découvrit.

En tirant le sac, Yuta dévoila le corps d’un jeune homme. Il ne put retenir le cri d’effroi qui le prit, et il lâcha le sac qui était en réalité couvert de sang sur le côté et Yuta recula de plusieurs pas, une main sur les lèvres. Le corps devant lui était celui d’un oméga, Yuta en était certain. Il pouvait le sentir, malgré la forte odeur de sang qui envahissait l’air après son mouvement. Yuta ne put détourner les yeux, le regard fixé sur le corps mutilé devant lui. L’oméga au sol était couvert de coupures diverses, de plaies de brûlures sur les bras, les jambes et le cou et tout son torse avait été violemment déchiré, Yuta pouvant distinguer certains de ses organes très clairement. Il ne put détacher son regard du corps, trop choqué de l’état de l’oméga et il posa une main contre ses lèvres pour retenir une nouvelle nausée. Il se stoppa soudainement en remarquant une plaie plus précise sur le bras de l’oméga qui était tendu sur le côté.

Yuta eut le cœur au bord des lèvres en lisant les caractères japonais marqués de rouge qui se dessinaient nettement sur le bras du corps mutilé à ses pieds et il sentit sa tête lui tourner en en comprenant le sens. Son estomac se contracta et la nausée qu’il tentait de calmer depuis quelques secondes prit le dessus et il se décala jusqu’au mur derrière lui pour vomir, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il resta ensuite dans cette position, pris d’une seconde nausée lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur le cadavre et que l’odeur revint fortement dans ses narines. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la large plaie sur le ventre et les viscères visibles et éparpillés autour du corps.

Le sang et les organes maculaient tout le bitume, rendant la scène trop insoutenable pour Yuta. Il vomit tout son déjeuner et se sentit ensuite faible, tout le corps tremblant et sa tête lui tournant. Il ferma fortement les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues et les jambes tremblantes. Son cœur s’accéléra et il eut du mal à respirer, pris de nouveaux vertiges. Il entendit à peine YiXing arriver derrière lui et lui parler.

« __ Yuta ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?_ »

YiXing s’avança un peu et lâcha un cri de stupeur en constatant l’état de Yuta et il lâcha ce qu’il avait dans les mains puis s’avança rapidement vers l’oméga, posant une main dans son dos en constatant que Yuta semblait faire une crise d’angoisse. Le beta réagit rapidement et guida l’oméga pour l’aider à s’asseoir contre le mur et paniqua en voyant l’état de l’oméga presque s’aggraver tandis qu’il fixait quelque chose derrière lui. YiXing fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce qu’il se passait, avant de suivre des yeux ce que Yuta lui montrait d’une main tremblante. Le regard du chinois se dirigea finalement sur la scène derrière eux et il ouvrit de grands yeux en lâchant une injure. Il aida Yuta à se déplacer, le décalant de la scène d’horreur et l’aidant à s’asseoir contre le mur un peu plus loin, proche de la porte donnant accès à la boutique.

« _ _Yuta regarde-moi, regarde-moi._ Il reprit quand l’attention de l’oméga fut enfin sur lui, ses yeux embués de larmes se plongeant dans les siens, inquiets : _Respire doucement. Fais comme moi, allez. Inspire. Expire, doucement._ »

Il guida Yuta pour que sa respiration se calme, serrant sa main dans la sienne pour le soutenir. Il la caressa de son pouce, tentant de calmer les propres battements affolés de son cœur en pensant au corps qui gisait à quelques mètres d’eux. Il chuchota à Yuta de continuer à respirer en rythme et courut rapidement à l’intérieur de la boutique pour récupérer son téléphone et une bouteille d’eau fraîche. Il tendit l’eau à Yuta et jeta un nouveau regard angoissé sur le côté mais décida de se concentrer sur l’oméga qui tremblait toujours fortement. Il glissa sa main sur les joues baignées de larmes du japonais, les essuyant de son pouce avant de l’attirer à lui. Il cacha son visage contre son cou pour que l’oméga se concentre sur son odeur plutôt que celle qui embaumait la ruelle.

Il garda Yuta contre lui, sentant à l’odeur de l’oméga qu’il était vraiment en panique. YiXing ferma un instant les yeux en soufflant puis s’empara de son téléphone de sa main libre. Il envoya des messages à Johnny et YiFan, leur annonçant le problème en urgence. Il soupira presque de soulagement lorsque Johnny lui répondit rapidement que JaeHyun était en route. Il envoya un rapide « Merci » avant de reporter son attention sur l’oméga contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse, un peu paniqué en réalisant que Yuta ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il se détacha alors légèrement de lui et l’aida à boire de nouvelles gorgées d’eau fraîche, espérant que JaeHyun ferait vite car il savait que seul un alpha pourrait calmer totalement le japonais.

Il soupira presque de soulagement en entendant la porte d’entrée de la boutique s’ouvrir et se refermer dans un claquement sonore avant voix forte de JaeHyun ne résonne dans la boutique.

« __ Yuta ? YiXing ? Vous êtes là ?_

 __ Dehors Jae ! Dépêche-toi !_ »

L’alpha arriva alors rapidement, ouvrant la porte avec fracas et il poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant ses amis et surtout que l’oméga était bien là. L’inquiétude prit cependant place et il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Yuta dans cet état. Il s’empressa de les rejoindre, s’installant accroupi en face d’eux, et YiXing lui fit un signe de tête vers la gauche pour lui signifier d’aller voir la scène de chaos. Il observa silencieusement JaeHyun découvrir le corps et il l’entendit lâcher un juron avant de revenir vers eux en vitesse, posant une main sur le genou de Yuta tout en demandant à YiXing ce qu’il arrivait à Yuta :

« __ Il fait une crise d’angoisse… C’est lui qui a découvert ça. J’essaye de le calmer, mais je pense que tu y arriveras mieux que moi._ »

YiXing glissa alors une main dans les cheveux de l’oméga et il lui chuchota alors que JaeHyun était là. Yuta leva la tête et le chinois l’aida à rejoindre les bras de l’alpha et ce dernier le serra alors comme si sa vie en dépendait. L’oméga pleura plus fort, et JaeHyun le serra alors fortement, attirant son visage contre son cou pour le calmer. YiXing les observa, le cœur serré avant de s’écarter pour laisser de l’air à Yuta. Ce dernier inspira profondément, s’imprégnant de l’odeur forte de l’alpha et il sentit enfin son cœur se calmer. Il pleurait toujours, beaucoup trop choqué par la scène et ce qu’il avait vu d’inscrit sur le bras, et il espérait de tout cœur avoir mal vu. JaeHyun jeta un regard vers le chinois, lui faisant signe d’appeler la police. Ils avaient découvert une scène de crime, et il était impossible qu’ils n’impliquent pas les autorités. JaeHyun ferma les yeux, le cœur serré car il avait reconnu le visage de l’oméga qui gisait cinq mètres plus loin.

Il s’agissait de l’un des omégas enlevés par TaeHo, et il comprenait alors avec les paroles de Zico que cette découverte macabre était un avertissement, une façon directe de leur montrer qu’ils savaient que Yuta était à Busan. Les choses se compliquaient considérablement avec cet évènement, et les actes de TaeHo et sa meute clandestine devenaient encore plus sombres et dangereux. Ils étaient totalement préparés à tuer avec une cruauté infernale. JaeHyun sortit de ses sombres pensées en sentant Yuta trembler contre lui et il glissa alors ses mains sur ses joues, caressant les joues de l’oméga avec tendresse en lui chuchotant qu’il était là, et qu’il le protégerait.

JaeHyun embrassa le front de Yuta et continua à le serrer contre lui avec force, empêchant l’oméga de tourner à nouveau le regard vers la gauche, YiXing restant près d’eux en jetant des regards nerveux vers l’entrée de la ruelle. Après quelques minutes ils purent entendre les sirènes de police, et des officiers arrivèrent en vitesse dans l’espace. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul en découvrant la scène, et l’un d’eux appela ses collègues en voyant l’oméga paniqué dans les bras de l’alpha, tandis que le deuxième agent les rejoignit, demandant des explications, alors YiXing s’écarta à nouveau du duo après un dernier échange de regards avec JaeHyun. Un ambulancier arriva finalement dans la ruelle et il se dirigea rapidement vers l’oméga pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Lui et JaeHyun aidèrent Yuta à quitter la ruelle, l’installant à l’arrière de l’ambulance tandis que YiXing continuait d’expliquer les faits aux agents de police. JaeHyun resta collé à Yuta, refusant de laisser l’oméga après ce qu’il venait de découvrir. Yuta n’avait toujours pas parlé, mais était un peu plus calme maintenant qu’il était loin de la scène de crime. Son regard perdu dans le vide devant lui inquiéta JaeHyun qui attendit que l’ambulancier ne reparte plus loin avant d’essayer d’attirer l’attention de Yuta. L’oméga ne réagit pas tout de suite, alors JaeHyun passa sa main sous son menton pour tourner son visage vers le sien. Il sentait la panique de Yuta et son angoisse sourde, et il laissa alors agir ses phéromones pour tenter de le détendre.

Cela sembla marcher après quelques minutes car l’odeur de Yuta avait perdu cette senteur dérangeante et JaeHyun se sentait un peu rassuré. Il embrassa son crâne, avant de lui demander :

« __ Ca va mieux ?_

 __ Hm…_ »

Yuta vint mordre sa lèvre avant d’agripper la main de JaeHyun en venant ensuite appuyer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il chuchota alors quelques mots japonais que l’alpha ne capta pas en fixant l’entrée de la ruelle d’où émergeait un brancard recouvert d’un sac mortuaire. Yuta sentit son cœur se serrer et il murmura alors :

« __ Il sait que je suis là…_ »

JaeHyun jeta un regard vers le brancard lui aussi avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant Yuta une fois qu’il comprit ses mots. L’oméga continua à murmurer, comme s’il se parlait plus à lui-même qu’à l’attention de JaeHyun.

« __ Il est le seul à m’appeler comme ça… Comment il a pu savoir…_

 __ Yuta… Comment tu…_ »

L’oméga leva un regard embué de larmes vers JaeHyun qui sentit son cœur se serrer de voir Yuta dans cet état.

« __ L’oméga… Il-il avait une marque sur le bras… Avec mon prénom…_

 __ Oh merde._ »

JaeHyun pinça ses lèvres et attira Yuta dans une étreinte puissante, fermant fort les yeux en le serrant contre lui. Il lui chuchota alors avec une voix empreinte de détermination :

« __ Je te protégerais, je te le promets. Il ne te retrouvera pas._ »

Yuta ne put empêcher un soupir tremblant de traverses ses lèvres et il se sentit à nouveau faible rien qu’à l’idée que TaeHo se retrouve en face de lui. Il ferma les yeux aussi forts qu’il le put et tenta de calmer la nouvelle panique qu’il sentait l’envahir. JaeHyun embrassa son crâne puis ses lèvres avec tendresse avant de se diriger vers un officier de police. Il demanda à ce dernier s’ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux, car Yuta avait besoin de calme et de repos, et qu’ils avaient besoin de rassurer leurs meutes. L’officier hocha la tête en lui indiquant qu’ils auraient besoin de leurs dépositions dans les prochains jours, alors il récupéra les coordonnées de JaeHyun avant de les autoriser à partir. JaeHyun les remercia et retrouva YiXing qui avait fermé la boutique pour le reste de la journée.

Les trois amis rejoignirent alors la voiture de Johnny avec laquelle JaeHyun était venu les rejoindre, et YiXing embrassa le front de Yuta de manière protective avant de partir vers sa propre voiture. JaeHyun aida Yuta à s’installer à la place du passager, puis prit le volant pour les conduire à la maison. Le blond ne put s’empêcher de jeter des regards incessants vers l’oméga, totalement inquiet pour lui. Il soupira et se gara devant leur maison, d’où sortait TaeYong et Johnny qui avaient l’air inquiets. TaeYong courut presque vers la portière de Yuta, l’ouvrant et soupirant en voyant l’état du châtain. Il lança un regard vers JaeHyun qui secoua la tête avec un air dépité et il sentit son cœur se serrer. TaeYong aida alors Yuta à quitter la voiture, le serrant dans ses bras une fois son cadet debout.

Il laissa ses phéromones se libérer pour soulager l’angoisse perceptible de l’oméga et embrassa son crâne avant de l’aider à rentrer, JaeHyun sur les talons. Ils guidèrent tous les deux Yuta jusqu’au salon, l’installant sur l’un des canapés, Ten les regardant faire totalement inquiet. TaeYong serra la main de l’oméga dans la sienne en s’installant à ses côtés tout en lançant une question silencieuse à JaeHyun. Le blond baissa le regard avec tristesse en expliquant la situation brièvement, ne voulant pas donner de détails pour ne pas que Yuta panique à nouveau. Il sourit tristement en sentant l’oméga attraper sa main et il attira son aîné à lui, le collant contre lui.

Le thaïlandais se cala contre les bras de Johnny sans lâcher son camarade oméga des yeux, encore plus anxieux à l’annonce de ce que son ami venait de vivre. Il observa JaeHyun embrasser son front et caressa tendrement ses cheveux et sa nuque de sa main libre et ils restèrent silencieux, seule la respiration encore un peu chaotique de Yuta se faisait entendre dans la grande pièce. Yuta finit par se calmer et s’endormit contre l’alpha quelques instants plus tard, complètement épuisé. JaeHyun soupira presque de soulagement en voyant Yuta calme à présent et il caressa tendrement sa joue, tout en embrassant sa tempe. TaeYong les regardait avec les sourcils froncés et attendit encore quelques minutes pour être sûr que l’oméga dormait bien avant de demander :

« __ JaeHyun, il s’est passé quoi ?_

 __ L’un des omégas enlevés par TaeHo et ses alphas a été retrouvé mort… Par Yuta._ Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, un air contrarié sur le visage : _L’oméga était allongé entre deux poubelles couvert de blessures et de brûlures, et complètement éviscéré… Il y avait du sang partout…_ »

TaeYong sentit son cœur se serrer à l’idée que Yuta ait découvert cette scène et il comprenait mieux son état à présent. Il allait demander autre chose, lorsque la voix pensive de JaeHyun le coupa :

« _ _C’est un avertissement._

__ Attends, quoi ? Comment ça un avertissemetn ? De qui ? Et pourquoi ?_

__ De TaeHo. Zico nous a révélé que lui et ses alphas savaient que Yuta était installé à Busan. Je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais je pense que c’est après l’attaque du CASO, quand toi et Yuta avaient été blessés et soignés à la supérette. Vos photos ont dû circuler, et en cherchant des informations, il a dû voir et reconnaître Yuta._

_ _Oh non, merde. On aurait dû faire attention…_ Répondit le brun avec un air inquiet.

 __ Nan, on ne pouvait pas savoir qu’on serait filmé… Le tout maintenant c’est de protéger Yuta… Il faut qu’on obtienne le maximum d’informations de la part de Zico, et je suis déterminé à le faire cracher le morceau, même si ça signifie user de la force._ »

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, inconsciemment en accord avec les paroles de l’alpha. S’il fallait user de la force pour protéger leur oméga, ils étaient prêts à tout. JaeHyun raffermit inconsciemment sa prise sur l’oméga, fermant fortement les yeux en imaginant que TaeHo aurait pu atteindre Yuta depuis quelques semaines sans qu’ils n’apportent plus de surveillance et de protection à l’oméga. Il soupira et garda Yuta tout contre lui, calmant les battements affolés de son cœur à l’idée de perdre l’oméga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *évite les jets de pierres*   
> OUI DÉSOLÉE, YU SOUFFRE ENCORE :D
> 
> Désolée mais j'aime trop le angst et il faut pimenter les choses par "petites" doses tehe~ 
> 
> Hâte de lire vos commentaires :3   
> A la prochaine~  
> Yukkuri


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ J'espère qu'il y a encore du monde pour suivre ma fiction... 
> 
> Me revoilà avec le chapitre 19, qui se passe le lendemain de la découverte du corps par Yuta et YiXing ! Et Yuta paye les séquelles de sa découverte... 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !  
> Bonne lecture :3

Yuta se sentit suffoquer, l’air manquant dans ses poumons. Il haleta difficilement, essayant de prendre une respiration sans y parvenir. Il sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux et il tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il vint poser ses mains sur sa gorge, et paniqua encore en sentant un lourd collier en argent lui enserrer le cou. Sa gorge lui brûlait et il tenta d’appeler à l’aide, sursautant lorsqu’une main large et forte se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et tomba sur TaeHo. Il paniqua alors et voulut crier encore plus fort, mais rien ne sortit, et il ne put lâcher qu’un simple gémissement de terreur contre la main de son bourreau.

Il tenta de se débattre, et gémit à nouveau et son assaillant le força à tourner la tête et Yuta fut contraint de regarder le cadavre qui gisait contre le mur, couvert de sang et les entrailles totalement visibles aux yeux de l’oméga paniqué. Il hurla sous l’horreur de la scène, se débattant pour se dégager de l’emprise de son bourreau et paniqua encore plus en sentant une main sur son bras. Il voulut s’en détacher, mais tout à coup, une voix familière l’appelait :

« __ Yuta ! Yuta réveille-toi !_

 __ AAH !_ »

Yuta se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant à pleins poumons et les joues baignées de larmes. Il tomba sur le visage paniqué de JaeHyun qui était installé à califourchon au-dessus de lui, et resta un instant immobile, respirant de façon chaotique. Il sentit les mains de JaeHyun qui encerclait ses poignets et il tenta de se dégager, mais l’alpha le maintint en place. Yuta ne comprit pas et regarda l’alpha, totalement en panique.

« __ J-Jae… Lâ-lâche-moi.. Pourquoi tu-…_

 __ Yuta calme-toi, tout va bien. Calme-toi et je te relâches…_ »

L’alpha ne perdit pas son air paniqué et resta dans la même position. Yuta plongea son regard perdu dans celui de son cadet et il concentra sa respiration sur celle de JaeHyun qui l’aidait à se calmer en l’entourant de ses phéromones. Yuta mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer, et JaeHyun resta ainsi, jusqu’à ce que les battements affolés du cœur du japonais soient moins calmés. Le blond soupira de soulagement lorsque Yuta fut calmé et il diminua son emprise sur ses poignets. Il l’attira à lui dans une étreinte forte, et les doigts de JaeHyun caressèrent tendrement son cou, mais firent grimacer Yuta.

JaeHyun fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en continuant ses attentions, embrassant ses joues. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts vers ses joues, essuyant son visage humide. Il embrassa son front et l’attira dans une étreinte forte, calant l’oméga tourmenté contre son torse. Il resta un instant silencieux et caressa les cheveux de Yuta, avant de chuchoter :

« __ Tu faisais un cauchemar… Tu te griffais le cou…._ »

Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa légèrement pour regarder JaeHyun. Il observa le visage fermé de l’alpha, mais vint se mordiller la lèvre en glissant une main sur son propre cou. Il grimaça lorsqu’une légère douleur emplit ses sens, et il approcha ses doigts devant son visage, pinçant sa lèvre entre ses dents en voyant du sang sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Il reporta son attention sur JaeHyun et essuya ses larmes de sa main non tâchée. Il renifla et calma sa respiration avant de se recaler contre l’alpha. Il ferma fortement les yeux et murmura alors d’une voix tremblante :

« __ Dé-Désolé…_

__ Yuta… Tu te blessais…_

__ Désolé je… Je revoyais ce que… Ce qu’il me faisait… Et le-_ Il ne put finir sa phrase et lâcha un nouveau sanglot. _Je-Je ne me contrôle pas. »_

JaeHyun resserra sa prise sur le corps fin de l’oméga et il attira son visage fin contre son cou. Il embrassa sa tempe et lui chuchota d’une voix douce de se calmer totalement, avant de se lever. Yuta lâcha un souffle tremblant et sentit de nouvelles larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il inspira fortement l’odeur de l’alpha, et resserra ses bras autour de lui, fermant fort les yeux. JaeHyun fronça les sourcils en sentant l’oméga faire, et il embrassa son crâne. Il attendit que Yuta se calme un peu plus, puis se détacha légèrement de lui en annonçant :

« __ Je vais chercher de quoi te désinfecter, Taeil doit avoir laisser la trousse en bas. Ne bouge pas et continue à te reposer mh ?_ »

Yuta hocha la tête mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il se tourna sur le côté, calant son bras sous sa tête et il fixa le mur contre son lit. Il déglutit et de nouvelles larmes se formèrent au bord de ses yeux. Il pleura silencieusement, des flashs du corps de l’oméga revenant dans son esprit et il se sentit mal. Il donna un coup de pied dans ses draps et sa couette, se redressant brusquement, pris d’une nouvelle nausée. Il courut presque jusqu’à la salle de bains du couloir, passant devant DoYoung qui le regarda, surpris. Le roux paniqua cependant lorsqu’il entendit Yuta vomir dans la salle de bains. Il rejoignit alors rapidement l’oméga, le trouvant accroupi devant la cuvette, les mains sur le ventre et la tête baissée. DoYoung passa une main dans le dos de Yuta, inquiet. Il glissa une mèche de cheveux blonds de l’oméga derrière son oreille en lui demandant :

« __ Yuta ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_ »

L’oméga releva un visage anéanti vers lui et le beta sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se redressa, remplissant rapidement un des gobelets d’eau fraîche et le tendit à Yuta. L’oméga ne put que boire une gorgée avant de sentir une nouvelle nausée le prendre et il vomit à nouveau sous le regard impuissant du beta. Yuta se laissa ensuite tomber contre le rebord de la baignoire, épuisé, et DoYoung l’attira à lui en douceur, ne voulant pas l’effrayer plus qu’il ne le paraissait déjà. Yuta cacha son visage contre le torse de son cadet, qui serra son corps fin contre le sien. Le roux redressa la tête en sentant JaeHyun arriver, et les deux amis échangèrent un regard attristé devant l’état de l’oméga. DoYoung embrassa le front de Yuta puis l’aida rapidement à nettoyer ses lèvres puis se redressa.

JaeHyun remercia le beta et passa ses bras dans le dos et sous les genoux de l’oméga, l’attirant contre son torse. Il le cala contre lui, et lui demanda d’une voix douce s’il avait encore envie de vomir et la seule réponse qu’il eut fut un mouvement de tête, puis Yuta vint enfouir son visage contre son sweatshirt. JaeHyun embrassa sa tempe et sortit de la cuisine. Il rejoignit le couloir, puis la chambre de l’oméga et il l’allongea en douceur sur le lit pour ne pas lui faire ressentir une nouvelle gêne. Il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, et récupéra la trousse qu’il avait posé vivement sur la table de chevet et sortit de quoi s’occuper des petites plaies sur son cou. Il passa un coton humidifié avec l’antiseptique sur sa peau, nettoyant les quelques traces de sang. Yuta ne bougea pas, son esprit comme absent, et JaeHyun passa une main tendre sur sa joue une fois qu’il eut fini, après avoir déposé un pansement sur la zone blessée.

« __ Yu… Bébé, ça va aller ?_

 __ Hm…_ Fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint. »

Il fronça tout de même les sourcils, et s’allongea à ses côtés. Il embrassa son front et aida Yuta à prendre place contre lui. Il libéra à nouveau ses phéromones, et lui chuchota quelques mots qu’il avait retenu en japonais, voulant le rassurer et le détendre pour qu’il se repose. Il entendit la respiration de Yuta se faire plus sereine et il retint un soupir de soulagement. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et laissa son regard se poser sur le plafond. Il ne cessa pas ses mouvements dans ses cheveux, et après une dizaine de minutes, il se redressa. Il réinstalla Yuta sur son oreiller, et sortit de la chambre en silence, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s’appuya un instant sur la porte close et secoua la tête, désemparé. Yuta était inévitablement choqué par ce qu’il avait vu la veille, et JaeHyun ne pouvait le blâmer. Il espérait que Yuta irait mieux, et qu’il n’assisterait plus jamais à une telle scène.

Il maudit TaeHo et ses sbires et en sentant sa colère se faire plus forte, il s’écarta de la porte et descendit vivement les escaliers. Il tomba sur Johnny et Taeil, installés sur la grande table avec des photos. Il lâcha un grognement en constatant qu’il s’agissait des photos du corps de l’oméga trouvé la veille.

_« _ Vous pouvez éviter de vous trimbaler avec ces photos ?_

__ Désolé Jae. Mais il faut qu’on constate les blessures de l’oméga… Regarde s’il te plait, c’est important._ »

Johnny fit alors lentement glisser une photo vers JaeHyun de l’autre côté de la table et lorsque l’alpha baissa le regard sur le cliché, il ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. La photo représentait un poignet meurtri, marqué de brûlures, et pendant un instant, il eut l’impression de revoir les poignets de Yuta dans les jours après qu’il soit arrivé chez eux plus tôt. Il regarda la photo quelques instants avant de pincer ses lèvres. Il rendit la photo à Johnny en lui demandant :

« __ C’est l’oméga ?_

 __ Oui. Il présente exactement les mêmes blessures que Yuta avait, aux poignets et aux chevilles. Mais aussi au cou. On pense que vu les plaies, TaeHo et ses sbires ont usé des mêmes entraves que pour Yuta, donc très certainement de l’argent pur. Tu sais que Yuta y est allergique, comme JungWoo et Ten ?_ »

JaeHyun hocha la tête, le sachant pertinemment car il avait une fois tenté d’offrir une paire de boucles d’oreille à Yuta, mais l’oméga avait eu une réaction violente face au bijou, donc l’alpha avait compris. C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait offert un bijou en or blanc, pour éviter à l’oméga de faire une nouvelle réaction négative. Johnny reprit alors :

« __ D’après Taeil, les premières analyses faites sur le corps de l’oméga révèle qu’il a été entravé par des chaînes ou des bracelets en argent. C’est pour ça qu’il a ce genre de traces… Son sang présentait aussi des traces de drogues, très certainement pour les empêcher de se sauver si jamais ils parvenaient à se détacher. Et les informations ont aussi révélé que le jeune homme n’avait que dix-huit ans…_ »

Tous sursautèrent lorsqu’un sanglot retentit vers les escaliers. Le regard des alphas se dirigea alors rapidement vers la source du bruit et ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en remarquant Yuta, qui venait de descendre les escaliers. L’oméga avait une main sur les lèvres, le corps tremblant et les yeux humides de larmes à nouveau. JaeHyun marmonna une injure avant de presque courir pour prendre Yuta dans ses bras. Il cala la tête de l’oméga contre son cou, et laissa échapper des phéromones rassurantes tout en le serrant contre lui. Johnny et Taeil s’empressèrent de rassembler les photos et données récoltées pour les ranger et les cacher à la vue de Yuta.

Les deux amis lancèrent des regards inquiets vers l’oméga en le voyant dans cet état, et DoYoung qui préparait à manger, les rejoignit et son visage se fit triste en voyant encore Yuta pleurer et il expliqua alors en chuchotant à son compagnon ce qu’il avait vu ce matin. Taeil passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en écoutant le roux. Il fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard vers l’oméga et chuchota alors :

« __ Je pense que Yuta fait un ESPT…_

 __ ESP quoi ?_ Demanda Johnny sans comprendre le terme employé par l’infirmier.

_ _ESPT. Il fait un épisode de stress post traumatique. Il a été beaucoup trop choqué par ce qu’il a vu hier, et son esprit bloque dessus. Donc il fait des cauchemars, a des nausées, vertiges, crises de larmes et coups de fatigue…_ »

DoYoung prit un air peiné en entendant l’explication de son amant et croisa le regard de JaeHyun qui les écoutait distraitement, sans lâcher Yuta. L’oméga se calmait progressivement contre lui, et JaeHyun demanda alors à ses amis de parler d’autre chose. Il guida en douceur l’oméga vers la table, s’installant à ses côtés avec une main sur sa cuisse. Yuta attrapa sa main en venant essuyer ses larmes de sa main libre. Il prit une grande inspiration et s’excusa alors d’une voix peinée, un sourire triste aux lèvres :

« __ Désolé de pleurer comme ça…_

 __ Hey, non. Ne t’excuse pas, baby. C’est normal…_ »

JaeHyun posa tendrement sa main libre sur le menton de l’oméga, qui avait rougi fortement au petit surnom affectif, relevant son visage vers le sien. L’alpha embrassa son front puis son nez, avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser tout en tendresse. Ils échangèrent un baiser amoureux sous les yeux attendris de leurs trois amis, qui sourirent devant la scène, ravis de voir que JaeHyun s’occupait de l’oméga. DoYoung alla préparer rapidement une tisane pour Yuta, et la déposa devant lui, avec un geste tendre contre son bras. Il embrassa ensuite son front, et repartit préparer de quoi manger.

Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu’à ce que les autres membres de la meute ne les rejoignent. TaeYong fronça les sourcils en constatant l’état de Yuta et lança un regard à JaeHyun. Il vint s’asseoir de l’autre côté de l’oméga, et posa une main sur son bras en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Yuta hocha doucement la tête, peu sûr de lui et il laissa sa tête venir se poser sur celle de l’alpha. JaeHyun fronça les sourcils et allait dire quelque chose lorsque Yuta prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant fortement. JaeHyun ravala rapidement sa jalousie lorsqu’il comprit par leur Nexus que Yuta cherchait simplement à être rassuré par les alphas et il pinça sa lèvre en ne disant rien. Il caressa le dos de la main de Yuta en silence, venant ensuite embrasser sa tempe.

Il posa son regard sur TaeYong qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de l’oméga, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant que TaeYong ne lâchait pas Yuta du regard. Malgré le sentiment de Yuta, il sentit sa jalousie revenir, surtout en se rappelant que l’oméga avait été intime avec lui quelques jours plus tôt. Il vint mordiller sa lèvre et sursauta lorsque la main de Yuta se serra dans la sienne. Il tourna son regard vers lui, et se sentit gêné quand il vit par le regard de Yuta que ce dernier avait certainement dû ressentir son agacement. Yuta se retint de sourire à la jalousie évidente de son compagnon et se redressa, remerciant rapidement TaeYong pour son soutien. JaeHyun observa l’oméga prendre la même position que précédemment, mais contre lui. Ses oreilles rougirent sous la gêne qu’il n’ait pas pu cacher ses sentiments.

Yuta cala sa tête contre son cou, inspirant pour s’imprégner de son odeur apaisante et il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa peau. Son geste fit frissonner JaeHyun, qui passa une main autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Il glissa sa main jusqu’à sa hanche, le maintenant contre lui avec fermeté. TaeYong sourit en voyant l’échange et donna une petite tape amicale sur l’épaule de l’alpha puis partit aider à mettre la table avec Taeil. Yuta releva alors la tête vers JaeHyun, et lui fit un petit sourire en lui disant :

« __ Jae ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?_ Il se sentait enfin un peu mieux, donc était prêt à discuter.

_ _A ton avis ?_ Répondit-il en luttant pour ne pas le regarder. »

Il entendit Yuta lâcher un petit rire, et l’oméga embrassa sa joue en reposant ensuite sa tête sur l’épaule de l’alpha. Il reprit la parole en serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne :

« __ Tu m’en veux d’avoir accepté l’aide de TaeYong ?_

 __ Non… Je ne suis pas énervé..._ Soupira JaeHyun, et il vit aux sourcils froncés de Yuta qu’il ne le croyait pas alors il ajouta : _Bon ok je suis contrarié, mais pas contre toi. Surtout contre moi. De ne pas avoir assumé ce que je ressentais. J’aurais dû oser et venir t’aider, et ne pas lui laisser la place auprès de toi pour ça…_ »

Yuta sentit une pensée excitante traverser son esprit et il rougit légèrement à la perspective d’être intime avec JaeHyun, se mordant la lèvre également. L’alpha sourit en coin en observant sa réaction et se retint de lâcher un petit rire. Il embrassa sa joue et serra sa main dans la sienne, en lui chuchotant quelque chose qui augmenta davantage la gêne de l’oméga. Yuta vint donner un coup faible dans l’épaule de l’alpha sans lâcher la main et le nouveau rire que lâcha JaeHyun le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Le grand blond embrassa sa tempe, et lui chuchota qu’il plaisantait avant de se décaler lorsque le reste de la maisonnée arriva pour manger. JaeHyun garda cependant l’une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Yuta, sous le regard amusé de Ten et ceux attendris de TaeYong et DoYoung.

*******

Quelques jours plus tard, après d’autres crises d’angoisse inquiétant ses amis et une longue discussion quant à son état avec Taeil et Ten, Yuta était maintenant sous ordonnance pour une prise d’antidépresseurs, pour l’aider à éviter des crises comme celle de ce matin. Taeil avait préféré en donner à Yuta tout de suite, vu que le choc de la ruelle faisait à présent remonter une panique liée à TaeHo et ce que Yuta avait vécu avec lui. Et il savait que ce traitement faisait du bien à Yuta, vu que l’oméga en avait déjà pris durant les six premiers mois de son arrivée chez eux, cinq ans plus tôt. JaeHyun regarda Yuta prendre le premier antidépresseur avec inquiétude, peu emballé par l’idée que Yuta se soigne par une prise de médicaments, mais il savait combien l’état de l’oméga pourrait se détériorer rapidement.

Il était installé près de l’entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse en attendant Johnny et TaeYong pour aller rendre visite à Zico et tenter de le faire parler. Et vu les derniers évènements, ils étaient parfaitement d’accord pour passer à la manière forte. Et violente. JaeHyun était bien décidé à faire parler cet enfoiré. Il observa Yuta s’approcher de lui, et ouvrit immédiatement les bras pour accueillir l’oméga. Yuta vint se caler tout naturellement contre le torse de l’alpha et leva la tête vers lui pour le regarder, la lèvre coincée entre ses dents. JaeHyun sentit le trouble de Yuta alors il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains tout en lui demandant :

« __ Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ?_

 __ Je…_ Yuta hésita un instant, en détournant les yeux puis continua : _J’aimerais venir avec vous pour-_

 __ Absolument hors de question._ Le coupa abruptement JaeHyun »

Yuta releva un regard surpris vers l’alpha, surtout au ton de voix froid qu’il venait d’employer pour l’interrompre. JaeHyun baissa les yeux vers l’oméga, et passa une de ses quelques mèches blondes derrière son oreille avec tendresse, tout en reprenant la parole avec une voix plus douce :

« __ Je ne veux pas que tu viennes le voir, ce serait trop risqué et ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Et tu viens à peine de prendre ton traitement, je n’ai pas envie que tu refasse de crise, mh ?_ »

Yuta fronça les sourcils mais finit par soupirer. Il savait que JaeHyun avait raison mais il voulait surtout se rassurer et se dire qu’il était assez fort pour faire face à Zico, un alpha menaçant et corrompu. Et ainsi, peut-être serait-il prêt à faire face à TaeHo. Cette simple pensée de se retrouver face à l’alpha le fit frissonner et il se mordit la lèvre. Il fit une petite moue avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser tendrement JaeHyun, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu’il comprenait. Le couple fut rejoint par les deux alphas, qui échangèrent un sourire tendre en voyant l’échange. Le sourire de Johnny tourna cependant en un air amusé lorsqu’il vit JaeHyun passer un bras possessif autour de la taille fine de Yuta tout en l’embrassant plus passionnément.

TaeYong et lui échangèrent un regard amusé devant le manège de l’alpha, et bien vite, un rire leur échappa quad Yuta remarqua leur présence et se détacha de l’alpha en vitesse, rougissant. Il attrapa la main de JaeHyun qui était toujours contre ses reins et la serra dans la sienne en mordant sa lèvre. TaeYong lui fit un petit clin d’œil amusé et Yuta lui tira la langue en retour. Johnny éclata de rire en voyant ses cadets faire et secoua la tête, avant de signaler aux deux alphas qu’il fallait qu’ils y aillent. Au même moment, la sonnette retentit dans la maison, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Johnny. L’alpha alla ouvrir, saluant rapidement Kun qui venait d’entrer.

Les trois autres amis présents dans la pièce échangèrent un regard interloqué, tout comme DoYoung et Ten qui venaient de rejoindre le salon. Johnny invita leur ami chinois à rentrer, qui était accompagné de SiCheng, son compagnon beta. Yuta échangea un regard avec Ten, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi un alpha et un beta d’une autre meute venaient chez eux alors que les alphas allaient partir ? Ils restèrent silencieux et saluèrent Kun et SiCheng, bien que rendus perplexes par leur arrivée. Johnny tapa sur l’épaule de Kun de manière amicale, le remerciant de les aider. Ten comprit alors et s’offusqua :

« __ Attends, tu te fous de moi ? Tu envoies Kun et SiCheng pour nous surveiller comme des gamins ?!_ »

Johnny soupira et s’approcha de son oméga, en lui répondant :

« __ Ne le prends pas comme ça. Je préfère être sûr que rien ne vous arrive tant qu’on est avec Zico._

__ On n’a pas besoin de baby-sitter. Et YukHei est là je te rappelle._

_ _Peut-être, mais il s’occupe encore de JungWoo et il sort de son rut._ »

TaeYong fronça les sourcils et s’inquiéta de la réaction vive des omégas car il voyait du coin de l’œil Yuta prêt à intervenir aussi, alors il intervint :

« __ John ? Si tu veux veiller sur Ten, tu peux rester et on y va JaeHyun et moi hm ? On peut s’en occuper avec JongIn sur place._ »

Johnny resta silencieux, son regard ne quittant pas son oméga qui avait les bras croisés avec un air contrarié sur le visage. Le leader soupira et hocha la tête, se tournant rapidement vers TaeYong et JaeHyun. Il soupira et s’excusa auprès d’eux rejoignant Ten pour que son oméga puisse se détendre. Yuta détacha son regard du couple et se tourna vers JaeHyun qui avait récupéré ses clefs de voiture. Il attendit que l’alpha se redresse pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. JaeHyun posa instinctivement sa main libre autour des reins de l’oméga et il lâcha un léger bruit surpris quand Yuta l’embrassa tendrement. Il répondit au baiser en resserrant sa prise sur la taille fine de l’oméga.

Après un tendre échange, Yuta tourna son visage puis approcha ses lèvres de l’oreille de l’alpha et lui murmura qui rendit JaeHyun incrédule :

« _ _Si vous comptez utiliser la manière forte, frappe-le de toutes tes forces pour moi._ »

JaeHyun regarda Yuta se reculer avec surprise, avant d’éclater de rire. Il glissa une mèche de Yuta derrière son oreille, l’effleurant doucement et faisant frissonner Yuta. Il embrassa son front avant de lui répondre avec un sourire amusé :

« __ Compte sur moi, je m’en ferais un plaisir_. »

Yuta sourit en coin à l’alpha, avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. JaeHyun fut rappelé à l’ordre par TaeYong alors qu’il allait reprendre la bouche de Yuta pour un baiser passionné. Il soupira et l’embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de reculer et de rejoindre l’alpha brun dans l’entrée. Ils saluèrent tout le monde puis partirent pour rejoindre le hangar de YiFan. Il salua ensuite Kun et SiCheng qui annoncèrent finalement qu’ils préféraient rentrer, car sentant la tension entre Johnny et son oméga. Yuta soupira et rejoignit le canapé, s’installant dessus en sortant son téléphone. Il ignora Ten et Johnny qu’il entendait commencer à discuter – ou se disputer, mais il ne voulait pas savoir – et mit ses écouteurs. Il se mit à lire quelques articles qu’il avait mis en favoris dans son navigateur.

Il n’en avait parlé à personne, mais il rassemblait des informations et des articles traitant de l’attaque des omégas et des autres meutes, voulant trouver tout ce qu’il pouvait sur TaeHo et ses sbires. Il se doutait bien que Johnny, JaeHyun et même DoYoung refuseraient de le laisser travailler avec eux sur l’affaire, mais Yuta savait des choses qu’eux ne savaient pas. Il sentit ses mains trembler à cette pensée et il serra le poing en se mordant la lèvre. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le couple hausser le ton derrière lui, alors il se redressa et rejoignit la chambre de JaeHyun, souhaitant se retrouver dans une pièce rassurante.

Il prit place sur le lit de l’alpha en s’allongeant sur le ventre, et il déverrouilla son téléphone. Il continua sa lecture, fronçant parfois les sourcils à ce qu’il découvrait. En lisant un article donnant des détails sur l’attaque des alphas à la sortie du bar, il soupira et jeta son téléphone sur le côté. Il leva les yeux au ciel en captant la dispute de Johnny et Ten – car, oui, le couple se disputait effectivement à cause de la demande de babysitting de John – et il récupéra son téléphone en se redressant. Il se dirigea vers la petite chaîne hifi sur la commode de JaeHyun et brancha son téléphone pour mettre de la musique.

La chanson « Heartache » de ONE OK ROCK résonna dans la petite chambre et il commença à fredonner les paroles tout en observant la pièce de son compagnon. L’oméga pencha la tête lorsque son regard fut attiré par un classeur au pied de l’armoire et sa curiosité le poussa à vérifier ce qu’il contenait. Il récupéra l’objet et le posa sur le lit, notant qu’il était assez lourd. Il s’installa en tailleur sur le lit et l’ouvrit, commençant à le feuilleter. Il tomba immédiatement sur une photo de toute leur meute et il eut un tendre sourire en voyant que c’était l’une des premières photos que Yuta avait pris avec eux lors de son arrivée cinq ans plus tôt. Son doigt caressa doucement le visage de l’alpha et il mordilla sa lèvre en souriant. Il feuilleta plusieurs pages du classeur et remarqua qu’il s’apparentait surtout à un album photo, rassemblant ainsi tous les fragments de la vie de JaeHyun depuis son arrivée dans la meute de Johnny.

Il découvrit alors JaeHyun avant son arrivée, puis après et il sentit ses joues rougir en voyant que sur chaque photo de lui en premier plan, JaeHyun était parfois derrière et le regardait avec les yeux emplis d’amour. Yuta vint mordiller sa lèvre en continuant à observer chaque photo en détails, riant parfois seul en se remémorant les souvenirs de ces moments gravés sur un papier glacé. Yuta eut un air surpris en découvrant la dernière photo. C’était une photo de lui, endormi sur le canapé avec JaeHyun qui le serrait tendrement contre lui, une main possessive glissée autour de ses reins. Il resta plusieurs instants à la contempler et un sourire illumina son visage.

Yuta perdit cependant son sourire en tournant la dernière page. Il remarqua que le classeur rassemblait une feuille plastique remplie de coupures de journaux et d’articles imprimés. Yuta fronça les sourcils et commença à tout sortir, étalant les différentes feuilles sur le lit autour de lui. Il débuta directement en lisant les feuilles qu’il avait sorti en premier, retrouvant ainsi des détails que lui-même avait déjà trouvé par le biais des sites internet. Il remarqua ensuite une petite note sur le dernier morceau de papier et lu alors :

« __ « Détails dans le rapport de Leeteuk »… Le rapport… Oh !_ »

Yuta se redressa alors et se mit à chercher ledit rapport, et le trouva rapidement dans l’armoire, à l’emplacement sur lequel se trouvait précédemment le classeur. Il s’empara du lourd rapport de Leeteuk et put constater que JaeHyun avait déjà dû beaucoup le feuilleter, car de nombreuses pages étaient cornées ou griffonnées de l’écriture de l’alpha. Il entama alors la lecture de toutes les informations répertoriées, certaines lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Il se perdit dans sa lecture, totalement concentré sur la tonne d’informations contenues dans le rapport. Il nota surtout les informations supplémentaires que JaeHyun avait apporté, et elles lui étaient précieuses car les alphas lui en avaient caché une grande partie.

Il comprit d’ailleurs que s’il n’avait pas empêcher l’attaque, il aurait pu être drogué par l’alpha qui l’avait attaqué. Cette simple pensée fit frémir Yuta, qui préféra alors se concentrer sur d’autres informations. Yuta continua d’apprendre pas mal d’informations mais dû se stopper soudainement lorsqu’un violent mal de tête le prit. Il soupira et poussa le rapport, le classeur et les feuilles sur le bord du lit pour obtenir plus de place pour s’installer. L’oméga s’allongea ensuite en soupirant et posant un bras contre son front, décalant ses cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le plafond et lâcha un grognement d’inconfort. Yuta se redressa, alla baisser légèrement le volume de la musique sur son téléphone toujours branché à la chaîne hifi.

Il se tourna vers la penderie de l’alpha et récupéra le premier sweat qu’il vit, l’enfilant par-dessus son t-shirt. Il fut encore plus imprégné de l’odeur de JaeHyun et soupira d’aise. Yuta retourna ensuite sur le lit, s’installant sur le côté en enfouissant son visage dans l’oreiller de l’alpha. Il soupira d’aise lorsque la fragrance de JaeHyun imprégna encore plus ses sens et il ferma les yeux, espérant que la douleur lancinante de sa migraine se calmerait rapidement. Il sentit le sommeil le gagner après quelques minutes de calme, et l’oméga s’endormit paisiblement, un air un peu tendu sur le visage à cause de sa migraine toujours présente.

Ce fut ainsi que JaeHyun trouva Yuta quand il rentra quelques heures plus tard. L’alpha avait passé l’après-midi à questionner Zico – ou plutôt le tabasser – avec l’assistance de TaeYong et JongIn. Il chercha Yuta dans les pièces à vivre, et trouva Ten installé dans le canapé à jouer avec les plus jeunes rentrés des cours. Il demanda à l’oméga où pouvait se trouver le japonais, et le petit brun haussa les épaules, lui annonçant qu’il ne savait pas où son aîné était depuis leur départ, mais lui conseilla d’aller voir dans la chambre du japonais. JaeHyun le remercia et prit donc la direction de la chambre de Yuta, toquant à la porte avant de l’ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que la chambre était vide, et alla vérifier dans la salle de bains.

Il eut un air surpris cependant lorsque, en passant près de la porte de sa propre chambre, il entendit de la musique. Il entra donc dans la pièce en silence et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant la forme endormie de Yuta sur son lit. Son air surpris se fit inquiet lorsqu’il remarqua les divers papiers éparpillés sur le côté du lit. Il soupira en constatant qu’il s’agissait de toutes les informations qu’il avait rassemblé sur l’affaire de TaeHo et il se rendit compte que Yuta les avait donc lues. Il lâcha un lourd soupir et récupéra l’ensemble des feuilles, en faisant un tas qu’il plaça sur sa commode. Il grimpa ensuite sur le lit, retirant sa veste avant de se pencher sur l’oméga endormi.

Il sourit tendrement en voyant celui-ci installé contre son oreiller et il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue avec tendresse, redessinant les traits de son visage en douceur. Il se pencha sur lui et embrassa son front avant de se caler contre l’oméga. Il glissa sa main autour de sa taille, et jura en sentant l’oméga bouger contre lui.

« __ JaeHyun ?_ Retentit la voix endormie du japonais. »

JaeHyun embrassa son cou et lui chuchota en réponse :

« __ Oui c’est moi. Je t’ai réveillé, désolé._ Il embrassa sa joue en ajoutant d’une voix douce : R _endors-toi bébé._ »

Yuta émit un petit soupir et se recala contre l’oreiller, collant son dos au torse de JaeHyun. L’alpha sourit tendrement à son geste, et attrapa du bout des doigts le drap pour couvrir leurs corps enlacés. Il entendit Yuta soupirer d’aise contre lui, puis la main fine de l’oméga vint se poser sur la sienne sur son ventre. La voix fatiguée mais nerveuse de Yuta résonna quelques instants plus tard dans la pièce :

« __ Jae, j’ai tout lu, désolé… J’aurais pas dû fouiller sans ta permission..._

 __ Ce n’est pas grave, ne t’inquiètes pas. On en parlera demain. Repose-toi d’abord hm ?_ »

Le japonais hocha la tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux, la fatigue prenant le dessus. Il se sentait encore mieux avec le corps puissant de JaeHyun contre lui, et l’odeur forte et apaisante de l’alpha autour de lui. Il garda sa main sur celle de JaeHyun, qui finit par entrelacer leurs doigts après un instant. L’alpha ferma lui aussi les yeux, l’après-midi mouvementé qu’il venait de passer lui faisant sentir combien il était également fatigué. La fatigue le rattrapa lui aussi et il s’endormit à son tour, le visage enfoui contre le cou de l’oméga, les sens enivrés par son odeur enivrante et la musique du téléphone de l’oméga résonnant toujours dans la chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, le angst est toujours présent, que voulez-vous ? J'adore ça x)  
> Ah et oui, des tensions commencent à arriver chez le JohnTen... :3
> 
> J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et j'espère revenir avec le prochain chapitre plus rapidement (en moins d'un mois parce que quand même... je suis absolument pas régulière :( ) 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette suite !  
> A la prochaine~  
> Yukkuri


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous~ 
> 
> En ce dimanche après-midi, je vous partage le chapitre 20 de ma fiction !   
> Honnêtement, je suis choquée mais très fière d'être à 20 chapitres, et plus de 100k mots.  
> Autre information capitale : ce chapitre est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit, avec presque 7 400 mots ) mais je ne pouvais pas le couper, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi :3 donc accrochez-vous (et choppez des glaçons, il va vous en falloir haha)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous :*

Yuta ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant un poids dans son dos, puis se rappela que JaeHyun l’avait rejoint hier soir. Il se détendit et glissa ses mains sur celles de JaeHyun présentes sur son ventre et prit une expression inquiète en remarquant quelque chose. Il redressa la main de l’alpha pour observer ses doigts et fut surpris de constater des traces de sang et des petites coupures sur les phalanges de l’alpha. Yuta s’inquiéta avant de se rappeler que JaeHyun et TaeYong avaient été interrogé Zico hier, alors il supposa qu’ils avaient décidé de commencer à user de la manière forte pour le faire parler. Yuta secoua la tête, même si un petit sourire satisfait avait tout de même pris place sur ses lèvres à la perspective.

Il reposa la main de JaeHyun contre lui et se redressa, frissonnant lorsque le bras de l’alpha glissa plus bas sur sa taille sous son mouvement. Yuta le regarda un instant dormir, puis se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa joue. Il sortit ensuite du lit le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller son cadet et quitta la chambre sans un bruit après avoir récupéré son téléphone. Il ne regarda même pas l’heure qu’il était et passa par sa chambre prendre son médicament avant de rejoindre le salon puis la cuisine. Il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner, Il se mit à fredonner la musique qu’il écoutait hier avant de s’endormir et, trop pris dans l’odeur de nourriture qui imprégnait ses sens, il ne remarqua pas l’alpha adossé à la porte de la cuisine qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

En effet, JaeHyun était réveillé, et avait rejoint la cuisine, espérant y trouver Yuta vu qu’il s’était réveillé dans un lit vide. Et il n’était pas déçu d’être descendu tout de suite. L’oméga n’était vêtu que d’un boxer et d’un sweat appartenant à l’alpha et qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. JaeHyun vint humidifier ses lèvres en voyant les cuisses fines dénudées de Yuta, et ses hanches bouger quand il bougeait la poêle. Il resta silencieux, un peu surpris que l’oméga ne l’ait pas remarqué. Mais il n’allait pas se priver du spectacle. Il sentit son corps s’échauffer en voyant le petit oméga se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper quelque chose en hauteur dans l’un des placards. Les yeux gourmands de l’alpha glissèrent tout naturellement sur le bas du corps de l’oméga, qui se révélait davantage à ses yeux quand le pull se souleva légèrement sous son geste.

JaeHyun se mordit la lèvre et ne résista finalement pas. Il fit de grands pas pour arriver rapidement contre le dos de l’oméga, surprenant celui-ci qui sursauta, en sentant la main large de l’alpha sur sa taille fine. Il lâcha même un petit bruit surpris qui fit rire JaeHyun. L’alpha attrapa ce que l’oméga n’arrivait pas à atteindre et le posa sur le plan de travail à côté d’eux. Il ne se décala pas pour autant du dos de l’oméga, et glissa son visage contre son cou. Il en embrassa la peau, faisant soupirer Yuta qui vint serrer le bord du sweatshirt qu’il portait. Il tira un peu dessus pour tenter de cacher le haut de ses cuisses, faisant sourire JaeHyun.

Il glissa sa large main sur celle de Yuta pour la dégager, puis en dessous pour toucher la peau de ses cuisses. Yuta lâcha un gémissement surpris, avant de rougir violemment et de venir cacher son visage en baissant la tête. JaeHyun, bien que surpris par la réaction de l’oméga, sourit, fier de son effet. Il embrassa la peau de son cou, puis sa tempe, avant de tourner l’oméga entre ses bras. Il releva la tête de Yuta de deux doigts sur son menton, puis eut un air attendri en voyant son visage gêné. Il lui fit un sourire tendre mais joueur et l’embrassa tendrement. Yuta répondit immédiatement à l’attention en oubliant sa gêne, passant ses bras autour du cou de l’alpha. Il sentit son haut se relever encore avec son geste, et JaeHyun lâcha un petit rire en glissant sa main contre ses reins, puis sous le pull.

Yuta lâcha un petit gémissement surpris, et agrippa le poignet de son cadet en séparant leurs lèvres, protestant rapidement :

« __ J-Jae. On est dans la cuisine._

 __ Hmm on s’en fiche, y’a personne…_ Dit-il en reprenant ses lèvres avec amour. »

La voix grave de JaeHyun et son nouveau baiser plus bestial firent chavirer Yuta, qui répondit à l’échange avec ardeur malgré sa gêne toujours présente. Il était un peu surpris de l’audace de l’alpha de si bon matin, mais au fond de lui, Yuta ne s’en plaignait pas. Il appréciait les attentions que l’alpha avait pour lui, et devait avouer qu’il en avait bien besoin. Il soupira dans le baiser et pencha la tête, laissant la langue curieuse de JaeHyun rejoindre la sienne et le baiser devint plus langoureux. Le moment fut cependant coupé par la voix amusée de Ten qui résonna dans la cuisine :

« __ Tu sais Jae, c’est le petit déj qu’il faut dévorer, pas Yuta ?_ »

Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se cacher contre le torse de l’alpha, qui leva les yeux au ciel à l’intervention du thaïlandais. Il serra Yuta contre lui et répliqua d’une voix amusée :

« __ Oh mais Yuta est bien plus appétissant._ Fit-il avec un clin d’œil tout en s’écartant de l’oméga pour récupérer un verre d’eau.

 __Hmhm~ Surtout s’il se promène comme ça._ Ajouta Ten en remarquant enfin la tenue légère de son ami oméga. _Tu veux faire des folies avec Jae contre les fourneaux Yu ? T’as chaud au cul ?_ »

JaeHyun s’étouffa avec sa gorgée d’eau et Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux, avant d’attraper un essuie-tout en tissu pour tenter de frapper Ten avec. Le petit brun éclata de rire et évita de justesse le coup, partant de la cuisine en riant toujours. Le japonais le suivit rapidement, et JaeHyun entendit des rires et Yuta râler avant de les rejoindre dans le salon. Il rigola à son tour en voyant les deux omégas sur le canapé, Yuta installé à califourchon sur Ten. Ce dernier sourit en coin en voyant son ami ainsi sur lui et l’alpha sur le côté, alors il ajouta, toujours hilare :

« __ Hey Yuta, c’est pas moi qu’il faut bloquer comme ça sous toi, c’est ton alpha !_

_ _Mais ! Ferme-la ! Sale dépravé._ »

Yuta lui donna un coup de coussin sur la tête, étouffant son prochain rire. JaeHyun secoua la tête, et tourna le regard vers les escaliers ou d’autres membres de la meute arrivaient, surpris d’entendre les omégas se chamailler de bon matin. Eventuellement, JaeHyun se calma et rejoignit les omégas, attrapant Yuta pour le faire se lever. Il le serra ensuite contre lui, lui chuchotant avec une voix suave :

« __ Il n’a pas tort… J’adorerais t’avoir ainsi contre moi._

 __ Jae… Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi ?_ »

L’alpha lâcha un petit rire, amusé des réactions de l’oméga qui était encore une fois totalement gêné, et embrassa sa tempe en lui répondant :

« __ Je te taquine. T’es vraiment trop mignon quand t’es embarrassé comme ça._ »

En simple réponse, l’oméga lui tira la langue, le visage toujours aussi rouge, et retourna en cuisine finir de préparer. L’alpha lâcha un rire à sa réaction et le suivit, partant l’aider à finir de préparer le repas. Ils furent rejoints par DoYoung, qui sourit en coin en voyant le couple échanger de petits regards et des sourires. Il fit un clin d’œil à JaeHyun, avec qui il avait eu une discussion quelques jours plus tôt. Le beta sourit doucement et une fois les plats préparés, les trois amis les apportèrent à la large table où tous les membres réveillés de la meute étaient présents. Ils commencèrent à manger tous ensemble, puis DoYoung exprima ce que lui et JaeHyun avait prévu et pensé pour détendre un peu tout le monde :

« __ J’aurais une proposition à vous faire. Cet après-midi, on se fait un truc tous ensemble pour se détendre et penser à autre chose okay ? Pas de télévisions, pas d’infos, pas de téléphones. Juste nous, tous ensemble, devant de bons films. Et avec des pizzas et des popcorns pour ce soir._ »

Les plus jeunes furent les premiers à éclater de joie, et les jeunes adultes suivirent également, surpris mais ravis de l’idée du beta. Ils commencèrent donc à discuter avec animation de ce qu’il pourrait regarder, comment s’installer et quoi commander avec animation, ne remarquant pas l’échange de sourires entre DoYoung et JaeHyun. Yuta sourit, assez emballé par l’idée et il continua à manger son repas avec un faible appétit. Il comprit par l’acceptation rapide des alphas qu’ils n’avaient pas prévu d’aller voir Zico aujourd’hui. Il fut surpris mais n’en montra rien. Après tout, la meute de YiFan aussi participait aux interrogatoires sur l’alpha et Yuta savait qu’ils ne feraient pas les choses à moitié.

Même lorsqu’il s’installa dans le canapé près de JaeHyun quelques minutes plus tard, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre totalement, se rappelant de tout ce qu’il avait lu la veille dans la chambre de JaeHyun. Une mine songeuse prit alors place sur son visage et JaeHyun qui discutait encore avec les autres pour organiser l’après-midi, capta rapidement le trouble de Yuta à travers leur Nexus. Il se pencha alors vers lui en posant une main sur sa cuisse, faisant sursauter son aîné qui tourna la tête vers lui. Le blond embrassa sa joue avant de lui murmurer quelque chose, et l’oméga se mordit la lèvre en ne sachant quoi dire pour l’instant. Après une minute de silence, il expliqua finalement à JaeHyun :

« __ Je… Je voulais encore m’excuser d’avoir fouillé dans tes affaires hier soir. J’aurais pas dû le faire sans t’en parler._

 __ Non, Yuta. Ne t’excuse pas. Tu veux parler de ce que tu as lu ?_ »

Yuta pencha la tête pour regarder l’alpha et secoua finalement la tête, avec les sourcils froncés. Il se rappela les paroles de DoYoung, et voulait se détendre.

« __ Non… Pas aujourd’hui. Je… J’ai peur de, enfin, de refaire une crise si on en parle. Je viens juste de commencer à prendre mon traitement, donc je ne suis pas sûr d’être capable d’en parler sans mal réagir._ »

Les yeux de l’oméga étaient fuyants et il était très hésitant. L’alpha hocha la tête et embrassa les lèvres de l’oméga en un baiser chaste, comprenant totalement son trouble. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre son épaule et attrapa la main fine du japonais dans la sienne lorsqu’il vit qu’elle commençait à trembler. Il vint en embrasser le dos, avant de laisser échapper des phéromones rapidement pour aider Yuta à se détendre et oublier ça. Il pensa ensuite à autre chose, et ses oreilles devinrent rouges à ses pensées. Mais il en était sûr, cela ferait plaisir à Yuta et cela l’aiderait forcément à se détendre et ne plus penser aux évènements. Il sourit et profita pour l’instant de l’oméga, le laissant se calmer contre lui.

Ce fut Ten qui les dérangea, demandant de l’aide à l’oméga pour aller chercher les nombreux coussins très larges qu’ils avaient entreposés dans la pièce vide du grenier à côté de sa chambre avec Johnny. Yuta se redressa rapidement, embrassant JaeHyun. Ce dernier lui annonça alors qu’il allait sûrement aller aider les autres pour les courses, Le couple se sépara donc, et les préparatifs pour la journée commencèrent.

*******

JaeHyun était avec TaeYong et DoYoung et JaeMin, sur le retour des magasins où ils avaient été chercher de quoi manger et boire pour l’après-midi. L’alpha ne cessait de regarder son reflet dans le rétroviseur, touchant sans cesses ses cheveux nouvellement colorés avant que la main de DoYoung ne vienne chasser la sienne.

« __ Arrête de les toucher. Ça te va très bien, même trop bien._ »

L’alpha leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en regardant encore une fois son reflet. Il vit du coin de l’œil TaeYong et JaeMin rigoler et lâcha un grognement en croisant les bras. Son aîné rigola franchement avant de répliquer :

« __ Je suis d’accord avec DoYoung, ça te va même mieux que le blond. Ca te donne un air plus… Sauvage et fort. Limite intimidant si tu veux mon avis._

 __ N’importe quoi._ Répliqua JaeHyun en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et ce fut JaeMin qui répliqua quelque chose cette fois :

« __ Je suis certain que Yuta Hyung va tomber raide dingue de toi, encore plus qu’il ne l’est déjà._ »

Sa réponse fit rire l’autre beta, et les deux amis échangèrent un high five. Les deux alphas rigolèrent et JaeHyun secoua la tête. Il se doutait bien que Yuta allait adorer. Il se souvenait encore de sa réflexion sur sa couleur de cheveux quelques jours plus tôt. Il se mordit la lèvre en imaginant sa réaction. Il demanda ensuite à TaeYong de faire une halte devant un petit centre, et sortit de la voiture avec DoYoung pour aller chercher de quoi réaliser une seconde surprise pour l’oméga. Une fois qu’il eut trouvé ce qu’il cherchait, les quatre amis rentrèrent enfin à la maison, le coffre rempli de sodas et bonbons, gâteaux et sucreries.

Ils découvrirent le salon totalement prêt pour l’après-midi : les membres présents avaient récupéré tous les larges coussins de la maison, et les avaient étalés devant la télévision. Les canapé et fauteuils avaient été reculé pour laisser plus de places, et la petite table basse était hors de l’espace pour ne pas gêner. JaeHyun scruta la pièce pour chercher Yuta, et ce fut Ten qui fit une remarque sur ses cheveux en premier, lui expliquant ensuite que l’oméga était sous la douche. JaeHyun le remercia et s’empressa de rejoindre sa propre chambre pour ranger ses derniers achats sans que l’oméga ne le surprenne. Il redescendit tout aussi vite pour aider les plus jeunes et les betas à ranger leurs achats, préparant de grands saladiers de popcorn, chips et autres confiseries avant de les apporter au salon.

Il entendit soudainement un halètement lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, tournant immédiatement son regard vers les escaliers. Il y découvrir Yuta, qui avait encore les cheveux humides de sa douche et qui le regardait avec surprise, les yeux grands ouverts et il s’était même stoppé avant la dernière marche. JaeHyun sourit en coin en voyant sa réaction et posa le plat qu’il tenait sur la grande table avant de rejoindre son oméga. Il passa un bras sur sa taille fine, le faisant ainsi réagir. Yuta était à sa hauteur, ainsi perché sur l’avant-dernière marche des escaliers, et leurs deux visages se faisaient ainsi face. L’oméga leva doucement sa main vers les cheveux nouvellement colorés de l’alpha et il vint mordre sa lèvre en glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches à présent d’un noir bleuté.

JaeHyun sentit son cœur se gonfler d’amour lorsqu’il vit le petit sourire et le regard brillant de l’oméga ainsi posé sur lui. Il embrassa sa tempe en lui chuchotant ensuite à l’oreille :

« __ Je comprends que ma petite surprise te plait ?_

 __ Woah Jae… Ca te va… Tellement bien._ Dit-il, l’air toujours subjugué. »

L’alpha lâcha un petit rire en embrassant sa joue puis ses lèvres, puis resta près de lui en lui expliquant :

_« _ Pour t’expliquer, je comptais le faire juste après ton anniversaire, mais avec les évènements, je n’ai pas eu trop le temps. Mais c’est chose faite._

__ J’adore._ S’empressa d’ajouter l’oméga, faisant sourire JaeHyun qui embrassa son nez.

_ _Je le devine facilement. Vu comme tu me dévores des yeux._ »

Le japonais se sentir rougir et il bafouilla quelques mots, avant d’être coupé par les lèvres pleines de JaeHyun contre les siennes. Il passa une de ses mains autour de son cou, l’autre rejoignant encore une fois ses cheveux pour les caresser distraitement durant leur échange. Ils partagèrent un langoureux baiser avant d’être appelés par leurs amis pour commencer les films. Le couple rejoignit alors dans l’un des fauteuils libres, Yuta s’installant tout naturellement sur les cuisses de son compagnon, calant sa tête sur son épaule pour commencer à regarder le film choisi par DongHyuck.

Ils regardèrent ainsi trois films d’affilé, mangèrent un peu durant le dernier et JaeHyun sentait que Yuta commençait à s’ennuyer et donc à repenser aux évènements négatifs. Il le sentait via leur Nexus, mais aussi par les gestes que Yuta effectuait depuis quelques minutes sans s’en rendre compte. En effet il jouait avec le bord de la manche du pull de JaeHyun, déconcentrant celui-ci qui avait alors porter son attention sur le petit oméga. L’alpha sentait qu’il était agité alors il attrapa doucement sa main pour stopper ses gestes et chuchota à son oreille :

« __ Yu, tu veux qu’on s’isole un peu ?_ »

L’oméga quitta la télévision – qu’il ne regardait pas vraiment – du regard et porta son attention sur JaeHyun. L’alpha le regardait avec un sourire tendre et Yuta se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête. JaeHyun tapota alors sa cuisse en lui chuchotant de se lever, et une fois qu’ils furent debout, il attrapa la main de l’oméga et l’attira avec lui vers les escaliers. Yuta jeta un regard derrière son épaule, observant les membres de la meute toujours plongés dans le film, sauf DoYoung qui lui fit un petit clin d’œil avant de tourner la tête. Le japonais prit un air surpris, ne comprenant pas mais se laissa entraîner par l’alpha, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Yuta se sentit rougir en constatant que l’alpha les guidait vers sa propre chambre et il pinça sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents en se laissant entraîner dans la pièce. JaeHyun referma doucement la porte derrière eux, et s’approcha de Yuta pour l’embrasser tendrement. L’oméga passa ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à l’étreinte rassurante. Le nouveau brun laissa ses larges mains se promener sur la taille de Yuta, le serrant contre lui. Il le poussa légèrement pour atteindre le lit, et l’oméga se laissa entraîner sans rien dire.

Yuta tomba alors dos sur le matelas dans un petit bruit de surprise, tandis que JaeHyun se plaçait doucement au-dessus de lui pour continuer leur échange. Yuta allait l’attirer encore plus près de lui lorsque l’alpha le stoppa d’un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa son nez avant de lui demander, le regardant avec sérieux :

« __ Yuta, tu me fais confiance ?_

 __ Oui évidemment._ Répondit l’oméga en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas soudainement les mots de l’alpha.

 __ Je veux te proposer quelque chose._ »

Il se redressa ensuite, intriguant Yuta qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder se diriger vers son armoire. L’alpha sortit un sac en papier de son placard, et la posa sur le lit à côté de l’oméga. Il en sortit alors un petit tube d’huile et Yuta comprit qu’il s’agissait d’une huile de massage. Yuta le regarda avec surprise, installé à présent en tailleur devant l’alpha et attrapa le petit flacon. Ce dernier détourna le regard en se raclant la gorge, gêné du regard intrigué de Yuta. Il marmonna alors en évitant son regard :

« __ J’ai… J’ai pensé à ça, pendant l’après-midi. Et je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire du bien de te détendre…_ »

Yuta sourit, attendri par l’attention et il se pencha sur l’alpha pour lui mettre le flacon dans les mains. Yuta en profita pour embrasser sa joue, avant de se redresser. Il se racla la gorge et demanda à JaeHyun d’une voix quelque peu tremblante :

« __ Je veux bien… Mais tu- enfin tu vas voir mon dos…_ »

Il détourna le regard en serrant ses doigts sur le bord du sweatshirt qu’il portait. JaeHyun redressa sa tête et embrassa ses lèvres avec tendresse avant de lui répondre :

« __ Ne t’inquiètes pas, je l’ai déjà vu. Et je ne vais certainement pas m’enfuir. Je veux t’aider à te relaxer et à me faire confiance d’accord ? Prends tout le temps qu’il te faut mh ?_ »

Yuta hocha la tête, les joues rouges et il remercia JaeHyun timidement avant de se tourner dos à lui. Il attrapa les pans inférieurs du sweat et le tira pour le retirer. Il dévoila ainsi son dos à l’alpha qui sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la large balafre blanche qui traversait le dos de Yuta, contrastant avec sa peau hâlée. Le brun s’avança doucement, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille fine et marquée et embrassa son cou. Il sentit le châtain frissonner à son geste et colla son torse à son dos, en souriant. Il eut ensuite une idée et recula d’un pas, se débarrassant lui aussi de son haut sans laisser le temps à l’oméga de réagir. Yuta se retourna en entendant le bruit de tissu et son visage devint écarlate quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse finement sculpté de l’alpha.

Il détourna le regard vers la droite, les joues rouges de gêne et JaeHyun lâcha un petit rire. Il s’approcha de lui, mais Yuta recula encore, et tomba encore une fois dos sur le lit. JaeHyun reprit place au-dessus de lui, mais leur semi-nudité gêna Yuta qui posa ses mains sur le torse de JaeHyun quand celui-ci se pencha vers lui. L’alpha laissa échapper un nouveau rire amusé et vint lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

« __ Comme ça, on est à égalité._ »

Le japonais lâcha un simple petit « hm » avant d’observer JaeHyun se redresser pour récupérer la bouteille d’huile de massage. Yuta ne quittait pas son corps sculpté des yeux et détourna le regard rapidement quand l’alpha le regarda. JaeHyun se pencha à nouveau sur lui, lui demandant d’une voix douce de s’installer sur le ventre. L’aîné fit comme demandé, prenant place au milieu du lit double de JaeHyun en calant sa tête entre ses bras croisés. Il frissonna à la fraîcheur des draps et sa respiration s’accéléra lorsqu’il sentit le matelas s’affaisser au niveau de ses hanches, signe que JaeHyun prenait place. Yuta ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque son cadet posa ses mains entre ses omoplates. Il ouvrit les yeux un instant, avant de les fermer à nouveau quand l’alpha commença à exercer de petits cercles sur sa peau, le faisant soupirer d’aise. Les doigts experts de JaeHyun se promenèrent sur son dos, et il massa alors doucement le dos de l’oméga, rendant ses gestes plus doux et légers quand il caressait sa cicatrice pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il laissa également échapper quelques phéromones, enivrant les sens de Yuta qui se détendit totalement après quelques minutes. JaeHyun continua ses gestes tendres mais précis, finissant par arracher quelques bruits de satisfaction à l’oméga.

JaeHyun mordilla sa lèvre en l’entendant et continua ses gestes, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les légers soupirs de l’oméga sous lui. Il lutta encore quelques minutes, mais lorsque l’oméga soupira son prénom d’une voix rauque, il sentit son corps s’échauffer. Il lâcha un petit « _oh gosh_ », tout en se replaçant contre les hanches de Yuta, et ce dernier étouffa un bruit surpris. JaeHyun sentit ses joues rougir en constatant qu’il avait été excité par les soupirs de Yuta à la suite de ses attentions. L’oméga semblait l’avoir compris également, alors il appela timidement JaeHyun, peu sûr de lui, bien qu’il commençât à être affecté par les phéromones lâchées par l’alpha.

« _ _Jae ? Tu…_

 __ Désolé…_ Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que JaeHyun ne reprenne la parole : _Je vais… Je vais aller…_ »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais commença à se redresser, alors Yuta se tourna rapidement, pour l’empêcher de se relever.

« __ Non ! Attends…_ »

JaeHyun resta alors à genoux sur le lit et observa l’oméga en faire de même. Le châtain attrapa son poignet et se mordilla la lèvre, glissant son regard brûlant sur le corps de l’alpha. Ce dernier grogna sous l’attention dont il faisait preuve et chuchota :

« __ Ne me fixe pas comme ça… Yuta, tu me rends dingue._ »

Yuta glissa sa main sur le bras de l’alpha, puis sur son épaule et sur son torse. Ses gestes étaient lents et tendres, et il sourit timidement à son cadet. L’alpha inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, et chuchota alors d’une voix empreinte de retenue en sachant le corps de l’oméga si proche du sien, dans ce moment intime.

« __ Yuta… Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt, mais…_ Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre avec plus d’assurance. _Tu es d’accord avec ça ? Qu’on aille plus loin ensemble ? Je veux te faire te sentir bien et aimé. Te prouver que je t’aime et que j’ai envie de toi à chaque instant, pas simplement parce que je suis en rut ou toi dans ton cycle, mh ?_ »

Yuta se sentit rougir aux mots sincères de l’alpha et il frissonna à nouveau lorsque le brun s’approcha de lui, laissant leurs deux torses s’effleurer. JaeHyun colla leurs lèvres, embrassant rapidement Yuta tout en passant une main contre sa taille. Le corps de Yuta se cambra légèrement à la sensualité du geste et il soupira contre les lèvres pleines de JaeHyun :

« _ _Oh mon…_ Il se coupa un instant pour reprendre sa respiration avant de reprendre : _Oui, Jae, ou-oui. S’il te plait…_ »

A peine les mots quittèrent les lèvres de l’oméga que JaeHyun l’embrassait avec force, empoignant sa nuque de sa main forte, l’autre se calant sur sa hanche. Il colla leurs torses, puis glissa l’une de ses jambes entre celles de l’oméga et se pencha vers l’avant pour entraîner Yuta sur le matelas. L’oméga se retrouva ainsi sous lui et JaeHyun s’installe entre ses jambes légèrement écartées, faisant soupirer le châtain de plaisir de sentir le corps puissant du brun sur le sien. Une de ses mains fines rejoignit ses cheveux ébènes et il laissa sa seconde main se promener sur son bras, puis son torse, glissant sur ses pectoraux. Ses gestes vaporeux firent grogner JaeHyun qui prit plus férocement ses lèvres, agrippant ses cheveux.

Il força Yuta à pencher la tête en arrière et promena ses lèvres contre son cou, le couvrant de baisers brûlants tout en basculant ses hanches vers l’avant, collant leurs bassins. Ses actions arrachèrent un premier gémissement sonore à l’oméga qui se cambra sous lui. JaeHyun en profita pour glisser sa main sous son corps, effleurant ses reins en promenant ses lèvres contre son cou, le mordillant et le suçotant pour y apposer des marques. L’oméga lâcha un soupir suave et passa ses mains dans le dos du brun, collant leurs corps. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts fins contre la lisière de son pantalon, puis en dessous, passant la barrière du jean.

JaeHyun écarta son visage du cou de l’oméga, plongeant son regard brûlant dans le sien, avant de sourire en coin en voyant l’état de Yuta alors qu’ils n’avaient pas encore retiré les derrières couches de tissu. En effet, l’oméga était pantelant, le souffle rapide et les joues brûlantes, avec les yeux brillants et les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers échangés. Il sourit en coin en fixant l’oméga et reprit ses lèvres avec ferveur, tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur ses hanches, avant que ses doigts ne viennent dégrafer et ouvrir son pantalon avec un geste hâtif. Il promena ensuite ses phalanges sur le bord de son boxer, arrachant un soupir sonore à l’oméga dans leur baiser. Yuta pencha la tête en arrière pour gémir son plaisir lorsque la main de JaeHyun effleura le creux de ses hanches :

« __ Aaah JaeHyun !_ »

La voix empreinte de désir de Yuta excita encore plus JaeHyun qui attrapa rapidement les poignets de Yuta pour plaquer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête contre le matelas. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l’oméga de protester et balança ses hanches vers l’avant contre le bassin du châtain, lui arrachant un gémissement puissant, sa voix chaude résonnant dans la pièce. JaeHyun sourit, fier de lui et des réactions qu’ils faisaient naître chez son aîné, et il réitéra son geste, collant leurs corps excités en de légers vas-et-viens lascifs. Yuta se tortillait sous lui pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise, mais la force de JaeHyun était supérieure à la sienne.

Sentant son corps s’échauffer encore davantage, l’alpha agrippa les poignets de Yuta d’une seule main, tout en glissant la seconde sur son corps brûlant, ses doigts se faisant joueurs au niveau de son nombril, puis de ses hanches avant qu’il ne faufile ses phalanges contre le jean. Il descendit légèrement le vêtement sur ses cuisses avant de passer la barrière du boxer et de cajoler ses reins puis d’effleurer ses fesses. Le cri surpris que laissa échapper Yuta le fit rire et il reprit ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant tout en laissant sa main se faire plus curieuse, parcourant le fessier rebondi de l’oméga sous lui. Yuta détacha ses lèvres pour gémir plus fort, et JaeHyun sentit son ventre se contracter au ton sexy de sa voix.

Il parcourut le cou puis les clavicules de Yuta de baisers brûlants en laissant ses doigts se promener sur les fesses de l’oméga. Yuta trembla sous les sensations et chuchota d’une voix fébrile :

« __ Jae… Laisse-moi te toucher._ »

JaeHyun remonta son visage vers l’oméga et lâcha alors les poignets de Yuta, libérant ainsi l’oméga qui vint immédiatement promener ses mains contre ses abdos finement sculptés. Il griffa même légèrement sa peau quand un doigt curieux de JaeHyun s’aventura entre ses deux globes de chair. JaeHyun sentit l’oméga se cambrer contre lui et gémir à nouveau, et il décida d’accélérer les choses. Il descendit donc à nouveau ses lèvres sur le torse de l’oméga puis sur son ventre. Il cajola quelques instants son ventre plat, puis ses mains accompagnèrent ses lèvres. Il retira totalement le pantalon que portait l’oméga, laissant celui-ci en simple boxer. Il se mit à genoux entre les jambes légèrement écartées de Yuta et dégrafa son jean sous le regard gourmant de l’oméga qui vint mordiller sa lèvre.

Le japonais choisit ensuite de se redresser lui aussi et aida l’alpha à lui aussi ôter son bas, laissant ses mains fines se promener sur les abdos, puis les hanches et enfin le bas-ventre de l’alpha qui grogna dans l’échange. Les gestes de son aîné étaient doux mais teintés de sensualité et cela, en plus de l’odeur que le japonais commençait à dégager, enivrèrent les sens de JaeHyun. Il remonta l’une de ses mains sur le corps fin du châtain et agrippa sa nuque, reprenant ses lèvres en un baiser tendre, qui se fit rapidement plus intense lorsque leurs langues des retrouvèrent. Les mains de Yuta firent glisser le jean au plus bas possible sur les jambes musclés de l’alpha, et celui-ci se débarrassa du vêtement d’un coup de jambe, avant de repousser Yuta contre le matelas.

Il le surplomba à nouveau, et ses mains effleurèrent les cuisses pâles de Yuta, le faisant frissonner et lâcher un soupir entre deux baisers. JaeHyun sourit dans l’échange et embrassa Yuta avec plus de ferveur, tout en passant ses doigts contre l’intérieur des cuisses de l’oméga sous lui.

« __ Ahaaah…_ Gémit Yuta en détachant à nouveau leurs bouches »

JaeHyun fut fier de sa réaction et réitéra ses gestes, arrachant encore des soupirs au japonais qui serrait sa main dans le dos puissant de JaeHyun. Il se fit ensuite plus curieux et ses mains passèrent la barrière du boxer noir de l’alpha pour cajoler ses reins, puis la naissance de ses fesses avant de passer devant, effleurant son sexe. La réaction de l’alpha fut immédiate et puissante. Il attrapa les mains de Yuta et les replaqua au matelas, tout en donnant un coup de bassin contre le sien, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Il pencha son visage contre l’oméga et lui chuchota à l’oreille d’une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir :

« __ Sens comme tu me rends fou Yuta… J’ai tellement envie de toi._

 __ Hn… Alors, prends-moi…_ »

Cette phrase dite d’une voix chaude imprégnée d’envie fit grogner JaeHyun qui recommença à exercer un va-et-vient contre le corps de l’oméga, qui força pour libérer ses mains. L’oméga surprit JaeHyun en prenant le dessus, se retrouvant ainsi sur les hanches de son cadet qui était maintenant dos contre le matelas. Il observa Yuta le surplomber et gémit en sentant les fesses de Yuta frotter contre son sexe encore à l’étroit dans son boxer. Ses larges mains retrouvèrent rapidement les fesses de l’oméga, passant la barrière du boxer en l’abaissant de quelques centimètres pour libérer le corps de son aîné.

Aîné qui gémit à nouveau à la sensation, faisant sentir à JaeHyun qu’il lui faisait du bien en appuyant ses mains sur ses pectoraux pour prendre appui. Les doigts de JaeHyun se firent alors plus curieux, et il retira rapidement l’une de ses mains des fesses tentantes de Yuta pour venir humidifier quatre de ses doigts sous le regarde brûlant de Yuta, qui avait tout de même les joues rouges en sachant ce qui allait suivre. Il observa sans détourner le regard l’alpha qui reportait sa main vers ses fesses, mais ferma les yeux en sentant la première phalange humide se promener contre son entrée également couverte de son fluide. Il vint humidifier ses lèvres, se préparant à l’intrusion et lâcha un soupir d’aise quand le premier doigt entra en lui.

JaeHyun guetta le moindre signe d’inconfort, mais il comprit que l’oméga n’était nullement gêné par l’intrusion d’un seul de ses doigts alors il s’empressa de le ressortir pour en ajouter un deuxième. Là, il vit Yuta entrouvrir les yeux et le regarder avec luxure, les lèvres entrouvertes. L’alpha effectua quelques mouvements pour écarter les chairs, aidé par l’humidité naturelle de l’oméga et enfonça ensuite ses phalanges plus profond en lui, forçant son amant à se cambrer. Yuta posa ses mains sur les pectoraux de JaeHyun, mais se laissa retomber contre son corps musclé quand un troisième doigt curieux se fraya un chemin entre ses parois. Un gémissement sonore lui échappa et il susurra le prénom de son compagnon en bougeant inconsciemment les hanches, cherchant plus de friction.

« _Mon dieu Yuta…_ Grogna la voix profonde de JaeHyun contre l’oreille de l’oméga. _T’es tellement sexy…_ »

La seule réponse qu’il eut fut un nouveau gémissement du japonais, qui bougeait à présent les hanches au rythme des allers-venues de ses doigts en lui. JaeHyun embrassa sa tempe avant de glisser sa seconde main pour écarter ses fesses et pouvoir insérer un quatrième et dernier doigt en lui. Il savait que c’était beaucoup, mais Yuta n’était pas en chaleur, et il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser en ne le préparant pas assez. La réaction de l’oméga fut immédiate : il se cambra en gémissant plus fort encore, serrant ses mains sur les épaules de l’alpha sous lui. Son geste excita encore plus JaeHyun qui enfonça ses doigts plus profondément en lui, faisant trembler l’oméga contre lui. Yuta gémit contre son cou, et contracta ses muscles, faisant se resserrer l’étau autour des doigts de l’alpha en lui. JaeHyun se sentit submergé par les émotions de l’oméga, autant par l’odeur qu’il dégageait que par les sensations qui le traversaient via leur Nexus.

Il embrassa son cou avant de finalement retirer ses doigts. Cela tira un soupir à Yuta qui se redressa alors, positionnant ses fesses contre les hanches de JaeHyun. L’alpha se redressa lui aussi, et retourna Yuta contre le matelas pour prendre une nouvelle fois le dessus. Bien qu’il adorât la perspective de Yuta le chevauchant, il voulait prendre Yuta avec amour et le cajoler et il savait qu’en dehors de son cycle, cette position n’était pas idéale pour leur première fois. Il se pencha ainsi sur lui, reprenant ses lèvres en un tendre baiser tout en lui retirant son boxer, se détachant rapidement pour également dégager le sien et ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les deux nus. Yuta sentit ses joues chauffer en voyant le corps dévoilé de l’alpha et il vint humidifier ses lèvres avec envie tout en promenant ses doigts sur le corps de son cadet, laissant ses mains se promener pour rejoindre son sexe.

Il allait l’empoigner lorsque JaeHyun chassa sa main pour la plaquer à nouveau au matelas, à côté de sa tête. Yuta le regarda avec une petite moue boudeuse, Sa moue disparut rapidement lorsque la seconde main de l’alpha attrapa sa cuisse. Il écarta les jambes de Yuta pour s’installer tout contre lui, et laissa son sexe se frotter un instant contre celui de l’oméga, lui arrachant un geignement. Le japonais observa JaeHyun se placer contre lui, sentant son cœur rater un battement sous l’appréhension de s’unir avec lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l’alpha, les yeux brillants de tant de sentiments que le brun dut se stopper quelques instants sous l’intensité du regard de son aîné sous lui.

Il se pencha sur le châtain et l’embrassa avec amour et passion, lui transmettant la puissance de ses sentiments, et guida la jambe gauche de l’oméga pour la remonter jusqu’à ses propres hanches. Yuta s’empressa de la maintenir sur la hanche de JaeHyun, tout en passant ses bras dans son dos. L’alpha s’appuya ensuite de sa seconde main sur le matelas à côté de la tête de Yuta et tout en plongeant un regard brûlant dans le sien, s’enfonça aussi doucement que possible en lui. Il vit Yuta ouvrir de grands yeux en serrant sa main sur son bras, et un fort gémissement franchit ses lèvres à la sensation du sexe de JaeHyun qui le pénétrait. Les yeux noisette de l’oméga s’embuèrent de larmes à la force de toutes les émotions qui l’envahissaient et il gémit le prénom de l’alpha d’une voix tremblante.

JaeHyun se fraya un chemin entre ses parois avec lenteur, savourant l’instant. Ils avaient enfoui leurs sentiments depuis des années, se blessant l’un l’autre et à présent, ils s’unissaient enfin. Ils tremblèrent tous les deux lorsque la force de leur Nexus revint les enivrer, et JaeHyun embrassa Yuta passionnément, enfoncé au plus profond de lui et il laissa Yuta exercer le premier mouvement de reins pour lui montrer qu’il était prêt. Ils s’embrassèrent de longues secondes avant que Yuta ne bouge enfin le bassin, les faisant tous les deux détacher leurs lèvres pour gémir leur plaisir. JaeHyun s’appuya sur ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête de Yuta, tandis que le châtain écartait les jambes et les remontait pour les croiser dans le creux des reins de son cadet.

Il lâcha un gémissement dès que l’alpha exerça de légers mouvements, l’encourageant rapidement à accélérer, ce qu’il s’empressa de faire, bougeant ses hanches dans un rythme régulier et précis, faisant gémir Yuta à chaque fois que son sexe entrait profondément en lui. Les cuisses de Yuta se resserraient autour de lui, et ses muscles se contractaient, le maintenant fermement en lui. La voix rauque de JaeHyun commença également à se faire entendre sous le plaisir qu’il ressentait d’être ainsi enserré dans l’antre chaude de l’oméga qui l’accueillait à merveille. Il redressa cependant la tête lorsque la voix sensuelle de Yuta se fit entendre dans sa langue maternelle quand JaeHyun atteignit sa prostate.

JaeHyun releva alors le visage, surplombant Yuta en stoppant soudainement ses à-coups, surprenant Yuta qui gémit de frustration à la perte de friction. L’oméga leva un regard surpris mais frustré vers son cadet, qui le regardait intensément. Yuta gémit finalement plaintivement :

« __ J-Jae ! Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes…_

_ _Recommence… Ta voix en japonais…_ Il donna un nouveau coup de reins avant de reprendre : _c’est terriblement sexy._ »

Il donna un coup de reins encore plus puissant, faisant louper un battement au cœur de Yuta sous l’intensité du plaisir qui l’envahit et il gémit à nouveau en japonais, en demandant plus et plus fort. Il sentit soudainement le besoin d’être plus proche encore de JaeHyun, ressentant la connexion de leur Nexus se décupler. Il plongea son regard vitreux, empreint de plaisir dans celui de l’alpha qui le surplombait, et il agrippa son dos en gémissant encore plusieurs fois sans le quitter du regard. Il voyait au regard de l’alpha, mais aussi à ses gestes encore plus hâtifs et violents en lui que l’alpha était totalement excité.

Yuta gémit soudainement quand le sexe de JaeHyun gonfla en lui, signe que l’alpha était proche de la libération. Il lâcha un cri de luxure et remonta sa main sur la nuque du brun, serrant ses cheveux un instant pour approcher leurs lèvres et sentant le plaisir atteindre son apogée et leur connexion plus puissante que jamais, Yuta gémit :

« __ Marque-moi. Oh mon dieu J-Jae… Marque moi ! Je t’en supplie, fais-moi tiens totalement…_ »

Sa phrase ne surprit pas JaeHyun, car il avait ressenti lui aussi ce besoin bestial de marquer Yuta comme sien, de le clamer, de le mordre. Il plongea un regard intense dans les yeux noisette de son amant et ralentit ses gestes de bassin pour les rendre plus sensuels, mais toujours aussi profonds et précis et susurra contre les lèvres pleines de l’oméga :

« __ Je vais te faire mien. Te marquer comme mon oméga, mon Yuta. Tu es à moi, et je suis à toi._ »

Sa phrase se fit plus bestiale et profonde à la fin, car Yuta avait penché la tête sur le côté, lui dévoilant son cou, l’invitant clairement à apposer sa marque. Il échangea un dernier baiser torride avec Yuta et tout en continuant ses coups de reins, il ouvrit les lèvres à la naissance du cou de l’oméga et referma sa mâchoire d’un geste sec sur la peau hâlée de l’oméga. Ce dernier gémit de pure extase et atteignit la délivrance au moment où JaeHyun se mettait à lécher le sang de sa plaie. L’oméga se libéra en un gémissement sonore, des larmes dévalant finalement ses joues sous la vague de plaisir qui l’envahit si soudainement. Il vint ensuite à son tour cacher son visage contre le cou de son amant, et le mordit en retour, au même endroit. L’alpha se libéra à la sensation de la morsure, et il pilonna Yuta sans s’arrêter, jusqu’à ce que son orgasme ne s’achève, enivré par la force de leur Nexus qui leur donna presque le tournis.

« __ Ngh. Yuta…_ »

Une fois son orgasme entièrement consumé, il retomba sur Yuta, qui laissa retomber ses jambes de part et d’autre de son corps, épuisé. L’alpha vint passer une main tendre dans les cheveux trempés de sueur de l’oméga tout en observant son air de débauche post-orgasmique. Son amant était magnifique, et sexy même. JaeHyun sortit de son corps, sentant leurs deux fluides se mélanger contre son sexe et dans l’intimité de Yuta et cette simple pensée le fit s’humidifier les lèvres. JaeHyun les fit changer de position pour ne pas écraser le corps fin de Yuta sous lui, puis caressa ses hanches de sa seconde main une fois que l’oméga s’était réinstallé confortablement contre lui. Il lui fit un sourire rempli de tant de sentiments, et vint essuyer ses larmes de ses joues. Ils s’embrassèrent ensuite avec tendresse, la respiration erratique et le souffle court.

Une douleur lancinante et un épuisement intense traversaient leurs corps, mais ils s’en fichaient totalement, trop heureux. Leurs sens se mélangèrent, tout comme leurs pensées et leurs odeurs. Leurs esprits se connectèrent encore intensément que ce qu’ils avaient bécu jusqu’à présent par leur lien si spécial. Ils replongèrent leur regard l’un dans l’autre et échangèrent un sourire, puis un baiser. Un baiser simple, tendre, mais empli de sentiments et d’émotions, et surtout un baiser qui transmettait une promesse lourde de sens : ils s’étaient trouvés, enfin acceptés, et maintenant, étaient liés à jamais l’un à l’autre, comme ils l’avaient tant rêvé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALORS ? Il fé cho heiiin~ 
> 
> Et oui, le YuJae a enfin passé le cap :3 et même plus, puisqu'ils sont marqués à présent ! *w* Je n'avais pas cette idée au début, mais je trouve qu'au final c'était essentiel : leur Nexus les unit déjà, donc il était tout naturel qu'ils se prouvent leur amour si fort de manière physique. (d'ailleurs, dans ma fiction, les omégas aussi peuvent marquer les alphas, et donc les deux partenaires ont la trace de morsure au niveau du cou ! :) ) 
> 
> Laissez-moi votre avis, maintenant plus que jamais, j'ai vraiment vraiment hâte de lire vos réactions face à ce chapitre muy caliente (espagnol LV3 sisi XD) 
> 
> Sur ce, bon courage pour les journées de confinement qui continuent, et à la prochaine~ :3  
> Yukkuri


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! 
> 
> Me revoilà enfin après plusieurs mois avec le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction !  
> Il a mis du temps à arriver car entre les cours en distanciel à cause de la quarantaine, et une énorme galère pour le démarrer et le travailler, j'ai eu une grande période de démotivation sur cette fiction... Mais me revoilà !  
>  J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous apprécierez !
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Ils reprenaient difficilement leur respiration, le regard de JaeHyun toujours plongé dans celui de Yuta, leurs corps encore étroitement enlacés après leur premier échange charnel. Les doigts de Yuta se glissèrent sur la marque ornant à présent le cou de JaeHyun et l’alpha frissonna à la sensation contre sa peau encore douloureuse. L’oméga sourit en remarquant sa réaction et s’excusa en se redressant pour embrasser son cou avec tendresse. Il grimaça cependant quand ses reins le lancèrent et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, sous un petit rire de JaeHyun. L’alpha se détacha alors du japonais et partit récupérer un mouchoir pour nettoyer leurs corps souillés, faisant frissonner à son tour Yuta qui se mordit la lèvre en observant le corps nu de son alpha. _Son alpha_.

Cette simple pensée rendit Yuta extatique et son visage se fendit d’un grand sourire satisfait qui intrigua JaeHyun. Le brun le rejoignit alors sur le lit, le surplombant de son corps et forçant l’oméga à se retrouver à nouveau dos contre le matelas. Yuta rougit furieusement à la soudaine proximité, car il sentait – par la force donnée à leur lien via la morsure, songea-t-il plus tard – une grand excitation le prendre à nouveau à l’aura dominante de JaeHyun ainsi au-dessus de lui. L’alpha colla leurs corps toujours complètement nus, posant son avant-bras sur le matelas à côté de la tête de son oméga dont le corps irradiait de chaleur. JaeHyun sentit lui aussi l’envie grandir, et il embrassa Yuta avec force, le faisant gémir immédiatement. Les bras du châtain passèrent dans son dos et sur son cou, tandis que le corps puissant de l’alpha reprenait place entre ses cuisses.

Yuta put sentir le sexe à nouveau gorgé de plaisir de JaeHyun contre sa cuisse et laissa échapper un gémissement qui enivra tout de suite son amant. Il lâcha un grognement profond et attrapa la cuisse de Yuta, la remontant sur sa hanche pour coller leurs bas-ventres avec force, arrachant un nouveau soupir à Yuta. Le japonais passa ses mains dans le dos du brun, bougeant les hanches en rythme pour le chauffer. L’effet fut immédiat et le sexe dressé de JaeHyun le pénétra avec force, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir tandis que son corps se cambrait, l’accueillant avec plaisir. L’alpha exerça rapidement des mouvements précis, touchant directement le point sensible de son amant sous lui, qui ne se retenait pas de gémir son plaisir. JaeHyun se détacha soudainement du japonais, lui arrachant une plainte.

« __ Jae !_

 __ Attends. Mets-toi sur le ventre. Je veux te prendre à quatre pattes, bébé._ »

Yuta rougit furieusement à la suggestion et sentit une chaleur naître dans son bas-ventre. Il se retourna alors avec le corps tremblant, s’installant sur les coudes et les genoux, sa respiration irrégulière quand le corps fort de JaeHyun se colla à son dos. L’alpha le força à se cambrer avant de le reprendre avec force, touchant sa prostate avec précision dès la première pénétration. Le corps de Yuta se cambra avec force, l’accueillant avec plaisir et il gémit, avant d’enfouir son visage dans l’oreiller, serrant le draps entre ses doigts. Il se mordit la lèvre sous la brutalité des gestes de JaeHyun et du plaisir intense qui l’envahit en se rappelant qu’ils étaient liés comme jamais. Yuta gémit plusieurs fois en japonais, recevant des mouvements encore plus brusques et sensuels de la part de son alpha qui finit rapidement par se libérer en lui, Yuta sentant le nœud naître et se propager en lui.

Il gémit fortement à la sensation encore étrangère, car JaeHyun ne l’avait pas fait la première fois. Il serra les doigts plus fort encore sur le draps, la large main du coréen venant recouvrir la sienne et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Yuta ouvrit les lèvres dans des halètements incessants, le plaisir le submergeant totalement et il se libéra à la sensation du nœud gonflant en lui. JaeHyun le suivit rapidement, enfoncé au plus profond de lui et Yuta gémit à la stimulation post-orgasmique. Le corps musclé de JaeHyun retomba contre le sien une fois que l’alpha eut consumé son orgasme mais ne put quitter le corps de l’oméga avant d’être totalement calme. Il le savait, ainsi noué à Yuta, s’il sortait maintenant de son corps il pourrait le blesser. Et il était évidemment hors de question qu’il fasse du mal à son amant.

Il se laissa alors tomber sur le côté sur le matelas, entraînant Yuta avec lui. Le japonais lâcha un soupir d’inconfort et JaeHyun s’excusa, lui annonçant qu’il pourrait bouger librement dans une vingtaine de minutes. Yuta se mordit la lèvre et se retint de bouger les hanches sous l’inconfort, mais finit par poser sa tête contre le bras de JaeHyun, attrapant la main de son bras libre pour entrelacer leurs doigts contre son ventre. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, la fatigue de leurs deux ébats le rattrapant bien vite et il s’endormit finalement quelques minutes plus tard quand sa respiration et son cœur furent calmés de l’intensité de ses émotions. Il s’endormit sous le regard bienveillant et protecteur de son amant qui embrassait tendrement son cou, veillant à éviter de toucher à la plaie présente maintenant à la base de son cou.

Une fois sûr qu’il ne blesserait pas Yuta, JaeHyun sortit doucement de son corps et se recala sur le matelas, installant Yuta pour que sa position soit moins douloureuse. Il embrassa sa tempe avec tendresse avant de s’endormir à son tour, comblé et avec le sentiment d’être complet ainsi enlacé dans ses draps contre le corps de son oméga. Il s’endormit alors avec le sourire aux lèvres, apaisé par la respiration calme de Yuta contre lui.

Le lendemain, tard dans la matinée, JaeHyun se réveilla le premier à la sensation d’une douleur lancinante dans son épaule. Il grogna et voulut bouger, mais le corps de Yuta était étroitement collé au sien. Ils avaient bougé pendant la nuit et à présent l’oméga était installé contre son torse. JaeHyun redressa légèrement la tête et sentit son cœur se gonfler d’amour à la vision du japonais ainsi contre lui, dormant profondément mais les cheveux en bataille. La main de JaeHyun vint se caler sur les reins de l’oméga qui fit une petite moue dans son sommeil, avant de soupirer. L’alpha resta immobile, inquiet de l’avoir réveillé mais se détendit quand la respiration lente de Yuta tapa sur son torse et qu’il put sentir à son odeur qu’il était bien toujours endormi. Jaehyun l’observa tout en reprenant de doux mouvements sur son dos et sa seconde main vint se promener sur le cou à présent marqué du japonais.

JaeHyun se sentit fier en observant la trace de morsure qui ornait à présent la peau pâle de l’oméga et un sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres en observant également les nombreux suçons sur son corps. Il sursauta quand Yuta se retourna, lui présentant maintenant son dos et l’alpha s’empressa de se recoller contre son corps, entourant sa taille de ses bras et posant sa tête contre sa nuque. Il évita de toucher la morsure dont ils ne s’étaient pas encore occupés, et enfouit son nez sous l’oreille de l’oméga, s’imprégnant de l’odeur alléchante de Yuta maintenant que JaeHyun pouvait également y déceler la sienne, preuve que Yuta était entièrement à lui à présent. Il dût inconsciemment exprimer sa satisfaction avec force par ses phéromones, car la voix de Yuta résonna dans la pièce :

« __ Tu as l’air bien trop fier de toi._ »

JaeHyun sursauta, car pensait qu’il dormait toujours mais lâcha un petit rire à sa réplique. Il embrassa sa nuque avant de se redresser pour laisser Yuta s’allonger sur le dos. Il plaça son visage au-dessus du sien et lui fit un sourire tendre avant de l’embrasser avec tendresse. Yuta passa ses bras autour de la nuque de JaeHyun, mais retira ses mains en entendant son sifflement de douleur. L’oméga se rappela alors qu’il avait lui aussi marqué JaeHyun la veille, observant la trace de sa mâchoire à la naissance du cou de JaeHyun, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. La marque était peu visible mais bien présente, et Yuta était plus qu’heureux que JaeHyun ait bien voulu être marqué lui aussi. C’était une preuve que leur lien était encore plus fort que jamais à présent. Yuta redessina les bords de la marque de ses doigts tout en mordillant sa lèvre, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

L’alpha leva un sourcil suggestif en voyant son compagnon faire et il se pencha sur lui, attrapant sa main pour la plaquer au matelas à côté de sa tête. Il fit un clin d’œil au châtain avant de se pencher sur lui, plongeant doucement vers son cou. Il savait que Yuta allait protester alors il fit rapidement ce qu’il avait en tête, laissant la pointe de sa langue redessiner la morsure qui ornait le cou du japonais et il sentit et entendit Yuta haleter soudainement à la sensation qui était presque érotique. La main libre de Yuta vint se serrer dans son dos, et un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. JaeHyun exerça de doux mouvements suaves, puis releva la tête pour tomber sur l’air débauché de son aîné.

« __ Mon dieu Yu… Si tu te voyais…_ »

En effet, ainsi étalé sur l’oreiller avec les cheveux en bataille, les yeux vitreux et les lèvres entrouvertes, Yuta semblait déjà perdu dans le plaisir à nouveau, et JaeHyun fut surpris de lui produire cet effet-là avec cette simple action. Il se promit de faire des recherches ou de demander à Kun des informations sur leur nouveau lien, couplé à leur Nexus déjà existant. Car il pouvait déjà sentir un grand changement dans les sensations qu’ils échangeaient habituellement via leur Nexus. Il pouvait sentir chaque émotion de Yuta, et il se doutait bien que l’oméga ne le faisait pas intentionnellement. Il pouvait sentir toutes les sensations qui le traversaient, de sa gêne d’être toujours nu sous lui, à l’envie qu’il ressentait après les gestes sensuels de JaeHyun.

L’alpha embrassa ses lèvres tendrement pour le détendre, tout en relâchant sa main qu’il bloquait toujours. Il se redressa ensuite et attrapa un grand t-shirt qu’il tendit à l’oméga, et s’empara d’un deuxième haut pour l’enfiler. Yuta le regarda faire sans trop comprendre. JaeHyun une fois habillé du t-shirt et de son boxer se pencha sur le lit, surplombant une nouvelle fois l’oméga qui rougit, seulement couvert par la couette. JaeHyun l’embrassa sur le front avant de lui dire :

« __ Viens, on va se laver et soigner nos marques. On en a besoin hmm ?_ »

Yuta rougit légèrement à la mention de leurs morsures et hocha la tête lorsqu’en se redressant, il sentit l’humidité sur son corps. Il grimaça et sa réaction fit rire JaeHyun, qui mordilla son oreille avant de se redresser. Yuta se releva du lit et enfila le t-shirt de JaeHyun pour chercher son boxer mais n’eut pas le temps de l’attraper que son alpha se collait à son dos et lui susurrait à l’oreille qu’il n’en avait pas besoin et qu’il allait surtout le tâcher pour rien. Yuta lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et JaeHyun éclata de rire, avant d’embrasser son épaule. L’oméga se laissa entraîner malgré sa gêne et ils rejoignirent tous les deux la salle de bains pour se laver et soigner leur plaie commune.

La douche fut plus longue que prévue, JaeHyun ne résistant finalement pas au corps du japonais et ils échangèrent quelques baisers et caresses. Ils enfilèrent tous les deux un large sweat couvrant le bandage qui masquait la morsure de chacun ainsi qu’un jean et descendirent au salon pour retrouver leurs amis. Ten fit un sourire suggestif en les voyant arriver tous les deux mais ne fit pas de remarque avant que Yuta l’ait rejoint dans le canapé.

« __ Nos films vous ennuyaient hier soir ?_

 __ Hm carrément ! On a préféré s’isoler._ Répliqua JaeHyun avec un immense sourire. _C’était bien plus satisfaisant, je l’avoue._ »

Ten jeta un regard vers Yuta et voulut le taquiner mais il se ravisa en voyant l’air concentré de celui-ci qui écoutait Johnny actuellement installé sur la table du salon, au téléphone avec YiFan. JaeHyun le remarqua aussi, et sentit surtout que le japonais était contrarié alors il se pencha sur lui. Il embrassa sa tempe avant de lui chuchoter :

« __ Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?_ »

Yuta fit un rapide signe de tête vers Johnny et JaeHyun se concentra alors lui aussi sur ce que leur leader disait et il fronça les sourcils en entendant Johnny protester. Le grand châtain raccrocha après quelques instants et Ten lui demanda rapidement ce qu’il se passait. Johnny répondit après avoir lâché un long soupir.

« _ _YiFan a été interrogé Zico hier soir, et cet enfoiré veut bien nous parler mais il a une exigence._ Son regard se posa sur Yuta avant qu’il ne regarde JaeHyun pour poursuivre : _Il ne nous donnera des informations que si Yuta est présent…_

__ Hors de question._ Contesta rapidement le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

_ _Je sais, et c’est pour ça que j’ai dit à YiFan qui ce n’était pas envisageable. Il va falloir que l’on change de stratégie. Rapidement, car les omégas sont toujours en danger._ »

Ils se mirent à discuter tous les deux des éventualités, mais furent interrompus quand Yuta prit la parole, à la grande surprise de Ten.

« __ J’irais._ »

Son intervention fit se tourner les têtes des alphas vers lui et JaeHyun ne dit rien, s’imprégnant simplement des émotions du japonais – et en sentant sa détermination, il se doutait bien que rien ne le ferait changer d’avis – tandis que Johnny protestait rapidement :

« __ Yuta mais qu’est-ce que tu dis !? Tu n’y pense pas sérieusement quand même ? C’est hors de question que tu prennes ce risque ! Et toi, Jae, tu ne dis rien ?_ Ajouta-t-il en voyant que JaeHyun ne protestait pas.»

JaeHyun tourna un regard amusé vers Yuta, lui faisant comprendre qu’il ne le contredirait pas. Il répondit ensuite à son leader :

« __ Non, parce que Yuta a déjà pris sa décision, et je ne le contrôlerais pas. Mais évidemment je viens avec vous pour la rencontre, c’est non négociable._ »

Johnny soupira à sa réponse et rappela rapidement YiFan pour lui annoncer le changement de plan. Yuta fit un tendre sourire à JaeHyun et le remercia de le soutenir. L’alpha embrassa sa tempe en lui chuchotant quelques mots sous le regard intrigué de Ten qui ne comprit visiblement pas le changement de ton de JaeHyun sur la situation. Il ne dit rien et les observa simplement finir de se préparer et partir avec Johnny pour voir le traître.

*******

Yuta avait le regard bloqué vers l’extérieur de l’habitacle, ses doigts jouant avec le bord de son sweat et la lèvre inférieure coincée entre les dents. Il avait dit avec confiance qu’il ferait face à Zico pour aider sa meute à obtenir des informations, mais à présent à quelques minutes seulement de réellement faire face à cet alpha, Yuta commençait à se sentir très stressé. Il sursauta quand la main de JaeHyun vint recouvrir la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts avec tendresse pour stopper les gestes de l’oméga. L’alpha se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa tempe, lui chuchotant qu’il était là et qu’il ne risquait rien. Yuta lui fit un sourire tendre et hocha la tête, fermant les yeux et s’imprégnant des phéromones de son amant pour se calmer. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard dans le grand hangar, YiFan déjà présent sur le parking avec SeHun.

Yuta sortit du véhicule, restant proche de JaeHyun, sa main accrochée au bord de sa veste alors qu’ils rejoignaient les deux alphas. Ils se saluèrent, et YiFan lança un regard inquiet vers Yuta, avant de froncer un instant les sourcils en penchant la tête vers JaeHyun. Il n’ajouta cependant rien, fixant simplement l’alpha d’un regard indéchiffrable.

« __ Yuta, tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Il va très certainement dire des choses horribles._

 __ Je sais. Mais je veux aider…_ »

YiFan fit un petit sourire, détectant bien la détermination de l’oméga et surtout les fortes phéromones de JaeHyun qui voulait très certainement supprimer l’odeur de Yuta et le recouvrir de la sienne. Un autre élément pouvait se faire sentir, mais dans le mélange de fragrances de l’environnement, il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il mit cet élément de côté et soupira donc un « Allons-y », commençant à avancer vers le hall.

« __ En sachant que Yuta allait venir, on l’a déplacé dans le second hall autrefois utilisé pour les arrivées de marchandises. L’espace est plus grand que le simple bureau où il était depuis le départ, et on peut mieux agir en cas de soucis._ »

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et le suivirent donc sans rien dire, Yuta restant derrière JaeHyun, et SeHun fermant la marche à sa suite. Yuta fronça le nez en arrivant à l’entrée de la pièce, ralentissant le pas pour ne pas être directement submergé par la forte odeur dégagée. Il s’attira des regards surpris des alphas autour de lui, sauf JaeHyun qui avait senti sa gêne par leur nouveau lien. Il se tourna alors rapidement vers lui, lui demandant ce qui le gênait :

« __ Pourquoi il… dégage autant de phéromones ? C’est affreux…_ »

Ils sursautèrent tous quand la voix de Zico retentit derrière eux :

« __ Yuta~ Oh petit oméga tu es venu me voir… Quel plaisir._ »

Yuta sentit un frisson de dégoût longer sa colonne vertébrale au ton obscène de sa voix et il lança un regard vers JaeHyun, dont les yeux avaient une aura plus sombre à présent. Son odeur changea également et il libéra de plus fortes phéromones, diminuant l’intensité de l’odeur de Zico pour aider Yuta. Il embrassa son front puis ses lèvres avec tendresse, lui chuchotant :

« __ Je reste près de toi. Au premier geste malencontreux de sa part, je lui broie une main._ »

Yuta passa une main sur la joue du plus jeune avec un sourire en lui répliquant :

« _ _Je m’occuperai de lui détruire la deuxième_. Il se tourna ensuite vers Johnny et YiFan, annonçant avec volonté : _Je suis prêt._ »

Les deux leaders hochèrent la tête et pénétrèrent dans la pièce, JaeHyun et Yuta les suivant rapidement. SeHun resta au niveau de la porte, observant la pièce sans rien dire. Une fois dans la pièce, Yuta ne posa pas directement son regard sur l’alpha. Ses yeux scrutèrent d’abord la pièce, observant les murs froids, puis la table et la chaise installées au centre de la pièce. Il observa Johnny aller vers un trépied sur lequel était branchée une caméra, filmant l’ensemble des échanges. L’oméga regarda la caméra être enclenchée, le voyant rouge indiquant que Johnny avait commencé à enregistrer. Seulement à cet instant, Yuta posa son regard sur Zico.

L’alpha était attaché, pieds et poings enfermés par de lourdes chaînes qui l’empêchaient de se lever de sa chaise. Ses liens ne l’empêchèrent cependant pas de se pencher en avant à l’approche de l’oméga qui venait s’asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui. Yuta tenta de garder une posture droite et indifférente, même si le sourire carnassier de l’alpha lui rappelait étrangement celui de son agresseur quelques moins plus tôt chez eux. Il déglutit mais ne dit rien tout d’abord, jetant un regard vers JaeHyun derrière lui, qui venait de le rejoindre en posant une main sur son épaule. Zico huma l’air avec délectation avant de se reculer pour s’avachir sur sa chaise, regardant Yuta avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« _ _Yuta, aussi magnifique que TaeHo t’avait décrit… Tu peux dire au grand malin derrière toi de retenir ses phéromones, que je sente ta délicieuse odeur comme il se doit ?_

 __ Non._ Répliqua tout de suite Yuta, sentant que JaeHyun était déjà agacé par la première intervention de Zico. _Ton exigence était que je sois là pour que tu parles, et je suis là. Donc parle. Et sérieusement, ou je m’en vais._ »

Zico lâcha un petit rire, visiblement amusé de l’assurance de l’oméga et pencha la tête en répondant d’une voix trop amusée :

« __ Ah mais tu es un petit rebelle… Tu me fais penser à Zelo, quand il est arrivé chez moi. Mais un rapide séjour chez TaeHo et il est devenu docile, comme un bon oméga doit l’être. Il est revenu un peu amoché, mais parfaitement dressé._ »

Yuta fronça les sourcils à sa réponse et se retint de répliquer quelque chose, sentant également que JaeHyun était agacé par ses mots. L’oméga mordit sa lèvre avant de s’appuyer sur la table pour fixer Zico alors que Johnny répondait, toujours installé à côté de la caméra :

« _ _Ne parle pas d’un autre oméga comme ça devant nous. Et donne-nous des informations. On avait un marché. Yuta n’est pas venu ici pour te faire la causette_. »

Zico lança un regard ennuyé vers Johnny, levant un sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur Yuta et JaeHyun. Il eut un sourire en coin et plongea son regard dans celui de JaeHyun tout en répondant :

« __ Je veux pouvoir sentir pleinement l’odeur de Yuta. Sans les phéromones affreuses dont tu le recouvres, alpha._

__ Hors de-_

__ Très bien._ Le coupa soudainement Yuta, empêchant JaeHyun de protester. »

Zico lâcha un petit rire en se léchant les lèvres avec vulgarité, faisant ensuite un sourire narquois à JaeHyun qui soupira et chuchota quelques mots à Yuta. L’oméga embrassa ses lèvres avant de se racler la gorge et de s’avancer vers la table. Il s’appuya de ses coudes sur le meuble et attendit que JaeHyun ne recule pour reporter son attention sur Zico. L’alpha inspira avant de se pencher lui aussi sur la table. Le bruit de ses chaînes résonna dans la pièce, sous les regards fixes des trois alphas qui serraient les dents. YiFan lança un regard vers JaeHyun qui avait croisé les bras et calmait enfin ses phéromones pour laisser Zico découvrir la véritable odeur de Yuta.

La réaction de Zico fut immédiate quand il fut entouré de la fragrance de l’oméga. Il se pencha encore plus sur la table, humant l’air environnant et avança sa main. Yuta ne bougea pas tout d’abord, mais quand l’alpha approcha encore plus ses doigts, Yuta voulut se reculer. Il ne fut pas assez rapide et Zico parvint à se redresser légèrement pour attraper son poignet et attirer Yuta vers lui. L’oméga se raidit pour ne pas totalement tomber sur le meuble et fit signe de sa main libre à ses amis de ne pas bouger. Il frissonna quand le visage de Zico s’avança du sien, et qu’il le reniflait avec plus de ferveur.

« _ _Hmm… Tu sens plutôt bon… Carrément alléchant._ Sa voix se fit cependant plus sombre. _Cependant, j’avais dit à ton alpha de retirer son odeur. Pourquoi il empeste encore sur toi ? »_

Le regard de Yuta dût indiquer à Zico sa panique, car il fronça les sourcils et l’attira plus fort contre lui, serrant son poignet plus fort et gênant Yuta, tout en amenant son visage contre le cou de l’oméga. Zico fronça le nez et tira sur le tissu, dévoilant le bandage au creux de son cou. Johnny et YiFan comprirent rapidement, et Johnny lança un regard interrogateur vers JaeHyun qui ne lâchait pas Zico et Yuta des yeux. Il vit rouge quand Zico arracha le bandage de Yuta, dévoilant finalement la trace de morsure et que l’alpha grognait :

« __ Tu es marqué… Par ce cher JaeHyun je suppose ? J’espère pour toi que TaeHo ne l’apprendra pas._ »

L’alpha osa ensuite lécher la peau de Yuta juste au-dessus de la morsure. Yuta s’écarta de lui en donnant un coup de poing, et recula de quelques pas en s’essuyant le cou. JaeHyun quant à lui, prit Yuta dans ses bras et essuya son cou de sa manche avant d’embrasser sa peau, lançant un regard noir vers Zico, calmant Yuta qui tremblait à présent contre lui. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Johnny leur fit signe de le suivre, énervé, alors que YiFan forçait Zico à se rasseoir à sa place et resserrait les chaînes de ses pieds. Yuta et JaeHyun suivirent Johnny à l’extérieur, qui leur annonça d’une voix froide :

« __ On rentre. C’était une idée idiote de l’amener ici, et je n’aurais jamais dû me laisser amadouer par vous deux. Et il va falloir qu’on discute de ça !_ Fit-il en pointant la morsure de Yuta du doigt. »

Le couple suivit leur leader sans rien dire, s’échangeant des regards d’incompréhension face à la réaction violente de Johnny. Ils se lancèrent des regards inquiets le temps du retour, alors que leur leader roulait un peu vite, souhaitant rentrer au plus vite.

*******

Ten était installé dans le canapé avec DongHyuck, concentrés sur le reportage qu’ils regardaient. Il se redressa cependant pour aller récupérer une bouteille d’eau, et sursauta quand, sur le retour de la cuisine, il entendit des cris à l’extérieur. Il s’arrêta au milieu du salon, sursautant quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit en grand sur Yuta et JaeHyun qui paraissaient contrariés, tous deux suivis par Johnny qui, lui, semblait énervé. 

« _ _Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça maintenant ! Vous êtes totalement inconscients ma parole !_ »

JaeHyun leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de leur leader et échangea un regard avec son compagnon avant de répondre d’une voix lasse :

« __ Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te met dans cet état, vraiment. En quoi c’est mal ?_

 __John, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe au juste ?_ Demanda Ten, ne comprenant toujours pas la réaction de son compagnon. _»_

Yuta croisa les bras, regardant Johnny se retourner vers Ten pour lui répondre :

« __ Il se passe que JaeHyun a marqué Yuta hier soir ! Et qu’ils n’ont pas jugé bon de nous en parler avant qu’on aille voir Zico !_ »

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur JaeHyun et lui répondre en pointant l’oméga d’un doigt accusateur :

« __ Tu crois que marquer Yuta était vraiment obligatoire ? Ce n’est pas le moment ! Vous ne pouviez pas attendre quelques mois ? Yuta n’a pas besoin de ça maintenant !_

 __ Hey ! Ne parle pas en mon nom !_ S’énerva à son tour Yuta. »

Il s’attira un regard surpris de Johnny et continua :

« __ Tu n’as pas le droit de choisir ce que j’ai le droit de faire ou non en tant qu’oméga ! C’était ma décision, mon choix ! Et tu as beau être le chef de notre meute, je t’interdis de me donner des ordres !_

__ Mais enfin Yuta-_

__ Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ? Pourquoi tu nous parle comme ça au juste ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire si JaeHyun et moi sommes liés maintenant ?_ »

Yuta jugea Johnny du regard, et l’américain soupira avant de répliquer, tentant de ne pas trop hausser la voix :

« __ Je ne comprends pas quel besoin vous avez eu que de vous marquer dans cette situation ! Et surtout, est-ce que tu as réfléchis à la colère que cela pourrait engendrer chez TaeHo s’il l’apprend ?_

 __ Quoi donc je dois faire attention à ce que je fais pour ne pas déranger ce connard ? Est-ce que tu t’entends parler ?_ Grogna Yuta, incrédule. »

Johnny secoua la tête et s’avança vers Yuta, la colère reprenant le dessus :

« __ Je trouve ça simplement inconscient de se faire marquer alors qu’on vit une crise ! Tu aimes te mettre en danger tout seul ou quoi ? Tu adores ça en fait ??_

 __ Johnny !_ Hurla Ten, choqué des mots de son amant.

_ _Estime-toi heureux que les marques ne puissent pas être enlevés, sinon je ne me serais pas gêné ! Et il est hors de question que tu t’expose à nouveau. Compris ?_ »

Yuta le regarda d’un œil noir, et serra les poings avant de répondre :

« _ _Va te faire foutre Johnny ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ? J’ai besoin de soutien, du soutien de celui que j’aime ! Et le fait de porter cette marque peut l’aider à me protéger et à capter mes émotions et sentiments. Je pensais que tu pourrais le comprendre._

 __ John, comprends également qu’avec cette marque, on ressent davantage de choses l’un par rapport à l’autre. C’est comme si notre lien était encore plus renforcé. Je ressens la moindre de ses émotions. Ce qui peut m’aider à savoir s’il est en quelconque danger ! Je ressens ses sentiments encore plus fort et précisément qu’avant. Tu nous accuse sans penser que peut-être, même si c’était fait dans un moment intense, on y a réfléchi, chacun de notre côté !_ »

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce et il échangea un regard avec Yuta, percevant dans sa poitrine toute la colère et la déception que son oméga ressentait à l’égard de leur leader. Les mêmes sentiments naissaient en lui, et il lâcha un lourd soupir, ajoutant finalement :

« __ Comme l’a dit Yuta, tu es notre leader John, mais ne te crois pas supérieur à nous. Tu te conduis comme le chef qui doit décider pour chacun ses moindres faits et gestes, et on n’a pas besoin de ça. Nous sommes maîtres de nos actes, et tu n’as pas le droit de nous donner des leçons._ Il reprit, la déception clairement perceptible dans sa voix : _On a besoin d’un leader qui nous dit quoi faire pour stopper ces salopards et éviter que d’autres omégas ne meurent dans de telles souffrances. Pas pour nous faire la morale sur ce sujet._ »

Il tendit ensuite la main à Yuta, qui entrelaça rapidement leurs doigts, et JaeHyun l’attira avec lui vers la cuisine, laissant leur leader en plan, qui restait visiblement surpris par les mots du couple. Il se tourna vers le salon, son regard se posant sur Ten qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés. A l’expression de son visage et ses bras croisés, Johnny comprit que son oméga était visiblement contrarié.

« __ Tennie…_

 __ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit à Yuta ? Tu l’as vraiment menacé de lui retirer sa marque, alors que tu sais combien c’est précieux pour un oméga, surtout s’il vient de l’avoir !_ »

Son amant semblait également blessé par ses propos et Johnny se sentit coupable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, demandant à son amant comment il pouvait essayer d’arranger les choses. Ten leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre :

« __ Commence déjà par t’excuser pour ton jugement. Et ensuite, tu as entendu ce que JaeHyun a dit sur le fait qu’il ressentait encore plus fortement les émotions de Yuta ? C’est un peu inhabituel non ?_ Johnny réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête en se rappelant des paroles de JaeHyun puis Ten reprit : _Essaye de les mettre en lien avec Kun, il s’y connaît et pourrait les aider avant qu’ils ne soient trop submergés par les sensations que ça peut leur apporter. Parce que les jours qui suivent la création d’un lien sont déjà complexes, mais peuvent l’être encore plus pour eux avec leur Nexus déjà existant._ »

Johnny hocha la tête, écoutant le conseil de son amant. Il l’embrassa sur le front avec tendresse, constatant que Ten semblait plus détendu, mais le thaïlandais ajouta tout de même :

« __ En revanche, ne redis jamais une chose pareille. Tu parles comme ces alphas qu’on essaye de combattre et qui ont une vision arriérée sur les omégas._ »

L’alpha soupira et s’excusa encore, promettant qu’il ferait attention à ses paroles et qu’il s’excuserait comme il se doit auprès du couple. Il jeta un regard à l’heure qu’il était et choisit d’appeler Kun, pour lui demander s’il pouvait aider Yuta et JaeHyun à comprendre la force et le contrôle de leur nouveau lien qui semblait, d’après les paroles du brun, être encore plus puissant qu’auparavant. Et Johnny espérait que Kun pourrait effectivement les aider à assimiler ces nouveautés dans leur Nexus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà~ 
> 
> Oui, il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, j'ai dû le reprendre trois ou quatre fois donc j'ai arrêté de lutter T.T Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, mais il restera comme ça! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, et ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et comment les choses avancent! Mais préparez-vous, les choses risquent de s'accélérer *wink*
> 
> Ah ! Et si vous voulez plus de YuJae, j'ai écrit un /très/ long au où ils font parti d'un groupe de rock /et où ils sont également sex friends.../~ 
> 
> Bref, sur ce, à la prochaine !   
> Yukkuri


End file.
